Behind The Camera
by The Lucky Rose
Summary: Kuroko is a photographer, Akashi works at a Japanese tea shop. When Kuroko goes into Akashi's shop, looking for inspiration, he meets Akashi and soon finds himself returning to the shop everyday if he could. KuroAka AU Originally an rp.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi sighed softly as he brushed his blood red hair so it was silky to the touch, his pale skin glowing in the dim light in the room. He checked himself in the mirror with narrowed rose red eyes, one a contact that covered a golden eye.

Content with his appearance, Akashi slipped on an elegant black kimono, wrapping an ash grey obi around his waist. He checked himself in the mirror once more before he began making his way downstairs to the Japanese Tea restaurant his parents owned and managed.

It was evening so people were already there, being served by other kimono clad people. Lewd eyes immediately went to him and he plastered a fake smile on his face as he moved from table to table, making small chat and pouring tea. He avoided touchy hands skillfully and easily maneuvered around the conversation whenever someone made a perverted comment.

A light blue haired male, who goes by the name Kuroko, sighed slightly to himself. He ran a hand through his short blue hair, before dropping his hand, smoothing his face from any emotion as he walked.

He was currently a bit frustrated with his job. He took pictures for a living, a professional photographer, not like the camera he always had either in its bag or around his neck gave it away. He had just got done a huge selection of pictures with the topic of fashion, original really. He never liked the fashion ones, he was more on the nature side.

Though now he had to come up with his own topic, New and something he hasn't done yet, and it was only due in a few months. He had no idea what to pick, as he did a lot before. From fashion, sports, nature, models, culture, you name it. He was stressed onto what to pick.

Kuroko passed by a tea restaurant, but stopped as soon as he saw it. The thought of sitting down and having some tea seemed relaxing, and who knows, maybe it will help him find inspiration. He slowly walked inside, looking around for a moment, before moving to an empty table and sitting down.

Akashi smiled at an old elderly man who shakily thanked him and Akashi gently touched his old wizened hand before moving on. He saw an unattended table with an eccentric colored hair male and he moved there.

"Hello." Akashi said kindly as he sat down and gracefully poured green tea for the man, his kimono slipping a little to show off his wrist.

Kuroko was patient, a good thing about him for his job. Though he was surprised when he saw someone come over and serve him some tea so soon. He bowed his head slightly, thanking the man for the drink.

Remembering he greeted him, he nodded slowly. "Hello. Are you enjoying your day?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"I am, it's a nice day today." Akashi said amiably, smiling at the man. "How about you sir, how has your day been?"

Kuroko nodded in understanding, slowly sipping at his drink. "..It's been well. Nothing too bad." He said, his thoughts wondering to his job. What could he possibly take pictures on, something he hadn't done before? No, this was the time to relax.

He slowly closed his eyes for a moment, making himself relax a bit.

"You seem to be troubled." Akashi said, doing his job.

Kuroko lightly shrugged. "It's nothing, really. Just some job troubles is all, so it's nothing."

Akashi nodded sympathetically, a small look of understanding on his face. "I wish you the best then. Hopefully you come to a solution soon."

"Thank you, but you should focus on your job, so you don't get in trouble." He said softly, not harshly despite his words.

"My job is to spend time with the customers." Akashi said with a slow blink. "If I presence is unwelcomed I shall move on."

Akashi made to stand up to move on to the next table, running a hand down his kimono to make sure it remained unwrinkled.

Kuroko looked at him, before bowing his head in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want to keep you while you are working."

He said, watching Akashi. He had to admit, this man did look nice in his kimono, like it suited him.

Akashi paused before nodding and settled back down on one of the pillows around the table, folding his hands on his lap. He rather liked the man on this table, he seemed polite and a bit reserved. It was rather refreshing from the other men he had to serve.

"My job is serving tea. Usually I make the tea in front of the customers but there was an accident with the tea whisks." Akashi said apologetically gesturing to the premade tea in the pot.

Kuroko was a bit surprised to see him sit back down, but said nothing. He just shook his head."That's alright. I understand." He said, before pausing for a moment. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Akashi Seijuro." Akashi replied. "What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He replied, before tilting his head slightly. "Your name fits you, as I'm sure you're told a lot."

"I have been told that." Akashi said as he considered Kuroko's name, finding that it suited him. He bowed his head politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tetsuya Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded, before bowing his head again. "It's nice to meet you as well, Akashi Seijuro.." He said politely.

Akashi smiled at him gently, a smile not completely false this time, before he poured a little more tea for Kuroko. He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before folding them back onto his lap.

"I have never seen you here before." Akashi said conversationally.

Kuroko found himself softly smiling back, before he dropped the smile. He took the cup again, sipping some of it slowly, making sure to thank Akashi afterwards.

"I just saw this place as I was walking by, and decided to come in and relax." He explained, setting his cup down.

"I see. Well I'm glad you did." Akashi said. "I hope you come again."

"Thank you." Kuroko said, looking at him. "It's quiet here, and I haven't had a decent conversation like this in a while, so I will probably come back here."

"I do hope so." Akashi said before he turned his head a little to see someone bringing an old wooden biwa to the stage and he turned to Kuroko apologetically. "My apologies, but I am due to perform. I do hope to see you sometime again."

Kuroko looked at the stage when Akashi did, before looking back. "Don't worry about it. Good luck on your performance." He said, smiling softly.

Akashi bowed politely before leaving the table. He accepted two beautiful traditional fans that had been in his family for generation before stepping onto the stage. The regular customers immediately hushed, knowing what was going to happen.

Someone began playing the biwa, the sound echoing through the restaurant, before Akashi began to dance with the fans. It was a traditional dance, usually done by geisha's in the past.

He moved around the stage with elegant graceful movements, swinging and swayed his hands with the fans, timing the moments when he opened and closed them. At one point he threw a fan in the air and did a small spin, catching it with a hand behind him without even looking.

Kuroko watched Akashi get up and walk away, and he took another sip before continuing to watch. He noticed almost everyone was hushing, so he did the same, not that he was talking anyway.

He was a bit surprised that Akashi was dancing, especially with fans. Though he watched closely, tilting his head slightly. Akashi was graceful, yet skilled at it, and Kuroko was impressed. His hands twitched a bit, before he slowly reached for his little bag that had his camera.

Slowly, and as secretly as he could, Kuroko took pictures of Akashi dancing with his fans. It was a beautiful dance, with a very attractive male doing it. He wouldn't pass up on it if he could take pictures.

Akashi continued to dance, smiling his little fake smile that had everyone smiling and clapping back. His feet barely brushed the floor as he moved across the little stage to the music. His hands moved with flourished movements, the fans snapping and closing open or flying in the air just to be caught easily.

Then the music stopped and with it, so did he. Applaud broke out and Akashi bowed, his smile getting tight as he got lewd catcalls but he made sure it didn't fade.

He stepped off the stage and gave back the fans to be put away for safe keeping. Without wasting a moment, Akashi waved goodbye to the patrons and went upstairs where he lived.

Kuroko caught a lot of good moments in Akashi's dancing, barley getting any blurry pictures. He was a professional, wasn't he? He would probably keep these photos, as they seemed to be good from what he saw. Plus, it had someone like Akashi in it.

He was a bit upset when he noticed he headed upstairs, but did nothing else. He just slowly put the camera away carefully.

As soon as Akashi entered his room, he pulled off his kimono and carefully put it away. He pulled on casual clothing, sweats actually, before he grabbed a basketball that was sitting in the corner of his room.

The next thing he did was removed his contact, the one covering his eye, revealing a golden eye. The contact was bothering him, making his eye sting and besides he doubted anyone would see it. It was dark now after all.

Not wanting to be noticed, Akashi pulled open his window and jumped out, landing on the fire escape outside. Without a backwards glance, Akashi began jogging to the basketball courts.

After a little bit, when he was certain Akashi wasn't coming back, Kuroko had paid and left. He would try to come back tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, as he suddenly likes this tea restaurant.

He sat down on a small bench on a side walk, to open his bag and pull out his camera. He looked back at all the photos, deleting the ones that where too blurry to use.

Akashi jogged for a short while, the park being surprisingly nearby, before he came to the fortunately empty basketball court. With a small smile. Akashi began dribbling the ball and shooting it in the basket with practiced ease. He used to be captain of the basketball team when he was in high school and he still retained the skills, practicing them at night after his shift.

Kuroko was going through the photos mainly because he was looking at Akashi as he danced rather then taking out the blurry photos. He would certainly go back to that restaurant.

After a little bit, he finally put his camera away, and began heading home slowly.

Akashi began to try shooting the basketball further and further, testing out just how good he still was. Soon he was at half court and a small smirk curled his lips as the ball still sailed into the hoop. As much as he didn't mind working at the tea place, he still loved basketball and was still glad he could do it.

"Maybe I'll develop them and make them into actual pictures." Kuroko said to himself as he walked. It wasn't a bad idea, he just hoped it wasn't weird. Well, he had lots of pictures hanging in his room, on the wall or anywhere, all of different things.

He then stopped, blinking slowly. He thought back to the pictures, then to the restaurant, the dance, and then Akashi. Could that be his topic? Akashi maybe? He would have to see, after all, they just met.

Akashi began packing up, figuring it was getting late and he needed his rest. So he pulled up the hood the hoodie he was wearing to hide his red hair and began dribbling the ball towards home.

Kuroko shook his head, walking on until he got home. He unlocked the door, walking inside and shutting it behind him. He just lived in a decent two story house, nothing much. Just regular decorations too.

Though going into his room, it was pretty normal, besides all the pictures. Pictures of animals, forests, flowers, clothes, people, everything were on his wall. There was barely any space left to hang anything up.

Akashi entered his room through the fire escape, knowing that it was busy downstairs. After eleven at night they switched tea to sake and he never worked at that time, finding working with drunkards too tedious. So he went to bed and waited for the next day to come.

Kuroko set his bag down neatly on his desk, which also had a few pictures from his last topic on it. Slowly, he flopped onto his bed, planning to go to sleep. He only hoped that after a while of getting to know each other, that Akashi would agree to help him. Unless he found another topic.

Akashi didn't wake up until late noon, his usual time since he generally stayed up later, and the first thing he did was get ready. He slipped on his contact once more, wincing when it didn't go in right away, before he slipped on a kimono. This was was a brilliant red to match his hair and eyes, an embroidered black dragon dancing along his back.

Only once that was done did he go down stairs, a smile on his face as his day began. He would work an afternoon shift then work another one in the evening.

As soon as Kuroko woke up, he began to work. He spent a long time getting the pictures from the camera, to develop them into real pictures like the ones on his wall.

The reason he took a long time was because he didn't want to ruin them, as they were very good pictures. Akashi did look well in a kimono. Kuroko shook his head, placing the now developed pictures onto his desk. He kept one with him, when Akashi was dancing, in case he met Akashi again at the restaurant.

For most of the day was errands. Meeting with his job, to explain that he is still looking for a topic. A bit of shopping for the week. The usual. He didn't get to the tea restaurant until the evening, same time around yesterday.

A little less hesitant, he walked inside.

Akashi walked down for his evening shift, having spent a couple of hours resting, and he was immediately pushed to perform early. Something about the biwa player having to go somewhere for an emergency.

So he accepted the fans once more and walked up the stage, a small plastic smile on his face. The music started as did his body, both perfectly in sync. This time he had to dance faster, his feet and hands practically flying as he danced with the fans to the quick rhythm of the music.

Kuroko took a seat at an empty table again, seeing Akashi on the stage already. He was glad to see Akashi dance with the fans again, but was a bit wary about the pace. He just hoped Akashi had done it before so he didn't get hurt.

Once again, he took a few pictures since he always brought his camera everywhere. This time he mainly focused on the kimono, the fans, or Akashi himself.

The song ended with the music stopped just as Akashi caught one of the ends of a fan with his mouth. It was a extremely hard move to do and it had taken him a ridiculous amount of time practicing it to perfection. It was worth it to hear all the applause he received.

He dropped the fan into his hand and bowed politely before he stepped off stage. He took a moment to recollect himself, smoothing his kimono down, fixing his hair and such, before he got the tools to make tea and made his rounds.

He went to the old man who often visited everyday first. He listened to him ramble on about his past as he made the tea. He put the matcha powder in a small bamboo bowl, added hot water and began whisking it with a bamboo whisk.

Kuroko was honestly glad that Akashi didn't hurt himself or anything. He didn't know how long he has been doing it for, so he was just worried.

He managed to get a picture at the end of the dance, before clapping lightly himself. He then settled down, and instead of putting his camera away, he kept it around his neck. He didn't feel like putting it away, plus he wanted to take make sure he didn't miss anything worth of a picture.

Akashi skillfully finished making the tea before pouring it in the old man's cup, smiling genuinely when the old man sincerely thanked him. Leaving the man to drink in peace, Akashi exchanged the tea tools for clean one's before he moved onto the next table, blinking when he saw that it was the same man from yesterday.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again." Akashi said amiably.

Kuroko had managed to get one or two pictures of Akashi making the tea for the other table, before he let his camera rest around his neck again. Seeing Akashi come over and sit down, he nodded slightly. "Hello, and it's nice to see you as well."

"How has your day gone?" Akashi asked as he began making the tea for Kuroko, using graceful hand movements that he had learned since he was a small kid.

"Tiring, but it's been a good day." He replied, before watching Akashi. It was nice to actually see him make the tea this time, up close. "How long have you known to make tea?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Since I was a little kid." Akashi replied as he whisked the powder and the hot water in the bowl. "This tea house has been owned by my family for generations."

Well that was interesting. "Ah, sounds fascinating." Kuroko said, watching him the whole time. "You seem talented at it, and also dancing."

"Thank you." Akashi said with a small prideful smile before he poured the tea into Kuroko's cup. He put away the tea instruments before he folded his hands on his lap. "Do you enjoy taking pictures? I see that you have a camera around your neck."

Kuroko nodded towards him, picking up the cup. He thanked Akashi, before taking a sip. Setting down the cup, he lightly touched the camera with his fingers. "Yes, I do enjoy taking pictures. It's my job, actually."

"Oh? Do you work for a magazine?" Akashi asked curiously.

Kuroko shook his head. "Well.. Kind of. I am not set onto one permanently. I am hired for many magazines, or for just small jobs to take pictures of certain things. It's tiring sometimes, despite it being just taking pictures."

"That sounds interesting." Akashi said sincerely. Then he remembered Kuroko's words last night. "Has your job troubles been solved?"

Kuroko shrugged slightly, taking another sip of tea. He wondered if Akashi was able to drink any tea that he made. "I have to find a topic or certain thing to take pictures of, but I don't know what. Though I think I have an idea, but it might not work out."

"I'm sure if you try it, everything will work out." Akashi said with a small smile. "There's many things you can take pictures of, surely you'll find the right subject."

"Hopefully. It has to be something new too." Kuroko explained. He then remembered the picture and began to carefully look through his bag. "I actually have something that I want you to see. Don't get mad." He didn't know if Akashi would be kind to realize he took a picture of him.

"For me to see?" Akashi repeated with a hint of surprise as he watched Kuroko carefully, a bit of wariness in his eyes.

"Yes." He said, before getting the picture out. Kuroko made sure it was okay, before setting it on the table for Akashi to see. "I hope you don't mind.." It was the picture he took yesterday when Akashi danced.

Akashi blinked in surprise before he delicately took the picture, studying it carefully. He knew some of the patrons took pictures of him time to time but he never actually saw them before. It was a beautifully shot picture as well, he found himself liking it.

"You are certainly skillful with the camera." Akashi said as he set the picture back down on the table.

Kuroko looked at him, and even though he heard that a lot, he smiled softly. "Thank you. You can keep the picture if you wish." He said, making no move to pick it up.

"If your sure." Akashi said a little hesitantly before he picked up the picture, running his hand down the glassy surface, before he pocketed it in his kimono.

"Yeah, I have more anyway." Kuroko said, before pausing. "I mean, I... Sorry, I took pictures without your permission." He said, bowing his head embarrassingly, and also apologetically.

Akashi chuckled a little, hiding his mouth with his hand before he looked at Kuroko with a bit of amusement.

"It is fine." Akashi reassured gently. "It isn't the first time I've had pictures taken of me from a customer, although it is a first to get a picture taken from a professional."

Kuroko still didn't look up, until he heard him speak. "Ah, I see... I'm surprised, it's a nice place here with some nice people with good service. I would have thought that a professional photographer came here before."

"This tea house isn't particularly well known." Akashi explained. "Our customers are usually regulars who had stumbled inside by chance."

"It's a good tea restaurant, I like it." He said, before tilting his head. "Kind of like me? I came in here seeing it as a place to relax."

"I'm glad to hear that." Akashi said with a small smile. "Yes, exactly like you."

"Well, it was tea, so I thought I could just sit down, drink some tea, and figure out what to do for a topic." Kuroko explained, before looking at Akashi. "Are you ever allowed to drink the tea you make? During work, I mean."

"No, it wouldn't be professional." Akashi replied with a small tilt of his head. "We can drink the tea after hours though, or when we're not with a customer."

Not that Akashi would. In actuality, he hated green tea after drinking it for most of his life. Now, he drank different flavored tea, his favorite being fruit tea.

"I guess you are right. I was just wondering." Kuroko said, lightly tapping the cup of tea. "It's very good tea, something else that's great about this place."

"I'm glad to hear that." Akashi said. "We make the matcha powder for the tea ourselves. Everything is fresh so that's why the tea tastes so good."

Kuroko smiled slightly, nodding his head. "Fresh is usually always better." He said, before looking around the place slowly.

Akashi nodded as he also looked around. He had spent a long time with Kuroko, longer than he was meant to with a customer. He was supposed to make rounds and chat with everyone but his shift was already almost over. As soon as it was over he would head over to the basketball court.

"My apologies, but I must be going." Akashi said with a bit of regret.

Kuroko turned his attention back onto Akashi. He was a bit upset that he had to go, but they have been talking for quite a while. He nodded slowly. "I understand, but if I may ask, what do you do after working here?"

Akashi hesitated a little, his eyes narrowing just a fraction as he studied Kuroko. He was used to customers asking but for less than innocent reasons but Kuroko genuinely didn't seem like the kind of person.

"I play basketball every so often." Akashi said, lying just a bit since he played it every night.

Kuroko tilted his head, smiling just softly. "Really? I used to play basketball as well. Though I shouldn't keep you, since you must go. It was nice talking." He said, not wanting Akashi to get in trouble.

Akashi nodded before he gracefully got on his feet and took away the tea instruments, once again exchanging them for clean ones. He only had time to meet with one more table before his shift was over, although the conversation wasn't nearly as interesting as it was with Kuroko.

Once his shift was over, he quickly went upstairs. He went through the usual routine on taking everything off and putting on his casual clothing. He took out his contact out again since it was beginning to bother him. Perhaps it was time to get a new one.

Without wasting another moment, Akashi jumped out the window onto the fire escape and walked off.

Kuroko watched him walk off, before sighing slightly to himself. He hoped he didn't make any mistake in that conversation, to scare Akashi away.

Not long after Akashi left to another table, he decided to head out now. He could develop the other pictures he took of Akashi today. He gathered his things, paying again, before heading out.

When he got home, he developed the pictures again himself. He had to do it himself, as it would be a waste of time and money to have someone else do it.

Akashi stayed pretty late on the courts, his mind on Kuroko. He was an interesting person, certainly different from anyone he had met before. Akashi made one last hoop before he packed up.

Instead of going home he began wandering the neighborhood idly, just having restless energy that playing basketball hadn't gotten rid of. He kept his hood off, figuring it was too late for anyone to see and recognize him.

Kuroko set to work on the photos, being careful once again. Half way through his work, he felt a soft cold breeze, and looked over at the window. He saw it was slightly opened, as he always left it like that when it gets warm out.

Walking over, he looked up into the night sky, seeing a few stars. "A beautiful night." He said, before looking down. He saw someone walking, and even though it was dark, his red hair was obvious. He couldn't tell if it was Akashi or not, so he decided not to worry about it.

Instead, he brought his chair over and set it by the window. He laid his head on his arms, enjoying the breeze and watching the person walk by, until he was out of view.

Akashi walked around for a a long while until midnight came and he began walking back to the tea house that should be closing soon. The moon was now high in the sky and Akashi looked up at it as he walked, hardly paying attention to where he was going.

Kuroko looked up at the moon, before he looked around his room. He saw a picture on the wall of a full moon, and next to it was another of the full moon into his room. Sighing, he laid his head down again.

Without planning too, he fell asleep on the chair by the window.

Akashi walked back home, barely managing to avoid a bumbling drunkard as he came out of the tea house and got back into his room. He fell asleep instantly, making a note in his mind to go to the mall the next day to get another contact for his eye.

When Kuroko woke up, he didn't feel refreshed at all. His back felt horrible from the position he slept in, and he just felt tired. At least his face was cold from the wind last night.

He got up slowly, heading over to the pictures. Rubbing his eyes, he set to work on finishing to develop them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Akashi got up and prepared to go to the mall. He paused at the contact on the desk, figuring if he should bother or not, before deciding against it. He would wear his hood so nobody wouldn't notice him or his eye, not unless someone actually took the time to observe him.

So without further ado, Akashi was off after explaining to the people downstairs that he was taking a shift off.

After developing the pictures, Kuroko wondered on what to do. He didn't know if Akashi had more shifts then the evening one, so he decided to go to the tea restaurant anyway.

He slowly made his way there going inside but didn't see Akashi. He sighed, walking to an empty table anyway.

It was a simple task, getting the order prepared for his contact that wouldn't be coming in for a week or so unfortunately. Still, he was pleased that everything went smoothly and he made his way back home.

He had bought an interesting looking fan from the mall as well but it was fragile looking, the wood not high quality, so instead of using the fire escape, Akashi chanced going through the tea house hoping nobody wouldn't recognize him.

Kuroko had been sitting there for a few minutes, just idly looking at photos on his camera, before someone finally noticed him. They came over, talking and making him tea just as Akashi had, though their conversation wasn't as smooth as his and Akashi's.

Glancing at the door when he heard someone walk in, he saw someone who looked awfully a lot like Akashi, though instead of a red left eye, it was goldish. He studied it, before looking away quickly, focusing on the man in front of him.

Akashi tried to keep his head bowed, only looking up when a waiter tried to lead him to a table to show that it was him. He was told to quickly get changed and help out with some of the tables since they were short staffed.

Akashi swiftly went to his room and changed. He chose a dark green kimono that looked black in certain lights before he fixed his hair. He quickly put on his contact, wincing at the burning feeling that occurred, before he went downstairs.

Kuroko watched the man, who he knew was Akashi, but just couldn't completely believe it. It looked exactly like him, but he remembered him having red eyes. He told the man in front of him that he needed to check something on his phone, and told him politely that he could go to the next table.

He politely thanked him for the tea, apologizing for asking him to move on, before he got his camera. He looked through all the picture he had of Akashi, seeing his eyes were red, yet looked exactly like the one golden eyed Akashi.

Akashi smiled his fake little smile that no one had yet to see through as he began serving people. It was indeed a little busy but manageable. He walked around a bit, talking with a few of the customers, before he saw an unattended table. He didn't go there right away, figuring someone else would, but after long minutes passed by and no one did, he took it up on himself to do it.

He bade farewell to the customer he was serving before he went to the table, smiling a little when he saw that it was Kuroko. He was a bit surprised, the last two times Kuroko had come it had been evening.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to see you." Akashi said as he sat down and began making the tea.

Kuroko kept looking through his photos, oddly confused by the situation. Maybe that wasn't Akashi after all. Maybe it was just his father or someone who looked a lot like him. But the height and face seemed all too similar...

Hearing Akashi, he turned off his camera, letting fall around his neck again carefully. He nodded, smiling softly. "Hello, I didn't think you'd be here to be honest."

"I work a shift in the afternoon, then another in the evening." Akashi explained, his left eye twitching a little as the contact shifted around uncomfortably. He would have to fix it soon or it would fall out. He shouldn't have waited to order a new one. "I'm surprised to see you here as well. Usually you're here in the evening."

Kuroko took in the information, remembering it just in case. He then eyed his left eye, seeing that it was red. He didn't know whether to question Akashi, or just leave it be.

"Usually I have errands in the morning, but not today. I have a lot of time on my hands today, so I decided to come down. I've been here for maybe ten minutes already."

"I see." Akashi said as he poured the tea into Kuroko's cup, his left eye closing for a moment when he saw Kuroko looking at it. It was purely reflexive, something he did without thinking. "Being a photographer must be busy."

Kuroko refrained from narrowing his eyes as he saw Akashi close his left eye. He was really feeling suspicious, but maybe he was too wary.

"It can be at times. Working at a tea restaurant seems busy as well."

"It can be." Akashi said with a small chuckle and nod. "Nothing compared to late at night though when we serve sake."

"I had no idea you guys served sake, is it only at night? Seems really busy here then." Kuroko said, trying to look away from Akashi's left eye.

"We serve the sake very late, eleven actually. Then we close at about one in the morning." Akashi explained as he reopened his left eye. "You have no idea how rowdy it can get."

Kuroko nodded, tilting his head. "I bet it can get crazy in here, with late night drinking.." He said, studying his eye again, before looking away.

Akashi was getting a little nervous and suspicious, noticing the attention to his left eye. He skillfully angled his head a bit so it was out of view.

"It can. Luckily I rarely work at that time." Akashi said slowly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to work while all the customers were drunk." He said, before looking back at Akashi. He didn't say anything at first, biting his lip for a moment. "... You know, I think I saw someone who looks just like you." He said slowly, and carefully.

"Oh?" Akashi said with a small frown, tilting his head a little to the side. "That's unusual I think. Not many people look like me."

"Yeah, they walked through here a few minutes ago. Same height, same hair, everything. Except they had an unusual golden left eye." Kuroko said, before shrugging slightly. "I was just wondering if you knew them, like maybe they were a family member..."

Akashi froze immediately, his eyes widening a little before he forced himself to relax once more. He tried thinking of a suitable lie frantically. It would be easy to say it was a family member but Kuroko could easily look up the tea house and see that the Akashi's only had one son.

He could tell the truth but memories of kids making fun of his eyes and the words froze his tongue. Even his parents didn't like his eyes, even though they never said anything but he could tell by the expressions on their faces time to time.

"There is no one with a golden eye in my family." Akashi said finally. "Perhaps it was a trick of the light."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly, seeing Akashi freeze, then take a little to answer. It wasn't a trick of the light, he was sure of it. That eye was definitely gold, no trick with the lights could make red eyes look gold.

"Perhaps you're right, maybe it was just a little trick with the lights, playing with my mind." He replied slowly, looking at Akashi's eye again.

Akashi nodded sharply as he looked away once more, feeling tendrils of anxiety grasping him, unsure what to do. No, Kuroko wouldn't figure it out, no one would. He managed to hide it for years without anybody finding out.

"My apologies, I must be going." Akashi said with a tight voice.

Kuroko sighed, nodding slightly. "Alright. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just curious." He said, tilting his head.

Akashi just nodded as he gathered the tea instruments and stood up with less grace than usual. He bowed to Kuroko politely before he walked off briskly. He had been foolish, walking about in broad daylight without his contact.

"I'm leaving." Akashi reported to the head who nodded obligingly, patting his shoulder lightly as he passed her to go upstairs.

Kuroko waved to him slightly when he walked off, before sighing. Now he made a mistake, not only did he make Akashi suspicious, but he had gotten nothing from it.

He gathered up his things, paid, and left. He didn't see any point to stay, besides relaxing, but he didn't feel like relaxing there.

Akashi immediately took off his kimono and changed into his casual clothing. He would have to return in the evening once more but for now he felt like working off his anxiety in the basketball courts. So without taking off his contact, he rushed off to the park.

However just before he reached the park, the contact fell out of his eye and onto the ground. He tried to find it but it had fallen in muddy grass and he couldn't. Akashi swore to himself as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

Kuroko needed to relax, and how will he do it? Taking pictures. As expected of him. He could lay down at home, but he didn't feel like walking all the way home.

So he slowly made his way to the park, looking around for a good place to sit which would bring good pictures.

Akashi thought about going home, not wanting to get any attention to his deformed eye but he really wanted to play basketball. He could just see the court now and it was empty. Surely no harm would come.

So Akashi covered his head with the hood and made his way to the hoops. He dribbled the ball, enjoying the sound of rubber hitting pavement, before he shot the ball, watching it sail through the metal rim.

Kuroko sat down on some grassy after making sure the ground wasn't wet, just in case. Hey, some parks had sprinklers. He looked around, idly taking pictures of the birds that flew and landed in the trees, or the people and their dogs playing.

He rarely got a blurry picture, timing his shots correctly. Though he soon heard the familiar dribbling of a ball, and looked at the court. Ah, how he missed basketball. He watched the person play, once in a while taking pictures with each move or shot they did.

Akashi smiled a little, his hood slipping as he ran about, shooting the ball. He wasn't too worried since he was still alone in the court. He felt himself relaxing already, reveling in the sound of the swishing net.

He pushed his sweaty locks away from his eyes before he shot the ball at half court. Once the ball went through the hoop, Akashi sat down, taking a small breather.

Kuroko watched them, before becoming a bit shocked seeing the red hair. It wasn't Akashi, was it? He did say he played basketball... But he was still working wasn't he?

He looked closer, zooming in with his camera. Before the person made the shot, he got a picture, but he didn't care to see if it was blurry or not. They were brushing their blood hair back, showing off their red and gold eyes.

He slowly stood up, wondering if he should walk over or not.

Akashi yawned a little as he laid down on his back, watching clouds pass over the sky slowly. His mind automatically made them into different shapes, seeing pictures that weren't there.

When he saw that the person, who he believed was Akashi, sit down, Kuroko began walking over quietly. He walked into the court, heading towards Akashi. He tilted his head, staring at Akashi who had his eyes closed.

Akashi idly heard footsteps and he closed his eyes, waiting for the person to pass. If he didn't then he would just hide his head with his hood and leave although he didn't particularly want to since he was comfortable.

Kuroko blinked, before raising his camera, taking a quick picture of Akashi sleeping. It was cute, so he couldn't resist. He then let his camera fall around his neck again, before poking Akashi.

Akashi's eyes snapped open when he felt someone poke him and he scrambled up to his feet, taking a step back. His eyes widened a little when he saw that it was Kuroko. He remembered that he didn't have the contact in his eye and he looked away, even though he knew it was probably too late.

Kuroko jumped back in surprise, seeing him jolt up and move away. He knew it was Akashi, seeing him so close up. "Akashi-kun?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It's a surprise to see you here." Akashi said politely, relying on his subservient behavior he used when at the restaurant.

Kuroko stayed silent a moment, looking at him. "..Yeah.." He didn't know whether to point Akashi out, or to keep quiet.

Akashi ran a hand through his hand through his hair nervously before he stepped back a little, unsure how to act. It had been a bad idea to play basketball without his contact.

"How long have you been here?" Akashi asked. Maybe Kuroko hadn't noticed his eye after all?

Kuroko watched him, seeing him act nervous. Well, he did just get caught. Kind of.

"For a while now. Why did you lie about your eye?" He asked, looking at the gold eye.

Akashi remained silent, grimacing as he touched his eye a little before taking another step back. Well, he only had himself to blame.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Akashi said softly as he looked away so his eye was out of view, feeling angry at himself.

Kuroko noticed he was taking steps back every so often, so he walked closer. "Why not?" He didn't see any reason to hide it, the eye actually looked good on Akashi, rather then his red eyes. Though there was nothing wrong with red.

Akashi shrugged a little as he tried to take another step back but he found himself backed in the fence around the court. He nervously shifted before he looked at Kuroko, who genuinely didn't seem to mind the eye.

"I just don't." Akashi said and he clearly his throat when he heard an odd note in his tone.

Kuroko walked closer, seeing he was stuck by the fence. He did nothing for a moment, before sighing. He took his camera, turning it on. He looked like he was staring at it for a moment, before he turned it so Akashi could see. It was the picture he took when Akashi was about to make the shot, moving his hair out of the way.

"Do you see how you look? Your golden eye looks amazing, and it matches your looks. I don't see why you would want to hide it."

"Most people don't like it." Akashi said shortly, not really looking at the picture, not wanting to. "It's just easier to hide it."

"Well I like it. And that's saying something." Kuroko said, before stepping back slightly. "Who cares what others think any way? Hiding your eye must be a pain."

Akashi looked at Kuroko, taken aback when he saw that he was telling the truth. It was a pain to hide his eye but it beat the stares he got or even worse, the jeers he got. It was odd to find someone who actually like it.

"It can be a bit tedious but it's easier to hide it in the long run." Akashi admitted before he turned and walked over to his basketball. He picked it up and distractedly ran his hands on the rough surface.

Kuroko turned off the camera, letting it drop around his neck again, before he watched Akashi. He didn't like it how he was hiding his eye, a beautiful golden one at that, not that he would ever say that out loud.

"But is it worth it?" He asked, looking at the basketball before at Akashi.

Akashi struggled with an answer, dribbling the ball distractedly, his eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter if it's worth it or not, it's something I need to do." Akashi said finally. He worked at a place where he needed to be look a certain way, it was a part of the job. Customers like it when his eyes were red, both of them.

"Need to? Who said you needed to do this?" Kuroko asked, slowly taking off his camera. He carefully set it on a bench in the court, before walking towards Akashi. He looked at the basketball again, before playfully trying to steal it.

"You are really confusing me, since you said you were hiding it, but then saying you needed to."

Akashi blinked as Kuroko tried to steal the ball with a swift movement. He lowered himself a bit as he dribbled quicker, slowly going into a playing stance.

"I need to hide it for my job." Akashi said, realizing it was easier to talk while doing something that relaxed him. "My parents also realize that it's best to hide it. I've done it since high school so it's something I'm used to."

Kuroko blinked, before doing the same. He slightly lowered himself, before trying to get the ball again, not really trying. "Your parents are in this as well? That's pretty ridiculous." He said, shaking his head.

Akashi began dribbling towards the other side of the court where the hoop was, a deep frown marring his face.

"It's not ridiculous." Akashi said softly. "They suggested it and I agreed. I don't see what the big deal is."

Kuroko followed quickly, keeping up with him. He swung his hand out, stealing the ball without touching Akashi. He moved away, before turning back, dribbling the ball.

"Your eye is amazing, and I don't see any reason to hide it." He said stubbornly.

Akashi blinked in surprise, not expecting the quick movement before he began to try to steal the ball back.

"It was just easier." Akashi said with a tight voice but he felt undeniably...Relieved to actually hear someone say they liked his eye.

Kuroko moved back again to avoid Akashi when he tried stealing the ball.

"It wouldn't waste time, and possibly money, if you stopped hiding your eye." Kuroko said, making a thin line with his lips.

"No, but it's a little thing to give up in order to hide it." Akashi said as he moved forward as well, swiping his hand in to take the ball.

Kuroko huffed slightly, turning in his way, and attempting to shoot into the hoop even though he knew it would miss. "I don't see why.."

Akashi caught the ball as it missed the hoops and easily dunked it in. Akashi landed on the ground before running a hand through his hair.

"I don't see why you care so much. I'm merely a waiter." Akashi said finally as he dropped his hands to his sides. "I do it because it's easier and so far it has worked. You may like it but it doesn't mean everyone shares your opinion."

Kuroko watched him, before looking away. Why was he arguing? "Sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself." He said, before beginning to walk to the bench. He got his camera, putting it back on.

Akashi sighed warily as he went and picked his ball back up. Arguing was useless especially since he wouldn't be able to hide his eye tonight. He didn't want to skip shifts until his contact came in which meant he would have to be exposed.

"No apologies, you were trying to help me." Akashi said, remembering his manners and he automatically bowed.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi, before lightly shaking his head. "I don't even know what I was doing anymore." He said, before sighing. "It was fun playing a little bit again, though. Thank you for that."

"It's fun, I couldn't give up basketball even when I graduated." Akashi admitted as he fingered the ball before he looked up at the sun which was just beginning to set. "I must be going for my evening shift..."

Akashi sighed a little at the thought. Maybe he should just skip his shift...No then they would be understaffed. He would just have to suck it up.

Akashi was lucky. Kuroko gave up basketball to take up his job, as it was time consuming in stressful projects. It's not like he lost much, he was never good anyway.

"Do you want me to walk with you there?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He didn't know if Akashi would want him to go to the restaurant again, much less go with him.

"Sure, I enjoy your company." Akashi said before he flipped his hood over his head carefully. "Will you not come in this time?"

Kuroko nodded, waiting for him to head out first. "I can come in if you want."

"It's up to you." Akashi said with a small smile. "So, how long have you be taking pictures?"

"I guess I'll go in for a bit." Kuroko decided, before looking up in thought. "A lot of years. I think I was 7 or 8 when I first started taking pictures. It was for fun, back then, and I totally failed at taking pictures."

"Sounds interesting." Akashi said sincerely as he eyed Kuroko's camera. "Well you're very talented now."

Kuroko shrugged, hearing about his talent a lot by the people who hire him. "Yeah.. But you're talented at dancing, you know. I think I mentioned it before, but we really didn't speak about it."

"I've been trained to dance since I could walk." Akashi said with a chuckle. "I quite enjoy it."

"Well, as long as you enjoy it." He said, slightly smiling. "It looks hard, dancing I mean."

"I never found it really hard." Akashi said thoughtfully. "The only hard thing was learning to incorporate the fans. That was a bit hard."

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "I don't think I could ever learn to even open a fan. How do you even do it?"

Akashi tilted his head as he looked at his hand, using the motion he used to open fans as an example.

"I can teach you sometime." Akashi offered before he blinked in surprise as he realized what he had just said.

Kuroko watched his hand, before looking at his own, trying to copy it. He then looked at Akashi in surprise, before lightly shrugging. "Maybe. I don't want to waste your time though."

"It's up to you." Akashi said just as they arrived at the tea house. "Excuse me I must report in and change into a kimono."

"It would be fun learning to use a fan." Kuroko said, before nodding. "Alright. I'll go find an empty table inside."

"Alright." Akashi said, lowering his head once he walked inside so no one would see his face. The head of the restaurant was standing right in the middle and he reluctantly walked over to her, explaining to her that he had lost a contact.

"You're not a teen anymore." She admonished as he gently tilted his chin and leaned close to him to look into his eye, tutting her tongue in disappointment.

"Should I skip this shift and go back to the contacts store tomorrow?" Akashi asked and she shook her head, leaning closer.

"Go put on that new golden kimono we got." She ordered as she let his chin go and he nodded as he walked upstairs.

Kuroko walked inside with him, going off to find an empty table as he said. He found one easily, and sat down slowly. He then looked around, seeing Akashi walk upstairs, probably to go get his kimono as planned.

He sighed a bit, thinking back. He hoped he didn't make any mistake with their argument earlier.

Akashi swiftly pulled on the golden kimono she had mentioned, wasting no time. It was the same color as his golden eye, the reason he had yet to wear it, and he wondered what she had planned exactly.

He went back downstairs and walked up to her. She nodded in approval reaching over to him and readjusting his neckline.

"Is this really okay?" Akashi asked with a frown, gesturing to his eye, watching her purse her lips in distaste.

"Go to the stage." She said as she gently pushed him away and he nodded as he stepped onto the stage hesitantly, the biwa player already there.

Kuroko waited patiently, before shaking his head. Akashi had a job to serve and talk with everyone, not just him.

When he saw him come down, he couldn't stop from smiling softly as he saw the gold kimono with his eye. He looked a lot better in that outfit. When he saw he was heading to the stage, he used the time to turn on his camera. He quickly took a picture of Akashi in his gold kimono on the stage, thinking it was totally worth to be a picture.

Akashi picked up red fans which were waiting for him, turning them in his hands to adjust to their weight, his eyes narrowing when he saw the head also come up on the stage beside him. She cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Today Akashi Seijuro is presenting us with a beautiful golden kimono made of only high quality materials!" She said as she gestured to the kimono and Akashi bowed as there was applause. "To celebrate receiving such a beautiful thing, we also ordered golden contacts for him but unfortunately we lost one so we were only able to use the one for his left eye."

Akashi stiffened for half a second before relaxing and smiling falsely, bowing his head at the chuckles that he received. She also laughed a bit before she got off stage so he could begin his dance.

It was a good plan.

Kuroko looked at the woman, guessing that she was very important in the tea place. He thought the contact idea was great, but he didn't like the lie. Akashi should be able to show off his eye as his real eye, not covered by a contact.

He got another picture of Akashi when he bowed, thinking it looked well with the fans. He would get more pictures as he danced.

Akashi began dancing with the music, using more flourishing moves than usual. It was a slow song so he had to move slowly as well, using more hand movements than feet.

He tossed the fans in the air, skillfully catching them and snapping them open, coyly hiding his face. He revealed his eyes, looking at the crowd with a bit of a seductive look before he spun around.

It was odd, being on stage without his contact but at least they thought he was wearing one. Which was ironic.

Akashi spun around some more gracefully, closing the fans open and closed skillfully before he ended the dance. Applause burst out and Akashi smiled amiable, bowing, before he got off stage.

Kuroko watched Akashi, never getting bored of his dancing. It was amazing at how skillful and graceful it was. Though when he hid his face beside his eyes behind the fan, he made no hesitation to take a picture. Luckily he got it before Akashi began moving again.

Kuroko continued watching and taking pictures once in a while, and quietly clapped when he finished.

Akashi let out a small sigh before he began making his rounds around the tables, gesturing to Kuroko that he would be there soon. Everyone stared at his eye, as he expected them too but he tried to distract them by subtly flirting with them, a slow curling smirk on his lips that drew them in.

Just for him to move to another table before things could go to far, leaving disappointed men and women behind. He still had his fans and he would coyly play with them in between making tea for the customers. He knew he would be getting a lot of tips tonight.

Soon he made it to Kuroko's table and he smiled at him, lazily waving a fan.

"Busy night." Akashi said with a smirk.

Kuroko decided to watch Akashi as he waited, seeing him talk and flirt with his customers. Honestly, how was this place not well known?

Soon he started looking at the photos in his camera, seeing all the pictures of Akashi dancing in his gold kimono. Though when he heard a familiar voice, he looked up from his camera. "Yeah, very busy huh? I can go if you are too busy."

"I enjoy your company more than everyone here." Akashi said meaningfully, a small smile on his lips. He made Kuroko's tea before pouring it into his cup. "How did you like the performance?"

Kuroko smiled hearing that, nodding in agreement. "I liked your performance a lot. You look good like that, in the gold kimono. Plus you don't have to hide your eye." He said, before slowly taking his camera off from around his neck.

It was still on, and he placed in on the table. "You can see the pictures. Sorry again for not asking for permission, I couldn't resist."

"I don't mind and I'm sure they are beautiful." Akashi said as he gently took the camera and flipped through them, finding it odd to actually be looking at himself dance. A small smile appeared on his face as he shifted closer to Kuroko unconsciously. "I really like them."

Kuroko nodded, taking the cup of tea as Akashi flipped through the photos. He smiled a little, hearing he liked them, and didn't even notice he moved closer. "I'm glad, it's always hard to get good pictures of someone dancing."

"Well you're very talented." Akashi said as he handed Kuroko the camera back, his fingers brushing Kuroko's.

He took the camera back slowly, smiling shyly. "Thank you. I appreciate hearing that from you."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko softly his hands idly playing with the fans before he hesitantly took Kuroko's hand in his own, manipulating it so it held the fan properly.

"You hold fans like this and to open them..." Akashi used his fingers to show Kuroko how to slide his fingers to open the fan with a quick movement. "Like that."

Kuroko set down his camera, before looking at Akashi in surprise. He then looked at his hand, seeing the way his fingers were supposed to go to hold the fan.

He then moved his fingers like Akashi was, before looking at him. "..Seems simple."

"It is." Akashi said softly as he made Kuroko's wrists turns, waving the fan gracefully. "Then you just practice throwing it in the air."

Kuroko watched, looking at his hand as Akashi made him wave the fan. "I don't think I could do that.." He said, looking at Akashi.

"No?" Akashi hummed as he moved Kuroko's hand and flicked the fan in the air, cupping Kuroko's hand and curling it so it caught the fan once it came down. "You just need practice."

Kuroko was a bit worried when Akashi made him throw the fan into the air, but smiled slightly when he helped him catch it. "I guess you're right." He said, looking back at him.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko as he continued to manipulate Kuroko's hand with his, showing him how to wave his fan, the flicks of the wrist. He wondered how Kuroko would look, in a kimono, dancing.

Kuroko let Akashi do as he wished, before looking back at him. "..Can I try something with the fan? It will only be a second." He said, tilting his head slightly.

"Of course." Akashi said with a small smile, tilting his head curiously.

Kuroko took a slow, deep breath.

"Please don't get mad at me." He whispered, not really minding if Akashi didn't hear him. He flipped open the fan, before lifting it up covering their faces. He gently pulled Akashi's face closer by a finger under his chin, and left a soft kiss to his lips.

Akashi's eyes widened, flinching a little from surprise, before he relaxed and kissed back, finding that he liked the feeling of Kuroko's soft lips against his. He kept his eyes open, watching Kuroko in slight confusion but he didn't feel disgust or anything.

Kuroko was surprised that he had kissed back, and he slowly pulled away. He kept the fan up, but looked at Akashi. "...You're not disgusted?"

"No...I mean I'm not sure why you did that but no, I'm not disgusted." Akashi said softly as he sat back a little, a small confused look on his face. "I liked it."

He was glad to hear he liked it, but he was afraid that Akashi would get mad if he explained why. "Would you like me to explain?.."

"Yes." Akashi said softly as he folded his hands on his lap.

Kuroko sighed a bit, closing the fan and sitting back. "Well... you can take it as an urge or something, if you don't accept this. But you have been kind for the time I've met you, we have common interests, we feel comfortable around each other..." He paused, before smiling slyly.

"Plus, you looked irresistible wearing that kimono." He said, trying to add a bit of humor into the tense atmosphere. But he was telling the truth, Akashi did look good in that kimono, with his golden eye.

Akashi blinked in surprise, looking down almost shyly, brushed a hand down his kimono before looking back up at Kuroko. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed another kiss on Kuroko's lips, a small smile on his face.

Kuroko looked at Akashi surprised, but smile lightly. He slowly took one of Akashi's hands, wondering if he would pull away.

Akashi brushed the hand that held his with his thumb, smiling encouragingly. "You're not really like anyone I've met before."

"You aren't like anyone I have met either." Kuroko said, smiling back. It was true, since he didn't meet much people except the people who hire him. Which reminded him... "..Akashi-kun.. Do you think you would be a good model?"

"A..model?" Akashi said experimentally with a small frown. "I'm not sure I've never thought about it before."

"You basically done it before. When I take pictures of you, it's perfect already, like you were modeling." He smiled more. "Even though you were dancing, playing basketball, or making tea."

"You take many pictures of my don't you." Akashi said with a small smile, squeezing Kuroko's hand to show he didn't mind. "Well if that's all I need to do then I suppose I could possibly model."

Kuroko nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. You make a very lovely topic~" He teased slightly.

Akashi chuckled softly, bowing his head slightly. "You're going to be taking pictures of me a lot more aren't you?"

Kuroko nodded again, smiling slyly. "Of course, I'm going to need a lot."

"Well I'll be more than happy to model for you." Akashi said said with a small smirk.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you agreed, I wasn't looking forward to be yelled at by my current boss for not finding a topic yet. I'll tell him I found the perfect thing~" Kuroko said, smirking back.

"Alright." Akashi said softly before jolting a little, eyes a little wide. "Wait, these will be published?"

Kuroko blinked, before nodding slowly. "Is that not okay?"

Akashi bit his lip hesitantly, eyes calculating as he realized a lot of people would be seeing him. Sure, he's performed in front of people before but it was different knowing that people would be seeing him. Still...

"No, it's fine." Akashi said slowly, nodding to himself. He could do it.

Kuroko studied him, before nodding. "If you say so. It won't be too bad." Saying that, he knew it wasn't completely true. A lot of people bought the magazines that had pictures taken by him.

Akashi gave him a small nod, still looking a bit nervous. He looked around a bit, stiffening when he saw the head gave him a pointed look, and he wondered if she had seen them.

"Ah, I need to get going." Akashi said softly, looking at Kuroko regrettably. "We can talk later or meet up tomorrow."

Kuroko looked at where he was looking, and saw that woman again. Did she see them? Looking back at Akashi, he smiled softly. "If you want to meet later, I'll probably be out in the park to take some pictures. Heard it was going to be a full moon tonight with clear skies. If not, then we'll see each other again tomorrow, probably evening."

"If you need to meet me anytime outside of my shifts, go to the side of the building and up the fire escape. I live upstairs and the window there is my bedroom." Akashi said softly. Normally he would never tell anybody but something told him that he could trust Kuroko with the information. "I usually leave it unlocked."

Kuroko nodded in understanding, remembering the information. "Thank you. Have a good night, Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome." Akashi said softly, flicking a fan in the air and kissing Kuroko's cheek softly when it fell down and blocked their faces. He caught the fan smoothly and left the table with a small lingering smile.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before smiling softly. He watched him get up and walk off, before he turned to look at the table. He saw his camera was still there, still on, with low battery. "Oops. I should have turned it off.." He said, before turning it off and putting it around his neck.

Akashi began continuing his rounds, staying later than usual to make up for staying so long with one customer. The small smile on his lips wouldn't disappear no matter how hard he tried.

He still got lots of staring at his eye, a couple of jeering remarks, but Akashi actually didn't care. Somehow, knowing someone out there liked it made it better.

Kuroko stayed there for a bit longer, just enjoying some tea and relaxing. Though soon enough when it got dark outside, he packed up and left.

He went to the park as he said, planning to get some pictures of the beautiful moon and stars.

Akashi was about to hurry out when a hand grabbed his arm, keeping him from leaving. He looked at the head who gave him a firm but reluctant look.

"I need to you to do the entire night." She said and Akashi paused, a little nervous. It was hard enough dealing with sober people nevermind with drunkards. Still, he could tell she didn't like asking this of him and he knew she only did it because she had to.

So he nodded as he went back to the customers, trading in his tray of tea instruments with a large white jar of sake to pour around.

Kuroko sat down on the bench in the basketball court, before laying down on it to take pictures. The moon and stars were beautiful, and creating a gorgeous light around the park.

Soon enough he got an idea, as he looked at the basketball hoop. Getting up, he moved to lay down on the court. He aimed the camera perfectly so it shown the hoop, and behind it with the moon and stars.

Akashi bit his lip savagely to rein his anger as an errant hand brushed his thigh and he quickly walked quicker to the kitchen to refill his sake jug, having already done so four times.

Everyone was getting rowdy and their chatter unclear almost. They touched more than they spoke, didn't know how to do much more than that. They were mostly harmless though but it was enough to make Akashi wish he wasn't working. He sighed as he hoped Kuroko was having a better time than him.

That's why a lot of people want him for their magazines or advertisements, because he takes good photos. Kuroko enjoyed doing it, so he complied to their wishes, even though it got stressful at times.

But now that he had Akashi, especially to help him with his next project, it was now no longer stressful at the moment. He wished he could go see him, but he just did. He would see him tomorrow.

Akashi shuddered as another hand touched him but he ignored it, just keeping his false smile on his face and did his job. He was going to talk to his parents about this, this wasn't really safe for the people who worked here.

Then again, as he looked around, the people who were working as well didn't seem to mind at all. They didn't work at any of his shifts, working specifically at night.

Akashi sighed as he looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearing closing time which he was thankful for because he was starting to get a little nervous.

Kuroko soon began heading home, planning to develop the pictures and talk with his current 'boss' tomorrow, so he decided he would drop by the restaurant in the evening like always.

When he got home, he carefully set his bag down, and got his camera some new batteries from his desk drawer. After that, he set it on the desk, and flopped onto his bed tiredly.

Finally closing time arrived and Akashi ushered everyone out, watching as they left. He had to help a few, call a couple of taxi's but eventually everyone was gone. Akashi tiredly sank down on a nearby pillow, exhausted.

The head gave him a sympathetic look and he waved goodbye as she also left to go home. He locked up when everyone was gone before he tiredly went to sleep.

Kuroko fell asleep rather quickly, knowing he would have busy plans tomorrow.

When he woke up, he set to work on developing those photos, wanting Akashi to see the ones he took in the park as well. It was truly beautiful, the pictures, especially the one with the basketball hoop.

After that, he went to go talk with his current boss, to tell him he finally has a topic, and will start working immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi was exhausted from the night before, both emotionally and physically. He had always slept later but this time he slept later than usual. He wasn't disturbed, the head had figure he would miss his first shift.

Kuroko had talked to the man, telling him he had a topic. They went through the process of questions and such, asking if it was new, a person or thing, fashion wise, the usual.

He got out later then he expected, but he didn't mind. It was around the evening, and he could go see Akashi now that he was free for the day. With his pictures in his bag, he started heading towards the tea place, happier then usual.

Akashi groaned a little, seeing that it was time for his evening shift, surprised at himself for sleeping for the entire day. He groggily got ready for his shift, barely conscious of his kimono which was ash gray with a white phoenix design.

He walked downstairs, still half asleep, much to the head's amusement when she promptly kicked him out, giving him the night off as well. He thanked her before going outside for some fresh air. Perhaps he would go to the store for his contact...

Kuroko was slowly making his way to the tea place, smiling lightly as he walked. When he got close, he tilted his head, thinking he saw red hair for a second. Blinking, he saw that it was Akashi. As much as he was happy to see him, he wondered why he was outside.

Walking over, Kuroko tilted his head when he approached. "Hello Akashi-kun. Why are you outside?"

"I get the night off for working all night yesterday." Akashi replied, perking up when he saw Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned a bit. "That's no good. You had to deal with all those drunks huh?" He asked, a bit wary for Akashi.

"They were nothing." Akashi said confidently before he blinked at what he was wearing. "Here, let me go change okay?"

He wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. "Alright, go ahead. Don't want to mess up your kimono." Kuroko said teasingly.

"Not like I don't have ten to replace it." Akashi said with a smirk as he walked to the side of the building. He leaped up to the end of the fire escape's ladder and pulled himself up. He got up to the platform to where his window was and climbed inside.

He quickly took off his kimono and changed to his usual clothing of black pants and a hoodie before leaving again.

Kuroko watched him go up the fire escape, and soon into his room. He smiled, shaking his head as he waited patiently. He took out the photos from last night, hoping Akashi would like them.

Akashi got back outside, throwing his hood over his head before walking back over to Kuroko with a small smile. He saw him holding something and tilted his head curiously.

Kuroko looked back seeing Akashi, and continued smiling. "Looking good there Akashi-kun." He said, copying his movements of tilting his head.

Akashi walked over to Kuroko's side, blinking curiously when he saw that they were photos in his hands. He gently took them from Kuroko, flipping through them, his eyes studying them carefully.

"I like this." Akashi said as he held out a picture of a hoop and behind it the moon and stars.

Kuroko let him take the photos, watching for his reactions. He then smiled, nodding a bit. "I was hoping you'd like that one. I like it as well."

"I love it." Akashi said as he handed the photos back with a small smile. "So, any plans for today?"

"No, not really. I was planning to just come by, and hang out with you. Maybe talk about getting some pictures done, because I want to know if anything makes you uncomfortable." Kuroko explained, putting the pictures away.

"Well I need to head to the mall for a replacement contact since I lost it, Want to come along?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko frowned a bit, hearing about the contact. "You are still going to wear them?" He asked, before sighing. "I'll come."

Akashi rubbed the back of his neck with a small sigh, knowing Kuroko didn't like the contact but it was something he had to do. Still he was happy that they were going together, it almost felt like a date...

"You kissed me last night." Akashi said softly as they walked down the sidewalk towards the mall. "Was..Was it just a one time thing or are we something?"

Kuroko began walking beside Akashi, looking over at him. "I didn't plan for it to be a one time thing, unless you hated it. And we can be whatever you like." He said, smiling softly as he took Akashi's hand, seeing it he would let go.

Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand with a smile, swinging their joined hands a little. "I didn't hate it at all, I told you I liked it."

"I know, and I'm glad you didn't reject me." Kuroko said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before continuing to walk.

Akashi just continued smiling to himself until they arrived at the mall and he made his way to the store. They still didn't have red contacts, he had just ordered them yesterday after all, but they did have sample ones which he got.

He put them in, blinking a little, and gave the store owner his thanks. It felt good to have it back in his eye, he was so used to wearing them since he had since high school.

Kuroko kept holding onto his hand until they got into the store. He had looked around, but stayed close to Akashi. He frowned seeing him put on the contact, but said nothing.

"I still think your golden eye is amazing." He said, not long after Akashi put the contact in.

Akashi hesitated and nodded as he held Kuroko's hand again. He bit his bottom lip a bit before he took the contact back out and put it in its case.

"How about I won't wear it outside the restaurant?" Akashi compromised.

Kuroko watched him, before smiling slightly. "That would be very kind. Thank you Akashi-kun." He said, looking at his golden eye.

Akashi bumped into Kuroko teasingly before walking back out of the store, pulling Kuroko with him.

"So, photos. What do you need me to do?" Akashi asked as he looked around, blinking when he saw a kimono on display.

Kuroko smiled, following Akashi.

"Well, I just need pictures of you, whether it's wearing casual clothes or a kimono. Though I would prefer the kimono, since I haven't done that yet, and you mostly wear a kimono in the pictures I have." He explained, before looking at the kimono on display.

"I don't mind wearing a kimono since I have so many." Akashi said as he tilted his head. It was a nice kimono, made of materials the color of autumn leaves. Nice lemony yellow, sunset orange and brilliant red. Then he shrugged and turned to Kuroko. "So, when and where do you want to start?"

The kimono was beautiful, and he wondered if Akashi would look good in it. "That's good. And we can start anytime you are comfortable, though we should start soon. These projects can taken a while, surprisingly."

"Oh?" Akashi asked curiously then he tilted his head. "Well, if I get that kimono we can start right away. You have your camera."

Kuroko looked at Akashi surprised, before nodding. "Alright, I have no objections with that. The only question is, where are we going to take the pictures?"

"I'm unsure." Akashi said as he entered the store and immediately getting the kimono on display. It was an entire grand but sadly enough that was how much kimonos usually costed. He paid for it and changed into in the changing room, getting the clothes he was wearing put into a bag.

Kuroko walked inside with him, surprised at the cost. Well, damn. He then waited for Akashi to finish getting dressed from inside a changing room. He tried thinking of a place he could take the pictures. Maybe Akashi's tea place that his family owned?

Akashi tied the yellow obi around himself skillfully and looked at himself in the mirror, nodding in approval. He gathered the bag with his casual clothing before he walked out.

"What do you think?" Akashi asked as he brushed away any wrinkles.

Kuroko looked back as he heard a door opening, and he stared at Akashi. He blinked, before nodding.

"It looks great on you." He purred out, before sighing slightly. "Maybe we could take pictures in your family tea house, though when everyone leaves or before they get there."

"Sure, I have the place all to myself when the store closes." Akashi said as he paid for the kimono, too lazy to change back into his casual clothing. "Do want to wait there or go somewhere else in the meantime?"

"Okay." Kuroko replied, before humming in thought. "It would be a shame if it got messy, but I don't want to go into the store so soon.."

"If we go to the restaurant we can hang out upstairs where I live." Akashi offered a bit nervously. Nobody but him and his parents had been up there before.

Kuroko blinked, before nodding. "That would be okay. As long as you're alright with it."

"Yeah." Akashi said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair before smiling at Kuroko. "Let's go."

They walked out of the store and to the restaurant, Akashi trying to remember if he left a mess anywhere. He shook the nosy thoughts away though and instead turned to Kuroko.

"So, do you develop your own photos?" He asked curiously.

Kuroko smiled, before began walking along side with Akashi. He tilted his head hearing his question, before nodding. "Yes, it takes less time and money, so I prefer doing it myself."

"Fascinating, I've never met someone who could do that." Akashi said with a bit of surprise although he suppose it was expected of a photographer. "Will you show me someday?"

Kuroko shrugged a bit, looking at him. "Sure, since you shown me how to use the fan." He said, remembering the night before.

"I would like to watch you." Akashi said before he fell silent. He looked around, noticing the looks he got for wearing his kimono outside the restaurant and wondered if it had been a good idea to not change.

"Then I'll let you one day." He said, before looking around. Slowly, he took Akashi's hands, squeezing it reassuringly. "You look amazing in your kimono, you know. You always do."

"Thank you." Akashi said as he raised Kuroko's hand and kissed it. "I do wonder how you would look in one."

Kuroko looked at him shyly, looking ahead slowly. "I wouldn't look good in one.. I just know it."

"I don't believe that." Akashi said thoughtfully. He did have a nice dark blue kimono in his closet that he never wore because it didn't look good on him, perhaps he would convince Kuroko to try it on sometime.

"I never wore one, because I never thought it would look good on me. I'm more casual then fancy." Kuroko said, shrugging slightly.

"I see." Akashi said although he was still determined to get Kuroko into one at least once.

They arrived at the restaurant and instead of walking inside Akashi led Kuroko to the side where the fire escape was, getting up the ladder and onto the platform to show Kuroko how to do it.

Kuroko hummed a bit in reply, following him. He then looked up the fire escape, blinking a bit. He was never one for physical strength. Sighing slightly, he jumped up, and slowly pulled himself up to the platform.

He looked up at Akashi, smiling a bit embarrassingly.

Akashi reached over a hand for Kuroko to help him up, a small understanding smile on his face.

Kuroko took the hand shyly, a bit embarrassed for needing the help. "Thanks." He said once he got onto the platform.

Akashi nodded, before he entered his room through the window, doing a cursory look around. He really shouldn't have worried, he didn't have much personal items. Just a big bed, a huge walk in closet full of kimonos, a long mirror and a single picture by his nightstand, the picture Kuroko had given him.

Kuroko followed him again, entering through the window carefully. He looked around seeing the average room, before looking at the picture. He smiled softly, remembering giving him that. "How cute~"

Akashi looked away a little embarrassed, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. To distract himself, he ran his hands down the kimono to ensure no wrinkles, looking around nervously.

"It's nothing much but it's home." Akashi said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He looked at his reaction, smiling softly. "I understand. Home is home, a different opinion to everyone." He said, still standing as he turned on his camera.

"Yeah. My parents used to live here as well but they moved away to a small house since they don't actually need to be here." Akashi explained as he watched Kuroko curiously.

"Ah, I see. Well, at least you have a room to yourself." Kuroko said as he focused on the camera. Once he turned it on, he looked through it to see if it was okay and had full battery.

"Yeah." Akashi replied before perking up. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you like some tea or something to eat?"

Kuroko smiled softly, shaking his head. "No, I'm alright." He said, before tilting his head. "I can let you decide if you want a certain position for your photos."

"You're the photographer." Akashi said with a teasing little smile. "Shouldn't you be telling me what to do?"

"I could, but not always. Besides, I don't want you uncomfortable." Kuroko explained, looking at Akashi through the camera.

"You can't do anything to make my uncomfortable." Akashi said with a smirk.

Kuroko paused, before smirking slightly. "Really?" He asked, before moving closer. He moved a hand under Akashi's chin, lifting his head up.

Akashi hesitated for a mere second before he met Kuroko's eyes. "Really."

Kuroko frowned, even though he wasn't upset, but didn't give up yet. He leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over Akashi's. "Are you sure?"

"Try me." Akashi said softly, his eyes inviting Kuroko in a almost challenging way.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before leaning closer, softly kissing Akashi on the lips.

Akashi kissed back, his hands moving to touch Kuroko tentatively, slightly clenching his shirt.

Kuroko continued softly kissing Akashi, keeping it slow in case he got uncomfortable. Though his hand that was on his chin moved to rest on his cheek lightly.

Akashi made a small noise in the back of his throat, his hands pulled Kuroko's shirt slightly as a signal to say that he was okay.

Kuroko was hesitant, but slowly moved closer, making Akashi lay back on the bed so he could get on. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, before licking his lips slightly.

Akashi willingly lay down on the bed, kissing back eagerly as the kiss was deepened, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable. It felt just as nice as their first kiss.

Kuroko slowly pulled away, smiling down at him softly. "The camera is getting in the way." He said bluntly, sitting up slightly.

Akashi slowly propped himself up onto his shoulders, his kimono loosened and falling off a shoulder.

"Then take it off for now." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko looked at him, licking his lips slightly before he nodded. He carefully took off his camera, turning it off, before getting up. He moved and set it on the desk, before returning to the bed where Akashi was. "It's off."

"Good." Akashi said as he reached up and pulled Kuroko back on top of him, kissing him deeply once more, liking the taste of Kuroko's mouth.

He closed his eyes instinctively, returning the kiss. He moved slightly to get comfortable on top Akashi, before settling down. His hands slowly trailed down Akashi's chest, feeling the material of the kimono.

Akashi slightly arched in the touch before relaxing, his own hands coming up to touch Kuroko's chest almost cautiously before moving up and around, hugging him closer.

Kuroko leaned down more as he was hugged closer. Slowly he licked at Akashi's bottom lip, hoping he knew what it meant and give him access.

Akashi didn't know what Kuroko meant but he let out a small little exhale, his mouth opening slightly as he took a began breathing just a tiny bit heavier, feeling an odd feeling of warmth and contentment flowing through him.

Kuroko just noticed that his mouth was open, so he went for it. He slowly slid his tongue into Akashi's mouth, hoping he wouldn't feel uncomfortable or freak out.

Akashi was caught off guard, a small muffled noise of surprise coming out of him but he didn't pulled Kuroko away, keeping his arms around the male. Slowly, tentatively, Akashi touched Kuroko's tongue with his own.

Kuroko shivered a bit, but he felt happy that Akashi was actually trying to kiss back, even though he sounded surprised. He continued kissing Akashi, either exploring his mouth or encouraging him to use his own tongue. His hands traveled down, then up under the kimono, rather then just untying it.

Akashi gasped a bit, feeling Kuroko's hands touching his skin and he began to kiss Kuroko back more, touching Kuroko's tongue more confidently. A little bit of saliva formed at the corners of his mouth but Akashi didn't even notice as he focused on kissing back.

Kuroko trailed his hands up higher hearing him gasp. As much as he didn't want to, especially when Akashi was getting more confident, he pulled away for a breath.

Akashi took the time to take deep slow breathes, looking at Kuroko, his face slightly flushed. Slowly he reached up with a hand and traced Kuroko's face with it, as if memorizing it by touch.

Kuroko looked down at him, smiling softly. "You alright? Looking like you're getting a bit red there." He said quietly, pausing his hand movements.

"Yeah." Akashi said with a small smile. "Matches my hair."

"Yeah." He replied, before sitting back. "Was that okay?"

"Yes." Akashi replied as he slightly sat up, staring into Kuroko's eyes before slowly leaning up to place a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko smiled a little, before pecking his lips softly. "Good. I was trying."

Akashi smiled as he laid back down, kimono disheveled and revealing skin. "So what now, Mr. Photographer?"

Kuroko looked down at him, shrugging slightly. He could only stare at Akashi's revealed skin, licking his own lips again. "Anything you want. Whether it's continue or relax."

"What I want?" Akashi asked as he watched Kuroko's reactions. He reached up with his hands and slowly, so very slowly, began to slide the thick material so more and more skin was revealed. "Why don't you tell me what you want?"

Kuroko breathed in softly, watching him, not making a move yet. As soon as he finished revealing more skin, he leaned down, burying his face into Akashi's bare shoulder. "Something very handsome."

Akashi wrapped his arms loosely around Kuroko, pressing small kisses against his head. "So do I."

Kuroko smiled, before softly licking at Akashi's shoulder. "And what would that be exactly?"

Akashi shivered a bit at the wet feeling before running a hand down Kuroko's back.

"You." Akashi replied simply, softly.

Kuroko nodded, smiling softly. He moved his head up, to Akashi's neck, nipping there slightly.

Akashi slowly breathed out and he tilted his head to the side. His legs came up, bending and resting along Kuroko's side's, the kimono riding up to reveal his legs.

Kuroko hesitated, before slowly resting his hands on Akashi's legs slightly, wondering if it made him feel uncomfortable. He then moved down lower again, towards his collar bone, nipping where the kimono would cover the skin if put on correctly.

Akashi arched into the touch slightly, propping himself up so he could watch Kuroko with curious, anticipating eyes. He bit his lip a bit nervously but he wanted more.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, pausing for a moment. "I'm trying not to make any marks obvious for when we take the pictures..."

"Okay." Akashi said quietly as he leaned down to kiss Kuroko chastely before moving back to original position.

Kuroko smiled, seeing that he understood. He then continued what he was doing earlier, licking and nipping the area by the collar bone, making sure not to make any marks in any obvious place.

Akashi sighed a bit, a sound of contentment, his eyes watching Kuroko's every move. It wasn't much but it felt good feeling Kuroko's teeth and tongue against his skin.

He softly bit into Akashi's skin, before lightly sucking on it, leaving a mark when he finished. "Are those fine?.."

"Yeah." Akashi said after a small noise left his mouth at the feeling of being marked. "Actually, the kimono will probably hide any marks you make there."

Kuroko smiled again, looking up at him. "I see. Well, let's not get into it so much, and lose track of time." He said, leaning up and kissing Akashi again.

Akashi hummed as he kissed back eagerly, jolting a bit when a rowdy shout came from downstairs. He chuckled a bit as he went back to kissing Kuroko.

Kuroko jumped a bit as well, before chuckling a bit himself. He continued smiling, continuing to kiss Akashi as he laid him down on his back again.

Akashi eagerly kissed Kuroko, easily something he wouldn't mind doing often, as his hands began to roam Kuroko's body, memorizing contours and shapes by touch.

Kuroko let Akashi do whatever he wanted, just continuing to kiss him. This time he gently forced Akashi's mouth open, exploring slowly and enjoying Akashi's taste.

Akashi slowly closed his eyes, simply relaxing into the kiss, moaning a little as he let Kuroko inside his mouth.

Kuroko explored Akashi's mouth, before trying to encourage him to kiss back again, since he enjoyed the feeling earlier.

Akashi kissed back, this time by passing Kuroko's tongue and tentatively entering his mouth to explore, his eyes opening to gauge Kuroko's reaction.

Kuroko slightly moaned a bit in surprise, but allowed him to explore further, pausing from his movements.

Akashi leaned his head more, exploring Kuroko's mouth like he had his, his eyes closing once more when he saw that Kuroko didn't mind.

Kuroko let him explore for a while longer, before softly pushing Akashi's tongue back so he could continue the kiss.

Akashi fought back a little, playfully, arching into Kuroko. It was so good, it was definitely something they would be doing more. He was so involved into kissing Kuroko that he missed the sound of a door opening.

He did however hear footsteps and he frowned as he broke the kiss, turning his head just in time to see the head of the restaurant appear in his doorway.

"Crap." Was all Akashi could say as she froze, her eyes widening as he saw the position he was in.

Kuroko smiled into the kiss, continuing to kiss him deeply. He was going to move his hands under his kimono again, but he stopped when he felt Akashi break the kiss.

Looking over, he saw the woman from before. He blinked, before his cheeks became a bit pink from being caught.

"Maria..." Akashi said softly and the woman broke out of her trance, shook her head a bit before she left. Akashi listened to her hurried footsteps before a door opened and then slammed closed.

Kuroko winced slightly, hearing the door be slammed. "...Is she alright?" He asked, looking back at Akashi.

"She'll be fine." Akashi said uncertainly, biting his bottom lip as he wondered if she was going to tell his parents. Not that they had the power to stop him but they could make his life a bit difficult. Akashi shook his head as he turned to Kuroko and softly kissed him. "It'll be fine."

Kuroko didn't seem too sure, seeing how Akashi wasn't sure himself. "..Are you sure? Did I upset her somehow?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko's lips with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay.." Kuroko said reluctantly, before sitting up. "I guess we should stop this for now, and maybe continue later." He said slyly.

"I can't wait." Akashi purred as he sat up. He readjusted his kimono, covering his skin once more but not without brushing a hand against the mark Kuroko had put on him. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was nearly time to close up shop. "I'm going down to help out okay?"

Kuroko smiled, and got off him so it was easier. He watched him, before glancing at the clock as well. "Alright, I'll stay up here then."

Akashi nodded before swiftly walking out of the room and down the stairs where everyone was ushering the drunken men out of the restaurant. Akashi helped out as best as he could, keeping an eye out for Marie who he couldn't see meaning she was in the kitchen.

So he went over there and saw her putting things away and he nervously cleared his throat making her spin around.

"What you saw up there..." Akashi began.

"Is none of my business." She interrupted and Akashi blinked in surprise. "You're an adult and it's your choice. I should have knocked."

"So you're not disgusted?" He asked and she nodded with a small tight smile. She walked passed him and began to help clear people out of the restaurant. Akashi joined her and within the hour everyone was gone including the staff.

Akashi walked back upstairs and to his room where Kuroko was waiting.

"It's clear." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko had waited patiently, either laying down on Akashi's bed or looking through his pictures in his camera. He smiled softly every time he saw Akashi in a kimono, in any of the pictures.

When he heard Akashi, he looked up, before nodding. "Alright. You ready?" He asked, standing up from laying on the bed.

"Yeah...Should I get some fans for the photos?" Akashi asked with a small frown.

Kuroko tilted his head, before smiling softly. "If you want. You don't have to though, if you can't find any to match."

Akashi smirked a tiny bit before walking to a room littered with traditional Japanese things that his parents had collected and didn't have room to store in their house.

He walked over to a drawer which he opened to reveal dozens of different fans, all neatly placed. Akashi ran a hand over them, stuck between brilliant red fans or the golden fans, both of which would suit the kimono.

After biting his lip, he chose one red and one gold.

"Would using both of them be okay?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion, before following Akashi. He looked around the room, a bit fascinated at all the things he saw but a bit confused seeing it as a mess.

He then looked at the fans, studying them for a second. "Hmm... I guess we can. It'll match your eyes too~"

"Yeah..." Akashi said with a small frown before he shrugged. "So...You're sure you don't want me to wear the contact?"

Kuroko nodded. "For my official pictures, you are not allowed to wear any contacts. Understand?" He asked, though it wasn't forceful. He just wanted to see Akashi's beautiful heteromatic eyes that he always hides, plus it would look really nice.

"Okay." Akashi said nervously, realizing just how many people would see his eyes. "So yeah, let's head down then."

Kuroko noticed his nervousness, and shook his head. "It's alright Akashi-kun. You'll do great, and people won't mind your eyes."

Akashi nodded, not convinced and wouldn't be until his pictures were out. He just opened the door to the staircase and walked down to the restaurant. He fingered the fans and flicking them in the air every so often.

Kuroko followed him close behind with his camera, watching him. He hoped Akashi wasn't too bothered about not wearing the contact, but he wanted the pictures with his real eyes.

"So, on the stage? Or do you have another idea?" Akashi asked as he turned to Kuroko. He had to admit, he was a little excited, he had never done something like this before.

Kuroko looked at the stage, humming in thought. "Sure. Up on the stage would be okay. Maybe you can do a dance too, if you'd like."

Akashi nodded as he stepped up on the stage. He looked at Kuroko, tilted his head in thought, before he began to move. It was a slow dance so hopefully there would be less blurry pictures and his hands movements were less complex.

He spun a fan around his finger while he threw the other in the air, smoothly catching it. He was more aware of his facial expressions as well, varying them.

Kuroko waited for him to get ready, getting the camera ready himself, turning it on and making sure the settings were okay. He then watched Akashi, taking pictures at certain times when he thought would make a great photo.

"You are doing well so far, just don't be so wary." Kuroko said a few minutes into their work.

Akashi nodded as he took a slow breath as he just moved with the flow of the dance. It was a bit difficult without music but he managed, playing it in his head instead.

He stopped paying attention to Kuroko and instead worked on his movements, a serene looking flowing onto his face. He smiled as he smoothly caught a fan after a difficult throw.

Kuroko smiled as he waited him, seeing him finally relax. Akashi was taking it well for their first shoot. "Good." He said, taking the pictures again.

He knew people would definitely love these, just as he does. Akashi looked absolutely wonderful with his kimono, and mismatched fans to match his eyes.

Akashi continued dancing until he found himself getting tired, it being well into early morning. He stifled a yawn behind a fan before turning to Kuroko with apologetic eyes.

"How about we continue some other time?" He suggested.

Kuroko enjoyed taking pictures of Akashi, liking the outcomes of almost every picture. Even on camera, Akashi still looked amazing towards him.

"Ah, right. It's going to be morning soon, huh? We should get some sleep." Kuroko said, bringing his camera down from his face.

Akashi nodded as he stepped off the stage, before pausing. He didn't have a room that Kuroko could stay in. His parent's room was completely empty, having taken the bed with them. Then again he had a couch in his little living room he could stay on.

"Let's head up shall we then?" Akashi said.

Kuroko didn't know whether he should leave or not, as he didn't know if Akashi would mind if he stayed, much less even have room for him. He then blinked in surprise, tilting his head. "Where will I sleep?"

"You can stay in mine. I have a comfy couch in the living room." Akashi said. "I fall asleep there sometimes anyway."

"Are you sure?" He asked, walking up to Akashi so they could head upstairs.

"Of course." Akashi said as he loosened his obi when they entered his room. He put it away, using his hands to keep the kimono closed around him.

Kuroko hummed a bit, not sure if it was alright to take Akashi's bed, but decided not to argue. He then saw him take off his obi, and smiled softly. He walked over, hugging Akashi from behind and placing his hands over his.

Akashi let go with one hand to touch Kuroko's, a small smile on his lips as he turned his head to kiss Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko continued smiling, holding him closer. "If only you weren't so tired, we could continue where we left off~" He teased slightly.

"Maybe you just need to wake me up." Akashi teased right back with a small mischievous smirk.

Kuroko blinked at him, before smiling again. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, slightly nibbling on Akashi's ear lobe.

"Yes." Akashi said as he leaned against Kuroko slightly, his hand tightening around Kuroko's.

Kuroko moved down a bit, licking at his neck. "Then.. I'll try.."

Akashi shivered a little tilting his head to the side to give Kuroko more room. "Do whatever you want."

Kuroko continued licking and slightly nibbling on his neck. Meanwhile his hands moved under the kimono, since Akashi removed the obi that held it.

Akashi's hand still kept the kimono closed around him but he slowly let go, letting Kuroko touch him. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he just moved them to touch Kuroko's wrist, biting his lip nervously.

"Relax, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said once he noticed he was nervous. "I won't hurt you, trust me." He said, pausing his hands and nibbling.

"I know." Akashi breathed, turning his head to press another kiss to Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko smiled, before letting him go. "Mind if we laid down?"

"No." Akashi said as he slowly turned around and went to his bed, closing his kimono without thinking about it with his hand. He laid down on the bed, his eyes looking into Kuroko's.

Kuroko watched him, before placing his camera on the desk again. He then moved over to the bed, slowly climbing on. "What do you want?" He asked softly, tilting his head.

"I want to kiss you." Akashi said as he propped himself up and leaned over to kiss Kuroko on the lips.

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise, before complying to his wish. He leaned down as he kept their lips connected, making Akashi lay down again.

Akashi curled an arm around Kuroko before letting go of his kimono, the material sliding apart to reveal some of his front, in order to place a hand on Kuroko's head, keeping him in place.

Kuroko kept kissing Akashi, soon licking his bottom lip for access. His hands moved again to roam the new area of skin that was revealed.

Akashi opened his mouth, knowing what Kuroko wanted, his body arching into Kuroko's hands slightly.

Kuroko quickly slid his tongue into Akashi's mouth, opening his eyes just slightly to see his reaction, as he trailed his hands a bit higher, then lower again towards his stomach.

Akashi let out a small muffled moan, his eyes giving Kuroko an alluring look as he eagerly met Kuroko's tongue with his own. His own hands slid down and under Kuroko's shirt, exploring his torso.

Kuroko shivered a bit feeling Akashi's hands, but didn't stop him. He just tilted his head, kissing Akashi deeper to get dominance over him.

Akashi fought back with his tongue, trying to push Kuroko's back, trying to get dominance himself. His hands kept moving over Kuroko's chest, moving his shirt upwards so he was more exposed.

Kuroko noticed, and smirked a bit into the kiss. He kissed Akashi a little harder, hoping he wasn't hurting him, and slightly started grinding their hips together.

Akashi moaned, faltering in the small battle they were having with their tongues, his eyes closing as he arched up into Kuroko. His hands paused in their exploration, instead gripping Kuroko's sides.

Kuroko continued grinding into Akashi, hoping he wasn't the only one getting hard here. He tilted his head, going deeper into the kiss to get dominance.

Akashi gave up fighting Kuroko, feeling too good to even thinking of continuing. He could feel himself hardening as pleasure began to flow through him and he moaned into the kiss.

Kuroko wanted to continue, especially after he had just won dominance over Akashi, but he needed a breath. Pulling away, he panted a bit heavily, trying to get air into his lungs. His hands moved down slowly, resting on Akashi's waist, keeping him still as he kept grinding their hips together.

Akashi gasped for air and because of the pleasure, his head tilting back. He bit his lip to keep the noises in but muffled moans managed to still be heard.

Kuroko was happy to hear those moans, even better to hear them muffled, knowing Akashi was trying to hide them. He leaned down, lapping at his neck again before softly biting it in one place. "Akashi-kun... Are you wearing anything under your kimono?"

"No, i-it gets too hot." Akashi admitted as he gasped at the sensation, tilting his head for Kuroko.

Kuroko almost stopped for a moment in surprise, but kept moving. "..That makes things easier then." He said, before beginning to lightly suck on Akashi's neck to leave a mark, being wary of where he marked him. One of his hands slowly trailed downwards, almost teasingly grazing the skin.

Akashi shuddered and a small whine left his mouth in anticipation, his eyes a little uncertain but also eager. His hands twitched, his fingers still grasping Kuroko's sides.

"Put your wrists above your head." Kuroko said suddenly once he released his neck. His hand stopped, and didn't move down further, nor did he go for another part in Akashi's neck to mark.

Akashi hesitated, shifting a bit, before he slowly did as he was told. He trailed his hands upwards, up Kuroko's sides before he placed them above his head, his eyes searching Kuroko's.

Kuroko shuddered a bit, but smiled at him.

"Good boy." He said, slowly taking his wrists and keeping them pinned above his head. With that, he moved his hand down again, soon lightly stroking Akashi's member. He leaned down again, licking a different part of his neck.

Akashi let out a moan, the sound louder than what he liked, bucking into the hand. He squirmed under Kuroko, trying to get away yet trying to get more at the same time.

Kuroko licked his lips a little, hearing Akashi moan a bit loudly.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said to Akashi as he saw him squirming. He then continued nibbling and biting at Akashi's neck, his hand moving to grasp Akashi's member, moving up and down.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi moaned as he clenched his eyes closed, barely even realizing he used Kuroko's first name. He bit his bottom lip to stifle the sounds that threatened to come out.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit in surprise, pausing from his biting. He glanced at Akashi, before shaking his head slightly. He bit down into Akashi's neck, beginning to suck harshly on the skin again. His hand moved a bit faster, his other hand gripping Akashi's wrists a bit tighter.

Akashi spread his legs more, bucking into the hand, outright writhing at the pleasure going through him. He fought against Kuroko's hold on his wrists, some innate part of him liking that he was being forced to stay still and to enjoy the pleasure consuming him.

Kuroko lifted his head once he finished leaving another mark and watched Akashi writhe about. He tried holding onto his wrists tighter without hurting him, and kept moving his hand in a fast pace. "You can make noise, Akashi-kun."

Akashi let go of his restraint, letting moans and cries fly out of his mouth as he felt the pleasure building inside him. He moved his legs up and hooked them over Kuroko's sides, his toes curling slightly.

Kuroko bit his lip, feeling himself get impossibly hard hearing and watching Akashi. But he didn't say anything this time, just trying to pick up the pace to get Akashi to release soon.

"Te..S-stop...I'm.." Akashi gasped out brokenly, feeling the pleasure beginning to reach a boiling point. He shook his head as if trying to deny all the pleasure, his eyes glazed as he looked at Kuroko desperately.

"It would be too harsh to stop now, Akashi-kun.." He said, shaking his head a bit. He gave a little peck to his lips, his hand never pausing the whole time.

Akashi tried to reply but a loud shout came out of his mouth as he completely arched into Kuroko's hands, barely able to breath, his eyes wide as he came. He rode the waves of pleasure that washed over him before he collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

Kuroko watched Akashi, especially his face, loving the facial features he made as he came. He slowly let go of his wrists when he laid on the bed, and soon let go of his member as well. He looked at his hand, before he slowly began licking the cum off it.

Akashi shuddered as he watched Kuroko lick the hand before he leaned up and began placing kisses everywhere he could reach on Kuroko. His hands reach up and encircled Kuroko, trying to bring him closer.

Kuroko tilted his head a bit watching Akashi as he finished cleaning his own hand. He moved down, closer to Akashi, smiling softly. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Akashi said huskily as he continued lightly kissing Kuroko, his eyes half opened. His hands began wondering downwards slowly and his eyes sharpened a little. "What about you?"

Kuroko watched Akashi again, and didn't bother stopping his hands, figuring he didn't get to move them much earlier. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you?" Akashi asked as his hands moved lower yet before cupping Kuroko's crotch firmly. "Are you really?"

Kuroko bit his lip, closing his eyes slightly as he forced himself to relax. "Yes... I said don't worry about it... I'll take care of it later."

"But why take care of it later when we can take care of it now?" Akashi asked coyly as he began to rub the clothed hard member.

Kuroko bit his lip a bit harder, his hands slightly clenching then unclenching. "..I D-Don't know.." He said, holding back any noises. He moved one of his hands down, trying to stop Akashi.

Akashi purred softly in Kuroko's ear as he moved his hand swiftly before Kuroko could stop him, slipping it under Kuroko's pants and under garments. He grasped Kuroko's member firmly before giving it a stroke.

He froze a bit, gasping slightly when Akashi grabbed his member. He then let out a muffled moan, lightly bucking into the hand. "A-Again.."

Akashi slowly began stroking Kuroko's member as he slid his legs even higher, showing off his flexibility as a dancer. He managed to hook his toes on the rim of Kuroko's garments, and he pulled them down, exposing Kuroko.

Kuroko kept his mouth clamped shut, refusing to let any noises out. As soon as Akashi pulled them down, he worked slowly to completely remove them, slightly moving into Akashi's hand at the same time.

Akashi closed his eyes as he continued lightly kissing Kuroko almost lazily, his tongue darting every so often to taste Kuroko's skin. His hand began to move faster, wanting to bring Kuroko the same pleasure he had brought him.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, and either biting his lip or clenching his teeth to prevent making noises. Though he was undeniably hard and the touch only sent extreme pleasure towards him, causing him to moan out slightly. "A-Akashi-kun.."

"Hey, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered softly with a smirk. "Look down at my body, look at the cum that's covering me. When you climax, your cum will also cover me."

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, actually glancing down for a second. The thought didn't seem too bad, if not arousing. He nodded slightly, closing his eyes again. "T-then make me c-cum.."

Akashi continued peppering Kuroko's skin with kisses while his hand quickened its strokes, cajoling Kuroko to give into the pleasure.

Kuroko lightly bucked into Akashi's hand, slightly moaning loudly. He wasn't sure about making any loud noises, but he wanted to just let it all go, but he wouldn't allow himself to.

"Come on Tetsuya." Akashi cooed softly into Kuroko's ear, raising his legs once more to softly traces Kuroko's sensually. "Doesn't it feel good? You certainly feel very good in my hand. So nice and big and hard."

Kuroko's eyes slowly fluttered open, hearing his name. He shivered a bit, before nodding slightly. "A-Akashi-kun.. please s-stop.." He moaned out slowly, feeling close to letting it go.

"You don't want me to stop, do you? Te-tsu-ya?" Akashi purred before he took Kuroko's earlobe into his mouth and suck lightly, all the while stroking Kuroko quickly but firmly.

Normally he would have shaken his head, but Akashi was messing with his ear lobe, so he had to answer verbally. "...N-no.." He said, bucking into his hand again before moaning loudly, panting heavily.

"Give in then, Tetsuya." Akashi purred as he let go of Kuroko's earlobe. "Give in and cover me with your cum."

Kuroko wanted to shake his head again, but he already felt close. He clenched his eyes shut, before moaning loudly, cumming onto Akashi's hand, still lightly bucking his hips.

Akashi tilted his head back so he could watch Kuroko's face, drinking in his every reaction, his hand milking his member until there was nothing left. He could feel all the cum accumulate on his stomach and upper torso, mixing with his own seed.

Kuroko panted a bit, before he began moving back slightly. He leaned down, starting to lap up both his and Akashi's cum that covered Akashi's chest and stomach.

Akashi shuddered, his eyes a little wide as he watched Kuroko, biting his lip at the erotic sight. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's head with a hand, forcing him up a bit so he could kiss him hard. He could taste the cum on his lips and his nose wrinkled, deciding he didn't particularly like the bitter taste.

Kuroko was a bit surprised when he was suddenly pulled back up and kissed, but closed his eyes anyway. He moved up, returning the kiss with more force, slightly tugging at Akashi's bottom lip.

Akashi kept his mouth closed, his eyes a little mischievous as he moved his lips against Kuroko's.

Kuroko growled a bit playfully, but a bit seriously, continuing to tug at Akashi's lip. His hands moved around, slowly stroking Akashi's back softly.

Akashi chuckled as he opened his mouth, kissing Kuroko. His hands also began to touch Kuroko, tracing small patterns against his skin.

Kuroko immediately moved his tongue into Akashi's mouth, only to coax his into his own mouth. He lightly sucked on Akashi's tongue, before continuing to actually kiss him. He moved back, keeping their lips connected, and moved Akashi into his lap.

Akashi looped his arms around Kuroko's neck, settling himself down comfortably as he explored Kuroko's mouth thoroughly, his eyes slipping closed as he enjoyed the feeling.

Kuroko held onto Akashi as he sat on his lap, letting him explore his mouth. He slightly moaned, before moving his hands down Akashi's back, all the way down. He didn't know if Akashi would be comfortable going all the way, so he just prodded his entrance with a finger a bit, for a reaction.

Akashi jolted a bit, not expecting for that to happen, his eyes opening to look at Kuroko. He could guess what was going to happen next and he took a second to consider it before he relaxed. He continued to kiss Kuroko, his eyes sliding shut once more. If it was Kuroko, who had accepted everything about him, even the part he himself despised about himself, then it was fine.

Kuroko studied Akashi, to see if he was really alright with it. He was probably going to do the preparation part dry, since their mouths were already busy and he didn't want to stop that any time soon. So continuing to kiss Akashi, he slowly slid a finger in his entrance, closing his eyes again.

Akashi arched into Kuroko a little, his face wrinkling into a frown at the odd feeling of something entering him. He clenched around it before he forced himself to stop.

Kuroko slowly broke the kiss, looking at Akashi. "Relax, Akashi-kun.." He said, not pausing from moving the finger inside him, wanting him to get used to it.

"I know." Akashi said as he moved his head down to rest on Kuroko's shoulder before he began kissing and nipping the skin, trying to distract himself from the foreign feeling.

Kuroko didn't mind at all, letting him and not saying anything. He just continued moving one for a while, hesitating before adding a second finger, glancing at Akashi to see if he was okay.

Akashi let out a small exhale, the feeling of two fingers inside him accompanied by a slight burn, but it was more than bearable. Akashi continued what he was doing with his mouth while he stroked Kuroko's back with a hand.

Kuroko continued moving the fingers inside him, hoping to find that special spot so it wouldn't be painful for when he went in.

Akashi could feel Kuroko's fingers move inside him and he fought to stay relaxed. It felt so uncomfortable and weird but as they moved near a certain spot he could feel the barest sparks of pleasure go through him. He began to shift with the fingers, trying to get them to move closer to the spot.

He blinked a bit, seeing Akashi move a bit. He hummed a bit, before moving his fingers to where Akashi was trying to guide him. He slowly moved them around, searching for the spot anywhere near there.

Akashi felt Kuroko touch something inside him that sent a sudden burst of pleasure through him and he clenched on the fingers as he quietly moaned, the sound muffled as he pressed his mouth against Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko noticed both the moan and the pressure on his fingers, and he remembered where Akashi's spot was. Slowly he added another finger, the third one, before starting to move them into Akashi a bit hard, aiming for his prostate.

Another muffled moan could heard from Akashi as his body jolted at the pleasure that was sent through him. His hands stopped moving and stayed slightly clutched to Kuroko's back.

Kuroko continued like that for a few minutes, preparing and stretching Akashi, wanting to make sure he didn't get hurt. "..Do you think you're ready, Akashi-kun?"

"Yeah." Akashi said and paused as he realized that they would need something to help with the penetration or it would hurt. So he slowly lifted himself off of Kuroko and walked over to his nightstand, a little weak legged.

He opened the drawer before he got a small bottle of hand lotion. He walked back over to Kuroko, squirting the lotion on his hand generously, before he leaned down. He grasped Kuroko's member and began to wipe the lotion all over it.

Kuroko nodded, and let him go, knowing he knew that it would hurt without help. He sat on the bed, waiting patiently, wondering if Akashi had anything. He looked at the lotion, before back up at Akashi. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of Akashi rubbing the lotion on him.

Akashi took his time with stroking Kuroko's member, making sure it was completely covered. Even then, he stroked it a couple more times before he let it go.

Akashi then poured lotion on his fingers before reaching behind him, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly as he spread the lotion around and inside his entrance.

Kuroko hummed a bit in happiness and pleasure, before opening his eyes and looking at Akashi. He blinked, a bit surprised he was doing it himself. Though it looked amazing in Kuroko's eyes, seeing Akashi prepare himself with the lotion.

Only until he saw that Akashi was done, did he slowly take Akashi's hand, making him lay down on the bed. "What position would you like?"

"Whatever you want." Akashi purred with a sultry tone, covering up the nervousness he felt.

Kuroko stared for a moment, before nodding. He made Akashi stay on his back, before pausing. "Do you want to face me, or.."

"Let's do this just for now at least." Akashi said softly as he pulled Kuroko on top of him and he wrapped his legs firmly around Kuroko's waist. He leaned up to softly kiss Kuroko's lips, his eyes looking into Kuroko's.

Kuroko nodded again, shifting a bit. "I'm sorry if it hurts a lot." He said, before softly returning the kiss, looking back into Akashi's heteromatic eyes.

Hesitating for a moment before gathering the will, Kuroko slowly moved, starting to enter Akashi.

Akashi closed his eyes to hide the small amount of pain he felt, his hands lightly gripping Kuroko's arms while his legs squeezed Kuroko's waist but he forced himself to relax, taking small deep breaths.

Kuroko could see through Akashi's hiding, but said nothing of it. He just kept slowly pushing in, humming a bit as he felt the heat and tightness. He leaned down, softly kissing everywhere on Akashi's face.

The pain began building the more Kuroko slid in and Akashi began kissing Kuroko back in order to distract himself. He moved his face to Kuroko's shoulder and began nipping and biting at the skin, almost in revenge for what he was feeling.

Kuroko frowned a bit, but still said nothing towards Akashi. He stopped when he felt he couldn't go in any more, and waited for Akashi to adjust. He moved a hand down, slowly stroking Akashi's member in hope that it would help.

Akashi sighed softly as he felt Kuroko fully inside him and also at the feeling of a hand stroking him. He took a moment to get used to the feeling, the odd feeling of being so completely full and the burn that accompanied it.

The pain ebbed rather quickly, especially with the pleasure of his member being stroked. Akashi took a deep breath before he whispered for Kuroko to move.

Kuroko just hoped that Akashi wasn't in too much pain, or would be during or after. Otherwise, he would stop immediately. Though hearing the approval to move, he hesitated a bit. He took his hand off Akashi's member, resting both hands on his hips, before slowly moving his own hips.

Akashi tilted his head back at the feeling of Kuroko moving inside him, hands twitching on Kuroko's arms before they slid down to rest on top of Kuroko's hands. He opened his eyes and looked into Kuroko's silently telling him that it was okay.

Kuroko watched him for his reactions, to see if he was still in pain or not. Though he got his real attention when he stared at him. He blinked slightly, before letting out a shaky breath. Slowly, he began rolling his hips into Akashi's a bit faster.

Akashi let out a quiet moan, not looking away, feeling the pain ease up even more. He could feel pleasure slowly entwining with the pain that remained, building as Kuroko continued to move.

Kuroko kept it at a slow pace for a bit, but not for long. He figured Akashi had long enough time to adjust, and the pleasure of being inside Akashi was starting to get to him. He began moving his hips a bit harder and faster, trying to aim for Akashi's prostate.

"Ah!" Akashi cried as pleasure burst inside him, his eyes widening. "Right there, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stared in surprise, before shaking his head slightly. He bit his lip, now moving faster to thrust inside Akashi, hitting his prostate almost every time.

Akashi tried and failed at muffling his moans, closing his eyes at the onslaught of pleasure that assaulted him, overwhelming him almost. His legs slid up Kuroko's body, trying to allow Kuroko more access to thrust more deeper.

Kuroko moved his hands under Akashi's legs, pushing them up slightly so he had more access. He thrusted deeper and faster into Akashi, groaning a bit himself at the feeling.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi quietly murmured as he moved his hands to Kuroko's head, bringing him down to share a slow sensual kiss before he let him go.

Kuroko looked at him, instantly returning the small kiss slowly, enjoying the softness of it. He then carried on thrusting into Akashi, leaning down a bit to add more force. "It's h-hot and tight.."

"It feels so good." Akashi moaned as he tried to move into Kuroko's thrusts. "I want more and more of you inside me."

Kuroko moved his hands back to Akashi's hips a bit, and began making him meet his thrusts so he could comply to his wish. He tried ramming into him harder, hoping to get deeper as well. The force was enough to move the bed a little.

Akashi moaned loudly, his body shuddering at all the pleasure that was building inside him. He moved his legs onto Kuroko's shoulders easily, making it possible for Kuroko to thrust even deeper into him.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, feeling the pressure in his stomach begin to get bigger. He kept going at the force and speed, moving the bed a bit along with him. He quickly reached over, grasping Akashi's member and started stroking it immediately.

Akashi shouted as the pleasure was doubled, becoming overwhelming, consuming and he could hardly breath. He tilted his head back as continuous unstoppable moans were ripped out of his mouth.

Kuroko kept his pace, besides moving his hand a bit faster seeing Akashi in so much pleasure. It was enough to know that he was enjoying this. He leaned down, biting at Akashi's neck when he tilted it back, hoping it added on to the pleasure.

Akashi couldn't keep holding on and he let go, letting the pleasure overrun him. He came hard, not even able to get enough air in his lungs to breath, his mouth open in a silent scream. His back arched almost painfully into Kuroko, shuddering hard. He clenched tightly around Kuroko as if to keep him buried deep inside him.

Kuroko felt him finally come, letting out a deep breath as he felt him come on his hand and torso. Looking at his reaction as he came, he would never forget it, as if it were a picture he had taken. Feeling him clench, he groaned a bit, thrusting a few more times until he came hard and deep inside Akashi. He stayed inside, even after he came, panting heavily.

Akashi shuddered hard as he felt hot thick liquid shooting deep inside him before he collapsed on the bed bonelessly. He panted heavily, barely able to get enough air in his lungs.

Kuroko closed his eyes, still panting heavily. When he opened them, he looked at Akashi a bit worriedly. "...A-Akashi-kun.. Are you okay?.."

Akashi nodded before he reached up and brought Kuroko closer to him, pressing kisses on his face and neck, anywhere he could reach. He felt so completely content and sated and he could only thank Kuroko for that.

Kuroko let him, trying to regain his breath. He didn't know whether to pull out of Akashi now or wait for him, so he decided to stay inside for now. He was just glad that Akashi was good and didn't regret this.

Akashi pulled back, giving Kuroko a small content smile before he laid back. He looked at their bodies, chuckling at how dirty they were. He would get up to get something to clean themselves up but he was too tired. Perhaps they could shower tomorrow. Maybe even together.

Kuroko watched him, before looking at their bodies as well. They would need to get clean soon. Though that thought disappeared when he realized that it was still late morning, that the sun could be rising in a matter of a few hours.

Sighing slightly, he slowly began pulling out of Akashi.

Akashi winced at the feeling, unable to stop himself from clenching around Kuroko slightly. When Kuroko's member slipped out of him it left an odd empty feeling.

Kuroko almost didn't want to pull out since Akashi was trying to keep him in, but he didn't want Akashi to fall asleep with something still inside of him. Slowly he laid beside him, pulling him closer. "I'm tired.. let's get some sleep.."

Akashi hummed his agreement, wholeheartedly pressing himself against Kuroko, tangling his legs with Kuroko's. He placed one last kiss on Kuroko's lips before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Kuroko smiled a bit, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi slept well past morning into early afternoon. He was already accustomed to sleeping extremely late and with everything that happened yesterday, he was exhausted more than usual.

Kuroko was exhausted as well, spending a lot of his energy pleasing Akashi. He held him close in his sleep, snuggling close and yawning slightly.

Akashi woke up first, shifting a bit and grimacing at the feel of dried cum on his body and sore butt. He sighed a little before he closed his eyes and lightly dozed off, just enjoying the feeling of being with Kuroko.

Kuroko felt Akashi shift a bit and he woke up slightly. He yawned, before opening his eyes and looking at Akashi. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi didn't bother answering, just hummed to show he was awake, keeping his eyes closed as he nestled closer to Kuroko.

Kuroko slightly smiled, holding him close. He closed his eyes a bit, before sighing. "What time is it?"

Akashi rolled further on top of Kuroko so he could look at his clock with bleary eyes just to stiffen when he saw that his shift was soon. He felt too sore to work though and he certainly wouldn't be able to dance later that night.

"Almost one." Akashi replied as he reached over to his nightstand for his phone. "Please let me make a quick call."

Kuroko let him roll over him, taking a deep breath before yawning. He was surprised by the time, but they did stay up late. He nodded, letting him reach for his phone. "Go ahead."

Akashi dialed the tea house, waiting for Maria to answer, explaining to her that he wasn't coming into his shifts for the day. He put the phone on speaker and closed his eyes, resting on Kuroko while she rambled and reprimanded.

He was nearly asleep again when she finished, compromising that he worked two late night/morning shifts which he reluctantly agreed to before hanging up.

"Hard to believe that my parents own this entire place." Akashi said in amusement as he hung up but didn't leave his spot on top of Kuroko.

Kuroko idly stroked Akashi's hair softly as he listened to Marie ramble on, staying quiet. He felt a bit guilty for making Akashi promise he would do those night shifts, but he couldn't completely regret what they did.

"Just think of it like a family business, I guess. That's what I would do." Kuroko said slowly, closing his eyes.

"It is a family business." Akashi said with amusement as he shifted around a bit, gauging how sore he was. He rolled off of Kuroko and looked down, grimacing a little when he saw his new kimono soiled a bit from their activity last night.

"I didn't mean.. Nevermind." Kuroko said, shaking his head. He sat up once Akashi got off, and looked at the kimono. "Oh, sorry.. That was probably my fault.."

"It's fine." Akashi said as he carefully bundled it up and got out of bed, stumbling just the barest bit. He walked over to a small basket he had in the closet and placed the kimono there, making a note to clean it later.

"Be careful." He said, noticing him getting up and wAlking to a basket in the room. He stayed on the bed, stretching a bit.

Akashi hummed as he also stretched a bit, looking down at the dried cum on his body with clear disgust.

"I'm going to take a shower." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at him, smiling a bit in amusement. "I see. Go ahead, unless you want me to join you?"

"Why don't you join me?" Akashi asked softly, with a small smirk.

Kuroko blinked, seeing his smirk, before continued smiling. "Then I guess I have no choice."

"Good, then come on." Akashi said with a chuckle, grabbing two towels for the both of them.

Kuroko nodded, slowly standing from the bed. He stretched again, before walking over to Akashi.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko, kissing him on the cheek, before he led him over to his medium sized bathroom. Since he was already naked Akashi walked over to the shower and turned it on, making sure the temperature was perfect.

Kuroko followed him, still smiling. He stood by the shower, watching him turn on the water and get a certain temperature.

Akashi pulled Kuroko in gently, kissing him on the lips before he began rubbing his stomach, trying to get everything off of him.

Kuroko got in with him willingly, and couldn't seem to stop smiling softly. He watched Akashi for a second, before began to clean himself off carefully.

Once enough was gone, Akashi grabbed his shampoo, pouring a lot of it in his hands. He began washing Kuroko's hair, running his hand through wet locks and massaging his scalp slightly.

Kuroko paused for a moment, before letting Akashi wash his hair. He hummed a bit, closing his eyes.

Akashi tilted Kuroko's head to make sure none of the shampoo got into his eyes as he continued to work on Kuroko's hair, lathering it up. A few minutes later he gently pulled Kuroko under the spray to rinse off before he began working on his own hair.

Kuroko let Akashi continue, and once he was done, he decided to return the favor. He slowly moved Akashi's hands away from his hair, before he began softly rubbing the shampoo into his hair, being gentle.

Akashi moved his hands to Kuroko's waist, bring him closer as he hummed at the comforting feeling.

"I didn't ask, how are you feeling?" Akashi asked.

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that. Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head. He continued softly washing Akashi's hair, more focused on brushing his hair rather then washing it.

"Mhmm." Akashi hummed as he leaned against Kuroko slightly before reaching over for the soap and washcloth. He lathered up the cloth before he began running it over Kuroko's body, taking his time.

"Watch your eyes." Kuroko said, as he slowly moved them so he could rinse Akashi's hair. He let him use the washcloth to clean him, not minding one bit.

Akashi paused a little, tilting his head to get all the shampoo out of his hair, before he continued to take his time washing Kuroko. He watched as the cloth ran over Kuroko's smooth skin, running it over every contour of Kuroko's body. With a small lick of his lips, Akashi knelt down and ran the cloth over Kuroko's lower body.

Kuroko watched Akashi, biting his lip a bit as he knelt down to get lower, but closed his eyes and relaxed. "I want to wash you too, when you're done washing me."

"Okay." Akashi said but his movements were unhurried, running the cloth over Kuroko's butt, his legs and even his feet, placing kisses on the skin every so often.

Relaxing again, Kuroko kept his eyes closed, sighing softly. This was nice, taking a shower with Akashi after they woke up for the day.

Akashi finished up, running the cloth up Kuroko's body as he stood back up, licking Kuroko's lips playfully.

Kuroko opened his eyes, smiling a bit at Akashi, before giving a small peck to his lips.

Akashi smirked as he rinsed Kuroko's body off, taking the time to run his hands down his body some more, his fingers continuing their exploration to commit Kuroko's body to memory.

"If I didn't know better I would be thinking that you wanted more from earlier." Kuroko purred out slyly, smirking slightly himself.

"What would you do if I did?" Akashi asked playfully as he pulled Kuroko closer to him, lazily kissing Kuroko's lips, his eyes content as he looked at Kuroko.

"Then I'd comply to your wish." Kuroko said, licking Akashi's lips a bit in the kiss before pulling away. "Because you looked really pleased when we did it~"

"Oh?" Akashi said with a small smirk as he placed his hands on Kuroko's hips before backing up against a wall, pulling Kuroko along with him. He moved his arms around Kuroko's neck and leaned over for another kiss.

Kuroko hummed a little, smirking a bit. He followed Akashi, moving his hands to his waist, before moving forward to meet up in the middle with Akashi to kiss.

Akashi hummed happily, smiling into the kiss as his fingers idly played with the hairs on the nape of Kuroko's neck. His eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Kuroko's lips against his own, feeling like he could never get enough.

Kuroko closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. He tilted his head a bit, deepening the kiss slowly, sighing happily.

Akashi eagerly assisted Kuroko in deepening the kiss, his arm wrapping around Kuroko's waist in a attempt to get Kuroko closer to him.

Kuroko saw the attempt, and moved closer until he made Akashi press up against the wall. He slowly tugged at Akashi's bottom lip for access.

Akashi immediately opened his mouth, eager, his eyes opening once more to just watch and appreciate Kuroko's face. His hands moved and trailed up and down Kuroko's body.

Kuroko slipped his tongue into Akashi's awaiting mouth, roaming excitedly. He opened his eyes slightly, looking into Akashi's heteromatic eyes, smiling softly seeing them.

Akashi met Kuroko's tongue with his own without any hesitation, allowing Kuroko to explore his mouth with a moan. His eyelids lowered and he gave Kuroko a sultry seductive look when he saw Kuroko looking at him.

Kuroko stared at him, before he slowly sucked on Akashi's tongue again, smirking a bit. He moved his hands down, rubbing the skin on his thighs, just around the crotch.

Akashi's eyes closed momentarily before he opened them, anticipation now in his eyes as he silently watched Kuroko. He pushed Kuroko's tongue out of his and into his own mouth so he could explore Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko let him explore his mouth, groaning a bit. He closed his eyes again, as one of his hands lightly grasp Akashi's member. The other moved around, slowly prodding at Akashi entrance, wondering if he would be willing to do it again. If he didn't, then he would back off of course.

Akashi didn't even pause or hesitate in his movements, instead he moaned eagerly, moving his hips back and forth to push Kuroko's finger inside of his still slightly loose hole and to thrust into Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko opened his eyes in surprise, before smirking slightly. He made sure Akashi wouldn't fall since the floor was wet, and began thrusting his fingers into Akashi, while moving his hand up and down around Akashi's member quickly.

Akashi broke the kiss in order to tilt his head so it pressed against the wall behind him, moans and gasps leaving his mouth as his eyes shut. He continued to move his hips, pleasure running rampant through him.

Kuroko leaned down, lapping at his neck happily. Only he would be able to get this side out of Akashi. He added another finger, moving it inside faster and harder, and moved it around.

Akashi moaned loudly when Kuroko brushed his prostate and he bit his lip savagely in order to stifle anymore loud noises from coming out. He didn't necessarily need the preparations because of last night but it felt so good to feel Kuroko's fingers in him.

Kuroko smirked against his neck. "Hopefully I'll be able to make you scream this time." He said, before removing his fingers. He let go of Akashi's member as well, looking at him to see if he really was okay with continuing.

"You can try." Akashi said with a cocky smirk before pausing, wondering how they were going to do this since they were in a shower.

Kuroko huffed playfully, before turning. "Looks like I won't be washing you for a while then, all well." He said, turning off the water. He then carefully pulled Akashi out the shower, moving Akashi's arms around his neck before he slowly picked him up.

Akashi gasped a little in surprised, tightening his arms around Kuroko's neck. He relaxed a moment later, trusting Kuroko to not drop him, although he did look at him a bit nervously.

Kuroko kept a tight grip on him, walking him out the bathroom carefully, making sure not to fall. He quickly dropped him onto the bed, before he could drop him, and looked down at him.

Akashi gave him a slow seductive look, crawling up to his knees before pulling Kuroko's hips towards him. He lightly licked Kuroko's member as he looked at him with lust filled eyes.

Kuroko stared at him in surprise, before he softly brushed Akashi's wet hair. "At least you aren't being impatient." He said, smiling softly.

"No, not at all." Akashi said before he moved back. "Now, how do you want to do this?"

Kuroko slowly moved onto the bed. "Turn around? We could do it like that. It'll be easier too."

Akashi nodded as he obediently turned around, on his hands and knees, looking at Kuroko with lust filled anticipating eyes, beckoning Kuroko to him. A hand reached back and parted one of his butt cheeks, revealing his hole to him.

Kuroko watched him, blinking in surprise. He then licked his lips, moving closer to Akashi. "I am still determined to make you scream~" He purred out quietly, slowly taking hold of Akashi's hips.

"Like I said, you can try." Akashi said determinedly, his eyes narrowed in challenge. His hand let go and went back to supporting him, his back arching in anticipation.

Kuroko huffed a bit, but shook his head. He hesitated a bit, wondering if it would be painful if he just went in forcefully. His hands gripped Akashi's hips a bit tighter, before he quickly moved inside Akashi, aiming for his prostate.

Akashi swore loudly as he clenched his eyes closed, feeling both a sudden rush of pain and pleasure at the exact same time. He clenched around Kuroko tightly, trying to get himself under control before he pushed back, impatient.

Kuroko paused for a moment, letting him adjust before he began moving already. He went slow at first, but his hard thrusts made up for it.

Akashi didn't have much to adjust to, after the first initial thrust the pain melted away and he began moving his body to Kuroko's thrusts, a string of moans leaving his mouth.

Kuroko kept his hold on Akashi's hips, and helped him move back into his thrusts. He went a bit faster, leaning over Akashi slightly to go deeper. He nibbled on Akashi's shoulder a bit, watching Akashi's reactions.

Akashi continued moaning, not bothering to hide it, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Kuroko pounding inside of him. He moved his legs wider in hopes to give Kuroko more room, his walls clenching around Kuroko's member every time he thrust inside of him.

Kuroko clenched his eyes closed for a second, feeling Akashi get tighter every time he thrusted, knowing it was on purpose. He then opened his eyes, determined to win his challenge.

He made Akashi move his arms, so he laid on his chest, and held his arms in front of him. He could now go deeper, and he sped up his pace and increased the force of his thrusts.

Akashi shook under Kuroko, loud embarrassing noises leaving his mouth, saliva managing to escaped and run down his chin. He looked at Kuroko with glazed eyes, not able to do anything but endure the torrents of pleasure overtaking his body.

Kuroko looked at him, tilting his head before smirking slightly. He immediately slowed down to a painfully slow pace, his thrusts light and missing Akashi's prostate a few times. He kept a hold on Akashi's hips so he didn't push back. Maybe he just wanted to drive Akashi mad this time.

Akashi whined before he could stop himself, writhing under Kuroko, his eyes looking at the other male desperately. He tried to move, tried to push back because it just wasn't enough, he needed more.

Now he stopped all together, staring down at Akashi. He continued smirking, slowly pulling out but not all the way. "I don't hear you saying anything."

Akashi whined again, his body completely writhing and bucking against Kuroko, trying to get fight Kuroko's grip, desperate noises escaping from the back of his throat.

"Please.." Akashi finally broke down and begged. "Tetsuya...Please..."

Kuroko watched with amusement seeing Akashi try to get more, but he kept a tight grip, preventing him from getting much. "What was that Akashi-kun?" He asked mischievously.

"Please Tetsuya!" Akashi cried as he clutched the blanket under him tightly, his body shaking in his desperation.

Kuroko tilted his head, humming a bit. "What are you begging for me to do?" He asked slowly, his smirk only getting wider.

"Damnit Tetsuya!" Akashi snarled, glaring at Kuroko angrily, renewing his efforts to break out of Kuroko's hold.

Kuroko saw he was getting angry, and shook his head. "Alright alright I'm sorry." He said, before he began moving again, not wanting Akashi to be angry with him. "I'll continue, even faster, harder.. deeper.. if you start screaming like I wanted you to~"

"Alright." Akashi said as he closed his eyes, moaning when he felt Kuroko beginning to move again, letting the pleasure flow through him once more. "Just..please.. Tetsuya I need more.."

Kuroko smiled, nodding a little. "Then I'll give you more." He said slowly, before beginning to return to his previous pace before he had stopped to make Akashi beg. He moved inside Akashi harshly, aiming for his prostate, going as deep as he could.

The sounds bursting out of Akashi's mouth were loud, not quite screaming like Kuroko wanted, but getting close. The pleasure was getting overwhelming and all he could do was shake and writhe under Kuroko, pleading words in between his loud moans.

Kuroko kept up his pace, doing his best to increase the speed and force, panting a bit from effort. He slowly reached around, grasping Akashi's member. He held the tip with his thumb to make sure he didn't come too soon, before he began moving his hand up and down quickly.

This time Akashi did scream a little as the pleasure grew too much to handle almost. He was pounding so hard and deep inside of him, hitting his prostate perfectly and then hand was racing up and down his member so quickly. Tears of pure pleasure watered his eyes, saliva still dripping down his chin as he let out loud noises.

Kuroko smiled hearing the loud shouts and a scream here and there. It wasn't what he had in mind but it was good enough. He leaned over him, squeezing his member a bit as he kept thrusting and moving his hand. "What does it feel like, Akashi-kun? Am I making you feel good?"

"Yes!" Akashi sobbed as he shuddered hard, his breathing coming in gasps. "I-t feels s-so good!"

Kuroko smirked a bit, nodding slightly. That's what he wanted to hear, Akashi shout words of pleasure. "Tell me how much it feels good.." He said, closing his eyes as he felt the pressure building in his stomach.

Akashi clawed the bed, gasping, looking at Kuroko with desperate glazed eyes. "I-I've never f-felt this good before...IIt's..." Akashi broke off, shouting as a particularly hard thrust. "A-almost t-too much!"

Kuroko hummed in happiness, quickening the pace of his hand so Akashi was ready to cum once he let him go.

"I'm guessing you.." He paused for a bit, closing his eyes tightly to push down the pleasure for a minute. "Y-you love me going hard and deep into you, huh?"

"Y-Yes!" Akashi fought the word out of his mouth as screams began erupted out his mouth. It was too much, way to much, he couldn't keep this up. The pleasure was just too much, his vision was blackening around the edges from it as he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Kuroko glanced at him, thinking that was enough. He slowly let go of Akashi's member, but kept his thrusting at the same pace and force. He hummed a bit, holding back from cumming before Akashi.

Akashi screamed loudly, louder than all the noises that had passed his lips before, his body convulsing as he came hard. His eyes rolled back and he completely blanked out as unimaginable pleasure tore through him. He clenched so tightly around Kuroko, as if it make sure he wouldn't leave.

Kuroko stared in surprise at hearing Akashi's scream, but didn't think much of it. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back but failed and came hard and deep into Akashi. He still thrusted his hips a bit through the pleasure, before settling down. He panted heavily, extremely tired.

Akashi collapsed, his body wracked with tremors from the aftermath of so much pleasure, his eyes still glazed. He breathed heavily trying to get more air, before he completely passed out.

Kuroko looked down at Akashi, hoping he didn't over do it. "Akashi-kun, are you alright? Did I over do it?"

Akashi remained passed out for a few long seconds before he opened his eyes slowly, still breathing heavily, his heart racing.

Kuroko looked at him worriedly, turning his face a little to look at him. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko, a little shyly at being seen in such a vulnerable state, his hand reaching up to touch Kuroko's face, caressing his cheek.

Kuroko slowly lifted his hand, placing it over Akashi's. "Are you okay, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi didn't answer he just placed his other hand on Kuroko's other cheek, pulling him closer so he could kiss him gently, his eyes half closed.

Kuroko let him, leaning down and kissing him softly. Though he pulled away, looking at Akashi as he started to slowly pull out.

Akashi shuddered as he felt Kuroko pull out, biting his lip harshly at the feeling, clenching his eyes closed. He hated that feeling, would always probably.

He paused, still half way inside Akashi. "Akashi-kun, are you okay?" He asked again, this time referring to his tightly closed eyes and lip biting.

"Yeah." Akashi said softly, his throat a bit sore from all the screaming, and he opened his eyes, trying to give Kuroko a reassuring smile.

"I think I over did it. I'm sorry, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, before he fully pulled out. He frowned a bit when the heat and tightness left from around his member, but he didn't really care.

"No, it was good." Akashi said with the same soft voice, pulling Kuroko to him once more, kissing him, silently demanding affection almost like a cat.

Kuroko stared at him, before softly returning the kiss. He was glad that Akashi was pleasured, but he was still unsure about the consequences. After all, Akashi will be sore for a while.

Akashi's eyes slid closed and his kiss became a bit sloppy but his arms wound around Kuroko tighter, not willing to let him go.

Kuroko felt that he couldn't pull away since Akashi was holding onto him tightly, and he sighed slightly. He continued returning the kiss softly, as best as he could since it was a bit sloppy.

Akashi eventually just pulled away, loosening his arms from around Kuroko, his eyes opening just a bit to see what Kuroko would do.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before smiling softly. "You should get some sleep. You must be sore."

Akashi nodded, his eyes already sliding close, and before he knew it he was fast asleep, completely drained of energy but satisfied in a way he never knew he could be.

Kuroko slowly laid down, pulling him close. He sighed a bit, seeing him asleep already. He closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

They slept for a long time, completely satisfied in each other's arms. They would have continued to sleep if it weren't for a phone ringing. Akashi's cellphone, the one he kept on the nightstand by the bed, vibrated loudly against the wood.

Kuroko slept peacefully until he heard that damn phone. He groaned, reaching over since he was the closest. He grabbed the phone, shaking Akashi awake. "Akashi-kun.. Your phone.."

Akashi sighed softly, not bothering to open his eyes but he reached out with a hand. He waved it around a bit before he touched Kuroko's hand and he took the phone, flipping it open and answering it without even looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" Akashi answered tiredly, a bit grumpily, his voice still a bit rough.

"Seijuro Akashi." His mother's voice rang out and Akashi's eyes snapped open, jolting up to sit, wincing and cringing at the pain that brought.

"Okaachan." Akashi said with wide eyes.

Kuroko couldn't help but smiled slightly, seeing Akashi tiredly look for his phone. He helped him by putting it into his hands, and watched him answer.

Seeing him suddenly sit up, he sat up as well, rubbing his back seeing that split second pained face.

"Okaachan?.." He asked quietly.

Akashi didn't reply at first before he turned to Kuroko and mouthed "mother" with his lips. He put a finger to his mouth before he put the phone on speaker.

"It's been a long time since we've talked." Akashi said as he moved closer to Kuroko.

"Enough small talk Seijuro!" His mother snapped. "So, when we you going to tell me you were gay and have a boyfriend?!"

Kuroko nodded in understanding, and looked at the phone when it was put on speaker. He jumped a bit when Akashi's mother suddenly yelled, but then he frowned.

He was about to reply, but stopped himself, remembering that Akashi motioned him to be quiet. He just pulled Akashi closer protectively, staring at the phone.

Akashi tilted his head. His mother was yelled yet she didn't actually sound angry. No, when she was angry she got misleadingly quiet, her words sharp and dangerous.

"Okaachan?" Akashi questioned with a small frown.

"You would THINK my own son would tell me first! But no, I had to hear it from Marie!" His mother shouted. "Honestly Seijuro! I know we don't live in the same house but this is a need to know subject don't you think?!"

Kuroko still didn't like the yelling, though he was surprised by her words. He was now confused. Was she angry or not? And Marie told her?

He looked at Akashi, laying his head on his shoulder. "Akashi-kun, I'm confused.."

"...Who was that?" Akashi's mother inquired and Akashi bowed his head, chuckling nervously. "Oh! Are you the boyfriend?!"

Kuroko scooted closer to Akashi, holding onto him. "...Yes, I am.." He said slowly, not knowing if she'd get mad.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" His mother said happily. "My name is Sayu Akashi, tell me, what's your name?"

Kuroko blinked, looking at Akashi confused. He then looked back at the phone. "..Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you, Akashi-kun's mother.."

"Just call me Sayu." His mother said flatly. Akashi smiled a little, grabbing Kuroko's hand and squeezing it. "Young man don't you think you're off the hook! How could you not tell your own mother? I'm so hurt. I just want to cry."

"Okaachan..." Akashi said and a fake sniffle came from the phone. He sighed a little although his eyes were fond. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can bring him over someday!" His mother chirped. "Not anytime soon, you know your father, but someday! Oh Tetsuya, the pictures I could show you of Seijuro!"

Kuroko watched Akashi and listened to his mother. He smiled a little, seeing how they spoke to each other. It was a really nice thing to wake up to.

"I could also show you a few pictures of Akashi-kun, he looks absolutely beautiful in each and every one." He said, looking at Akashi truthfully with a soft smile.

"Yes but nothing beats the picture of a five year old Seijuro kicking his birthday cake!" His mother chirped and Akashi looked mortified. "Or when he started crying his eyes out at his second birthday because he thought his cake was on fire! I also got some-"

"Okaachan!" Akashi barked out loudly, a small blush on his face while he avoided looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked a bit, before covering his mouth, lightly laughing but trying to cover it up. "It's sounds very cute.. Sayu-San. Though mine are nothing like that, just Akashi-kun in his kimono's, dancing beautifully with his fans.."

"Oh yes, it's something he's done since he could walk! Takes after me." His mother said with pride and Akashi just buried his head in his hands, wishing they would change the subject. "Ah, your father will be home soon I must be getting off. Do call some more Seijuro, and please do bring him home at a later date."

"I will goodbye okaachan." Akashi said before he closed the phone, hanging up on her. "Well...There's my mom."

Kuroko smiled lightly, saying his goodbyes before Akashi hung up. "I like your mother. I'm glad she accepts us well." He said, slowly taking his hand.

"You're not meeting her." Akashi said as he fell back on the bed, keeping his hand where it was in Kuroko's. "Not letting you see those pictures."

Kuroko pouted, squeezing his hand slightly. "But I still want to meet her, I'll convince her to not show the photos?"

"She'll throw it in your face." Akashi moaned playfully, his eyes showing he wasn't serious, a small smile on his face. He was actually very relieved his mother had accepted it although his father was probably still adjusting or she would have ordered him to bring Kuroko right then and there.

Kuroko chuckled slightly, laying down beside him. "It was nice to wake up to that though." He said truthfully, smiling at Akashi.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to her in a while." Akashi said thoughtfully. "You know, I've worked so long at this tea house I tend to forget about other things."

"You should get out more then." Kuroko said, before humming a bit. "You should get a mini vacation or a raise. Just some time off to relax, maybe take a few pictures, some dates~.."

Akashi rolled on top of Kuroko, a smile on his face as he kissed Kuroko on the lips, surprisingly elated with the idea. He never had much of a childhood, content with working at the tea house, but now maybe he should take a bit of a break, enjoy life with Kuroko.

There was a grumbling sound and Akashi blinked in surprise as he looked at his stomach before looking at the clock, seeing that it was late evening. When was the last time they ate?

"Here, I'll cook us something." Akashi said as he got up and stood up, wincing a tiny bit at the pain that blossomed from his rear.

Kuroko smiled, returning the small kiss. He hoped that Akashi took up his offer of getting a break. It would be great for them to have a little bit to relax, be together, maybe get some pictures done. Which reminded him, he would need to develop his pictures soon.

He blinked when he heard the rumbling noise, and looked at Akashi's stomach. He chuckled a bit, looking back up at him. "I can help, since you need to be careful moving." He said teasingly, standing up slowly.

"Sure." Akashi said with a small smile. "I was just thinking of rolling up some sushi, I have fresh fish in the fridge."

He walked to the kitchen with a small hidden limp, turning to Kuroko to get his opinion on dinner.

"Okay." Kuroko agreed, following Akashi. "I can help if you'd like."

"Alright." Akashi said as he went to the fridge and pulled out an assortment of seafood, mostly different fish. He also pulled out a container of rice and a bamboo mat to roll the sushi. He passed Kuroko a knife and began to slice the fish into skinny strips.

Kuroko stood by, watching him, wondering what he could do. Though once he was handed a knife, and Akashi shown what to do, he began doing the same to help him.

Akashi began rolling the sushi, bringing out seaweed which he wrinkled his nose at as he rolled everything up into sushi, cutting them into pieces.

Kuroko glanced at him, smiling as he saw his reaction to the seaweed. "You don't like seaweed huh?"

"No, but I don't mind it in sushi." Akashi replied as he got a plate and placed the pieces on it strategically so it looked good, almost as if made in a restaurant.

"I see." Kuroko said, walking over. He saw the plate and pouted. "You don't need to make it look fancy, I wouldn't even care if you just threw it on there."

Akashi gave Kuroko a scandalous look as if the mere thought offended him before he walked over to the table in the adjoined dining room. He then ushered Kuroko to sit down while he got two small plates and chopsticks for them.

"So, will you be staying here or going back home?" Akashi asked curiously.

Kuroko blinked, before sitting down as Akashi seemed to want him to sit down. He watched him, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you spending the night again?" Akashi asked neutrally as he passed Kuroko chopsticks before using his own to grab a piece of sushi distractedly.

"Only if you want me to." He said, taking the chopsticks, thanking him. He took a sushi, studying it for a moment. "I wouldn't mind staying over again, but I will need to develop those photos soon, so I don't forget."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you do it someday." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko as he popped a sushi in his mouth.

Kuroko blinked, before slowly taking the sushi into his mouth, chewing and tasting slowly. "..I You can see one day." He said, once he finished chewing.

"I would like that." Akashi said with a smile. "Well why not stay the night and then develop them tomorrow since I have to go back to work tomorrow."

Kuroko looked at him, before nodding. "Alright, let's do that. I don't have any problems with that." He said, taking another sushi.

"Alright." Akashi said happily as he took another piece of sushi. He ate his sushi, feeling completely content with Kuroko, a smile on his lips that refused to fade.

Kuroko smiled back, seeing that he was happy. "Are you really happy about that?" He asked softly, not in a rude way.

"I really like you, I like it when you're around." Akashi said softly, not looking at Kuroko and instead focusing on his sushi.

"I do too, but you'd really want to see me develop pictures? It might be boring and long." Kuroko said with a bit of amusement.

"I don't think it will be at all." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko, curiosity clear in his eyes. "I want to see how you make your beautiful pictures."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before smirking slightly. "They're only beautiful because you are in it~" Well, he did have some other beautiful pictures, but some of his best were of Akashi.

"No...It's not that." Akashi said with a frown, thinking of the other pictures he had seen. "It's like...You can take something ordinary and bring out its beauty in your pictures."

Kuroko tilted his head, before looking away shyly. "..I just take pictures. No talent in that. It's just pressing a button.." He said slowly.

Though he thought photography was so much more. He was used to hearing "Beautiful photos!" Or "Those are amazing!" But that was because of business. He never heard a compliment like that before.

"I don't believe that." Akashi said flatly. "I've seen pictures, and they are just that; pictures. Things I've seen before all the time, nothing that interesting. But when you take pictures it's different, you see things with different eyes almost. You just know how to capture the pure beauty of things..."

Akashi trailed off, looking away and continuing to eat his food, a bit embarrassed at rambling so much.

Kuroko looked back at him, eyes a bit widened. He wasn't expecting that, and he slowly moved an arm over his nose, hiding his cheeks which became a bit pink.

"... If you say so. No one has ever explained it that way.." He said softly, not looking away from Akashi.

"I just really like your work." Akashi said simply quietly, not looking at Kuroko. He finished eating and put his chopsticks on his plate, waiting for Kuroko to finish as well.

Kuroko noticed, so he didn't question it further. He just set down his chopsticks, Boeing his head. "Thank you for the food. It was good, Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome, you helped." Akashi said with a smile as he collected the dishes and putting them in the sink with the promise to do wash them later. "So what now?"

Kuroko stood up, smiling slightly. He then hummed in thought. "We can do anything you want."

"Let's just go and relax for now." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko to his room. He was still tired and he wanted to relax with Kuroko in his arms.

"Yeah, that would be smart and relaxing~" Kuroko agreed, following Akashi willingly.

Akashi smirked as they entered his room and he pulled Kuroko onto the bed, curling his arms around the other male, getting comfortable. They spent the majority of the night just relaxing, touching each other innocently with small caresses. They also talked, learning about each other until they eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko enjoyed his time with Akashi of course. He took advantage of it, knowing full well they had to work tomorrow. Kuroko with his photos and Akashi with his tea restaurant that he helped with.

So when he woke up the next morning, he groaned softly, not wanting to get up.

Akashi continued to sleep, still used to sleeping well into the morning and into early afternoon. It was a restful sleep, his arms around Kuroko, not letting go even in unconsciousness.

Kuroko stayed up the rest of the time, watching Akashi sleep. He softly brushed his hair as he slept, enjoying his innocent sleeping face.

Akashi eventually woke up, earlier than usual since he had gotten lots of sleep last night and hadn't worked. He slowly opened his eyes, a big smile curling his lips when the first person he saw was Kuroko, too tired from just waking up to have his guard up as he usually did.

Kuroko smiled brightly seeing him wake up. "Hello there, Akashi-kun~" He said happily, glad that he was finally awake.

"Morning." Akashi said as he leaned in for a lazy kiss, wishing he could wake up like this all the time.

Kuroko shook his head slightly, pecking his lips in a kiss. "Is it time to get up?"

"I guess." Akashi groaned tiredly, a pout on his face, not wanting to let Kuroko go.

"I don't want to go either, but we have to." Kuroko said, before tilting his head. "When would you like to see me develop those photos anyway?"

"I'll ask for a day off tomorrow if you're free." Akashi said as he sat up and began fixing his hair, going over to his closet to figure out what kimono to wear.

"I'm almost always free, except some days where I have to do errands or meet with my boss or bosses." Kuroko explained, sitting up slowly.

"Alright so I'll take tomorrow off then." Akashi said with a small smile as he studied a black kimono with intricate white sakura blossom designs.

Kuroko nodded, before looking in the closet from where he sat. "... Do you want me to wear a kimono?"

"Yes very much so." Akashi said with a small smile. "I even have the perfect one for you if you ever want to."

Kuroko slowly stood up, stretching. "Then I can wear one now real quick, if you want."

Akashi smiled happily as he stepped deeper into his walk in closet, running his hands through the numerous kimonos that hung there before he found a nice baby blue kimono almost the same shade as Kuroko's eyes and had white, almost unnoticeable, flowers embroidered all over it.

He walked over to Kuroko and helped him slide it on before he went to get the matching obi. It was a darker blue and it went perfectly with the kimono and Kuroko's features.

Kuroko looked at the kimono Akashi helped him put on. It was very beautiful, with the flowers he could faintly see. It was also blue, just like his eyes and almost like his hair.

He watched Akashi, using his hands to keep the kimono from slipping.

Akashi walked behind Kuroko and began to tie the obi around Kuroko's waist. The kimono was a bit long on Kuroko so he bunched the kimono to Kuroko's waist and kept it there with the obi so it fit Kuroko perfectly. With that done he stepped back and admired Kuroko.

"Beautiful." Akashi said with a smile.

Kuroko let him, watching him tie the obi on him so the kimono stayed up. He then looked at Akashi, biting his lip slightly in nervousness. "Really?.. It's only because of the color. If it was anything else, it wouldn't look beautiful.."

"I definitely don't think that's the case." Akashi said with a chuckle, bringing out the black kimono he had been looking at earlier and bringing it against Kuroko's body. "This one would also look good on you."

Kuroko eyed the kimono curiously. "...Black and blue? I guess.." He said unsure. He was never one for fashion, just taking pictures of them. That's it.

"It would compliment, amplify, your light features." Akashi explained before he slipped the black kimono on, getting a red obi and tying it around his waist. He then pulled Kuroko to the mirror in his room, making sure he saw his reflection.

"See? You look beautiful." Akashi said as he centered Kuroko in front of the mirror.

Kuroko allowed Akashi to put the black kimono on and move him to the mirror. He looked at his reflection for a quick second before looking away. "You'd look better in this, you know? And shouldn't you be the one modeling?" He asked teasingly.

"That kimono looks horrid on me." Akashi said with a wrinkle of his nose before leaned over and kissed Kuroko's cheek. "And I would much rather admire you."

"I doubt it." He said, before sighing slightly. "I'm just... not used to kimonos.. or wearing anything fancy like this. This is fancy to me, at least."

"I see." Akashi said as he tilted his head, looking at his own kimono. He never really considered them fancy, too used to wearing them everyday. "Well, I still think you're beautiful in it."

Akashi pulled Kuroko into his arms and kissed him on the lips. He knew Kuroko would be leaving soon and he really didn't want him to.

Kuroko's cheeks turned a bit pink, looking down shyly. "...Well thanks, then." He said slowly. He then looked at Akashi surprised before softly returning the kiss. How he didn't want to leave, but he had to since they both had things to do.

Akashi hummed before he moved back, biting his bottom lip before he looked at Kuroko curiously.

"Do you have a phone? Maybe we can exchange numbers just in case." Akashi asked.

"A phone? I should have mine in my bag along with my camera." Kuroko explained, looking at his bag which was placed on Akashi's desk ever since that first night he came there.

Akashi nodded as he went and grabbed his phone, opening it so he could exchange numbers. He told Kuroko his number, before he waited for Kuroko to give him his.

Kuroko went over to his bag, getting out his phone which he never really used except for his job. He told Akashi his number, while he made sure to get Akashi's into his phone.

Akashi punched in Kuroko's number, saving it before smiling to himself a little, pleased that he could contact Kuroko when needed. He tucked the phone under his obi before walking over to Kuroko.

"If you ever need to you can call me or just come over here through the window." Akashi said softly, pulling Kuroko into his arms.

Kuroko made sure he saved Akashi's number, still holding his phone when Akashi walked over. "Alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, holding onto Akashi like a hug.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead before he pulled away, looking at the clock before sighing, know he had to go.

"I have to go down." Akashi said regrettably. "You can keep the kimono for now if you want. I'm haven't and never will wear it."

Kuroko smiled at Akashi, before looking at the clock as well. Looking back at Akashi, he nodded. "Alright, and I don't know If I should keep wearing it, it's yours... But I don't feel like looking for clothes."

"Just wear it for now until you get home then." Akashi said with a bit of amusement.

"...Okay." Kuroko said, nodding slightly as he agreed.

Akashi smiled at him before he began walking around the room, getting a brush to smooth out his hair perfectly, biting his lips to they looked red. He really didn't want to go to work and he was glad that tomorrow he would be able to spend time with Kuroko.

When he was ready he waited by the door for Kuroko before he left.

Kuroko watched Akashi get ready, before he got his own things. He made sure his phone, the camera, and those pictures he already developed were in his bag before he set off.

"Got everything?" Akashi asked at the doorway.

Kuroko walked over, nodding slightly. "Yes. So will I see you later today or tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want." Akashi said with a smile. "If you want just come here through the window or come downstairs for tea whenever you're free."

Kuroko hummed in thought, before nodding "Alright, I see. I'll come visit if I can."

"Alright." Akashi said before they began making their way downstairs where it was already starting to get busy. Akashi sighed a bit warily as he looked around, finding it harder to plaster his fake smile on his face.

He was about to turn to Kuroko to say goodbye when he saw Marie walking into the kitchen and he frowned, remembering that she had called his parents. It had turned out fine but had she known it would? Kuroko shook the thoughts from his head before he turned to Kuroko.

"I'll see you soon." Akashi said to Kuroko, lightly touching his hand.

Kuroko followed him downstairs, seeing it was busy. Maybe he should just wait until tomorrow, and not bother Akashi during work. Besides, he had some things to do. He saw Marie for a split second, but turned his attention towards Akashi.

"Alright, see you soon." He said with a soft smile, squeezing Akashi's hand lightly for a second.

"See you." Akashi said before he turned and began to do his job, working his round, talking to people as usual.

As soon as Akashi began working, he walked out slowly. He began heading home, glad no one really looked at him on the way home.

It was a tiring day that turned into evening, Akashi beyond tired but continuing to do his job. Everything went by without incident and he idly wondered how Kuroko was doing while he poured tea for a customer.

As soon as Kuroko got home, he decided to wear the kimono a bit longer, feeling that it was comfy. Though he promised to take it off soon, knowing it could get hot with it on. Thinking on what to do, he decided to develop a few photos, but not all of them, so Akashi could see how he does it.

Hours passed by and within them Akashi eventually informed Marie that he was taking tomorrow off as well. She wasn't happy about it, that much was obvious, but he didn't care. He had almost never taken days off before, working nearly everyday since he was a teen, he figured he was allowed a few days off now.

Eventually they switched the tea with sake and Akashi continued to work even when he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Everyone seemed to be more rowdy than usual for some reason and it had him nervous.

Kuroko stayed home most of the time, developing a little of the photos, before he had to stop to make sure he didn't develop all of them. He decided to finish developing the ones from before, the moon and star ones, since he didn't finish some of them.

Once he finished with that, realizing it was getting late, Kuroko took a bit to decide on what to do. He didn't want to bother Akashi, figuring he would see him tomorrow. So he decided to go out, something he hasn't done in a long time except for pictures. So with that, taking his camera and bag just in case, he headed towards a little place called Maji's. They sold his favorite drink; Vanilla milkshake.

Another hour passed by, making it around midnight, when the customers began getting grabby. Most of them stopped when Akashi asked them to kindly but some needed more urging. Other's Akashi had to simply leave them to another person who didn't mind getting touched inappropriately.

Akashi was about to leave such a customer, bidding him a goodnight and standing to leave, when his wrist was grabbed. Akashi tried to pulled out of the grip but he was tugged toward the drunkard.

"Let me go." Akashi demanded but the man's only response was to touch him, his hands trying to get under the kimono. Akashi immediately twisted one of his wrists cruelly, making the man shout in pain and let him go.

Akashi wasted no time in scrabbling away, going to the kitchen where it was safe, his eyes wide. He had never been treated in such a way before and it left him feeling unsettled. He saw Marie and reported what had happened, demanding the man get kicked out.

"Why? You should be used to such a thing, why are you so upset?" She asked and Akashi stared at her for a long moment before anger erupted inside him.

"That doesn't mean I want to be touched by random men!" Akashi spat out before he simply left the tea house before he did something horrible like hurt her.

He didn't know what to do, standing outside with only his kimono. He didn't want to go back, he couldn't. He wanted to call Kuroko but it was so late, he was probably asleep.

Akashi shivered and just began to walk quickly in a random direction, not even paying attention, his arms wrapped around himself for warmth and comfort.

Kuroko stayed out most the night, not really wanting to go back home just yet. He stayed at Maji's, just drinking his milkshake, looking through his camera, or reading a book he always had in his bag.

Though when the place said they were closing, he was forced out because of the time. So he began heading home, excited to let Akashi watch him develop photos tomorrow.

Akashi didn't know how long he walked all he knew was he entered a familiar neighborhood he had once jogged past and he sighed a little. He sat on a bench he saw, curling up slightly and he took out his cellphone, opening and closing it repeatedly.

Then he shook his head. No, it really was late and he could just talk to Kuroko tomorrow. It wasn't a big deal anyway.

As soon as Kuroko got home, he went upstairs and set his bag down on the desk carefully. He threw his now empty milkshake away, and flopped down onto his bed. He would call Akashi tomorrow, and maybe tell him his address. Or he could pick him up.

Akashi laid down on the bench and stared at the sky, seeing the stars and moon. He shivered from the cold and he bit his lip. He considered going back to the tea house but just the thought reminded him of the man's hands touching him. Akashi gripped the phone in his hands once more. Maybe one phone call wouldn't hurt...

Akashi slowly dialed Kuroko's number. He wouldn't tell him anything was wrong, he just needed to hear his boyfriend's voice. That's all.

Kuroko almost fell asleep. Almost. But his phone started ringing, and it was across his god damn room. If it was his boss, then he would ignore it. But his boss never called him, and only Akashi knew his number, besides a few other friends. They never call either.

Quickly getting up, he went to his bag. He searched for his phone, before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hi.." Akashi said, slightly surprised that Kuroko had answered. He cleared his throat, sitting back up and bringing his legs up against his chest. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Kuroko smiled softly hearing that it was Akashi. He moved back to his bed, almost tripping on the chair by his desk. "You didn't wake me. Though I'm surprised you're not asleep. Did something happen?" He asked, glancing at the time. It was past the time Akashi said they usually closed, after serving sake.

Akashi hesitated, playing with his kimono sleeves before shaking his head. "No, just wanted to hear your voice." Akashi said.

Kuroko sat down on his bed, tilting his head slightly. "..You sounded hesitant. Well, maybe you're just tired. You should get some sleep."

"Maybe." Akashi said as he tilted his head to look up at the sky once more. He jumped when a truck blared its horn behind him and he turned to see an accident about to happen but the truck and car managed to avoid each other.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, hearing the horn. "... What was that?" He asked slowly, trying to find out what it was.

"Uh..." Akashi thought about lying but he sighed instead. "A near car accident behind me."

"What?" Kuroko stood up from his bed, all tiredness he felt a minute ago gone. "Aren't you in your room?"

"..Not really." Akashi admitted flatly, glaring at the vehicles for giving him away as they drove off.

"Then where are you? Outside your tea place?" He asked, a bit worried that there had almost been a car accident close to Akashi.

"I don't know." Akashi said as he looked around, admitting it might be a good idea to figure out where he was. He had jogged past here before though so he knew he was relatively close to the tea house and could find himself back if he wanted to. His eyes landed on a sign saying the street name. "Teiko street."

Kuroko listened closely, as if hearing any more cars pass would help him guess where Akashi was.

"What the hell are you doing at Teiko Street this late?" He asked tightly, before calming down quickly. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just a small incident." Akashi said hastily as he stood up and began to walk again. "It isn't a big deal, I just needed a walk."

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, before sighing slightly. "As long as you're okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

Akashi stayed quiet for a long while, debating, considering, before he sighed. He told Kuroko what happened, what the man did and what Marie had said, his strides quickening in his anxiety.

Kuroko listened closely, taking in all the information. "...Those bastards.." He mumbled, not caring if Akashi heard. "Do you think you'll be okay until tomorrow?" He asked after a bit of silence.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." Akashi said as he entered another neighborhood and began walking along it. "I have tomorrow off anyway."

Kuroko hesitated, wondering if Akashi really would be okay. "Want me to tell you my address now so you can come to me when you wake up?"

"Sure." Akashi agreed, looking up when a loud motorcycle passed him and down the street.

, and began telling him where his address was. "I might leave the door unlocked," He said, knowing that one, not even his boss, knew he lived here. "So you can walk in, just in case I don't feel like waking up." He finished. Sometimes he didn't feel like getting up as he said.

"Alright." Akashi said softly. "I'll let you get some rest and I'll come over tomorrow."

"Alright, you get some rest as well. If I find out you haven't slept in your room at all, then I won't let you come into my house tomorrow." Kuroko threatened weakly, smiling slightly.

"...Fine." Akashi said dryly before chuckling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Akashi hung up and pocketed the phone in his obi once more with a small sigh. Figuring that he'd been out for long enough he finally went back to the now empty tea house.

He went to his room via fire escape and tore off his kimono before falling onto his bed. He still felt unsettled from the events that had transpired but he would see Kuroko tomorrow and everything would be fine.

"Good, goodnight." Kuroko said, before hitting end. He sighed, and flopped onto his bed again. He was too lazy to put his phone back into his bag, so he let it drop onto the floor slowly, knowing it wouldn't break that way.

He then snuggled up into his blankets, falling asleep rather quickly.

Akashi barely slept that night despite his efforts. He mostly tossed and turned, getting a few minutes of sleep here and there, waiting for a more appropriate time to get up.

Finally it was morning, early morning, but morning nonetheless. He had bags under his eyes to the point that if he was working he would have had to put concealer on to hide it for the customers.

Akashi quickly put on some clothes, a tight fitting shirt and a loose hoodie along with jeans, before he began to walk to Kuroko's home eagerly, not wanting to be in the tea house for any longer.

Kuroko slept rather peacefully that night, besides his worry for Akashi. What had made him leave the tea shop in the after hours? It disturbed and bothered him, but if Akashi didn't want to say, then he wouldn't force him.

In the morning, he groaned when the sun hit his face. At first he didn't want to get up, but it was bothering him. He got up slowly, moving over to close his curtains. He then stumbled back to his bed, got under the covers, snuggled up, and fell asleep instantly.

Akashi arrived at Kuroko's home, yawning and barely awake at that point. He hesitantly entered the place, barely taking account to his surroundings before he wondered around, looking for Kuroko.

He managed to find him in his room, once again not seeing anything except for the male in the bed who was currently sleeping. After some contemplation, Akashi took off his hoodie and got on the bed. He pulled Kuroko into his arms and completely passed out, exhausted from not sleeping.

Kuroko didn't wake up too soon, staying asleep for a few minutes. Though feeling the new heat, a bit uncomfortable since he didn't like the heat too much, he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see red, before he saw Akashi's face.

Akashi blearily woke up and saw Kuroko, giving him an apologetic look as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry." Was all he could say.

Kuroko studied Akashi, seeing the darkness under his eyes, explaining that he didn't have much sleep. He then shook his head, laying down and pulling Akashi down with him. "You're fine, just get some rest."

Akashi didn't fight, just laid down with Kuroko, glad that the male hadn't gotten mad at him. He apologized again before he closed his eyes, clutching Kuroko tightly.

Kuroko smiled softly, petting his hair gently. "It's alright, don't apologize." He said, just wanting Akashi to get some sleep.

Akashi opened his eyes once more and leaned up to kiss Kuroko, his eyes imploring Kuroko to kiss him back.

Kuroko blinked in slight surprise, before giving in to his wish. He slowly returned the kiss, not sure if he should since Akashi should be getting some sleep.

Akashi situated himself on top of Kuroko, deepening the kiss, his hands lightly touching and tracing Kuroko's arms.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit in surprise once again, before he settled down. He slowly closed his eyes, kissing Akashi back, deciding to enjoy it.

Akashi broke the kiss and laid on top of Kuroko, his head tucked under the boy's chin as he lightly touched Kuroko's hand before entwining their fingers together, squeezing it tightly.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, looking at Akashi. He gently squeezed his hand back reassuringly, his hand returning to brush his hair. "You can sleep, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off for a bit, finally able to sleep peacefully now that he was with Kuroko.

Kuroko kept softly brushing his hair, wanting him to relax and get some rest as he wanted him to.

Akashi slept for an hour before he woke up again, still a bit tired but much better than he had earlier. He didn't open his eyes for a while, shifting a bit and yawning before he finally did.

Kuroko stayed up the whole time, watching Akashi sleep or just daydream. Hearing his yawn, he looked down, smiling at Akashi. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Akashi replied, not moving for a while, before his eyes looked around the room. He blinked and sat up, noticing that the walls were covered with photos.

Kuroko smiled, glad that he felt a little better. Though he was a bit confused on why he was looking around the room like that. He was so used to having so many pictures on the walls that he forgot that this isn't what every room in the world looks like.

His cheeks heated up quite bit in realization. No one else has ever saw his room. "...It's too much, isn't it?"

Akashi didn't answer, slipping out of the bed, simply staring at all the pictures. He walked around the room, studying all the photos carefully, taking in every detail.

"They're beautiful." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko moved to sit at the edge of the bed, watching him walk around. "..They're just pictures.." He said, before shaking his head. "But thank you, Akashi-kun." He knew that if he didn't agree, Akashi would argue.

"I like them." Akashi said simply as he laid back down on the bed, curling around Kuroko with his head on the other male's shoulder. "Sorry for sleeping."

"Thank you." Kuroko said, before shaking his head. "It's alright, you were tired. I didn't mind." He said, smiling softly.

"Yeah..." Akashi said as he drew random patterns with his finger against Kuroko's torso.

Kuroko watched him, a bit worried about Akashi. "Are you alright? Do you need more sleep? You seem distracted."

Akashi shook his head but his mind went back to last night. The man, Marie's words, they bothered him more than what he wanted it to. Akashi could still feel where the man had touched him.

The redhead shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought before he rolled on top of Kuroko and began to kiss him almost desperately.

Kuroko watched him worriedly, not hearing an answer even though Akashi shook his head. He was about to ask if he was alright, but was too surprised to speak as Akashi moved on top of him. He almost jolted in surprise again when he was kissed, almost a bit harshly in desperation.

He placed his hands on Akashi's shoulders, a bit too shocked to reply to the kiss. Was Akashi okay?

Akashi wasn't deterred, he just continued kissing Kuroko, his hands roaming across the other male's body.

Kuroko shivered a bit, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't know what was wrong with Akashi, he has never acted like this before. Though he guessed this would help Akashi, in some way.

Slowly, he parted his lips, giving Akashi access and also showing he was willing to help him.

Akashi tongue went into Kuroko's, exploring, plundering, wanting more. He slowed down a little, enjoying the kiss more. He was thankful that Kuroko was kissing back, he just needed this for reasons he didn't understand.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, moving his hands away from Akashi's shoulders and to loosely hang from his neck. He kissed back as best as he could, finding it much easier once Akashi slowed down.

Akashi broke the kiss and kissed Kuroko's cheek before moving down and kissing the other male's neck. He bit at the skin there, worrying and biting it, marking it with his teeth before licking it apologetically.

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, letting him mark him. He bit his lip a little, opening his eyes a tiny bit to look at Akashi.

Akashi continued to mark Kuroko's neck before he moved back up and gently kissed Kuroko again, his eyes closing, his body trying to press against Kuroko's even more.

Kuroko hummed a bit, before closing his eyes again. He slowly returned the kiss, keeping it gentle as long as he could, not knowing if Akashi would 'pounce' again.

Akashi broke the kiss and sat up, straddling Kuroko's hip before he tugged on Kuroko's shirt, forcing it off of him. As soon as that was accomplished, he leaned down to kiss the now available skin, biting and leaving marks every so often.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi slowly, biting his lip again as his shirt was forced off. Though he said nothing, nor did he show any hesitancy or fear, letting Akashi do as he wished. He slowly brushed Akashi's hair, watching him mark his skin.

Akashi paused for half a second before he continued down Kuroko's stomach, kissing a trail all the way to the rim of Kuroko's pants which he began to pull off, taking his time to allow time for Kuroko to stop him if he wanted to.

Kuroko shivered again as he felt Akashi go further down, but still didn't stop him. He only looked at Akashi with encouraging eyes, letting him know he could do whatever he wanted.

Akashi pulled Kuroko's pants completely off before he went to Kuroko's member, keeping his eyes on Kuroko's face, and began to slowly lick it.

Kuroko slowly closed his eyes, his arms moving to hide his face which was turning a bit red. He continued biting his lip, closing his eyes.

Akashi frowned and moved up to grab Kuroko's hands, forcing them down so Kuroko's face was revealed.

"Please don't." Akashi asked softly before he went back down and continued to lick Kuroko's stirring member.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, looking at Akashi. He then nodded, tilting his head to the side, watching Akashi since he didn't want to look away from Akashi.

Akashi kept their eyes connected as he took the member into his mouth completely and slid down it, trying to take as much as he could in one go. He ended up not being able to but he was able to fit most of it in his mouth.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, groaning loudly even though he tried hiding it. He then opened his eyes, looking at Akashi again with now half lidded eyes.

Akashi began bobbing his head up and down Kuroko's length eagerly, moaning around it enthusiastically. He made sure to cover it with saliva while he kept trying to shove more and more of Kuroko's member into his mouth.

Kuroko closed his eyes again, moaning a bit loudly, resisting the urge to buck his hips. Though he looked at Akashi again, shaking his head. "D-don't push yourself.."

Akashi ignored Kuroko, continuing to moan around the member, saliva dripping from his mouth and down the cock.

"So good." Akashi moaned, his words muffled.

Kuroko sat up slowly, his hands moving through Akashi's hair. He panted heavily in between loud moans, his hands twitching as he resisted pushing Akashi's head down further. He couldn't understand what he said, just only hoped he didn't hurt himself.

Akashi pulled off of Kuroko's member, wiping the saliva from his lips before he pushed Kuroko back down gently. He placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips before he began to slowly take off his shirt.

Kuroko almost whined a bit, feeling him pull away. He laid down willingly, his mind clouding with lust. "A-Akashi-kun.." He whined out, seeing him slowly take off his shirt.

Akashi continued to slowly take off his shirt, revealing skin inch by inch, before it was finally off. With a small teasing smirk, Akashi got off of Kuroko and began to take his pants off with the same torturous pace, a small alluring smile on his lips, his eyes full of lust. His hips swayed in small circles as he took off his pants.

Kuroko didn't look away at all, watching Akashi with pleading eyes. He moaned out slightly, seeing him go painfully slow with removing his pants. "Akashi-kun.." He repeated, squirming a bit on the bed, not knowing what to do.

Akashi smirked as he removed his pants and moved on to his boxers, having actually chosen to wear them today. He hooked his thumbs into the rim and moved the material so his hard member was visible under the white material.

He slowly began moving them down, and he was about to reveal his member when he teasingly raised them back up once more. One of his hands moved to his front, palming himself, and he let out a moan.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, before closing his eyes just wanting Akashi to stop teasing. Though hearing his moan, he looked back at him, surprised at seeing him touching himself above his boxers.

He moved to the edge of the bed, taking one of Akashi's hands and pulled him closer.

Akashi moved closer, leaning down to kiss Kuroko on the cheek but he let go of his boxers to gently place Kuroko's hands away from him. He then pulled off his boxers completely before he straddled Kuroko's hips once more.

He leaned down and kissed Kuroko deeply and as he did so he moved his butt so it rubbed against Kuroko's member.

Kuroko whined again, watching him. He was glad that Akashi was finally removing his boxers, but he was getting a bit impatient. He slowly returned the kiss, before opening his eyes in surprise when he felt Akashi.

Akashi sat back up and took a deep long breath before he reached behind him. He raised himself up a bit and positioned Kuroko's member to his unprepared entrance before he slowly began to slide down it. He immediately bit his lip harshly to muffle and hide any noises that threatened to escape.

Kuroko watched him in surprise, lightly grasping his hips. He bit his lip, not wanting any noise to escape. "Akashi-kun.. don't force yourself.." He said, not wanting Akashi to get hurt.

"Stop worrying and just enjoy it." Akashi said as he continued to slowly lower himself. His butt clenched around Kuroko's member tightly, twitching, and Akashi let out a moan that was split equally between pain and pleasure.

Kuroko was hesitant, not wanting Akashi to hurt himself. "..Just be careful.." He said slowly, before closing his eyes. He still held onto Akashi's hips, but didn't force him down.

Akashi closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he lowered himself completely. His body shuddered and a small moan left his mouth again. He sat there, twitching around Kuroko's member, as he tried to adjust.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, as he pulled Akashi a bit closer. He let him adjust, finding it very hard to resist bucking up into his heat.

Akashi leaned down, placing his hands against Kuroko's chest, before he slowly began to move. He didn't move up much before lowering himself back down but as he began getting used to the feeling he began to go higher and higher up Kuroko's member before going back down.

Kuroko tilted his head a bit, groaning softly. Even as Akashi was going a bit slow, it still felt good, plus he didn't have to do most the work this time. Though once he began moving higher, he moaned out a bit, slowly opening his eyes.

Akashi breathed heavily as he began to move faster, his eyes glazed with lust, his face flushed as pleasure began to overcome the pain. A small whine left his mouth when he felt Kuroko's member brush against his prostate, not quite hitting it.

Kuroko moaned out again, feeling Akashi move faster. Though hearing his whine, he tried angling Akashi's hips so he hits his prostate with each downwards thrust.

A strangled moan ripped its way out of Akashi's mouth when Kuroko hit his prostate and he clenched tightly around Kuroko. His eyes clenched shut, before he continued bouncing, moans leaving his mouth as his prostate was constantly hit directly.

Kuroko helped move Akashi a bit faster and made him thrust down harder, to get more pleasure. He leaned forward, slightly biting his shoulder, feeling the pressure in his stomach rise.

Akashi continued to bounce on Kuroko's member, a loud moan escaping his lips when Kuroko bit his shoulder. He sat back, completely engulfing Kuroko's member inside of him and he shuddered when he felt the cock press against his prostate continuously, sending a stream of acute pleasure through him.

Akashi gyrated his hips and sobbed as the member rubbed his prostate deliciously, almost unable to handle the pleasure. One of his hands touched his own member and he loud moans erupted from his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at Kuroko, conveying to him through his glazed, teary eyes, just how much pleasure he was feeling.

Kuroko leaned back slightly, feeling Akashi take in more of his member. He closed his eyes tightly, tilting his head back as he felt the onslaught of pleasure he received, knowing Akashi was getting more.

He opened his eyes, seeing Akashi touch himself and look pleased. It almost made him cum right then and there, seeing Akashi's face.

Akashi began bouncing on Kuroko's member once more, slamming himself down, shouts and loud moans leaving his mouth as his prostate was pounded over and over again. He kept an eye on Kuroko, trying to judge how close he was to cumming.

Kuroko closed his eyes again, feeling him begin bouncing again. It was a lot of pleasure, since he could just relax and feel the pleasure.

"A-Akashi-kun.." He moaned out, hinting that he was close to release.

Akashi's expression turned positively devious as he raised himself once more. He took Kuroko's hands and held them firmly as he reached Kuroko's tip of his member and just when he would normally slam himself back down, he popped himself right off of Kuroko's member.

Kuroko opened his eyes slightly, confused to why Akashi had grabbed his hands. He waited for Akashi to keep moving, but he didn't see him move again. He frowned, looking at him. "A-Akashi-kun.."

Akashi sat down on Kuroko's stomach, slightly thrusting his own member against Kuroko's body as he leaned down and began licking and biting Kuroko's neck, a clear smirk on his face.

Kuroko closed his eyes, arching his back slightly. "Akashi-kun... S-Stop teasing.." He whined out, panting slightly.

"Mmm tell me what you want exactly." Akashi said into Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko shivered a bit, before he began bucking his hips slightly, trying to get some friction for himself. "..T-To release..."

"How do you want me to make you release?" Akashi asked huskily as he continued to thrust his member against Kuroko's stomach, small moans leaving his mouth right into Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko groaned slightly, turning his head a bit. "I-I don't care how... J-just let me r-release!.." He whimpered out, feeling his painful arousal.

"I need to know Tetsuya. Do you want me to use my mouth?" Akashi licked the shell of Kuroko's ear slowly.

"My hands?" Akashi let go of Kuroko's hands and slowly trailed his own up Kuroko's sides.

"My ass?" Akashi moved backwards so his butt rubbed Kuroko's member just the slightest.

Kuroko cried out in desperation, looking back at Akashi, panting heavily from trying to get himself to release.

"T-the a-ass! I want to c-cum inside Akashi-kun!" He moaned out, looking away from Akashi.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's cheek before he sat up, once more placing his hands against Kuroko's chest. He raised himself up and slammed himself on Kuroko's member, bouncing himself up and down furiously.

Kuroko moaned out loud, nearly in a shout, when Akashi impaled himself on his member. He honestly felt like he was being pleasured more the Akashi, but that didn't cross his mind for too long. He felt his climax rising again, and it made everything better.

Akashi began clenching his walls tightly around Kuroko's member, cajoling him to let go and cum deep inside him. He moaned as his prostate was hit but his focus was completely on Kuroko.

Kuroko panted loudly again, before moaning one more time, as he came deep inside Akashi. The tightness that Akashi caused on purpose was getting to him, and it made him release quickly.

Akashi flung his head and his back arched as he felt Kuroko cum right against his prostate and he shouted loudly as he also came. His eyes closed as he breathed heavily, gyrating his hips to intensify the pleasure.

Once Akashi had finished coming, Kuroko continued panting. He settled down, whimpering a bit as he felt Akashi.

Akashi gently laid down on Kuroko, the other male still inside him, and he focused on controlling his ragged breathing. His hair was damp from sweat and his eyes were half closed in contentment. He reached over and held Kuroko's hand gently.

Kuroko instantly squeezed Akashi's hand, closing his eyes. "I didn't.. expect that.. to happen.." He mumbled through pants, keeping his eyes closed tiredly.

Akashi didn't answer, just listened to Kuroko's heart pounding against his ear. He brought Kuroko's hand to his lips and softly kissed it, stroking it with his thumb before he let it go, curling up slightly on top of Kuroko.

Kuroko let Akashi do as he wished, softly brushing his hair with his hand. He felt oddly tired, but he wanted to show Akashi around the house, but he didn't want too.

Akashi reached out and lightly took Kuroko's arm and he hugged it close to his chest, closing his eyes and enjoyed Kuroko's presence, the comfort of being here with him.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before closing his eyes. He wondered why Akashi had suddenly pounced on him. Was he alright? Was it connected to what Akashi told him that happened last night?

Akashi reopened his eyes, not really feeling like sleeping, and looked around the room, studying the photos once more. They truly were beautiful work, the best he had seen before. He wondered why Kuroko wasn't famous.

Kuroko felt Akashi move slightly, and he opened his eyes, seeing him look around again. "..We should go get cleaned up and such."

Akashi sighed a little before nodding and grudgingly sitting up. He raised himself up, wincing when Kuroko's member slipped out of him. He looked at their dirty bodies, soiled by sweat and cum, and smirked a little.

Kuroko waited until Akashi got up, before he sat up. He saw his smirk, and tilted his head. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing." Akashi said as he laid back down beside Kuroko, lightly touching his arm.

Kuroko watched him, before shaking his head and smiling lightly. "If you say so. Let's go get cleaned, so I can show you the house and how I develop photos."

"Alright." Akashi said as he sat up and looked at Kuroko, looking to him to lead him to the bathroom.

Kuroko slowly got up, before gently taking Akashi's hand. "Come on, luckily it's not far from the bedroom."

Akashi nodded as he squeezed his hand and began to follow Kuroko, not letting go of Kuroko's hand once.

Kuroko gently squeezed his hand back, before leading him to the bathroom down the hall from his bedroom. He opened the door, letting Akashi go in first.

They took a quick shower, cleaning themselves thoroughly, before getting back out. They entered their room once more to change into their clothes before Akashi turned to Kuroko, lightly touching his hand.

Kuroko looked at Akashi once he touched his hand, and tilted his head a bit. "Is something wrong Akashi-kun?"

"No." Akashi said as he moved his hand, realizing what he was doing. He shook his head and looked at Kuroko. "So, show me how you make your pictures."

Kuroko nodded, but reached for his hand again. He gently took his hand, and intertwined their fingers. "Alright. You know what a darkroom is, right?"

Akashi squeezed the hand in his before slowly nodding his head. "I've heard of it but I've never actually seen one."

"Well then come on, it's a horrible excuse for a darkroom, but it works good enough to make these photos." He said, gesturing to the photos on the wall.

"Please show me." Akashi said curiously, eagerly.

"Alright." Kuroko said, slowly leading Akashi downstairs. "It's good for these houses to have basements. They make good darkrooms."

Akashi nodded as he followed Kuroko down the stairs, not letting go of his hand.

Kuroko lead Akashi through the downstairs, before leading him to the basement door. "Come on." He said, opening the door and gave the chance for Akashi to go in first.

Akashi nodded as he entered the room, looking around curiously, never seeing a room like it before. Like the name suggested it was dark and had things he didn't recognize in it.

Kuroko followed him inside, keeping the real lights off. He never really turned them on, since the red light from the room was enough. "Don't trip on anything." He said, before leading him over to where the most light was.

"Okay." Akashi said as he kept an eye on the ground, following Kuroko, waiting for him to explain how he made the pictures.

Kuroko pulled him gently to where there were four big containers filled with what looked like water.

"You put the photo into each one sooner or later. The first one is to reveal the photo, the second is to clean it, the third is the stop bath, and the last one is the fixer. After that, you let it dry, and then there you go. A picture." Kuroko finished explaining, looking at Akashi to see if he understood.

Akashi nodded his understanding, his eyes wide as he looked at them curiously. He moved closer to the containers, tilting his head a little as he examined them thoroughly.

Kuroko smiled seeing him look so curious, and he actually chuckled a bit. He then walked over, getting some undeveloped photos that he didn't do yet. Mostly ones of Akashi in his kimono that they found in the store.

Akashi touched a container, not the liquid inside though, before turning to Kuroko to watch him carefully. This was a whole new experience for him and he was a bit excited.

Kuroko looked at him, shaking his head still smiling.

"It's nothing too exciting." Well, he has been doing it for years, and it was all the same. He placed the picture into the first container, knowing full well that in a minute or so, it would slowly make the picture appear like magic.

Akashi watched the picture carefully, blinking when it color began to bloom and a picture appeared. He stood beside Kuroko, their bodies touching, and he stared at the picture in amazement.

Kuroko couldn't stop smiling softly, watching Akashi. He gently wrapped an arm around him, and waited for a few moments, before using a little clip tool to pick up the picture and place it in the next container. "This'll clean it."

Akashi leaned against Kuroko, moving with him when he switched containers, his eyes still trained on the picture. He enjoyed knowing that he was entering a bit of Kuroko's world.

Kuroko kept slightly tilting the bin, moving the liquid inside around but made sure none escaped. "You seem really amused." He said, looking at Akashi for a second.

"It's fascinating." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko with a smile. "I've never seen this before."

"I guess it is, though I'm used to it. Though it's still entertaining from time to time." He said, before focusing on the picture. After a minute, he moved it into the stop bath. Just like the last container, he kept swishing the liquid lightly."

"I think I understand." Akashi said as he watched Kuroko. Though, Akashi knew he would never grow tired of seeing Kuroko's work.

Kuroko nodded, moving the picture again after a minute. He continued the same process with the last bin. "After this, we'll hang it up to dry for a little bit."

"I see." Akashi said with a small nod. It seemed rather simple but he knew if he were to try that he would never be able to take pictures as well as Kuroko.

"See, it's not too hard." He said, before picking up the photo with the little clips. He moved over to a line in the room that was hanging up, that had other pictures he developed yesterday hanging up. He hung up that photo, before getting the other photos down. "You want to try?"

"Sure." Akashi said a bit nervously, not wanting to mess up. He bit his bottom lip as he moved to the undeveloped pictures, looking at Kuroko to make sure it was alright.

Kuroko put the pictures into a neat clean pile and put them to the side so they didn't get messed up. He walked over to Akashi, watching him. "Go ahead, I'll be here to help."

Akashi nodded as he tentatively picked up a blank picture and put it in the first container, watching it intently, a smile growing when he eventually saw colors blooming across its white surface.

Kuroko stood behind him, holding him gently. He watched the photo, smiling softly when he saw it appear very slowly.

Akashi waited for a minute before taking the clip tool Kuroko had used earlier and began to dip the pictures in the other containers carefully before the now developed picture hung with the one Kuroko had done.

Kuroko watched him and made sure he made no mess nor did he mess up the photo. "See, it wasn't so hard." He said, looking at the hanging photo.

"Yeah." Akashi said with a small smile before he pulled Kuroko into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before hugging Akashi back. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing. Just glad to be with you today." Akashi said truthfully before letting Kuroko go.

Kuroko smiled, petting his hair a little. "I'm glad to be here with you as well." He then looked around, humming slightly. "Do you want to finish these or do something else?"

"Whatever you want." Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko's cheek, the smile still not leaving his face.

He continued humming. "Hmm... We should have a date. Nothing too fancy, like maybe to the park or something.."

"I would love that." Akashi said as he perked up. They hadn't really gone on a date before, not officially. He liked the idea a lot.

Kuroko gently took his hand, leading him back upstairs. "Alright, maybe we can play basketball and then relax in the park. It'll be fun." He said, looking back at Akashi.

Akashi nodded and squeezed his hand as he allowed himself to be led out of the basement. It sounded like a perfect date, nice and simple and at a place where they were both comfortable with.

"Do you have a basketball?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko lightly squeezed his hand back, smiling at him. He then nodded, opening the basement door and walking out. "Yes, though I haven't used it in years."

He took Akashi into a hallway downstairs, and let go of his hand as he opened a closet door and searched through it. Once he found his basketball, he got it out, turning to Akashi.

Akashi nodded as they began to leave the house and towards the park. It was a nice day with perfect weather. Akashi linked their hands together as they continued to walk.

Kuroko kept a hold on the basketball, and held Akashi's hand with the other. "This'll be fun." He said, looking at Akashi as they walked.

Akashi nodded his agreement as they reached the basketball court. He pulled off the hoodie he had been wearing and hung it on the fence before they started playing.

Kuroko placed the basketball down for a moment to take off his light jacket, before getting the ball again. He walked over to Akashi, before they began playing a nice but fast paced game of Basketball.

It was different, actually playing with someone as opposed to playing by himself. Kuroko was good, perhaps not at shooting, but he could steal the ball with ease and even Akashi was impressed.

They played for hours before they finally took a break, all sweaty but with smiles on their faces. Akashi felt content as they walked to the grass and laid down.

Kuroko tried his best when he played against Akashi, trying to shoot even though he knew he wasn't good at it. It was fun, so it didn't matter.

When they took a break, he slowly flopped down onto the grass, closing his eyes. "That was fun. It's a nice change, to play basketball again."

"Yeah." Akashi said as he rolled on top of Kuroko, lying on top of him with a small smile. He rested his head against Kuroko's chest, his eyes looking around. "You know, I think I'll take a few more days off, have a proper vacation."

Kuroko smiled softly, gently petting Akashi's hair. "Alright, you deserve it. After all, you said you worked there for a long while, and you said you danced since you were young, so I'm guessing you started working not long after that?"

"I started working when I was about 15." Akashi said after some thought. "I mostly just performed though. I didn't mind it, I liked working there, I still do but I just think I need a break for once."

"That's still a while." Kuroko said, before nodding. "That's right... I don't think I need breaks for my job. It can only get stressful due to deadlines and topics, but it's nothing bad."

"I see." Akashi said thoughtfully. His eyes blinked when he saw a squirrel nearby and he slowly sat up and walked towards it. Surprisingly the squirrel didn't run away just sniffed his outstretched hand.

Kuroko sat up slightly, watching Akashi. He stayed still, seeing the squirrel didn't run away. "..strange squirrel." He said quietly, tilting his head.

"Yeah but I think the squirrels here are friendly because people often feed them nuts." Akashi said as he watched the squirrel with a small smile.

"That would make sense. As long as no one hurts them." He said, before looking up at the sky. He tilted his head, seeing the birds fly near the trees.

Akashi hummed in agreement as he also looked at the birds. He sat back and laid back down so his head was lying on Kuroko's stomach, watching the clouds pass by.

Kuroko watched the clouds, before pointing at one. "What does that cloud look like to you, Akashi-kun?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "It looks like a.. dog.. or cat."

"Hmmm." Akashi hummed as he studied the cloud. "I think it's definitely a dog."

"What about another one, what do you think it looks like?" He asked, pointing to another cloud.

"That one..." Akashi hummed, idly taking Kuroko's hand and playing it with his own. "A fox...Maybe? That kind of looks like ears,...And there's a bushy tail..Or maybe it's a raccoon?"

Kuroko studied the cloud, shaking his head. "Its pretty small, I think it's a Fox." He said, looking at the other clouds.

Akashi smiled as he looked at the other clouds carefully, pointing out any clouds he thought had a discernible shape. After about an hour of doing that, Akashi moved up and gently kissed Kuroko on the lips.

"Thank you for this." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko enjoyed their time together, and looked at Akashi, tilting his head. "You're welcome. Though I'll thank you too, for being with me, and helping me with everything."

"I had fun." Akashi said with a content look as he settled on top of Kuroko carefully, his lower body in between Kuroko's legs and his head settled under Kuroko's chin.

"I had fun as well. We should have more dates like this." Kuroko agreed, before closing his eyes. He sighed happily, brushing Akashi's hair softly.

"When's the deadline for those pictures?" Akashi asked with half closed eyes.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, trying to think. "..I think in a month and a half or so.."

"Ah." Akashi murmured, just a little nervous. He closed his eyes completely, feeling the sun washing over the both of them, bathing them in comfortable warmth as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Kuroko smiled a bit, looking at Akashi. He enjoyed the comfort from Akashi and the sun, and he wasn't worried about the deadline. "I'm not too worried about it, I know we'll get done before the deadline."

"I know. Just odd to know my photos will be published somewhere." Akashi said as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad. It might get your little tea restaurant popular too." Kuroko said, watching Akashi.

"Maybe." Akashi murmured as he looked up at Kuroko and smiled when he saw Kuroko looking at him. Suddenly his phone began ringing, bringing a frown to his face since he didn't usually get calls. He gave Kuroko an apologetic look before answering.

"He-"

"Seijuro!" His mom screeched in the phone and Akashi winced as he actually dropped the phone from the sheer volume. He put the phone on speaker.

"Okaachan?" Akashi asked worriedly.

"There's going to be a huge festival in about a month and we need you to perform a dance!" His mother said excitedly. "My friend if hosting the festival and this will help the tea house!"

Kuroko smiled brightly, but tilted his head when he heard the phone. He told him it was alright, and stayed quiet as he answered. He jumped slightly, knowing that loud voice anywhere. At first he was worried and confused, but now he was relieved and... still confused.

"A festival? Do you normally perform at festivals?" He asked Akashi, before looking at the phone.

"Is that Tetsuya?!" His mother asked excitedly and Akashi chuckled.

"Yes it is and no I don't usually. I've never performed outside the tea house." Akashi said nervously.

First he was taking pictures to be published in a magazine and now he was performing for god knows how many people. He didn't like this.

Kuroko smiled a bit, hearing Akashi's mother's excited voice. "Ah I see. You are experiencing a few new things then, aren't you?" He asked Akashi, smiling a bit. Of course he noticed Akashi was a bit worried, he could tell.

"You'll do fine, Akashi-kun. You are talented at dancing, you'll do great." He said, tilting Akashi's head a bit and placing a soft kiss to his lips, forgetting that his mother was still on the phone.

Akashi smiled at him and kissed him back softly before turning to the phone.

"I'll do it." Akashi said.

"Oh, you didn't have a choice but it's nice to have your consent." His lovely mother said. "Now, Marie will be helping you prepare. Since you'll be performing in front of many people we'll need to take it up a notch."

Akashi hesitated at the mention of Marie but he agreed nonetheless not wanting to worry his mother who had left the tea house in their hands more or less. He idly took Kuroko's hand and started playing with it before he perked up with an idea.

"You said your friend is the one who's hosting?" Akashi asked and smiled at the affirmative. "I know a photographer who can take pictures of it."

Kuroko opened his eyes, remembering about the phone. At the mention of Marie's name, he stiffened for a bit. He remembered that she was the one that told Akashi's parents, and thank god that their mother wasn't mad. She was also the one to say those things to Akashi that one night.

He gently pulled Akashi closer, burying his face into his neck. He idly nibbled and licked his neck, before pausing for a moment. Akashi didn't mean him, right?

Akashi softly sighed a little when Kuroko began to lick and nibble his neck before smirking when he felt Kuroko pause.

"Yes, I mean you Tetsuya." Akashi said softly. "Okaachan Tetsuya is a great photographer and I think he can do it."

"Well, I have no choice but to believe you." His mother said with amusement. "I'll tell my friend when I can!"

Kuroko looked at him, pouting slightly. It was always for magazines, what he took pictures for, or for himself. He has never even went to a festival before.

"Akashi-kun.. I've never been to a festival... I wouldn't know how to get around." He said, nipping his neck a bit harder then he needed to. He then apologetically licked the spot.

Akashi gritted his teeth to stifle any sounds from the bite then he forcibly rolled over so Kuroko was on top of him, his eyes looking into Kuroko's eyes.

"All you do is go to the festival and take pictures of whatever you want and of the people performing. You can do it." Akashi said softly as he stroked Kuroko's back soothingly.

Kuroko looked down at Akashi, looking unsure for a moment. "...Except when you're performing, you better stay by my side the whole time." He said slowly. He knew he could do it, he was just a bit uncomfortable with going into a new terrain. He leaned down slowly, kissing Akashi on the lips again.

"Of course." Akashi said as he looped his arms around Kuroko's neck. A settle sound of someone clearing her throat was heard and he murmured an apology to his mother.

"I'll contact you later. I've already told Marie everything and she's more than happy to help you. I have to go now, I'll talk to you later."

Without waiting for an answer she hung up and Akashi unlooped an arm to grab his phone and turn it off before pocketing it again.

Kuroko pulled away a bit to look at the phone, since he kept forgetting Akashi's mother was on the other line. He frowned a bit hearing Marie's name again, before he looked back at Akashi. "Do you really think we can do this?" He asked, referring to Akashi dancing and himself taking photos.

"I think so." Akashi said with a small smile. "i know you can at least."

"You can as well." He said immediately, frowning a bit. "You are talented at dancing, you'll be able to do it." He said, slowly taking Akashi's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"If you say so." Akashi said as he squeezed Kuroko's hand and leaned up to softly brush his lips against Kuroko's. "With you there, I think I can."

Kuroko smiled softly, pecking his lips. "You can do it. I know you can." He said, before closing his eyes slightly. With Akashi, he felt like he could do anything. He would do it.

Akashi smiled, nodding his agreement, his worries washing away.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, a month later, his worries came back full force. Everyone was bustling about to prepare and tension was palpable in the closed tea house. They had a booth at the festival that people were going to work in and so they were busy with that while Akashi was upstairs with Marie preparing, waiting for Kuroko to come over.

He had to put on make up to make his skin glow, kohl around his eyes to make his red eyes, more prominent, and he had extensions in his hair to make a long ponytail that would fly around him every time he spun while dancing. It was horrible for him, he hated it but he knew it was necessary.

He wore a new kimono as well. It was the color of fire, the bottom of the kimono was yellow which gradually changed to orange then to red at the top. His obi was golden with little sparks imprinted on it. His fans that he would be using would be brilliant red.

Kuroko thought he would be prepared for this. He wasn't. Not mentally, nor physically. He was worrying a bit, and he had no idea what to wear. It was a festival, but he didn't know what to wear. He shouldn't wear much, since he would have to be taking pictures.

He hesitated, looking through his clothes. He needed to be over at Akashi's in a few minutes, and he was STILL deciding what to wear. He groaned, before quickly looking through again. He spent enough time looking, so he settled with the best jeans he had, a blue and white stripped shirt, and a light blue collared shirt over top.

He put on a little grey hoodie, and got his bag which had his camera, phone, money, everything inside. He quickly headed to Akash's little tea house, careful of traffic.

Akashi nervously fidgeted while Marie brushed his hair and extensions, wondering what Kuroko would think of how he looked. He also hated the feeling of Marie running her hands and brush through his hair, not wanting to be near her.

He looked at the window anxiously, waiting for Kuroko to show up.

Kuroko quickly made his way to the tea house, and to the fire escape. After having to jump up there so many times, he got a little better, and it even improved his upper body strength. He jumped up onto the fire escape, and walked up to the window.

He frowned a bit seeing Marie, but shook his head. He opened the window from the outside, waving a bit. "Hello. I'm coming in."

Akashi tried to get up to properly greet Kuroko but he ended up growling when Marie kept him in place with a firm hand holding his kimono. She gave Kuroko a short look before she continued to brush Akashi's hair, styling it so it was slightly spiky on the top.

"I'm glad to see you." Akashi said to Kuroko before shyly looking at himself in the mirror where he sat. "What do you think?"

Kuroko climbed in carefully, looking at Akashi. He ignored Marie was even there, smiling softly. "You look very handsome." He said, walking over. "Though the extension, it looks nice, but I wasn't expecting it."

"It's just something to enhance my dance. You'll see later." Akashi said as he reached up and took Kuroko's hand in his, not seeing the disapproving look Marie shot him. He did wince a little though when the brush went through his hair harder than usual but he ignored it, smiling at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at Marie for a split second, glaring, seeing that she made Akashi wince by her brushing. He then looked back at Akashi, smiling a bit, before kissing him on the lips a little more forceful then needed. Just to show that if Akashi was ever harmed by anyone, he would not hesitate to harm them back.

"Don't ruin his makeup." Marie snapped and Akashi glared at her from the corner of his eye, silently telling her to not talk to Kuroko like that. Maria humphed and began touching Akashi, adjusting his kimono. Akashi sighed, looking at Kuroko apologetically.

Kuroko frowned a bit, but pulled away anyway. He glared at Marie, before smiling at Akashi. "All well. I mean, there's no way you can't apply any more make up anyway." He said, almost irritatingly sarcastically, before sitting on the bed.

"I have to check downstairs. You two better not do anything while I'm gone." Marie snapped and Akashi glared at her, about ready to snap at her but unwilling to start an argument hours before an important performance.

Kuroko hummed a bit, waiting until she left. He then quickly moved over, pulling Akashi towards him, intertwining their fingers. "Are you alright? She didn't do anything unnecessary right?"

"No." Akashi said, sitting on Kuroko's lap instead of the bed, kissing him on the lips softly. "Just helped me put the make up and extensions in."

"Good." Kuroko said, before nodding slightly. "Alright... How did she do that?"

"I'm not sure I just closed my eyes and waited for her to finish. I don't like the feeling of all this. She also helped my with my kimono." Akashi said with a grimace before he looked at Kuroko teasingly, looping his arms around Kuroko's neck and placing his mouth near Kuroko's ear. "How about later you help me take it off?"

"I see... I could have helped, you know. Or watched." Kuroko said, pouting a bit. He blinked a bit, before licking his lips, smirking. He held onto Akashi, nodding slightly. "I'll love to help you take it off~"

"We started a while ago." Akashi said regrettably, wishing Kuroko had been there and then he smirked. "Good, now we should go downstairs, we'll probably be leaving by cars."

Akashi got off of Kuroko's lap and led him downstairs where utter chaos was. People were running around, there was a bamboo tea whisk on the ground, Marie was yelling orders. Akashi blinked, never seeing such chaos in the tea house before.

"Wish I didn't miss it." He said, pouting slightly. He then nodded, and followed Akashi downstairs. He blinked, and moved closer to Akashi's side. "It's so... chaotic in here.." He said, watching carefully.

"We have a booth and apparently getting it ready is hard." Akashi said dryly before he cleared his throat. He began shouting orders himself, trying to get everyone to shut up and calm down. Everyone followed his orders, ignoring Marie who glared at him, and soon everyone was ready, as well as the cars.

Kuroko nodded, and watched as Akashi ordered everyone, soon calming them down. He sighed in relief, looking at Akashi. "They finally calmed down. Now we can go."

Akashi sighed wearily and nodded before they all began to get into the car, Akashi and Kuroko sharing a car with someone driving and Marie with the rest. Akashi had specifically demanded that she was in another car.

Akashi sat beside Kuroko closely, leaning against him, as they drove off. He was completely anxious, wringing his hands together, biting his lip, not wanting to perform in front of so many people.

Kuroko stayed close by Akashi, and got into the car with him. He brushed his hair as Akashi leaned on him, humming a soft tune for him. "It's alright, relax. Don't worry, you'll do great." He said, looking down at him.

"There's going to be so many people." Akashi said pensively as he curled his body around Kuroko's, grabbing Kuroko's hand and squeezing i reflexively.

"Don't worry, you can do it. Just look at me, and imagine there is no one else." Kuroko said, looking at him worriedly. He lightly squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Okay." Akashi said softly as he hugged Kuroko's arm against his chest and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass. "There will be fireworks there as well."

"Good." He said, before looking at Akashi. "Fireworks?.." Kuroko thought back, realizing he never had pictures of fireworks before. "That's great, I don't have a picture of fireworks yet."

"I've never seen them before." Akashi said very softly, almost inaudible. He honestly hadn't ever gotten out during his childhood and he never really realized it until he met Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, staring at Akashi. "..Then you'll love them." He said softly. "Sure they're loud, but they are beautiful and colorful."

"I'm sure I will especially since you're there." Akashi said with a small smile. He slowly closed his eyes, always getting sleepy in cars, and enjoyed the car ride. The festival was relatively far away so they had a long ways to go.

Kuroko smiled, brushing his hair gently. "You'll like them. Now get some rest." He said, seeing that Akashi looked tired. He put his hood up, leaning his head on the window, trying to nap himself.

Akashi fell asleep, loosely continuing to hug Kuroko's arm to his chest, breathing deeply. They stayed like that for two hours before they finally arrived at the busy festival. Akashi shook Kuroko awake before looking out the window, nervousness returned and he didn't want to leave the car.

Kuroko woke up slowly due to being shaken awake, and looked at Akashi. He rubbed his eyes slightly, before looking outside. "It's alright Akashi-kun. You'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

Akashi looked at Kuroko before sighing and getting out of the car. He immediately began fixing his hair and kimono, making sure everything was in place, before standing regally. He hid his nervousness and anxiety behind an emotionless expression. He watched as everyone began unpacking the cars and he helped out the best he could, barking out orders to make sure the transition went smoothly.

Kuroko let Akashi get out first, before he followed. He stayed beside Akashi, watching everyone be ordered and move the things out the cars. He gently held Akashi closely, humming softly. "It'll be fun."

"I hope so but if we want to have fun, we should go now." Akashi said as he grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him off when he saw Marie looking for him. The entered the crowds and rows of booth, Akashi looking around in wonderment.

Kuroko nodded, following Akashi quickly after seeing Marie. Being his first time at a festival, he stared at everything. He didn't favor the crowds, but it was all amazing none the less.

Akashi noticed people looking at him curiously and he walked closer to Kuroko, loosely entwining their fingers together as they walked around.

Kuroko squeezed his hand a bit, holding him closer. "It's alright. Come on, what do you want to do? What's in a festival?" He asked, because so far he only saw people and food.

"There's food, games, things to buy and...more things to buy." Akashi said in amusement as he looked at the merchandise that some of the booths were selling. He looked at the end of the rows of booths and saw the stage he would be performing on later. Right now there was a girl singing beautifully, filling the air with song.

Kuroko looked around, sighing a bit. "This place sounds really cheap then." He said, almost sarcastically. He then looked at the stage, listening to the girl sing. "She doesn't sound so bad."

"It's how most festivals are." Akashi said with a small smile before nodding his agreement about the singer. There would be lots of performers today. "Are you going to take pictures of the festivals still?"

Kuroko nodded, before he pulled Akashi aside, out of the crowd. He quickly took off his hoodie, tying it around his waist. He opened his bag, getting his camera out. "Yeah. It's right here."

"How many pictures are you going to take?" Akashi asked curiously as he looked at the camera.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before smiling softly. "No photographer knows the answer to that question."

"Ah." Akashi said in amusement, a small smile on his face.

Kuroko nodded, moving the camera around his neck and taking Akashi's hand. "Let's go."

Akashi nodded and was about to follow him when arms wrapped around his neck, choking him almost. He fell back a little, feeling a body pressing against his back.

"Excuse me!" Akashi said in a affronted voice, turning around and blinked when he saw his mother. She was nearly a mirror image of him except more feminine of course and her eyes were brown not red or gold. She wore a beautiful pink kimono.

"Seijuro! It's a disaster!" She wailed, falling into his arms dramatically.

Kuroko jumped in surprise seeing Akashi almost practically get tackled. He looked back, seeing someone who almost looked like him. He blinked, before slightly rubbing his eyes. It looked like a female Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.." He said, hearing her voice. It was familiar. "Is this your mother?" He asked quietly, watching the woman. He then shook his head. "What's a disaster?"

"..." Akashi stumbled when his mother suddenly let him go, staring at Kuroko, blinking in surprise. She slowly walked closer to Kuroko and then suddenly she was hugging him and she kissed him right on the cheek.

"Okaachan!" Akashi said as he tried to pull her away from Kuroko.

"Is this your boyfriend? Oh my you're keeping him!" Akashi's mother said excitedly before turning to Kuroko. "Oh my you're a cutie."

Kuroko watched her, tilting his head slightly. He then felt his cheeks heat up, and was a bit glad Akashi pulled her away. "..cutie?.." He asked, before shaking his head. "I'm guessing you are Sayu-san.. What was that disaster?"

"The disaster is we need a singer! One of our singers...had an incident and we need a performer." She wailed as she spun around in the circle and Akashi sighed.

"I suppose I can perform twice if needed." Akashi offered and winced when his mother pulled a fan out of no where and smacked him over the head with it.

"You can't perform twice! No! We need another performer." She said throwing her hands in the air.

Kuroko watched them, and covered his mouth a bit to hide a smile when he saw Akashi get hit in the head with a fan. He then straightened up, dropping the smile politely. "Don't you have replacements..?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"No! I have them all on contract so I didn't expect to need them!" She said before she suddenly gripped Akashi's jaw and drew his face closer to him. "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

"Marie put it there." Akashi replied and she quirked an eyebrow, studying his eyes, both red because of contacts. She sighed a little before letting him go and then snapping open her fan and fanning herself frantically.

"What am I going to do!" She cried.

Kuroko watched them once again, amused by Akashi's mother's lack of attention to the topic. He then blinked, before slowly raising his hand to get her attention.

"..I can't do much.. But I can try to perform?" He said nervously, looking at Akashi.

Both Akashi's looked at him with twin expressions of surprise, Akashi's more subtle, before his mom disappeared from his side and appeared in front of Kuroko, her hands cupping his, stars in her brown eyes.

"What can you do?" She asked excitedly.

Kuroko blinked, feeling a bit uncomfortable but guessed he had to get used to it.

"...I can try singing..." He said, even though he hasn't sang a word in years.

"You can sing?" She asked excitedly. "You're performing then!"

Before anybody could do anything, she was dragging Kuroko away and she snapped at Akashi to stay by the stage when he tried to follow. She wanted to get to know Kuroko personally.

"Yes." He said, even though he was sure she didn't even listen after she began dragging him away. He gave Akashi an apologetic look, before looking at his mother. "I can sing.. I just haven't sung in a while."

"Better than nothing!" She said happily as she dragged him behind the stage. "Now tell me, how did you meet my son?"

Kuroko followed, not wanting to be tripped if he didn't walk.

"..Well, one day I was walking and I wanted to relax. I saw a tea house, so I went inside. And Akashi-kun, your son, was the one who served me.."

"Ah! Many people fall in love with him when they see him in the tea house but usually he takes no interest in them. Workaholic that boy is." She said with a small wistful smile before she turned a bit serious. "I've heard for Marie that he hasn't been wearing his contact as often, only when he works. Do I have you to thank for that?"

He smiled a little bit. "To be honest, I don't know who fell in love first. Probably me, but maybe both of us." He said, before looking at her just as serious. "I guess you can say that. I liked his real eyes better then those contacts, so he promised me he would only wear them when working."

She nodded with a small smile. "It was his father who wanted him to do it and I agreed to it because it really was easier to hide it at the time. I thought he would grow out of it but he never did. So thank you."

She leaned forward and kissed Kuroko's cheek before she perked up and clapped her hands, barking orders at people.

Kuroko tilted his head, frowning a bit. "I see.. I'm glad that he doesn't really wear them anymore then." He said, before watching her tell other people some orders. He used the time to quickly think of something to sing. Could he sing that one song his mother used to sing for him a lot?

He slowly took off his camera, and his hoodie from around his waist. He folded the camera into the hoodie so it didn't get busted, then looked at her. "Where do I put this?"

"I'll hold on to it." She said as she carefully took it from him. "Once you go on stage just sing whatever you like and then you can just leave. I'll be with Seijuro watching you sing."

Kuroko let her take it, before nodding slowly. "..I see. Alright. When will I be singing?" He asked, looking around slowly.

"In a few minutes." She said brightly and just as she said that the singing that had been floating in the air stopped. "Right now actually."

Kuroko nodded, but then his eyes got wide in surprise. "Now? Really?" He asked, looking for any signs of this being a joke on her face.

"Nope good luck!" She said with a huge grin on her face as she pushed up onto the stage and skipped off.

Kuroko frowned a bit, but sighed slightly. He bit his lip, walking onto the rest of the stage. He had no choice but to sing now. He looked around quickly for Akashi and his mother, wanting to see if they were there.

Akashi was right at the front of the stage, quirking an eyebrow when he saw Kuroko stumble on the stage and looked at his mother who joined him.

"You pushed him on stage didn't you?" He asked dryly and she just grinned at him before waving at Kuroko enthusiastically trying to get his attention.

Kuroko immediately looked at Akashi and his mother, then looked at the crowd. His cheeks heated a bit, but then he looked back at them. Should he sing now?

Akashi smiled encouragingly while Akashi's mother used her hands to convey to sing now. Both of them smiled at him, knowing he could do it.

Kuroko gulped a bit, biting his lip again. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. He imagined he was alone. Alone with Akashi, at least.

Slowly, he began to softly sing a song his mother always sang for him when he was young. At least his voice wasn't horrible, actually a little decent.

Kuroko was good, very good actually. Akashi smiled some more, his eyes softening as he listened to his boyfriend sing. His voice was melodious and floated in the air beautifully, making many people stop and listen.

Kuroko was shy at first, of course. But when people actually started listening and showed faces of enjoyment. With that, he sang a bit louder and bolder, but still had his quiet voice.

Akashi continued listening, Kuroko's voice getting better and better as the minutes went by, proud of his boyfriend for doing this.

Kuroko smiled softly as he kept singing, looking at Akashi some point through it. When he finished, he bowed politely, his face a little red.

Every erupted into applause, especially Akashi and his mother who was happy. Akashi kept clapping until his mother dumped something covered by Kuroko's hoodie in his hands.

"I must be going now, I still need to run this festival. Please bring him by sometime soon though. Oh and Seijuro?" Akashi looked up only to grunt when he was smacked in the head with the fan. "You hurt him and I'll skin you alive."

She left him with that threat and he shook his head before walking to where Kuroko would be leaving the stage.

Kuroko nodded to everyone, before quickly leaving the stage. His face was still red, and he was surprised to see Akashi there where he got off the stage. "... Was it okay?" He asked quietly, tilting his head.

Akashi pulled Kuroko into his arms and kissed his lips. "You were absolutely beautiful. I've never heard such a beautiful voice."

Kuroko smiled a bit, looking at Akashi. "Really?.. I doubt I was that good.." He said, looking away. "It was my mother's song. She wrote songs a lot, and she always sang it to me."

"I think you sang it beautifully." Akashi said softly as he hugged Kuroko tightly, smiling happily. He let Kuroko go after a few minutes and gave him his camera and hoodie back.

Kuroko smiled, returning the hug tightly as well. He then took his camera, putting it around his neck. His hoodie went back to tied around his waist.

Akashi smiled at him happily as he began walking back to the festival, having a little while before he himself had to perform.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, tilting his head slightly. "What would you like to do now? Well, something we could do while I take pictures."

"We can stay and watch the other performers." Akashi suggested as he looked around. "Or you can take pictures of the numerous booths."

There certainly were enough boosts which Kuroko could take pictures of. There were so many of them around, selling different things or even games which people seemed to be loving so far. It would be even more beautiful at night though when they lanterns were lit, making them look like luminescent orange orbs floating against the night sky.

Kuroko shook his head, not wanting to stay here really. "Let's go walk around. Maybe we could play a few games as well, just for fun." He said, picking up his bag.

"That would be nice. I wouldn't mind trying the arrow shooting game." Akashi said thoughtfully, recalling seeing people shooting an arrow at a board for various stuffed animal prizes. He had taken archery in high school and was quite decent at it although he was unsure if he had retained the ability through the years.

"Arrow shooting game?.. With real bow and arrows?" Kuroko asked, looking around to see if he could tell what booth it was. Though he didn't think he saw it, so he looked at Akashi.

"Yeah, right over there." Akashi said as he pointed at a booth where a couple of people were letting loose little toy arrows, missing the target. "Would you mind if I tried it?"

Kuroko looked over, frowning when he noticed the arrows weren't real. He then nodded, sighing a bit. "You can. I'm a bit upset that they aren't real."

"They almost look real." Akashi said. They weren't ridiculously colored or such but it was obvious that the tip was fake so the customers couldn't shoot and kill people. He walked over to the booth and paid the price for three arrows.

He took the bow and expertly got into shooting stance, his legs spread apart, his hands holding the boy perfectly. One of his eyes closed as he took a couple of seconds to ensure his aim. With a fluid movement he let loose the arrow that hit the bulls eye perfectly.

Kuroko walked over, shrugging slightly. Maybe he would try. He decided to watch Akashi for now, seeing him hit the bullseye. He wasn't fazed that he did, knowing he probably could do it.

Akashi did the same with the other arrows with perfect precision, hitting the bulls eye each time. The owner of the booth gave him a stuffed animal dog, its eyes reminding him faintly of Kuroko's which prompted him to give the toy dog to Kuroko as a present.

Kuroko watched him, seeing the stuffed animal he got. He smiled a bit, taking it slowly. "Thank you.. can I try, Akashi-kun?"

"Of course. If you want me to help let me know." Akashi said as he paid for more arrows and passed them to Kuroko.

Kuroko just shook his head, before taking the arrows and a bow. He didn't get into a stance, he just aimed the arrow. He paused for a moment, before slightly moving his aim to the side. He then shot, getting the bullseye.

He then did something similar for the last two arrows. Aim then shoot with no problem. He got a little lion that had a crown on his head, and he studied it before looking at Akashi. He may or may not have went to a camp at a young age and took archery. "I prefer real bow and arrows."

"impressive." Akashi said with a small smile, admiring Kuroko's skill. "I prefer real arrows as well but I don't think it would be appropriate to have those here with so many people."

"I guess not." He said, giving the bow back. He then walked over, giving Akashi the lion. "Here, since you won me a dog~" He said, smiling softly.

"Thank you." Akashi said with a smile as he accepted the lion. He pecked Kuroko on the cheek before they continued on, looking at the different booths. Akashi paused at one booth that sold assorted fans, running his hand through them to check the quality. His own fans were in tucked in his kimono sleeves, the only other person to touch them being Marie.

"Welcome." Kuroko said, before he began following Akashi. He idly took pictures of things, like the sky, the booths, the people having fun. He even took a picture of some children running by with toys in their hands. He never knew festivals were this much fun.

He saw Akashi stop by a booth with fans, so he stopped too. He took a picture of him when he was touching some of the fans, before he smiled slightly. "I'm going to be busy developing all these pictures.."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Akashi asked as he took a fan and tossed it with a flick of his hand much to the boost owners chagrin, just to smoothly catch it and snap it open. He shook his head, feeling with his fingers that the wood was too weak to handle being used like he used his fans.

Kuroko watched him, tilting his head slightly. "It'll take time to get all of them done. I already got quite a lot, but it's mainly of different booths and people. I still need more photos."

"Well hopefully you'll get some inspiration." Akashi said as he snapped open another fan and slowly waved it back and forth, some locks of his hair flying with the wind produced.

"Hopefully." Kuroko said, looking around for a second. Though Akashi had his attention again, as he saw some of his hair flutter a bit from the small wind he was making. He smiled softly, turning Akashi's head to look at him. "You are too beautiful, you know?"

Akashi's eyes widened a bit at the compliment before he looked away a bit shyly, biting his lip habitually. He was used to being called beautiful by various strangers but for some reason it was so different being called that by the person you care most about.

Kuroko smirked a bit, pulling him closer a little bit and resting his head on his shoulder. "I can't wait to undress you later after the festival." He said right into his ear, still smirking.

Akashi shivered a little at the words before he ran a hand down Kuroko's spine. "I can't wait either." Akashi purred.

Kuroko almost didn't react to the hand, except a light shudder. "Don't get too excited before then~" He said, nipping his neck softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Akashi said as he tilted his head almost instinctively. "I do wonder what will follow though. What are you planning exactly, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko kept nipping his neck slightly, licking it occasionally. His other hand moved to rest on Akashi's chest, over the kimono. "Do you mean for later?"

"Y-yes." Akashi said, closing his eyes, uncaring of anyone who could see them, his entire focus on Kuroko.

Kuroko bit into his neck once, licking it apologetically.

"Hmm... Well, to be simple, I'm going to be ravishing you tonight. I'll make you feel more pleasure then you ever had before. I'll pound into you as long as it takes to make you pass out. I'll make you scream so loud that your voice would be gone for a week." He said into Akashi's ear, full of lust and promise.

Akashi actually moaned at Kuroko's words, a shudder running through his body. He could already feel himself stirring at just the thought and he clenched his eyes closed, gripping Kuroko's arms.

"I can't wait." Akashi said with equal lust and need in his voice.

Kuroko nearly lost it with his moan and the lust in his voice. Though he closed his eyes tightly, letting out a soft breath. He slowly began pulling Akashi away, letting go of him to only hold his hand. "If you continue with those noises, I won't be able to wait until the festival is over."

"I can barely wait." Akashi admitted as he squeezed the hand, breathing slowly to get himself under control. He shook his head and pulled Kuroko out of the booth and into the crowd where he knew they wouldn't do anything.

Night was falling and Akashi perked up when he heard a familiar sound wafting from the stage. He had memorized that very song because it marked when...

"I'm supposed to perform." Akashi said softly, nervously. "That song marks when I'm supposed to head to the stage."

Kuroko followed Akashi, looking around. He noticed a strange music, before looking at Akashi.

"Don't worry, you can do it. You'll be fine, I'll be in the front, watching you." He said, before lifting his camera. "And taking photos."

"Yeah." Akashi said softly but he was still nervous as he made his way to the stage. Truthfully, secretly, he was nervous for another reason. He was performing a new dance, not seen by anyone. He hadn't even told Kuroko, wanting it to be a surprise but he hadn't performed it for an audience yet which was why he was anxious. Still, he could do it, he had practiced it to perfection, even working on it for entire nights.

"I'll see you after the dance." Akashi said as he turned around and kissed Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko followed Akashi, hoping he would be alright. He would be there for support and luck. And pictures. "Alright, good luck." He said, smiling softly for last minute courage to pass onto Akashi.

Akashi nodded shakily before he walked off to the back of the stage, waiting for the music to stop, pulling out his fans to fiddle with them. He could do this, Kuroko was there, he HAD to do this.

The music stopped and he walked up on stage, bowing politely, a fake smile on his face. His eyes sought out Kuroko, smiling genuinely when he saw his blue orbs.

Kuroko didn't bother to sit, figuring it would be easier to stand. He wasn't in no body's way, and even if he was, no one would notice him. He saw Akashi walk on stage, and he smiled softly for encouragement.

Akashi let out a small breath as the biwa player played behind him and he began to move. The dance started out slow, but the movements were complex yet fluid. He did intricate throws and catches, never stopping his movements.

The music began to go faster and faster, his feet matched the pace. He began to throw and spin faster, actually doing a small flip on stage as he spun the fans. It had taken him 3 entire weeks to learn the flip however small it was and was incredibly hard to do with a kimono on.

Kuroko watched in fascination, taking a few pictures here and there. He kept smiling, to encourage Akashi and because Akashi was that amazing.

His eyes widened a bit seeing him go faster. He even got a picture when he did the flip. Thank god he was a professional, otherwise he would of been upset if it came out blurry. He never knew Akashi was this good.

The song finished finally and Akashi finished with his favorite ending move of catching the fan in his mouth before he dropped it in his hand. He bowed, the crowd exploding in applause and he breathed heavily as he exited the stage, beads of sweat on his brow. He had done it though, he hadn't made any mistakes.

Kuroko got more pictures the whole time, even though he was focused on Akashi and the dance rather then his job. Once he finished, he quickly made his way to the back and waited for Akashi.

Akashi thanked the biwa player, the girl blushing and scurrying away, making him blink in confusion. He shook his head and walked over to Kuroko who he saw a little ways off a small bashful smile on his face.

"What did you think?" Akashi asked shyly.

Kuroko stared at Akashi as he walked over. He quickly hugged him tightly, closing his eyes. "You were amAzing and beautiful out there."

Akashi hugged him back tightly, relieved at his words. Suddenly there was a huge bang and he flinched until he saw colors exploding in the sky. His eyes widened in complete awe as he stared at the sky in wonderment.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi whispered as he reached up a hand as if trying to touch the colors.

He jumped a bit, before looking at the sky. He smiled softly, before taking Akashi's outstretched hand. "Those are fireworks, Akashi-kun." He said, chuckling a bit. "They're loud, but colorful." He continued, repeating his words from earlier.

Akashi didn't answer, just stared at the sky for a long while, the colors exploding in the sky reflecting in his eyes. It was beautiful, something he had only seen on tv a couple of times, always thinking that it was a waste of time to watch. But he was wrong.

Kuroko watched him, before getting his camera. He took pictures of certain fireworks, then one of Akashi with his fascinated eyes, which reflected the fireworks.

Akashi stared at the sky until there were no more fireworks much to his disappointment but by then it was late and it was time to pack up and go. Akashi held Kuroko's hand tightly, a smile on his face, as he gently pulled Kuroko to the booth so they could help pack up.

An hour later they were in the car together, Akashi deciding to sit on Kuroko's lap for the duration, his head leaning against Kuroko's chest.

Kuroko enjoyed the night with Akashi, loving the fireworks that he watched with Akashi. He followed Akashi when he was lead to the booth, and helped out. He was glad to be in the car again. "Did you have fun?" He asked, softly petting Akashi's hair.

"Yes, I didn't think it was going to be that fun." Akashi said truthfully, leaning into the touch eagerly.

Kuroko kept petting his hair, and gently pulled him closer. "I didn't think so either. It was incredibly entertaining."

"Yeah." Akashi said as he nuzzled Kuroko's shoulder, eyes half closed, almost like a cat being petted. He watched the scenery passing by and saw that they were getting close to home.

Kuroko kept repeating his movements, slowly rubbing Akashi's back as well, in soothing motions. He saw that they were almost home, and smiled a bit.

Akashi purred almost with Kuroko's actions, his eyes bright with anticipation, shifting in Kuroko's lap slightly.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, chuckling slightly. "Be patient~" He said, playing with a piece of his hair.

"Of course I'm being patient." Akashi said with a poker face, feigning innocence but he was yearning to know what Kuroko had planned, wanting him to do everything he had said he would.

"Alright. If you say so." He said, shrugging slightly. He patted his head, before letting him go completely.

The car finally stopped and Akashi casually left the car, telling everyone to just go home since it was late and that they were tired from the festival. They could come by extra early tomorrow to unpack the cars. Everyone readily agreed except Marie who gave him a suspicious look but Akashi just ignored it, watching everyone leave.

He pulled Kuroko into the tea house, locking the door, before they made their way to his room. Before anything, he stretched a little, his muscles a little stiff from sitting in one place for so long.

Kuroko yawned slightly, though he wasn't really tired. He got out the car with Akashi, stretching a bit. He waited for Akashi, looking casual, normal. He then followed him upstairs, staring at him the whole time.

When they got into the room, he took off his hoodie. He placed his bag on the desk, and placed his camera inside carefully, taking his time.

Akashi carefully took off his hair extensions, the long hair bugging him slightly, before he wiping his face of any make up, feeling marginally better once that was done. Then he slowly looked at Kuroko, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for him to make the first move.

Kuroko placed something in his pants pocket, before sighing slightly. He took off the collared shirt, then faced Akashi. He raised an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly. He moved over to the bed, flopping down onto his back and looked at Akashi. "What?"

Akashi gave him a Kuroko worthy deadpanned looked, completely not amused, before he sauntered over to Kuroko. He straddling Kuroko's waist, his mouth softly kissing Kuroko's neck.

"Isn't there anything you want to do?" Akashi asked, wriggling his hips.

Kuroko eyed him as he walked over, and made no reaction. "Maybe. Why, is there something you want to do?" He asked, refraining from showing any reaction.

"Maybe." Akashi murmured as he gently grinded his crotch against Kuroko's, his eyes lusty. He licked Kuroko's lips with a small smirk.

Kuroko bit his lip, sighing softly. "I can't win in a game like this." He said, pulling Akashi down to kiss his lips.

Akashi chuckled as he pressed his lips against Kuroko's eagerly, his hands running up and down Kuroko's torso. He pulled away and he looked at Kuroko with a needy expression.

"Won't you help me with my kimono?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko looked up at him, humming before nodding. "I can do that." He said, immediately going to untie what holds up the kimono, before actually slipping the fabric off slowly.

The kimono fell loose, the front opening up to reveal Akashi's naked body and the redhead smirked before slowly sliding the rest of the material down. It slid down his shoulders then down his torso, Akashi trying to tease Kuroko.

Kuroko watched, refraining from overreacting. He wasn't going to lose control over some teasing. He waited patiently for Akashi to fully remove it, looking into his eyes.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow, having expected Kuroko to have more of a reaction, before he slowly slipped the kimono off him completely. It slipped on the ground and Akashi slowly bent down to kiss Kuroko on the lips.

Kuroko smiled noticing it was finally removed. He leaned up slightly, returning the kiss slowly, teasingly.

Akashi looped his arms around Kuroko, pushing his lips against Kuroko's more insistently, his eyes half open. He wiggled his hips again, this time without meaning to.

Kuroko pulled him closer, licking his lip already so he could have access. He groaned slightly, closing his eyes.

Akashi immediately opened his mouth, his eyes also sliding closed, a small needy noise leaving his mouth.

Kuroko slipped his tongue inside quickly, roaming Akashi's mouth excitedly. He slowly sat up, moving Akashi around so he was on the bottom, and they were still kissing.

Akashi eagerly settled down on the bed, his legs raising and bending on each side of Kuroko. He met Kuroko's tongue with his, his hand tangling in Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko slowly grinded on Akashi a bit, smirking slightly. He continued kissing Akashi, even though he was actually kissing back.

Akashi softly whined into the kiss, grinding upwards the best he could, feeling himself hardening just a little.

Kuroko slowly pulled away, still smirking. He moved off from on top Akashi, looking at him. "Are you having fun so far, Akashi-kun?"

"...yes." Akashi replied softly wondering why Kuroko had gotten off of him.

"Well, you know what you should do?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "You should try to please yourself.." He finished, smirking again. "But you can't use your hands~"

Akashi frowned, propped himself up on his elbows. How could he pleasure himself without his hands?

"I..I don't understand." Akashi said softly, needily.

Kuroko smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek softly. "There are more ways then one. You always grind on my to get pleasure, that's a way without using your hands, is it not?"

Akashi nodded in understanding, crawling on top of Kuroko seductively before he began to grind against Kuroko's clothes member. A small moan left his lips, his head tilting back as he continued to do it.

Kuroko kept his composer again, though not without trouble. He hummed slightly, stroking Akashi's back, slowly making his way downward.

Akashi arched his back to the touch, a small content sigh leaving his lips as he continued to grind down against Kuroko. He was fully hard now, and eager for more.

"Stop." Kuroko commanded softly, before removing his hands. "Do you think Akashi-kun would prepare himself too?"

Akashi flushed a little at the thought, his cheek reddening, before he slowly reached a hand back and stuck a finger inside of him. He bit his lip, his eyes opening a crack to peer down at Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled softly, a bit mischievously, and he gently held him. He leaned forward slightly, nipping at his chest.

Akashi sharply inhaled, his eyes opening wider to look at Kuroko before he stuck another finger inside him. It didn't hurt in the least, he was almost embarrassed at how used he was to the feeling he was now.

Kuroko watched him, making sure he didn't hurt himself. He was a bit surprised to see that he wasn't in any pain yet, but said nothing.

Akashi stretched himself for a little while before shoving his third finger inside of him, softly moaning under his breath. His eyes sparked with pleasure and lust, looking at Kuroko with plaintive need.

Kuroko looked up into Akashi's eyes, smiling softly. "Do you think that's enough, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes." Akashi said as he leaned down to kiss Kuroko, needing more and the only one who could do it was Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled, kissing Akashi back for a moment before pulling away. "I want to try something new~ Turn around for me~?"

Akashi tilted his head, looking into Kuroko's eyes for a long moment, before slowly crawling onto his hands and knees. He bit his lip nervously, not knowing what this new thing might be, but trusting Kuroko.

Kuroko continued smiling, and move up a bit. He gently took Akashi's hips, but with a forceful grip, keeping him in place. He leaned forward, before quickly swiping his tongue over Akashi's entrance quickly. He paused, to see his reaction.

Akashi jolted, a gasp flying out of his mouth as he whipped his head to look at Kuroko in complete shock. His cheeks reddened even more, his mouth slightly open.

Kuroko didn't say anything, he just did the same thing, slower. He began prodding his entrance, but never actually entering him.

Akashi's body shuddered and a moan escaped his mouth, his head shaking side to side.

"T-Tetsuya!" Akashi whined, his cheeks almost impossible red. "S-stop!"

Kuroko didn't reply again, nor did he stop. Slowly, he started slipping his tongue inside, easier thanks to Akashi's preparing.

"No!" Akashi moaned, his body contradiction his words as it shook. His hands clenched the blankets under him, his body shuddering, pleasured sounds escaping his mouth.

Kuroko smirked a bit, but he still didn't stop. He moved his tongue around as best as he could, before removing it, only for it to slip back inside. He kept repeating, wanting to hear more pleasurable moans from Akashi.

Akashi's body thrashed before he lowered his upper torso to the bed, muffling the noises coming out of his mouth with his pillow. His wide eyes looked at Kuroko in shock and pleasure.

Kuroko held Akashi's hips a bit tighter to get him to stop thrashing. He glared for a moment, silently telling him to stop moving, then they softened again. He slowly pulled back, but kept a hold on his hips. "Does it feel good, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi shuddered, lifting his mouth from the pillow. He took a couple of deep breathes before he reluctantly nodded, almost shyly. He couldn't believe Kuroko was willing to stick his tongue there, as pleasurable as it was.

Kuroko moved away a bit, pulling something out of his pants pocket. He then leaned over Akashi, holding something that looked almost like a pill to his lips. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Akashi asked with narrowed eyes and a frown, trying to study the pill.

"A little something. Come on, it won't hurt you." Kuroko said reassuringly, smiling softly.

Akashi looked at Kuroko very carefully, before sighed and reluctantly taking the pill. He trusted Kuroko but even then, if this had been earlier in their relationship he wouldn't have done it.

Kuroko continued smiling, then gripped his jaw, lightly kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Love~" He said, before moving back. The pill should be working almost instantly, but he wanted to wait for Akashi to notice.

Akashi frowned at Kuroko, hating not knowing what he had just taken. A few long moments passed, Akashi shifting a bit, wondering what Kuroko was waiting for.

Then a weird sensation went through him. Akashi frowned, feeling an odd warm sensation in his stomach and a tingling feeling went through his entire body and stayed there.

Kuroko saw him shift a bit, before seeing his frown. He was probably confused, Kuroko knew. He smiled moving back to his position a few minutes before. Placing another one of those pills onto his tongue, he leaned down, pushing it into Akashi's entrance.

Akashi thrashed again in surprise at the pleasure that sent him. He seemed more aware of the feeling, could feel Kuroko's tongue more than he had before.

Kuroko held onto his hips tightly again, getting him to stay still, pushing the pill in further. He hummed a bit, smirking softly.

Akashi moaned loudly, his eyes clenching close, as he felt Kuroko's wet tongue slithering further and further into him. It felt so incredibly good, the pleasure heightened by the knowledge that it was Kuroko's tongue.

Once he was satisfied by how deep he could get the pill inside, he began slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of Akashi's entrance. He knew the pleasure would be increased for Akashi, due to those pills.

Akashi's eyes snapped open and an embarrassing wail left his mouth as he felt that tongue start to move in and out of him. The pleasure was so overwhelming and all Akashi could do was lie there and take it.

Kuroko continued for a minute or so, before pulling away. He kept smirking, and leaned over Akashi again. "So, how do you feel now?"

"What did you give me?" Akashi asked with a shuddering breath, his eyes begging Kuroko for an answer.

"Just a little something~" Kuroko said, licking Akashi's neck slowly.

Akashi moaned at the wet feeling, feeling every bud on Kuroko's tongue as it brushed his sensitive skin. A confused whine left his lips, his eyes beginning to glaze.

Kuroko looked at him, slowly rubbing his hips. "It's just something to increase the pleasure. I love seeing you writhe around while you're being pleased by me~" He said, continuing to lick his neck.

Akashi's eyes widened in shock even as he lightly moaned at the feeling on his neck. Even Kuroko's hands rubbing his hips sent a tingling sensation through his body. He felt a little nervous, never having done this before and if it wasn't Kuroko, he would have been scared.

"Don't worry, it'll feel so good Akashi-kun~" He said, pulling away slightly. He then sat back, looking at him. "I still have all of my clothes on. Can you help me?"

Akashi slowly turned around before he nimbly began to take Kuroko's clothes off, kissing random patches of skin as he did so. He did it slowly, gasping softly when his skin brushed Kuroko, the sensation almost foreign now with the tingling it sent him.

Kuroko stayed still, only moving to help him. He kept slowly rubbing his hips every chance he got, liking the gasps that sounded out when their skin touched.

Akashi finally slipped the last garment from Kuroko's body and he sat back a little, biting his bottom lip. He was fully hard, achingly so, and he looked at Kuroko pleadingly, begging him for help.

Kuroko smiled, petting his hair softly. "Good boy. Now, what position do you want, Akashi-kun?" He asked, just to take a long time to get to the next step.

"I don't care." Akashi whispered as he crawled on his hands and knees to Kuroko, leaning up so his lips ghosted over Kuroko's. "Please, I need you so much. I need you right now, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, but then remembered about the pill. He nodded softly, before he closed the gap, kissing Akashi deeply. He pushed him back, leaning over him. He then broke the kiss, staring down at him. "Beg."

Akashi whined softly, his eyes begging Kuroko not to make him say the words. He touched the other male in silent pleading, moving his body seductively under Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head, humming a bit. "That's not good enough." He said, staring at him.

"P-please." Akashi said softly, his eyes looking into Kuroko's pleadingly. "Please, Tetsuya, I need you so much. Can't you see how hard I am for you? Don't you want to help me?"

Kuroko looked at him, before sighing softly. "Yes yes, I'm sorry~" He said, rubbing Akashi's hips softly again. "I guess that's good enough. I guess I'm going in now." He said, slowly pressing his member to Akashi's entrance.

Akashi couldn't even feel relieved because his body jolted at the feeling of Kuroko's member touching his entrance and his body immediately arched into Kuroko's. His arms looped around Kuroko's neck, pleas escaping his mouth, wanting, needing more.

Even if Akashi was desperate, he didn't want to hurt him. He slowly started moving inside, hoping that the pleasure really did overcome the pain.

It wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough. Akashi thrashed under Kuroko before he wrapped his legs around Kuroko and used it as leverage to lift his hips, forcing Kuroko to go inside him faster.

Kuroko bit his lip a bit, looking at Akashi. He didn't see any pain, he was desperate for more, and he didn't know if he could hold back. Kuroko hurried up, pushing all the way inside Akashi, pausing for a moment.

"Yes!" Akashi shouted loudly, his body arching almost painfully into Kuroko, his eyes getting misty from the explosion of pleasure filling him. There was no pain for him, all he felt was the pleasure.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, before licking his lips. He took hold of his hips again, before he began moving already. He went slow at first, just to make sure, before picking up the pace, needing more of Akashi. He didn't know if it was the pill he gave Akashi, but he was starting to think that Akashi's insides were a bit hotter and tighter.

Akashi writhed and thrashed under Kuroko, meeting his thrusts by lifting his hips eagerly. He wasn't even aware of the pleas falling from his lips, begging for more. The pleasure was completely filling him, making him feel light headed.

Kuroko wasn't even going hard or very fast, and Akashi was already squirming around desperately. Though he wasn't complaining, and smiled a bit more. He moved a bit faster, leaning over Akashi to get more force.

Akashi could feel Kuroko thrusting faster and when he leaned down, the direction of his thrusts changed and Akashi screamed when Kuroko managed to hit his prostate. Suddenly he was cumming, screams and sobs leaving his lips as pleasure completely overtook him but even then his member remained hard and he still wanted more.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise at the practically scream, and he watched Akashi cum, and yet he was still hard. He closed his eyes, continuing to thrust into Akashi, going harder and faster with all his might. He wanted Akashi to feel the most pleasure he ever had, just as he promised at the festival.

Akashi screamed again and again as he felt Kuroko continue on. He felt even more sensitive because of the pill and from just cumming and he didn't know if he wanted Kuroko to keep going or stop. His mind was a complete mess just as his body was.

Cum covered his stomach and chest, saliva escaping his mouth as screams of pure pleasure forced it open, tears running down his cheeks. All he could do was weakly hold on to Kuroko, pleadingly looking into his eyes.

Kuroko watched Akashi the whole time, making sure he was okay and didn't pass out or feel pain. He slowly licked the tears off his cheeks, before quickly pulling out completely. He turned Akashi over, plunging back inside and going at the same pace again.

He bit the back of his neck, before licking it apologetically. "T-tell me how it feels. Please." He said, closing his eyes.

Akashi couldn't answer for a long moment, the pleasure stealing away his words away, his only saving grace was that Kuroko wasn't hitting his prostate dead on anymore with the change of position.

"I-it's...So much! I can't...Tetsuya..." Akashi tried to speak between the loud noises coming out of his mouth, not even having the sense of mind to make sense, his words jilted and broken. "S-so good!"

Kuroko opened his eyes slightly to look at Akashi, before letting out a shaky breath. "Tell me h-how good it feels... Is it really too much? C-can you handle this pleasure?" He asked, leaning over Akashi a bit more, and forcing his hips back to meet his thrusts.

It was hard to understand Kuroko's words, his mind too hazy from all the sensations wracking his body. He didn't even realize it but he was screaming at Kuroko, saying contradictory phrases. Screaming for more, screaming for him that it was too much, begging and pleading for him not to stop. Then he was just screaming pleas and he didn't even know what he was begging for.

Kuroko noticed his lack of words, besides screaming pleas. He just continued pounding away, even as he came. When he came, he still moved even before he recovered from climax. Akashi was running on pleasure, he was running on the will to please Akashi.

He quickly reached down, taking Akashi's member into his hand as he just remembered about it. Swiftly moving his hand to create more pleasure, his other hand kept himself up so it was easier to move.

Akashi felt Kuroko cum deep inside of him and then the hand that began touching his member and he came again, screaming as loud as he could. The walls inside of him clenched on Kuroko so tightly as he wailed his pleasure just before his upper body collapsed on the bed.

He was a shuddering mess, gasping for breath, his hands clawing at his bed at the pleasure attacking his body. It was too much, it was way to much. And he loved it. He loved every moment of it, every bolt of intense, uncontrolled pleasure running through his very veins, the feeling of Kuroko thrusting inside him, the feeling of Kuroko's hand on his member. It felt so good it was almost hurting but Akashi never wanted it to end.

Hearing all those screams and shouts, Kuroko was sure Akashi was going to lose his voice for a month. Along with his ability to walk for a long time. How long have they been at it? He was starting to feel exhausted, so he pulled out of Akashi.

He sat back, and quickly pulled Akashi onto his lap, and on his member again. "K-keep going.. Seijuro.." He said, not realizing he said his first name instead of the normal 'Akashi-kun'.

Akashi screamed as the position allowed him to sink even deeper onto Kuroko's member. He forced his legs to start working, to bring him back up so only the tip of Kuroko's cock was inside him, before he dropped himself back down, the member slamming into his prostate.

The screams wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop them, he didn't even try. He just let them fly out of his mouth without abandon as he continued his actions over and over again. He tried to go as fast as he could, leaning his head on Kuroko's shoulder as he did so.

Kuroko closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly as he felt Akashi slam himself onto his member. It was good for him too, but he was tired. Though, he wouldn't ruin it for Akashi. He brushed his hair a little, tugging slightly.

He soon placed his hands onto Akashi's hips, helping him move faster and harder since it seems like he was having a bit of trouble.

Fingers dug into Kuroko's back, barely even breathing at this point, his eyes rolling back as it was becoming too much. It was too intense, his body so incredibly sensitive. He could feel himself about to cum again and he didn't know if he could continue any longer if he did.

Kuroko felt himself very close, so he held onto Akashi a bit tighter. He kept moving him, even though he moaned out loudly and came deep inside Akashi once again. Panting heavily, feeling light headed, he still reached down and stroked Akashi's member quickly.

A scream that made his throat completely raw forced its way out of Akashi's lips as he came. It hurt, the pleasure running through him was so intense that it hurt. Akashi's vision completely blacked out as he forgot how to breath, his body shaking and trembling as he clenched around Kuroko tightly, before he completely collapsed.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly again, holding Akashi close as he saw he was about to collapse. He slowly rubbed his back, wanting to help him but didn't know how. "J-just breathe.. Akashi-kun.." He didn't know if he heard him. He didn't even know if Akashi was even awake anymore.

Akashi barely heard Kuroko, couldn't even make out the words he said. He felt a curious sensation, as if he was floating. His body was still shaking from the aftermath, his breaths coming in gasps.

"I l-love you." Akashi managed to say just before he passed out, slumping against Kuroko completely.

Kuroko kept rubbing his back in a soothing way. He heard him, but didn't get a chance to reply as he felt Akashi pass out in his arms. He sighed softly, shifting a bit to lay on the sides. He pulled out of Akashi, before settling down.

He pulled Akashi close, hoping he would be okay. "I love you too.." He said, almost apologetically.

Akashi remained passed out, would be for the duration of the night and for most of the next day but it was worth it. Even in his sleep he was aware of Kuroko, feeling every brush of skin against skin. He even managed to hear Kuroko's words unconsciously.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko fell asleep, only to wake up early. Even if he was dead tired, he was worried for Akashi. He felt guilty and worried that he didn't wake up yet. He didn't get up to eat or anything, except to maybe use the bathroom. But he would always return as soon as he could, and cuddle up with Akashi.

Akashi slowly opened, his head still slightly groggy and slow to wake, feeling comfortable warmth permeating his body. His skin was still slightly sensitive, left over from the pills, and it made him sigh softly as he felt Kuroko's skin against his. He nuzzled his head against Kuroko, placing a light kiss against his skin.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, looking at Akashi. He was surprised to see him awake, before he frowned a bit. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun."

Akashi frowned, wondering why Kuroko was apologizing. There was absolutely nothing to be sorry about. He opened his mouth to ask but nothing came out. Akashi blinked and tried again but still no words sounded.

So, wanting to reassure Kuroko, he leaned up and kissed him on the lips, trying to convey that he was okay. That last night was the most pleasurable time that he had ever had.

Kuroko watched him, seeing him try to speak yet no words came out. He was a bit surprised by the kiss, but took it as Akashi trying to reassure him. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. "See, you can't even speak now..."

Akashi brought a hand against Kuroko's body and traced the words 'I love you' against his skin, his eyes admonishing Kuroko for his words. He trailed light kisses down Kuroko's face and to his neck where he bit and nibbled the skin.

Kuroko took a few moments to figure out what he wrote, opening his eyes. He looked into Akashi's, before tilting his head as he nibbled on his neck. "I love you too.."

Akashi smiled against Kuroko's neck, squeezing Kuroko's body against his in a hug before he began tracing more words onto his back, going slowly so Kuroko could tell what he was saying.

'Last night was perfect." Akashi slowly traced. 'I've never felt so good before.'

Kuroko held him close, and focused on the words he was writing on his back. "I'm glad it was perfect. And I'm sorry for not telling you what the pills were before you took them. I didn't know if you would take them if I told you."

Akashi lightly kissed Kuroko, telling him that it was okay. His hands lazily trailed up and down Kuroko's back, loving the feeling of touching Kuroko's soft skin. This was the perfect way to wake up, pressed up against and in the arms of your lover.

Kuroko made sure Akashi was right against him snuggled up in his arms. He closed his eyes, humming softly, as he brushed Akashi's hair. "The pictures are due in a few weeks." He said suddenly.

'Are you ready?' Akashi traced, looking up at Kuroko in concern.

He took a moment to figure out what Akashi said."I don't know. I still have to develop the festival photos, which were quite a lot. And I might need more pictures of you, since they are mostly you in your kimono. It should be more broad, like you playing basketball, and then sitting in the grass like on our date back then."

Akashi nodded, a smile on his lips, fully agreeing. He wanted to help Kuroko as much as he could and doing something simple like that was easy for him.

Kuroko looked down at him, then smiled. "You're gonna look great. Absolutely beautiful. Though I'm afraid that people will want you if they get too aware." He said with a playfully pout.

'Only you for me.' Akashi traced, his eyes softened vulnerably, conveying his feelings for Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled at him, then pecked his lips softly. "Thank you. I love you, ya know?"

"I love you too." Akashi mouthed, a wide smile on his lips. He shifted around, feeling the soreness of his lower body. He traced the word 'bath' against Kuroko's body, knowing that the hot water would help and it seemed like a good idea to have a bath together.

Kuroko noticed the words, and the writing and nodded. He sat up, slowly picking Akashi up. Once he stood up, he carried Akashi to the bathroom to get a bath.

Akashi looped his arms around Kuroko, lightly kissing his neck, not even perturbed at being picked up. He knew that Kuroko wouldn't ever drop him, he trusted him.

Kuroko didn't mind, as he carried him into the bathroom. He slowly sat him down on the edge of the tub, before turning on the water at a good temperature for Akashi.

Akashi waited patiently as the water began to fill the tub, tugging Kuroko towards him to kiss him passionately as they waited, his arms holding him gently.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before softly returning the kiss. He held Akashi gently, making sure he didn't fall in the tub or on the floor.

Eventually the tub was filled and Akashi waited for Kuroko to turn the taps off before insistently forcing Kuroko in the bath as well, making him sit on one end, his back leaning against the porcelain. Then Akashi got in as well, carefully and slowly, before settling in between Kuroko's legs, his back leaning against Kuroko's chest.

Kuroko turned off the water once the tub was filled, and blinked when he was forced into the bath. Though he kept a hold of Akashi, and helped him sit down. "You alright?"

Akashi nodded, snuggling into his lover's body, and he tilted his head back so it rested on Kuroko's shoulder. He relaxed, his eyes closing slightly so they were only partially opened, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips.

Kuroko smiled, watching him. He then relaxed as well, humming softly. Closing his eyes, he carefully leaned his head back so he didn't hurt himself.

Akashi stroked Kuroko's arm with one hand while he idly played with the hot water with his other. He scooped up some water, raised his hand and watched as he poured it back into the tub, repeating the motion a couple of times.

Kuroko opened his eyes to watch Akashi, tilting his head slightly. He then slowly reached over, getting the shampoo and held it in front of Akashi but out of reach. "Can I wash you?"

Akashi nodded, leaning forward for Kuroko to have easier access, still idly playing with the water. He then took one of Kuroko's feet and began massaging it, having knowledge of how to do it from all the sore feet he had gotten in the past when he was learning how to dance.

Kuroko smiled and got some shampoo onto his hands, before he began softly washing Akashi's hair. He sighed softly, feeling Akashi massage his foot.

Akashi leaned his head back into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Kuroko washing his hair gently. His hands continued to work on Kuroko's foot before he switched to the other foot.

Kuroko continued washing his hair, until he stopped and cupped some water into his hands. He slowly rinsed Akashi's hair that way.

Akashi tilted his head further, closing his eyes so he didn't get soap or water in them. He let go of Kuroko's foot and instead lightly stroked Kuroko's calves soothingly.

Kuroko sighed relaxed and happy. He then finished rinsing his hair, and lightly massaged his scalp, wanting him to relax too.

Akashi made a noise of contentment as he continued to massage Kuroko's legs expertly. He felt completely relaxed, almost drowsy with how Kuroko was massaging his head.

Kuroko hummed a bit, opening his eyes to look at Akashi. "Do you want to wash our bodies as well?"

Akashi automatically opened his mouth to reply then sighed when no sounds came out. He just nodded and stood up, helping Kuroko to his feet as well. He didn't grab the soap right away, much more content with wrapping his arms around Kuroko and pressing his lips everywhere he could.

Kuroko took Akashi's help and made sure he didn't fall while standing. He let him do as he wished, even if it was kissing him everywhere. He didn't mind.

He leaned against Kuroko heavily, making sure the other male could support the weight as he continued to press kisses against his neck and face. He was in an oddly affectionate mood.

Kuroko held Akashi closely and tightly, making sure he didn't fall nor did Akashi. He smiled a little, watching him. "We should wash. You can do that as we cuddle later."

Akashi made a noise of disapproval, lightly biting Kuroko's neck stubbornly, his hands moving down to stroke Kuroko's back.

Kuroko shook his head again. "Akashi-kun, you can do this all you want later. I'm sorry, but we need to get cleaned. Don't you want to lay down and do that?"

Akashi huffed a little before tilting his head. He grabbed the washcloth and soap, before he began to slowly wash Kuroko, taking his time, kissing the skin before washing it.

Kuroko sighed slightly, but let him do as he wished. He slowly got a washcloth as well with soap, then started washing Akashi gently as he was washed.

Akashi purred with the action, his eyelids lowering once more as he continued to take his time washing Kuroko. He was going slower than Kuroko, making sure to kiss and lick the skin before washing it, taking a much longer time than needed.

Kuroko just watched Akashi and got him cleaned, not doing anything. Even though Akashi started washing him first, Kuroko was the one to finish washing the other first.

Akashi finally finished washing Kuroko and gingerly knelt down to rinse himself off, leaving Kuroko to do the same.

Kuroko watched him, before he did the same. He began washing the soap off him, looking at Akashi.

Akashi finished rinsing himself off, a small yawn escaping his lips, before he lightly stretched. His butt was still considerably sore but it was better than it was in the morning.

"Do you want to go lay back down?" He asked, tilting his head as he saw Akashi yawn.

Akashi nodded as he went back to clinging to Kuroko, once more pressing little kisses on his neck, his eyes fully closing.

He shook his head, sighing softly. He moved them out the tub carefully, unplugging the tub so the water drained. He then slowly picked up Akashi again, being extra careful since they're both wet.

Akashi didn't move an inch in Kuroko's arms, realizing that it was a bit unsafe with how they were both wet. He just held on to Kuroko carefully, biting his lip a bit nervously.

Kuroko looked at him, kissing his cheek softly before he began walking. He went slow and careful, so he didn't drop Akashi or fall. He sighed in relief when he set Akashi down on the bed.

Akashi shifted on the bed before he dragged Kuroko on top of him, his hands massaging his back and littering his cheek and lips.

Kuroko willingly got onto the bed on top Akashi, but held himself up so he didn't crush him.

Akashi's hands skillfully worked on Kuroko's back, pressing down, encouraging him to put his weight on top of him.

Kuroko looked at him unsure, before giving in. He slowly laid down completely, looking at Akashi.

Akashi accepted the weight easily, his head nuzzling the crook of Kuroko's neck. He liked the weight, it made him feel secure, safe. He sighed happily, lazily touching Kuroko.

Kuroko let him, making sure he didn't feel uncomfortable by the weight. He moved the blankets over them, before settling down. "We'll rest for a day or so, or as long as you need, then we'll work on those pictures?"

Akashi nodded, making sure Kuroko saw the motion, feeling sleepy with the warmth that was surrounding him. He sighed again, eyes half mast, feeling completely content with his life.

Kuroko slightly moved to lay on Akashi's side, but pulled him close. He snuggled up with him, sighing softly. "Let's get some rest."

Akashi nodded, his eyes closing and snuggling close to Kuroko. His breathing eventually evened out as he fell asleep, feeling happy with everything.

Kuroko soon fell asleep himself, holding Akashi tightly and close to his own body. He breathed softly, taking in Akashi's scent.

The next couple of days were full of contentment, just enjoying each other's presence. Akashi regained his voice although he still spoke softly just in case. He also took a few days off work to spend with Kuroko, uncaring of the consequences.

Kuroko took advantage of the next few days with Akashi, to make up for making him lose his voice for a while. He helped him with everything, and gave him lots of affection and love, like any boyfriend should.

They took pictures again, of different things. Akashi playing basketball, laying in the grass, a bit seductively in Kuroko's view. He also got a few pictures of him just calmly reading in the shade, or just walking in town.

He was nervous because now it had become about a week before his deadline is due. He was always nervous, no matter how good his pictures were. So now he sat in Akashi's room with him, looking through the photos they developed over the past months, trying not to seem nervous.

Akashi leaned against Kuroko heavily, reassuringly stroking his arms. He looked at the pictures, seeing how beautiful they were.

"It's going to be alright." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, sighing slightly. "Is it really that noticeable?" He asked, referring to his nervousness.

"Yes." Akashi said bluntly before draping himself over Kuroko. "Things will be okay. You need to relax though. Why don't we go on a date?"

He sighed a bit, hearing that what he was trying to hide was so obvious. Kuroko then looked at Akashi, looking unsure. "A date..? I love the idea, but.. A week before the due date.."

"What is there to do? You have all the pictures you need don't you?" Akashi asked as he gestured to all the photos around them.

Kuroko looked at the photos, before nodding slightly. "Yes but... I'm just nervous. I always am."

"Yes but there's nothing more you can do so why not try taking your mind off it?" Akashi said as he gently took the photos away from Kuroko as well as his camera, setting it on his night table. "What can one date hurt?"

Kuroko watched Akashi, a bit hesitant, but then nodded. "I guess you're right.. One date couldn't hurt... Maybe we can see it as an early celebration."

"Exactly." Akashi said as he gently took his hands and forced him to stand up. "Look, there's an aquarium nearby that's opened recently. Why not check it out?"

Kuroko slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off of Akashi. "..An Aquarium? I never went to one."

"Me either so it's the perfect time for both of us to see." Akashi said reassuringly. Honestly, agonizing over things that couldn't be changed or helped wasn't going to help anybody, it would just hurt Kuroko in the end. They both worked so hard and they both deserved a break.

"I guess you're right.." Kuroko said, before glancing at his camera. "Should I take some pictures while we are at it?"

"No, no more." Akashi said strictly. "We need a break from everything. We can go back some other time and take pictures then."

"But..." Kuroko frowned, then sighed. "If you want... I'll take a break then." He said, gently taking Akashi's hands again and intertwined their fingers.

"Good." Akashi said happily. "Now let's go."

Akashi ushered Kuroko out of his home, both of them making their way to the aquarium which was huge. It held so many different fish and aquatic animals that Akashi was completely awed.

"Okay.." He said, following Akashi to the aquarium. When they got inside, and once he saw the fish, he was amazed. He kind of regretted not having his camera, but he'd be here again, for sure. "Wow.."

"It's beautiful." Akashi said as he walked over to a glass pane and put his hand on it, blinking when an otter swam towards him.

Kuroko walked over with him, nodding in agreement. He put both hands on the glass, staring at the otter. "He's cute."

Akashi nodded, tilting his head curiously, before his attention got grabbed to something else. They spent a few hours wondering about, Akashi grabbed and not letting go of Kuroko's hand, often dragging him off to see something that caught his eye much like a little kid.

Kuroko didn't mind one bit, just as excited and curious as Akashi was. He followed him around, occasionally trying to pull Akashi away a few times to look at some fish or aquatic animals as well.

The day went by and eventually they needed to go home, although each promises that they would go back together eventually. Akashi was smiling as they walked to his home, their joined hands swinging a little.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. It was fun, and perhaps you were right. It's nice to relax like this." Kuroko said as they walked home, squeezing his hand softly.

Akashi nodded as they reached the tea house and they silently agreed to use the fire escape. Akashi went up first, agilely going up and through his window, freezing when he saw his entire room wrecked.

Marie stood in the middle of the room, a camera smashed by her feet, torn pictures scattered around the room. His eyes widened, a gasp grabbing her attention.

Suddenly she was flying at him before he could react. The sudden weight had him falling, slamming his head against his hard floor hard. Dazed, he could stop her from wrapping her hands around his neck.

Kuroko smiled as they reached the tea house. He took a few moments to get up after Akashi, but soon pulled himself up. He walked over, going through the window slowly. Once he dropped inside, he froze, wide eyed, much like Akashi's reaction.

The room was a mess. And he saw Akashi being practically choked by someone on the floor. Marie? Shaking his head, he rushed over, trying to pull the female off of Akashi. "Get off!.." He tried saying forcefully.

Marie was yelled something, Akashi couldn't make out the words, all he saw were her angry eyes glaring at him. He couldn't breath and she was a heavy woman so he was unable to get her off him. He tried kicking and punching her but she was so enraged that she didn't even feel anything.

Kuroko panicked a bit, but forced himself to stay calm. He quickly moved over, trying to push Marie off and detach her hands from Akashi at the same time. He tried using all his strength, clenching his teeth a bit from effort.

Helping Kuroko by trying to rock his body to the side, Marie finally fell off him and Akashi wheezed slightly as he gasped for breath, scrambling away from the crazy woman before she could attack again. He tried to asked her what the hell was wrong with her but his throat hurt to much.

He got to his feet and pulled Kuroko away, scared she would turn on him too.

Once she was pushed off, Kuroko helped Akashi up. He let himself be pulled back, but he stayed in front of Akashi. She seemed to be mad at him, and didn't care when he tried getting her off, so he had to protect Akashi. "What is she doing?"

Akashi shook his head in confusion, watched as she got up and his eyes narrowed angrily. She was muttering something, something that sounded suspiciously like saying that he was hers and the tea house's. Her eyes turned to Kuroko angrily and Akashi tried shoving him away, out of her view.

Kuroko stayed where he was, despite Akashi trying to push him away. "Akashi-kun stop... I don't want her to hurt you." He said, not taking his eyes off of Marie. He glared slightly, growling a little like a warning.

"I don't want her to hurt you." Akashi rasped out anxiously, looking at her like a deranged animal. "Just leave, I can deal with her."

"I'm not letting her hurt you." He growled out immediately, glancing at him. "I won't get hurt." He added, before looking at Marie. "Just, trust me."

Akashi didn't answer, didn't have a chance to because she was running at him again, her eyes piercing his. He was bewildered, didn't know what to do. This was a woman he had known for a long time, both of them having worked together for years and years.

Sadly, Kuroko did not work with Marie for many years, nor did he care about her gender. If you hurt the one he loves, he won't forgive anyone that easily. Once she was close enough, he did not hesitate to bring a fist to her face, his hand clenched tightly in anger.

She fell to the ground in a heap, clutching her now bleeding nose and Akashi saw something that looked like a strip of material near him. Not even figuring out what it was from he took it and tackled her, tying her hands behind her back.

Once that he was done he calmed down although he still looked at her in complete shock. He numbly walked back to Kuroko before sinking down to the ground, looking at the wreckage.

Kuroko immediately took a hold of his own hand, letting out a shaky breath. Punching someone was a bit painful, something he never knew, especially his first time. He then watched as Akashi tied her up with something, that looked like a little strap.

Without worrying about the wreckage or Marie, he held onto Akashi tightly as he sunk to the ground.

"It's alright Akashi-kun.."

Akashi numbly shook his head, now recognizing what the strip of material was but shoving it in the back of his mind, not wanting to deal with it. He looked at Kuroko's broken camera, the camera he had convinced Kuroko not to take, and closed his eyes.

What if Kuroko was angry at him once he saw? What were they going to do? Why did Marie do this? What was he going to do?

Kuroko sat down completely, pulling Akashi closer. He hugged him tightly, burying his face in his hair. "It's okay.." He said, not sure if he was talking to Akashi or himself. "Lets hurry and call your mother or something.."

She was struggling in her bonds, the material barely able to keep her hands behind her back. Akashi saw a pair of scissors beside him and he numbly took them. He shook Kuroko off him gently before he stood up, swaying slightly, before he walked towards her.

He knelt down, her eyes glaring at him as she struggled even more but before she could escape, he slammed the scissors down into the floor. They pierced the ground, almost touching her face, and no threats needed to be ushered. She understood what he meant just by that action.

Kuroko looked at Akashi when he grabbed the scissors and stood. He watched, not stopping him, and his eyes widened. Surely Akashi wasn't going to cut her right?

He saw that thankfully, he only made a little warning. He moved over, sitting close to Marie to make sure she didn't get up, but out of reach. "Akashi-kun, call someone.."

Akashi struggled for a long moment, wanting to do more than just warn her like he had, his hands shaking with the urge for retribution. The look in his eye had her eyes widening and freezing. He took a long slow breath before he stood up and walked to the phone.

He called his mother, knowing she would be worse than the police. It hurt to talk, his throat bruised so he spoke in short sentences but she understood enough, telling him that she was on his way.

He hung up and then sat on his bed, just staring at his room and closed closet. Then he decided to bite the bullet in the head and got up. He numbly walked on shaky legs and retrieved Kuroko's broken camera before giving it to the other male. His eyes were flat, expecting Kuroko to get angry at him, as it was his fault that it was broken.

Kuroko stayed by Marie, glaring at her whenever she looked like she was trying to get up. Kuroko listened as Akashi called his mother, soon hanging up. He noticed the short sentences, and hoped his throat was okay.

Though he was a bit surprised when he felt something be placed into his hands. He looked down staring with wide eyes for a moment, before he dropped it as if it was a dead animal. He quickly scrambled back, until his back meet the wall.

He started at the broken object, which he could even tell was his camera. The only thing passed on from his parents. Well, mostly his father, but they both loved it and gave it to him. He took too care of it for so many years, and now...

Akashi flinched at the movements, watching Kuroko back away into the wall and he closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly walked towards Kuroko, kneeling down by him.

"I'm sorry." Akashi rasped out with sorrow, touching Kuroko's arm but scared to do more.

Kuroko just continued staring at his broken camera, before looking around. He could see the torn photos clearly, and it made his eyes watery.

He looked over at Akashi, frowning slightly. He shook his head, not wanting Akashi to be sorry. He slowly covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

Akashi wrapped his shaking arms around Kuroko tightly, whispering apologies over and over again. He didn't know what to do but apologize.

Kuroko leaned into Akashi instantly, burying his face into his chest and clenching his shirt with his hands. He shook his head "D-don't be sorry." He said, never lifting his face from Akashi's shirt.

Akashi closed his eyes as he held Kuroko tightly. He stroked his back soothingly, his eyes watching him carefully, trying his best to comfort him.

Kuroko wasn't too happy about it, but he couldn't help but silently sob into Akashi's chest. He wasn't mad at him, of course. Mostly Marie. But he was upset because of his camera that once belonged to his father, and the pictures he had taken over the few months with Akashi.

Slowly he lifted his head, tears running down his cheeks, and he started angrily yet upset at Marie. He felt like killing her. Literally. He tried getting out of Akashi's grip, still silently crying. He wanted to just crawl over, take the scissors by her head, and gauge her eyes out.

Akashi kept a tight grip around Kuroko, actually picking him up and leaving the room with him in his arms. He carried him to his parent's old room and closed the door, sitting against it so Kuroko wouldn't be able to get past it without getting past him.

It wasn't that he wanted to protect Marie but it would only hurt Kuroko in the end.

Kuroko reached out for the scissors even though he was too far away. He wished he had abnormal abilities to lift things with his mind to kill people. He then held onto Akashi tightly, even when they sat down in a old room.

He continued on crying, not silent anymore but not loud. Just quiet. All their work over the months, gone. His camera, gone. And now he wanted Marie gone.

Akashi just numbly sat on the ground, his arms loosely around the other male, his eyes vacantly staring at the wall on the other side of the room. He didn't know what to do in this situation and he felt numb.

He hadn't been close too close to Marie but he had worked with her for so many years, old ten. She had tried to kill him, would have if Kuroko hadn't been there. How...Why...?

Kuroko slowly looked up at Akashi, seeing him stare off into another world. He almost forgot that Marie had hurt him. He slowly leaned up, leaving small kisses to his face even though he was still crying.

"I-It'll be okay A-Akashi-kun." He said, stuttering a bit to hold in his sobs. He had to hold it in, for Akashi.

Akashi blinked a little before shaking his head and pulling Kuroko's head to his shoulder, a hand on his head to keep it there. He didn't want for Kuroko to have to act strong for his sake. He soothingly rubbed his back, trying to force himself to get it together.

Kuroko buried his face into Akashi's shoulder, and even though he wanted to calm down and be strong, he couldn't. He felt like he had just lost everything. Well, besides Akashi, he had.

He only had Akashi left. He didn't want to lose his job again. It happened back then in his life when he was just starting his job as a photographer, and he missed a deadline for a topic. He didn't get his pay, and he almost lost his home and everything.

He didn't want that to happen again. But, as long as he had Akashi, everything would be okay. At least, he hoped.

Akashi reassured Kuroko the best he could until he heard familiar footsteps outside. He gently pulled Kuroko to his feet and he opened the door, seeing his mother.

She immediately walked over to them, taking in Kuroko's face and his neck and her face darkened with anger. She marched into Akashi's room and she looked around at the mess.

Kuroko stood up when Akashi pulled him to stand up. He looked outside with him, and saw Akashi's mother. He didn't say anything, and just watched her walk off to Akashi's room. Kuroko just kept clinging to Akashi, but calmed down a bit.

Akashi followed her to his room, leaning against the doorway, watching her examine every inch of the room. She took in the ripped up photos, broken camera, then the bound Marie. Her eyes narrowed at the scissors and her eyes narrowed when she saw what was tying her.

"Don't." Akashi said softly but it didn't stop her form marching to the closet and slamming it open, revealing torn up kimonos.

"Leave the room." His mother demanded in a dangerously soft voice. "Leave the room and go back to my old room."

Akashi hesitated before agreeing, pulling Kuroko with him back to the room.

Kuroko followed Akashi, watching his mother look around the room. His eyes widened in surprise seeing the torn up kimonos. He would have tried to pounce at Marie again, but Akashi's mother sounded really dangerous..

He let himself be dragged away, still looking into the room until he couldn't peer inside anymore.

Akashi walked into the room and sat on the ground, his eyes staring at the wall. He could feel anger boiling inside him and he could barely control it. He slammed his fist onto the ground and felt just a tiny bit better at the pain in his fist.

So he did it again. And again. And again. He thought of the camera she had destroyed, the pictures she had torn, the kimonos she had destroyed. The kimonos were a huge part of him and although he didn't feel the loss as much as Kuroko did his camera, he still felt it.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, a bit worried. He started wide eyed as he saw him hit his first to the ground multiple times. He instantly rushed over, and grabbed his wrist. "Akashi-kun.. Don't hurt yourself..." He said, trying to reassure him.

He slowly placed his other hand over his fist, to stop him gently. "Don't.." He whispered again, staring at him with pleading, red eyes.

Akashi growled a little, still feeling too angry at everything that had happened. Kuroko's camera, the one he needed for his job, all his hard work, was completely gone. The kimonos that Akashi needed for his job, some actually having been in his family for generations, were torn. No, he was angry.

With his free hand Akashi slammed a fist into the wall behind him, making a nice hole in the wall. He honestly didn't care, too furious to feel the pain. He wanted to go back in there and hurt Marie, hurt her as much as she had hurt them both.

Kuroko jumped in surprise, a little startled and scared for a second. He then moved over, sitting in his lap quickly and grasping his other hand. "Akashi-kun, please stop... I don't want you hurting yourself. Not now.." He said, keeping a hold on his wrists.

As much as he wanted to hurt Marie, he needed to make sure Akashi didn't hurt himself. He didn't want him to get hurt at all. Plus his kimonos were ruined, so that could effect his job.

Akashi wanted to break out of Kuroko's hold but he didn't want to hurt him by accident so he stayed still although he was still angry. He closed his eyes and tilted his head so it leaned against the wall. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

Kuroko leaned down, burying his face into Akashi's exposed neck. He sighed against it softly, trying to get Akashi to relax. "It's alright Akashi-kun... Just don't hurt yourself please. It's too much right now."

Akashi winced when Kuroko touched his neck but didn't protest. He felt himself calm down and then he jumped when a high pitched scream echoed through the house, sounding like it came from Marie.

Kuroko jumped as well, then buried his head into Akashi's neck again. "Akashi-kun... I'm scared... What's going to happen?.."

Akashi hissed when Kuroko pressed against his bruised neck and adjusted him so he wasn't.

"My mom's probably just torturing her." Akashi said simply.

Kuroko remembered about his neck, and immediately pulled his head away. He just nodded, moving his head to rest on Akashi's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Akashi said softly as he went back to leaning his head back. Eventually his mom came back to the room. She frowned at the hole in the wall but didn't say anything about it.

"Did you kill her?" Akashi asked.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" She asked admonished and Akashi opened his mouth to reply but she interrupted. "Anyway! Everything is resolved! She quit, such a pity. Now, Tetsuya, my husband has many cameras he doesn't use anymore, you're more than welcome to them. I've been planning to sell them anyway.

Seijuro, I think we've had those kimonos for much to long, it's time to buy some more! So we'll go shopping sometime alright?" She said with a clap of her hands and a wide smile. She wasn't dismissing the problems, just trying to make it better.

Kuroko looked over once he heard someone walk in. He stared at Akashi's mother, listening to her speak. He knew she was trying to make the situation brighter, but a new camera? If it was any other camera, he would have some trouble moving on, but would get another easily.

"... But... It was my parents'..." He said slowly, closing his eyes. He was trying not to break down again, to be strong.

"I know sweetie. Here, I know someone who can fix cameras, I can see if he can help out." She said with a pat on his shoulder, a small gentle smile. "Maybe it's fixable."

Kuroko looked back up at her, before nodding slightly. "..Thank you, Akashi-kun's mother.." He said, and would have smiled, but he didn't feel like it.

"It's Sayu and I'm sure he'll be able to fix it." She said before turning to Akashi who was looking at her blankly. She studied him for a long minute before sighing. "She's gone. She won't be coming back. Buck up you'll get over this."

Kuroko nodded again, before looking at Akashi. He leaned on him slightly, closing his eyes slowly.

"...Please don't talk to him like that, not now at least..." He said softly. He didn't want to anger Akashi's mother, he just felt that Akashi was having a bad time just like him.

Akashi opened his mouth to say he was okay but ending up wincing when his mother smacked him with a fan that she once again pulled out of no where. She was wearing a tank top so he honestly had no idea where she had put it.

"No, he's going to man up. You've dealt with worse than this and you're going to get over this as well." She said seriously and Akashi nodded, taking a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to go clean the room for you two, so go outside."

Kuroko jumped a bit when Akashi got hit with the fan. Where the hell does she keep them? Even though he just wanted to lay down and rest, he nodded, agreeing to go outside and let her clean the room. "Let's go to the park, Akashi-kun.." He said, looking at him with sad, pleading, and tired eyes.

Akashi stared at his mother for a long moment, meeting and holding her gaze. He narrowed his eyes which caused her to shrug. He gave her a flat look before leading Kuroko out of the room and out of the house.

"Will you be alright?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko lead Akashi lead him out the house. He just looked gloomy, and stared at the ground or at the places around them as they walked. "I don't know... My camera... The months worth of pictures..."

"I'm sure the camera will be fixed although not by the deadline." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko paused for a moment, not feeling like walking, but continued on anyway. "...I can't lose this job. I can't. I don't want to struggle to keep my house and life again.." He said quietly, walking beside Akashi.

"I promise you won't lose your house or life, not matter what happens." Akashi said reassuringly. "We'll figure it out together."

Kuroko wasn't so sure, but just nodded. He didn't say a word until they made it to the park. "Let's lay in the grass..."

Akashi nodded as he sat down and then flopped on his back, staring at the clouds that passed by. Idly his mind went back to the kimonos, wondering if they could even be fixed. They were pretty wrecked and old..

Kuroko instantly sat next to Akashi, then laid down on his chest softly. He cuddled up, closing his eyes, trying to rest. He fell asleep rather easily, probably from the crying and all the thinking.

Akashi stayed up, just watching the clouds pass by, his thoughts on Kuroko and Marie. Whatever happened he would be there for Kuroko, even if...Yeah...If anything happened he had a plan. Everything would be okay.

Kuroko shifted a little, snuggling closer to Akashi. He yawned a bit, stretching before settling down, practically on Akashi now.

Akashi loosely wrapped an arm around Kuroko, idly noting that evening would be coming soon. Still he just stared at the clouds some more, wanting to make sure everything would be gone when they returned.

Kuroko slept peacefully, except a few sniffles here and there, a result of crying. He slowly rubbed his eyes, before burying his face into Akashi's chest.

Akashi shifted around a bit before looking at Kuroko. It was dark and they should probably head home.

"You okay?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes tiredly, looking up at Akashi. "..I'm just.. tired.."

"Well we should be heading back." Akashi said as he stood up and forced Kuroko up as well in case he fell back asleep.

Kuroko wanted to lay back down, but Akashi soon forced him to stand. Tiredly, he began walking, slowly dragging Akashi along.

They made it home eventually and his mother was gone along with the mess in his room. Akashi went to his closet out of curiosity and nodded when he saw that it was completely empty, having expected it.

As soon as they got home, Kuroko went up with Akashi and flopped onto his bed tiredly. He snuggled into the blankets, that stared at the wall, almost lifelessly.

Akashi left the room and went downstairs to the tea house, sitting on the bottom step and just staring at the now empty place. He just sat there, hunched over, fingers entwined together to hold his head.

Kuroko noticed Akashi left the room, but guessed he would be back. He slowly closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Akashi didn't returned, instead he just got more comfortable on the bottom step, idly playing with his bruised hands. It was an irrational fear but he was afraid that Marie would be back, that she would hurt him or Kuroko. It was illogical...but at the same time it wasn't.

Kuroko fell asleep again, but not so peacefully. He would either have small nightmares, or he'd feel really horrible, even in his sleep. Even when he tried thinking of Akashi, it didn't help.

Akashi eventually fell asleep as well at the bottom of the stairs and it was every bit as restless as Kuroko's. He would dream of Marie strangling him or even worse, strangling Kuroko.

Kuroko dealt with all the nightmares and such, until morning. Even as he woke up, he didn't feel like getting out of bed, even when he noticed Akashi wasn't there. He wanted to find him, but he just didn't want to do... anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Akashi continued to sleep, too tired to wake up even despite the nightmares he had. He would drift awake every so often just to fall back asleep.

After long minutes, Kuroko willed himself to get up. He wanted, needed to be beside Akashi. Right now, he was his only anchor that was keeping him calm. He went downstairs, only to stop when he saw Akashi at the bottom step. Walking down, he shook him gently.

Akashi jolted asleep, his eyes snapping open and looking at Kuroko with wariness. He relaxed when he saw that it was Kuroko, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

Kuroko watched him silently for a moment. He then moved over, burying his face into Akashi's arm slightly, before looking up at him.

Akashi wordless shifted so they were leaning against each other, offering each other support. His dull eyes scanned the tea house and then upstairs. He would have to install a door. There had of course been one before but something had happened for it to be taken down and nobody bothered replacing it.

Kuroko instantly snuggled close, laying his head on Akashi's shoulder. He closed his eyes, humming softly, trying to relax the both of them.

Akashi's phone began to ring, making him question what time of the day it was, and he answered tiredly. He heard his mother's voice and he sat up a bit, wincing at how sore his body was from sleeping on the stairs. He listened to her for a bit, picking at his clothes, his eyes serious. Then his expression went flat before he bid her goodbye and hung up.

"Your camera will be fixed. She went wailing at her friends house at midnight just to see." Akashi said.

Kuroko moved a bit so Akashi could sit up. He watched him talk on the phone, not really hearing any of the conversation, not that Akashi was really talking. He blinked in surprise, before snuggling close to Akashi again. "Your mother is kind.."

"Yeah." Akashi said, glad that was resolved for Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't reply this time, just snuggled up with Akashi. "...Can we go lay down somewhere more comfortable?"

Akashi nodded as he stood up and waited for Kuroko to do the same. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, feeling oddly conflicted of what he should do.

Kuroko stood up, and followed Akashi slowly. When they got inside the room, he went to the bed and laid down. He then looked at Akashi, holding out his hands like a hug.

Akashi, looking a bit lost, automatically went into the arms of his lover, lying on top of him with his head tucked under his head. He lightly touched Kuroko's arm before sliding his hand upwards into Kuroko's.

Kuroko immediately took Akashi into his arms, and let him lie down. He gently took his hands once he felt Akashi touch his own. "Everything will be fine... Right, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm worried that she'll be back." Akashi admitted softly. "That and my mother has informed me that I am to take her place at the tea house, my father's orders."

Kuroko didn't reply for a few seconds, a bit shocked. "...I'm sure you can handle the tea house... but I don't want her to come back..." He said, thinking of how Marie attacked Akashi.

"I'm sure she won't after whatever my mother did but I'm still being...Irrational." Akashi said with a small sigh before shifting up and kissing Kuroko's lips, wanting a distraction no matter how momentary.

Kuroko just glanced over at Akashi. "..Let's hope she doesn't come back then.." He said, before blinking a bit at the sudden kiss. Though he returned the kiss once he got his senses back.

Akashi deepened the kiss, forcing Kuroko to open his mouth. He really needed this, they both did. They just needed a break from it all and...And Akashi might just have just the thing. He had been saving it for a later time, a sort of punishment for Kuroko since he had given him the pill.

Akashi picked Kuroko up slightly, moving Kuroko so his back was leaning against the headboard of his bed.

Kuroko gasped a bit, but let Akashi have access willingly. He closed his eyes slightly, moving his arms to rest at Akashi's neck. Though he remembered about the bruises, and quickly moved them to rest on his shoulders. He almost didn't even notice he was raised to sit against the headboard.

Akashi tried not to smirk into the kiss, letting out muffled moans to distract Kuroko as his hand wandered to the edge of the bed where it was right beside the wall.

He grabbed something, making it clink slightly but the sound was drowned by the sounds he was making in the make of his throat. He slowly brought it toward them, making sure Kuroko didn't notice.

Kuroko grasped onto Akashi's shoulders a little tighter, slightly pulling him closer. He groaned a bit, closing his eyes completely, savoring the kiss. He didn't notice any noise that was off or that Akashi was even moving slightly.

Akashi let go of the item right beside them, covering it with blankets before he broke the kiss. He gave Kuroko a seductive look as he forced Kuroko's shirt off, kissing the revealed skin.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with already half lidded eyes, and helped Akashi out of his shirt. He closed his eyes again, brushing Akashi's hair slightly as he hummed with anticipation.

Akashi leaned back up, sitting on Kuroko's lap. He trailed his hands down Kuroko's arms until he could grasp his wrists. Then with a fluid movement Akashi grabbed the item he was covering and handcuffed Kuroko's hands to the headboard.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, tilting his head slightly. His eyes then widened in surprise, and he slightly pulled at his wrists, feeling something around them. Handcuffs? "Akashi-kun..?"

Akashi was clearly smirking as he leaned forward and began nibbling on Kuroko's neck, before licking and biting the soft skin.

Kuroko frowned seeing the smirk, but closed his eyes again when he felt Akashi at his neck. He groaned softly, before slightly whining, wanting to know why he was cuffed.

Akashi pulled away, sliding away from Kuroko before he began to slowly strip. He used fluid movements, mimicry of his dancing, gyrating his hips, as he continued to give a sultry look to Kuroko.

He slowly slid his shirt and pants off, revealing his skin inch by agonizing inch until only his boxers remained. He played with this two, sliding them down to reveal the tip of his member just to slide them back up.

Kuroko watched him closely, still whining, just wanting Akashi to get on with it. He was getting hard just by watching Akashi strip, and he bit his lip a little. Groaning out a bit when Akashi didn't remove his boxers, he tried pulling at the cuffs. "Akashi-kun.."

Akashi just smirked, biting his lip and lowering his eyelids as he finally pulled down his boxers, revealing his member. He began touching himself, softly moaning, his eyes continuing to look at Kuroko.

Kuroko stared at him, before closing his eyes for a moment. Though hearing Akashi's moans, he had to look back. He couldn't believe himself, getting hard without even being touched. He moved his legs slightly to rub himself, since his hands were cuffed.

Akashi moaned as he stroked himself slowly before he brought three fingers to his mouth. He began sucking on them lewdly, moaning around them, rolling them around his tongue. He began thrusting into his hand, moaning even more loudly.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with desperation and need, wanting him so badly. Akashi was only succeeding in getting him so hard, and he wanted to be inside Akashi. Soon, if not now. He continued trying to rub himself, not really doing a good job. "Akashi-kun.. Please.. Let me do something.."

Akashi slipped his fingers out of his mouth before he laid down, splaying his legs so Kuroko could see everything. He slipped all three fingers inside of him, moaning and whining loudly.

"It feels so good..." Akashi moaned loudly, back arching slightly as he began to thrust them inside of him. "I want you inside me Tetsuya...I want your cock inside me...Thrusting hard and deep..."

Kuroko stared hungrily, watching Akashi prepare himself. He really couldn't take it. He was tugging at the cuffs, moaning out of desperation himself. "Then let me.. I can't take it Akashi-kun!.. Let me go and undress me.." He said with a desperate and needy voice.

Akashi stretched himself a little more before he slowly rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling to Kuroko before he lowered his head. He unzipped Kuroko's pants with his teeth before he began to pull his pants off, a devious look on his face.

Kuroko looked at him with a little hope that he was going to release him, but frowned when he saw he moved down. Though he was a little glad that he was removing his pants instead, hoping it would get rid of some of the pressure on his arousal.

Akashi moved up and began to lick the bulge under Kuroko's boxers. He moaned softly around the bulge, sucking on it, breathing hot air against it through the thin material. Behind him his butt swayed back and forth, demanding attention.

As much as he wanted to give that attention, Kuroko still wasn't released from his restraints. He moaned out lowly, wanting the material between his member and Akashi's mouth gone. He wanted the cuffs gone. He just wanted Akashi.

Akashi watched Kuroko carefully but it wasn't quite enough. He wanted Kuroko overwrought with need and lust. Akashi finally pulled Kuroko's boxers down, using his teeth, before he raised himself up, straddling Kuroko's lap.

He slowly lowered himself down so the very tip of Kuroko's member breached his entrance, moaning softly, just to raise himself back up off it. He repeated the action many times, sometimes sinking deeper down Kuroko's member but he would always raise himself off the member.

Kuroko sighed out a bit, when his boxers were finally removed. He looked into Akashi's eyes, whining softly again when he felt him tease by not moving down on his member. He groaned out, bucking his hips up as best as he could.

"A-Akashi-kun.. I need you.. I need to feel inside you. Please.. I-I want to feel the hot and tightness..."

Akashi licked Kuroko's lips before moving back and finally sinking down all the way on Kuroko's member, tossing his head back and moaning. He gyrated his hips a bit, rubbing his prostate, before he rose up. When just the tip was inside him he slammed himself back down.

Kuroko groaned, then panted slightly from excitement. He then moaned out slightly, feeling Akashi slam himself down. No matter how many times they do this, he didn't think Akashi will ever lose his heat and tightness inside of him. "Yes.." He hissed out a bit, closing his eyes.

Akashi looped his arms around Kuroko's neck, leaning in close as he continued to roll his hips vigorously.

"Do you want the handcuffs off?" Akashi asked with a small moan, right into Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko opened his eyes which he didn't know he closed, looking at Akashi.

"..You better enjoy yourself first... It might get wild if you release me.." He said with a lustful smirk, nipping Akashi's shoulder once.

"T-tell me what you're going to do." Akashi demanded as he slammed down so Kuroko's member hit his prostate before he gyrated his hips, moaning loudly.

Kuroko clenched his eyes shut, groaning a bit. He bit his lip, before looking at Akashi. He then smirked again, staring into his eyes. "I can't even explain myself this time. You won't even remember after I'm done with you~"

Akashi moaned again, his body shuddering at the promise in Kuroko's eyes, and he licked his lips slowly, hungrily. He reached over to the side of the bed where he had kept the handcuffs and pulled out a key. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and put the key firmly in Kuroko's hand so he could unlock himself before he got off Kuroko's member.

He moved backwards, away from him, kneeling on his knees and spreading his legs invitingly, telling Kuroko with his eyes that he could do absolutely anything to him.

Kuroko watched Akashi, seeing the key he pulled out. He continued smirking, feeling the key be pressed into his hands. Carefully, but quickly he began unlocking himself, wanting Akashi so bad. Once he was free, he didn't even move the handcuffs aside.

He crawled towards Akashi slowly, before he pushed him onto his back. Without wasting time, he pushed into Akashi, a bit to impatiently.

Akashi shouted a little, his eyes closing shut. He wrapped back of his arms and legs around Kuroko, clinging onto him.

"Tear me apart Tetsuya!" Akashi ordered, lust taking over his mind. This was exactly what he needed so desperately.

Kuroko stared at Akashi in slight surprise, before licking his lips, nodding his head. He grasped Akashi's hips a bit roughly, before he began moving quickly. He made Akashi meet up with his thrusts, closing his eyes as he tried to go faster already.

Akashi readily met Kuroko thrust for thrust, using his legs as leverage. He could feel Kuroko pounding into his prostate over and over again, eliciting moans from him. His fingers dug into Kuroko's back, his nails making crescent moon shapes into the skin.

Kuroko let go of his hips, leaning over him, having his arms beside his head. It increased his force, thankfully, and he kept up his fast pace. He bit into Akashi's shoulder, steering clear of his neck since it was bruises. If only he had more of those pills, he could make Akashi feel so much again.

Akashi had no such dilemma, he leaned his head upwards and began biting Kuroko's neck, a bit harshly, almost piercing skin before sucking on it. It left big dark marks on Kuroko's neck and Akashi purred at the sight.

Then Akashi unwrapped his arms from Kuroko and pushed him so he fell on his butt, his member tearing out Akashi making him cry out slightly. Before the pain of the action ebbed, Akashi was already on Kuroko's lap, slamming himself back down on Kuroko's member.

Kuroko groaned out loudly feeling the marks, biting his lips to keep quiet. He continued thrusting into Akashi, before blinking in surprise when he was pushed back. Though he moaned out when he felt Akashi slam himself back down.

He grasped his hips tightly, helping him move again. "Y-you're so tight and.. Hot.. Akashi-kun.. I love it when I feel your ass tries to suck me in..."

"Fuck...Tetsuya!" Akashi cried at hearing the words, his body shuddering as it repeatedly slammed down onto Kuroko. "You feel so good in me! I can feel you...so deep inside me! I...Want you to fill me with your cum!"

Kuroko moaned out loud, hearing him and feeling him slam down. He was so filled with lust and desire, and he was panting heavily. "You f-feel sooo good around me~" He moaned out, trying to encourage Akashi to cum first.

He slowly grasped Akashi's member, pumping his hand quickly. "Hearing you s-scream in pleasure makes me want to turn you over a-and fuck you until your insides can't handle me anymore.. Your mind will be filled with only images of me pounding into you. Giving you oh so much pleasure.."

Akashi's eyes widened at the words coming out of Kuroko's mouth, feeling agonizingly turned on. He screamed loudly, shuddering as he came, white think cum squirting on the both of them. He clenched down hard on Kuroko, continuing to bounce up and down on Kuroko's member, coaxing him to cum as well.

Kuroko leaned over a bit, biting into his shoulder roughly. He moaned around it, feeling Akashi clench around him even after he felt him cum already. He also came deep inside Akashi, but didn't stop there. He still felt a bit hard.

He pushed Akashi onto his back again, and continued pounding away inside him. He closed his eyes, focusing on how good Akashi felt around him.

Akashi wailed as Kuroko continued to pound against his prostate, still feeling the after effects of his climax. His toes curled and pointed upward as he clutched his legs bringing them upwards to give Kuroko more room.

"Yes!" Akashi screamed, his back arching.

Kuroko smirked a bit, his mind overrun with lust. He pushed Akashi's legs a bit himself, glad for his flexibility from dancing. He increased his force and pace, going dangerously deeper into Akashi. He leaned over him again, this time biting into his neck hard, showing him that he wanted him so badly.

Akashi screamed, the bite causing him pain but he was so lost in pleasure that it just mixed in, bringing him to an even higher high. He was pleading and begging Kuroko for more, clenching around Kuroko's member. He could feel it burrowing so deep inside him, rubbing against his walls harshly, slamming against his prostate.

He was a puddle of pleasure, Kuroko could do anything to him and Akashi wouldn't stop him.

Kuroko continued thrusting harshly into Akashi, almost forgetting about both of their health. He just loved how Akashi felt around him, and he only wanted more. He reached down, stroking Akashi's member quickly again, set on making him cum again and again.

"No!" Akashi screamed, shaking his head but it was too late, he was cumming again. He clenched hard around Kuroko once more, his legs shaking against the hands that held them up. His face was wet from sweat and tears, wrought from the torrent of pleasure consuming him.

Kuroko felt Akashi cum, and quickly pulled out before he did. He turned Akashi over while he was in his daze, and thrust back inside. He groaned, nearly coming there. "Mm.. No? I-I thought you loved this pleasure.." He said into Akashi's ear, leaning over him once again to slam into his prostate again.

Akashi screamed and writhed under Kuroko, trembling violently. The sound of skin hitting skin from Kuroko's thrusts filled his ears along with Kuroko's words. His sensitive insides were being thoroughly abused over and over again with no respite. All Akashi could do was scream and clench around Kuroko tightly and he loved it.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi screamed, the only word he could formulate.

Even as Kuroko came again a few moments later, it didn't cease his thrusts at all. He loved hearing Akashi scream his name in pleasure, it was too much for him. He trailed his hand down, teasing Akashi's member slowly. "Y-you know you love it.. So, tell me.. How much you do.." He said slowly, keeping down his groans to speak.

Akashi thrashed under Kuroko, shaking his head, refusing to talk. It was too much, he could talk, all he could do was scream. He bucked into Kuroko's member and the hand teasing him.

Kuroko frowned a bit, before humming in displeasure. He moved his hand away, but kept thrusting into Akashi, it felt too good to stop. "I don't hear you talking.."

"Tetsuya!" Akashi whined as he shuddered hard, whimpering as he looked at Kuroko pleadingly with tearfilled eyes glazed with lust and pleasure.

As much as he didn't want to, Kuroko slowed down a bit. "I said tell me.. I can stop right now you know." He said dangerously, licking Akashi's bruised neck softly.

Akashi whimpered and thrashed about under Kuroko before he finally gave in, able to talk now that Kuroko had slowed down.

"It...feels so good! I can feel you so deep inside me...Thrusting s-so deep! I love the feeling so damn much! I need you Tetsuya! Please!" Akashi whined, not knowing if what he was saying even made sense.

Kuroko smiled softly, nipping his shoulder. "It wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked, before he began picking up the pace again. He stayed leaning over to get his rhythm back, to thrust hard and deep into Akashi, just what he said he loved.

He reached down, stroking Akashi's member again, done with teasing him. He already felt close, and felt a bit of exhaustion.

Kuroko came back with a vengeance, the pleasure returning instantly, rendering Akashi incoherent. He screamed loudly, uncaring about how loud his voice was, thrusting back into Kuroko's member and forward into his hand. There was no relief from the pleasure.

Kuroko knew he'd probably lose his voice again, hearing those screams, but didn't say anything. He kept stroking Akashi's member quickly, and pounding into his prostate, closing his eyes and groaning softly.

He felt really close now, so he tried going faster with his hand and thrusting. He wanted Akashi to cum first.

Akashi came with another scream, his upper body collapsing on the bed, shaking violently. Just like when he had the pill, everything was ultra sensitive from continuously coming. He clenched around Kuroko tightly, sobs and soft cries leaving his mouth from the thrusts. He couldn't handle anymore.

Kuroko heard him, after Akashi came. Though he continued on, trying to be lighter, until he had cummed. He moaned lowly, before looking at Akashi. He then slowly pulled out, keeping himself from collapsing on his lover.

Akashi cried as he felt Kuroko cum deep inside him, shuddering once more, and then cried again when Kuroko pulled out. A small whine left his mouth as he fell onto his side, slightly curling up as he trembled with the aftermath of so much pleasure. It was almost as bad as with the pill.

Kuroko saw Akashi, as he remembered how Akashi couldn't handle cumming so many times. He sighed a little guilty, before moving to lay beside Akashi. He curled around him as best as he could, holding him close. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

Akashi shook his head pushing Kuroko onto his back before Akashi curled on top of him. He was still slightly shaking but he didn't waste any time smothering Kuroko with kisses and affection, silently thanking him.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, before sighing softly. "I don't know how you can forgive me so easily.." He said, before leaning his head back onto the bed. "Just get some rest.."

"It was good, I felt so good." Akashi murmured as he kissed Kuroko's neck. "I love it so much, Tetsuya. I love being pleasured so much I can't even talk or move."

Kuroko closed his eyes, humming a bit as Akashi kissed his neck. "The results aren't so fun though... How is your neck? Did I hurt it?" He asked, remembering that he bit it a few times even though it was bruises.

"The results are good Tetsuya. I feel so...complete right now. Content." Akashi explained as he settled down on top of Kuroko, curling slightly. "My neck is fine."

"...Well I guess that's good.." He said, still a bit unsure. "Just get some sleep." He repeated, rubbing Akashi's back softly.

Akashi didn't really want to but after his restless sleep and the sex they just had, he had no choice. He drifted off slowly into a deep sleep, sighing in contentment.

Kuroko watched him fall asleep, before turning onto his side slowly and carefully. He held Akashi close, sighing softly before trying to sleep himself.

Akashi snuggled into Kuroko unconsciously, his hands gripping him as if scared to let go.

Kuroko noticed, and held him tighter, protectively. With that he slowly fell asleep, sighing softly. He hoped that Akashi was really alright.

They slept for a long while until Akashi had another nightmare. He dreamed that Marie had entered their room through the window with the pair of scissors and that she had hurt Kuroko. It was vivid, he could see the blood so clearly.

Akashi woke up with a violent jolt, sitting up while panting. His wide eyes looked at the room and settled on Kuroko.

Kuroko slept not so peacefully again, but had no dreams or nightmares, just as before. Though he immediately opened his eyes, feeling Akashi pop up from his slumber. Sitting up slightly, rubbing his eyes, he looked at Akashi.

"..It's alright. It's alright, calm down.." He said, hearing his pants, signalling he had a bad dream.

Akashi shook his head and left the bed, nearly falling over in the process before he stumbled over to the window. He locked it before shaking it, making sure nobody could get through.

Kuroko watched him, a little confused on why he was locking the window.

"Be careful." He said, before shaking his head. "It's okay, just come lay back down.."

Akashi sighed and nodded before he gingerly got back to the bed. He pulled Kuroko to him and hugged him tightly, burying his head against Kuroko.

Kuroko instantly hugged Akashi closely once he got back in bed, and rubbed his back to sooth him. "It's okay. Just get some more sleep, otherwise it would be unhealthy."

"No." Akashi whispered stubbornly, closing his eyes. He rubbed Kuroko's back giving him a reassuring smile. "You can go back to sleep, it's okay."

"I'm not going to sleep until you do." Kuroko said just as stubbornly. He frowned a bit, before gently brushing Akashi's hair.

Akashi sighed softly, cuddling into Kuroko some more. His hands brushed Kuroko's skin lightly, his eyes opening to confirm that he was okay.

"I love you." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko kept rubbing his back and brushing his hair, holding him close.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun." He said gently, looking at him softly.

"What if she had hurt you?" Akashi asked softly, not really able to talk above a whisper. "She already broke your camera because of me and what if she had hurt you too?"

All the things he had been feeling poured out and he felt vulnerable. Akashi curled a little, hiding his face away from Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned, continuing to look at him. "If it meant protecting you, I wouldn't care if I got hurt. And she probably didn't break the camera because of you. If she broke it, it was probably because of me."

Akashi sat up and moved away, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head a couple of times.

"I don't want you getting hurt, especially for me. She wanted to kill me Tetsuya. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you." Akashi swallowed, taking a deep breath.

Kuroko sat up as well, watching him worriedly. He would have been fine, he is fine. He could take care of himself.

"But I would still do it. And I would, and I did, protect you from her when she tried to hurt you. I couldn't handle it if she actually killed you. I don't care what happens to me in the process."

"I just..." Akashi closed his eyes and brought his legs up to his chest. "I just don't want to ever see you hurt because of me. That's all."

Kuroko slowly pulled Akashi closer, sighing softly. "It won't be because of you, because I'll be doing it free will. It won't be because of you."

Akashi didn't reply, just closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of Kuroko's neck. He held Kuroko tightly, hating this weak feeling that he had. He probably have anything to worry about anyway, she was probably long gone.

Kuroko slowly laid down, rubbing Akashi's back again gently. He tried getting him to go to sleep again, humming softly. He would protect Akashi, no matter who tried to hurt him or what happens.

Akashi continued to cling to Kuroko even when he felt himself drift back to sleep reluctantly. This time he didn't have nightmares, reassured by Kuroko's presence and comforting words.

Kuroko slowly fell asleep, once he was sure Akashi was asleep, and had no more nightmares. He made sure both of them were comfortable, before settling down and fell asleep.

They spent the rest of their days together until eventually it was Kuroko's deadline. Akashi stayed close by to Kuroko the entire morning, offering him comfort, worried for Kuroko.

"Do you need me to come?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko tried enjoying their days, Akashi making it easier. Though nothing could make him feel better the day of his deadline. He barely wanted to get up, but Akashi had forced him and now he was ready to go soon.

"No, you don't need to. I plan to go alone, anyway." He said tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

Akashi hugged him tightly, kissing his head, before cupping his face. "No matter what happens, I will be there for you."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before nodding slightly. "I know.. The same goes for you. I'll always be here for you."

"Alright. Goodluck." Akashi said softly standing back and giving Kuroko a reassuring look.

Kuroko shook his head, hugging him tightly then let him go. "Thank you.. I guess I'll be going now."

"I'll see you later." Akashi said as he waved goodbye to Kuroko, watching him leave before pulling out his phone. He knew that there was a possibility that Kuroko could get fired and he wanted to be prepared.

Kuroko reluctantly walked off, going to go speak with his current boss, to tell him that he couldn't make the deadline. He wouldn't be able to make any deadline for a while actually, until his camera was fixed, or he manned up and got a new one.

He headed there quickly, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. He made it to a little company building, where a certain magazine was made. He shyly entered the place nervously, even though no one could see him.

He headed towards his boss's room, which he remembered where it was even from a few months ago. He knocked on it once he arrived, and was told to come in as if he was being expected. He walked in, and let his boss get a look at him. Sad look, no bag, no camera, no pictures in hand. Nothing but the clothes he wore now.

Kuroko spent a shorter time there, a bit surprised about it. Well, his boss did seem pretty mad. Those pictures were important to the magazine that was supposed to be made pretty soon, and they are missing so many photos they needed.

After an hour or so of talking, explaining, being yelled at, he was finally kicked out. The man didn't seem to happy, even though he told him that it wasn't his fault. He would have made the deadline, but it was pointless. He lost his current job, and he didn't get any pay from it. What was going to happen?

Tired and a bit upset, he began heading to Akashi's home, just wanting to do nothing but cuddle in his arms and forget about life.

Akashi was cleaning his room, idly listening to the person on the phone, memorizing the information he was receiving. He swept the floors and frowned when he saw a picture under the bed.

Slowly kneeling, Akashi smiled when he saw that at least one picture had made it through. It was the one with the basketball hoop and the moon. He gently put it on the nightstand as a display.

He went back to cleaning and listening to the person on the phone.

Kuroko made his way back, not in the mood to use the fire escape. He felt too weak at the moment to anyway. He made his way to the front door of the tea house, glad to find it unlocked, and walked inside.

"I'm home.." He said quietly, before sighing to himself. "Akashi-kun?" He called out a bit, walking towards the steps.

Akashi didn't hear Kuroko to intent on listening in the phone, barking out a few words every now and again, irritation coloring his words. He was pacing about, and he walked out the room.

"No, I heard you the first time but...How could I possibly do that? No putting it there is not possible!" Akashi said impatiently. "Because I don't have one! So how would I go about making a- Tetsuya!"

Akashi hastily hung up the phone and walked over to Kuroko, his eyes concerned.

Kuroko could hear Akashi from downstairs, so he began walking upstairs. He walked to the room, looking inside slowly. He stepped inside when Akashi hung up, and walked over.

"What was that?" He asked half heartedly, sounding like he didn't really care.

"Nothing." Akashi said as he pocketed his phone before pulling Kuroko into his arms. "How did it go?"

Kuroko nodded, before closing his eyes. "..Just as expected. I just want to lay down, I'm just.. tired." He said, sighing softly.

Akashi nodded as he picked Kuroko up into his arms and pulled him into bed, cuddling him and showering him with affection.

"Are you going to be okay?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko held onto him when he was picked up, and immediately snuggled up when they laid down. "..Maybe. I don't know. I really don't." He said, closing his eyes.

"Everything will be alright, Tetsuya." Akashi said softly. "I'm here, you don't need to worry."

He hesitated, before nodding softly. "Yes, I know..." He said, not opening his eyes. "I just don't feel well. Can we just be silent for a moment?.."

Akashi quieted down and just stroked Kuroko and held him close, making sure that he knew that Akashi was there for him. He petted his hair, kissed him lovingly, doing all that he could to comfort him.

Kuroko loved it that Akashi was trying to comfort him, actually succeeding at it. He felt a bit better, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Akashi-kun.."

"You're welcome." Akashi said as he hugged Kuroko tightly. "I'm here for you, I swear everything will be alright."

Kuroko hugged him back slightly, humming a bit. "How come you're so sure?"

"Because we're together." Akashi said simply as he kissed him on the head.

Kuroko looked at him in surprise, before smiling again. "That's true... Thank you. Again."

Akashi nodded and held him close. They stayed like the for the rest of the day, Akashi doting on Kuroko the best he could, trying to make his life easier.

Over the next few days Akashi tried to spend as much time as he could with Kuroko, cheering him up. Then he stayed up most of the night studying books while Kuroko slept. It was exhausting but Kuroko was worth it.

Then the day came when his mother came over, ready for a nice outing. She flounced in the room and grinned at Kuroko, completely ignoring Akashi.

"Tetsuya!" She cheered as she walked over and hugged him. "Let's go out, just the two of us!"

Kuroko didn't notice Akashi staying up at nights, oddly feeling too tired to notice. Though he didn't notice he was more tired then usual, and often questioned about it. Akashi either answered with nothing or tried to redirect the topic.

Though he was surprised to see Akashi's mother one day. He blinked in surprised at being hugged, before awkwardly hugging her back. "... Just the two of us? Why isn't Akashi-kun coming? And where are we going?"

"Because Seijuro has to study to be a manager! Don't you?" His mom asked as she spun around and Akashi nodded stiffly, stifling a yawn. "Good!"

She turned back around to Kuroko, a sweet smile on her face. She started dragging Kuroko out of the room but then stopped to inform Akashi that the 'materials he needed' was outside in the back. Akashi nodded and bid them a good day.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before back at his mother. "...Alright... I don't want to bother him then." He said, before letting her drag him out. He waved to Akashi, trying to cheer himself up, for Akashi's mother.

Akashi's mother dragged Kuroko out of the house and before clapping her hands with a big smile. She linked their arms together and strode towards the mall.

"Let's go kimono shopping for Seijuro!" She suggested happily.

Kuroko followed her willingly, trying to brighten up his mood. "Alright. I can do that." He said, wanting to help get Akashi some kimonos, since the others were destroyed.

"Now how have you been feeling my dear?" She asked softly, caringly, as she squeezed the arm that was linked with hers.

Kuroko looked over at her, before running a hand through his hair. "I've been fine." He said slowly, not wanting her to worry.

Sayu hummed a bit, not believing Kuroko, not from what she had heard, but she let the issue drop. She made idle chit chat as they made it to the mall before she dragged Kuroko to her favorite kimono shop.

"Pick out whatever you think looks good on him!" She said with a chirp.

Kuroko just walked with her, not really speaking unless necessary. When they got into the kimono shop, he looked around slowly. "...Alright." He should know a little about fashion, even if he was a photographer.

He started walking around, looking for something that would go well with Akashi's looks.

Sayu continued to chat with Kuroko as much as possible, cajoling him into speaking, trying to make him feel as comfortable as she could. She was used to stubborn men and knew the things to say that would make them feel more at ease.

"I think I should get this for him." Sayu said deviously as she held out a bright pink kimono.

Of course he was glad that Akashi's mother was trying to talk with him, but he wasn't much of a social person, gloomy or not. Looking over, he gave a dead panned look at the kimono. "Sayu-san... I don't think he would enjoy that."

He looked around, laying eyes on a peculiar purple kimono. "Would red go well with purple?"

"I think we should do it. If anyone could make him wear it, it would be you." Sayu said but she put away the kimono nonetheless and walked over to Kuroko. "Hmm I think he can pull it off."

Kuroko just nodded, before running his hand over the kimono. "I think it would look great. It may not sound appeasing at first, but I can imagine it."

"Alright so we'll pick that one. Just toss it at a sales person. I'll get everything delivered since it will be too heavy for us to carry." Sayu said flippantly as she browsed through more kimonos. She pulled one out the looked exactly like the night sky with pure black material and embroidered white stars. "What do you think of this?"

"...Okay." He said, taking the kimono over and placing it into the sales person's hands slowly. He then walked back over, and looked at the kimono. "Sure, that looks nice. I like red and black anyway."

They shopped for kimonos for the majority of the afternoon until they had scoured almost every kimono they had. So they slowly left the store, Sayu nervously texting someone on the phone.

"So..." Sayu floundered a bit, trying to figure out what to do next. "We should do something else! Oh! Let's watch a movie!"

Kuroko watched Sayu text almost nervously, but didn't question it. Though he felt oddly suspicious.

"A movie? Is this turning into a date?" He asked, trying to get Akashi's mother to seem less nervous.

"Of course my dear." Sayu said as she linked their arms and made their way to the theater. "How can I resist such a gentlemen?"

Kuroko shook his head slightly, before placing a finger to his lips. "Then we shouldn't tell Akashi-kun." He replied playfully.

"Don't tell my husband." She replied with a slow wink. They arrived at the theater and it was a toss up between a bad horror movie, a mystery movie or a romantic comedy. "Which one do you want to watch?"

Kuroko looked at the movies, humming a bit. He was honestly up for a mystery, but looked over at Sayu. "What would you like to watch?"

"Well...How about the mystery movie?" Sayu suggested happily. Akashi had told her that Kuroko enjoyed mystery novels from time to time so she chose that genre.

"That would be fine. I don't mind." He said, smiling softly. "As long as you're alright with it."

Sayu nodded as she paid for the tickets and a huge bucket of popcorn, refusing to let Kuroko pay for anything since she was the one dragging him around. With one last check of her phone, they settled down to watch the movie.

It was an intriguing movie with plot twists and likable characters for the most part.

Kuroko was a bit upset that he couldn't pay, but he really couldn't. He didn't have much money anymore, so he really couldn't complain.

At least he enjoyed the movie, it was good in his point of view. There wasn't good mystery movies these days, but it was still good.

At the end of the movie it was time to eat dinner so Sayu dragging Kuroko to her favorite restaurant. It was a pretty high end place, fancy food and ritzy decorations. The waiters knew her already and immediately ushered them to a corner table that Sayu usually sat at.

"I used to come here with Seijuro all the time!" Sayu said nostalgically as she flipped through her menu. "Order anything you would like!"

Kuroko wasn't so sure about this place, it seemed too fancy for him. But as he sat down, he looked around nervously. "Would this be too much? We don't have to eat here... I wouldn't mind if we went to some lower restaurant.." He said, not wanting Sayu to pay for everything today.

"I want to eat here." Sayu said with a pout, her eyes looking at Kuroko with wide pleading eyes.

Kuroko looked at her, before sighing softly. "Fine.. I just don't know what to order, I don't know half these foods."

"Oh! Well..." Sayu listed off many of the dishes, pointing out what her and Akashi's favorites while explaining other dishes. "They also serve the best milkshakes here!"

Kuroko all of a sudden stared, before blinking slowly. "...Do they have vanilla milkshakes?"

"Oh yes!" Sayu said happily as she set down her menu, knowing what she was going to order.

"...I think I know what I want." Kuroko said, placing his menu down as well. He'd just get whatever Sayu got, but he'd get a vanilla milkshake. It's been a while since he bought one.

"Goodie, oi waiter!" Sayu barked and a waiter was at their table in a instant. They ordered their food with an addition of a tofu soup to go. "Because my idiot son is probably going to forget to feed himself."

Kuroko shook his head once the waiter left, smiling softly. "Your son isn't so bad. Though it's true he can forget some things at times."

"He's just like his father, a one tracked mind. You need to remind him to take care of himself sometimes." She said before perking up and reaching in her pockets. She handed Kuroko a bunch of baby pictures of a baby Akashi with a wide smile.

"I will." Kuroko replied immediately, before looking at the photos. He shook his head again, smiling still. "You really did get a chance to show me huh?"

"Oh course! It's a mother's job to embarrass her son!" She said with a wink. "That's when he thought his cake was on fire. Oh, that's when he was into super hero's. My he was a crybaby when he was a kid! Oh that's when he tried to put on one of my kimonos! I nearly lost him under so much fabric."

Kuroko chuckled a bit, looking at the photos. "Akashi-kun is going to kill me for seeing these." He said, before looking up at her. "He's probably going to try to kill you too."

"Nope I'm his mother and he loves you too much! I haven't even shown you the best one but you must hide this one from him." She slowly slid a picture to Kuroko. It was a picture of Akashi as a teen dressed as a girl with a flowing pink kimono, ornaments in his hair which had extensions so it flowed all around him. He was even wearing make up. "It was all I asked for for my birthday!"

Kuroko blinked, staring at the picture. "You are evil." He said suddenly, looking up at her with a smile. "Akashi-kun will definitely kill me if he knew I saw this. Even if he did love me."

"I do suggest hiding it." Sayu said with a chuckle, thanking the waiter when he came with their food. She checked her phone before digging in, a smile playing on her lips. "I hope you enjoy!"

Kuroko nodded, pocketing the photo quickly. He thanked the waiter quietly, before looking at Sayu already eating. He looked at his food, before trying a bite.

"How do you like it?" She asked as she took a bite of her food as well. "If you don't like it then please feel free to order something else."

"It's fine." He said immediately. "It's good. Not what I'm used to, but it's still good." He said.

"Good!" Akashi's mom chirped and they ate their food in relative silence. Sayu glanced at Kuroko every so often until she slowly put her fork down. "Tetsuya, I would just like to thank you for coming into my son's life, it's something that I've been meaning to say. Sometimes, I'm unsure if I made the right choices for him, making him work at such a young age that maybe it hasn't made him as happy as he could be but I can tell that you make him so happy. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you so much."

Kuroko ate silently, but his eyes looked at Sayu once she began speaking. He stopped eating, listening to her completely. "... It was nothing, really. I'm just glad that Akashi-kun came into my life, and without him, I probably would have given up on photography again because of my job." He said sadly for a moment. No matter his love for photography, one wrong move could make him forget about it and leave it behind.

"Everything will turn out alright." Sayu said softly, reaching over to cup Kuroko's cheek. "I promise you, you will always have help. I don't need to offer this, not with Seijuro looking after you when he can, but I am here for you as well."

Kuroko looked up at her in slight surprise, before smiling softly again. He nodded slightly, tilting his head a bit. "Thank you, Sayu-san. You and Akashi-kun.. You've been there for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said as she smiled at him brightly and resumed eating. They finished their meal and Sayu paid for the bill before they left the restaurant, tofu soup on hand. She checked her phone and sighed a little. "Alright we can go home now."

Kuroko thanked her again, for the meal this time, and for the day. He walked along side her, glancing at her phone a little. "...Okay. I don't have any objections."

"Truth be told, Seijuro has been working on something for about a week now, just for you." She said with a small smile. "I really do hope you like it."

Kuroko looked over in surprise, tilting his head slightly. "Working on something? For me? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I can't tell you but it's something very important and he's been worried you won't like it." Sayu said with a small smile and a shake of her head. "Worrywart I tell you!"

Kuroko smiled a bit, shrugging slightly. "It's just how Akashi-kun is. I guess I'll have to wait and see what he has in store for me."

Sayu smiled and nodded, linking their arms once more. They walked to Akashi's home, making small chat and exchanging information about each other. Soon they finally arrived at the tea house and she turned to Kuroko with a flirty smile.

"My gentlemen, I've had such a wondrous night! Alas, we must part and keep our affair a secret!" She said dramatically.

Kuroko really enjoyed spending time with Akashi's mother. It was more fun then anyone would think. "It seems so, my fair maiden," He said, taking Sayu's hand slowly and left a small playful kiss on her knuckles, like a prince. "Until we see each other again."

"Oh! You know how to knock a lady off her feet!" Sayu said, fanning herself with a fan that she got out of no where, a fake blush on her face. "Oh, I must leave now or my heart shall forever be captured by you!"

She gently kissed Kuroko's forehead before she walked off with a wave of her hand, a smile on her face. She knew they would be okay.

Kuroko chuckled softly, nodding his head. He waved to her slightly, and waited until she was out of view. He then turned and soon headed inside. "I'm home, Akashi-kun." He said, a bit more cheerful then the other times he would come home.

Akashi, after a long tedious day, had fallen asleep at the bottom of the stairs while he had waited for Kuroko. He was physically exhausted from only having a few hours of sleep during the week as well as everything he had needed to do while doing it fast. However once he heard Kuroko his eyes opened and he rubbed them, running a hand through his hair which was speckled with white plaster dust.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi greeted sleepily.

Kuroko saw Akashi on the steps, and shook his head. He walked over, kneeling down to by eye level with him. "I'm back, Akashi-kun. Do you want to sleep on the bed, instead of the steps? I can carry you."

"No." Akashi leaned forward and kissed Kuroko on the lips, his arms wrapping around Kuroko tightly. He was nervous about what he was about to propose to Kuroko, scared that he would be rejected.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, kissing back. Though he soon pulled away from the awkward position he was in. "Are you sure? I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"I want to show you something." Akashi said with trepidation. He grabbed Kuroko's hands and began pulling him up the stairs. They passed his room, the door firmly closed, and over to the room that used to be his parents. He nervously bit his lip before gesturing for Kuroko to open it.

"...Okay.." He said, and began to follow Akashi. He looked at Akashi's door, seeing that they passed it, but didn't question. He then looked at the door they arrived at, glancing at Akashi. Confused, he slowly opened the door, wondering what Akashi had spent so much time on.

It was a dark room that Akashi had been researching how to make. It wasn't too hard, the hardest being having to install a sink and counters. Curtains covered the doorway just behind the door so no light sneaked in, marble counters held 4 containers of liquids, a red light shone above them. On the counter as well was Kuroko's camera, completely fixed.

"I want you to know, even if you're having a hard time with your job, you will always have a place to stay. Or rather, I would like you to stay with me." Akashi said nervously, not looking at Kuroko. He was asking Kuroko to move in with him and he was scared that it was too fast or Kuroko would reject him.

Kuroko stared in surprise, looking around the room. Akashi did all this? Was this what he was staying up for at nights? How he got counters and a sink in a bedroom, he would never know. He even got the right materials for the dark room, from what he could see.

Once his eyes laid on the camera, he could tell it was his. His parents. With watery eyes, he turned to Akashi and hugged him tightly. "I wouldn't mind staying with you. Thank you, Akashi-kun. Thank you so much.." He felt he couldn't thank him enough, for everything.

Akashi hugged Kuroko back just as tightly, feeling completely relieved. He was glad Kuroko liked it, it made everything worth it. He closed his eyes and leaned against Kuroko happily, stroking his back.

"I'm glad." Akashi whispered.

Kuroko was practically crying from happiness. He held onto Akashi tightly, before turning his head to look at the dark room. "Thank you Akashi-kun. Thank you, thank you.." He kept repeating, not knowing what else to say.

He let go of Akashi, but held his hand tightly, and walked over to the counters. He was right, it was all the right materials. And there was his camera, all fixed. The only thing that couldn't be fixed were the photos that he saw were ripped up, but who said he couldn't take more?

"You're going to have to be extra careful with the camera now." Akashi said quietly, squeezing Kuroko's hand. "It's fixed but a little fragile now."

"Yes, I will. I just.." He squeezed his hand back, before looking at Akashi. "How did you do all this.. why.. did you do all this?" It must have costed a lot, and he would know. Just without the counters and sink, it costed a lot for when he bought it.

"Why...?" Akashi repeated with a frown, as if he thought it was obvious. Which he did. "Because of I love you."

"I meant... It must have costed so much. And to install counters, a sink, even the light? But, I'm glad.. You did so much for me, I don't know if I could ever return the favor." Kuroko said, looking around the room.

"Just stay with me Tetsuya, that's all I want." Akashi said softly as he leaned against a counter and pulled Kuroko against him. "All I want is to always be by your side."

Kuroko nodded, hugging him tightly. "Yes. We'll be together, always. I want that to happen as well." He said, slowly taking hold of one of Akashi's hands.

Akashi smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Kuroko on the lips. He felt extremely happy that Kuroko was willing to stay with him, to move in with him.

Kuroko happily kissed him back, enjoying being close to Akashi. Sadly, he pulled away again, and smiled slightly. "Even if we lost all the photos... We can take more now. Plus, we still have the ones in my room."

Akashi nodded as he kept a hold of Kuroko's hand and leading him to his...their room with a small secretive smile.

Kuroko followed him, tilting his head slightly. "Are we going back into our room?" He asked, seeing their door again.

"Yeah." Akashi said as he opened the door and pulled Kuroko inside. He had made a few additions for Kuroko. Moving stuff away from his closet, moving the bed so he could put another night table on the other side of it, another dresser and such.

Another thing he did was frame the picture of the basketball hoop as well as a couple of pictures that were shredded that he managed to save by taping together. He put those on both his and Kuroko's night stand.

He let Kuroko take everything in as he let go of his hand and wondered to the bed, anxiously watching Kuroko's expression.

Kuroko stared at the room, just like with the darkroom. Akashi was really doing so much for him, he couldn't believe it.

Walking over to confirm his guess, he stared wide eyed at the photos on the night stands. Akashi saved some of them? Even the basketball hoop with the moon! Their favorite picture. Without giving warning, he once again tackled Akashi in a tight hug, burying his face in his chest. "You're too special, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko tightly before doing the same with his legs, clinging onto Kuroko happily. He kissed Kuroko's head with a smile, happy that Kuroko was so happy.

Kuroko leaned down, placing small kisses all over his face, completely happy. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. You're going to kill me with happiness one day.."

Akashi smirked as he cupped both sides of Kuroko's face and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes, his legs still wrapped around Kuroko's waist, not wanting to ever let him go.

Kuroko closed his eyes slowly, kissing Akashi back deeply. His hands lightly played with Akashi's shirt, humming happily.

Akashi opened his mouth slightly for Kuroko, his hands moving down to the other male's shoulders. He began to lightly knead Kuroko's shoulders, massaging them.

Kuroko sighed happily and relaxed, as he continued kissing Akashi. He soon pulled away, smiling down at him. "I can't thank you enough, Akashi-kun.."

"Just seeing you happy makes me happy." Akashi said with a smile that was a bit bigger than he had ever smiled before, his eyes soft as they looked up into Kuroko's.

"I'm glad. I just want you happy." He said, his smile never fading. "Hmm... I can imagine your room filled with pictures. Can you imagine it?"

"Yeah, I would never see my walls again." Akashi teased as he leaned up and nipped at Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko chuckled a bit, tilting his head to the side. "Nope. You'll forget the color of your wall because the only thing you see is pictures."

"Good." Akashi said simply as he readily marked Kuroko's neck with little bruises with his teeth.

Kuroko shivered a bit, but kept smiling. "You know, I'm too lucky to have you. You've been too nice and kind to me.. It's.. just, amazing."

"And you've showed me how to enjoy other things than just work." Akashi said softly. "I didn't know how to have fun, how to enjoy life or to see the beauty of the world until I met you."

Kuroko stared at him, but then grinned a bit more. "You helped me not stress about my job, by giving me support, and being my topic as well. Plus, you helped me have a good time, and to go out again, besides for pictures. I even went to my first festival."

"Let's just agree we're best for each other." Akashi said with a chuckle as he flopped down on the bed, giving Kuroko a lidded look with a smile.

"I have no objections with that." Kuroko said, before moving on top Akashi. "You are too beautiful too."

Akashi blushed just the tiniest bit, still finding it embarrassing to be called that by someone he loved. Akashi looked at Kuroko as he moved on top of him.

"Hey Akashi-kun?.." He started off gently, slowly stroking Akashi's cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah?" Akashi asked softly, his eyelids closing slightly as he leaned into the touch.

Kuroko looked down at him, humming softly. "Can we go at it, but.. slow? And gentle?" He asked, hoping Akashi knew what he meant.

"We can do whatever you want Tetsuya." Akashi said softly as he leaned up to kiss Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, kissing him lightly but lifted himself up slightly. "But no teasing, okay? Neither of us."

"I understand." Akashi said as he looked up at Kuroko. Truthfully he didn't have the energy for it right now anyway, this was the perfect thing for both of them.

Kuroko smiled, before leaning down, softly nipping his neck a little.

Akashi hands moved to rub Kuroko's arms up and down, just wanting to touch him in some way. He watched Kuroko with unguarded eyes, the smile on his face never dissipating.

Kuroko pulled away, moving his hands to the hem of Akashi's shirt, already working to remove it slowly. Once he got it off, he leaned down, leaving kisses on his chest. He kept murmuring things between 'I love you' or 'You're too beautiful' onto his skin.

Akashi sighed softly as he watched Kuroko, his body arched into the other male's slightly. He was murmuring things to Kuroko as well, telling him how much he loved him, how happy he was, how he was glad that Kuroko had agreed to stay with him.

Kuroko soon moved lower, kissing his way down. He then started pulling on Akashi's pants, looking up at him to see if he was okay with this.

Akashi nodded his consent, propped himself up on his elbows to watch Kuroko. He reached over with one hand to caress Kuroko's face tenderly.

Kuroko smiled at him, before he began working on his pants again. He slowly pulled them down, being careful instead of teasing. Once he got them off, he already began on his boxers.

Akashi helped Kuroko strip of his garments before he sat up and began to help Kuroko out of his own clothes, slipping him out of his shirt and then working on his pants.

Kuroko sat back, helping Akashi remove his clothing as well. "This feels nice... Not feeling the usual lust when ever we get ready to do it."

"Yeah, it does." Akashi agreed whole heartedly as he kissed Kuroko's soft skin gently as he slid Kuroko's boxers as well. He nuzzled Kuroko's stomach, kissing him.

Kuroko shuddered a bit, but smiled softly. He gently brushed his hair, watching him with soft eyes.

Akashi traced Kuroko's body with his fingers gently, continuing to bath Kuroko's body with gentle little kisses before he made his way upwards to Kuroko's lips where he kissed him. He pressed his body against Kuroko's, enjoying the feeling of their bare skin touching.

Kuroko immediately returned the kiss gently, closing his eyes. He sighed happily into the kiss, as his hands gently held onto Akashi's hips, rubbing them softly.

Akashi slowly moved onto his back, bringing Kuroko on top of him, managing not to break the kiss. His hands roamed Kuroko's back before he began kneading the muscles there, massaging Kuroko with skillful fingers.

Kuroko moved along with him, keeping up the kiss. He hummed a bit though, relaxing once again when he felt Akashi massaging his back. He pulled away from the kiss a little, smiling. "You should offer massages in the tea house.."

"You won't mind me touching other people?" Akashi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kuroko stuck his tongue out slightly. "I was just thinking for the business. If you or the customer gets too touchy, then I'll just punish you later." He said, his voice filled with promise, as he smirked slightly.

"If it's you, I don't think I would mind too much." Akashi said with a smirk as he leaned up to kiss Kuroko.

Kuroko hummed, pulling away so he couldn't kiss him. "What are you wanting to do now? Besides kissing me again."

"This and that." Akashi purred as he tried to lean up further to kiss Kuroko.

Kuroko pouted, pushing Akashi back down gently. "Let me suggest something first." He said, with his own version of puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Akashi said with trepidation upon seeing the look, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Can... Can I be entered, this time?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly. He seen Akashi pleasured by it so many times, and he wanted a turn.

Akashi blinked in surprise at the request before nodding his head. He carefully rolled Kuroko onto his back and gently kissed him, settling his body between Kuroko's legs.

Kuroko let him, a bit glad that he agreed. He returned the kiss this time, gently placing his hands on Akashi's shoulders.

Akashi slowly trailed his hand up to Kuroko's mouth, pulling back from the kiss so he could press his fingers to Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, before slowly taking the fingers into his mouth. One of his hands held the hand that had its fingers in his mouth, and he slowly sucked and licked on the fingers, trying to lube them up.

Akashi bit his bottom lip at the odd feeling, it turned him on somehow. He moved his fingers in Kuroko's mouth, playing with the tongue that was licking them.

Kuroko stared up at Akashi, smirking a little as he moaned around the fingers a bit. He then hummed around them, never taking his eyes off of Akashi.

Akashi's face reddened a little, biting his lip a little harder before he began moving his fingers out of Kuroko's mouth. He was a little unsure what to do but Kuroko had done it so much to him that he had an idea. He was just worried about hurting Kuroko.

Kuroko gave the fingers one last suck, before letting them slide out his mouth. He watched Akashi, before reaching up and moving a bit of his hair out of his face. "It's okay.. I'll be fine."

Kuroko closed his eyes at the weird but strangely pleasurable feeling. He hummed a bit, trying to encourage Akashi to continue.

Akashi nodded before pushing his finger fully inside of Kuroko. He moved it around thoroughly before he began sliding his second finger inside as well. As soon as that was done he began curling them, stretching Kuroko's entrance. He began searching for the spot inside Kuroko that would give him pleasure.

Kuroko opened his eyes to watch Akashi, to reassure him whenever he looked at him. He clenched a bit when he felt the second finger, but relaxed himself so it didn't hurt. He groaned softly when he felt the fingers curl inside him multiple times, before it was cut off by a loud moan, when Akashi brushed something inside him.

Akashi heard Kuroko's moan and he shifted his fingers a bit to hit Kuroko's prostate exactly. He turned his head to kiss Kuroko's thigh, nipping the skin as he continued to rub at the spot vigorously. He began slipping the third finger into Kuroko as well.

Kuroko bit his lip, but couldn't hold back the other moan that had wanted to escape. He didn't even feel the third finger sneak its way in, as the other two kept rubbing his prostate.

Akashi prodded and rubbed Kuroko's prostate before he began thrusting his fingers in and out of Kuroko. He sure that he was stretching Kuroko thoroughly, not wanting to hurt him. His other hand sneaked to his night table where he remembered he had some lotion that they had used during his firs time.

The pain was there just slightly, but since Akashi was now hitting his prostate, Kuroko didn't really notice. He just closed his eyes, moaning once again, not even noticing Akashi reaching over into his night stand.

Akashi grabbed the bottle and brought it to him, using his mouth to help pour it onto his free hand. He dropped the bottle and began lightly stroking himself, making him moan a bit, not stopping his movements with Kuroko.

Hearing Akashi moan, Kuroko slightly opened his eyes to look at him. He bit his lip, slowly reaching down and stopping Akashi's hand that had his fingers inside him. "..I'm ready.. Akashi-kun.."

Akashi nodded as he pulled his fingers out slowly. He smeared the left over lotion around Kuroko's entrance before he moved up Kuroko's body. He kissed Kuroko deeply as he began entering him carefully, hissing as hot heat wrapped around him.

Kuroko shivered feeling the cold lotion be rubbed around his entrance, but stayed still. He slowly returned the kiss, closing his eyes as he felt Akashi enter him.

Akashi continued to slowly slide himself inside of Kuroko, soft moans leaving his mouth at the pleasure he was feeling. Kuroko felt so hot and tight around him and it was taking all of his willpower to just thrust all the way in.

Kuroko winced a bit when he felt him go in further. Did it hurt Akashi every time they did it? Or maybe this really hurt because it was his first time. He held onto Akashi tightly, biting him lip to suppress any sounds of pain.

"It will get better." Akashi murmured as he leaned down to shower Kuroko's face with kisses. "Just give it a bit, it will be better."

Akashi slid all the way in, soft moans still leaving his mouth. He continued to kiss Kuroko gently, his hand reaching down to grasp Kuroko's cock in a attempt to help him adjust.

Kuroko just nodded, wrapping his arms around Akashi's torso and slightly digging his nails into his back. It was painful. Though a tiny spark of pleasure ran through him as he felt Akashi grab his member. Wanting to get used to it quickly, he slowly moved his hand over Akashi's, making him move his own hand up and down around his member.

Akashi took the hint and began stroking Kuroko quickly, subtly shifting inside of Kuroko to see if he could touch Kuroko's prostate without moving too much. He began murmuring reassurances to Kuroko that the pain would ebb, that he would feel good soon.

Kuroko moaned a bit, tilting his head back. He slightly arched his back, helping Akashi move to find his prostate. Which he moaned out slightly louder when it was rubbed. "M-move.." He said quietly, wanting to get on with it.

Akashi began to shallowly thrust into Kuroko, making sure to hit Kuroko's prostate each time he went back inside. His hand didn't stop stroking Kuroko, wanting him to feel every inch of pleasure he felt.

Kuroko opened his eyes, looking up at Akashi. He pulled him closer slightly, since his arms were back around his torso, and he moaned again slightly. It felt good now, though the pain was still faint.

Akashi leaned down and began nipping at Kuroko's neck as he began to roll his hips into Kuroko faster, going a bit harder. He began to mark the alabaster skin he loved so much, loving the way the marks contrasted against the white skin so much.

Kuroko closed his eyes, tilting his head back so Akashi had more access. He spread his legs a bit more, trying to help Akashi again, also wanting to feel more. Though he was glad that they weren't rushing it, and going at a decent pace like this.

Akashi made noises of pleasure as he sped up more, but still going as deep as he could. He moved back a bit and looked at Kuroko as he sped up his hand stroking Kuroko's member.

"You feel so good..." Akashi moaned with hooded eyes. "So hot and tight around me."

Kuroko groaned a bit hearing Akashi's words, though he whined as he felt he was already getting close. He guessed it was because it's his first time being bottomed, and Akashi was still stroking him.

"I-it feels good, doesn't it?" He asked, moaning slightly. He pulled Akashi down, slowly kissing him on the lips.

"So good Tetsuya. You feel so good." Akashi said as he began to make longer stroke inside of Kuroko, speeding up his thrusts and hitting Kuroko's prostate harder. He kissed Kuroko back eagerly, moaning into the kiss.

Kuroko held onto him tighter, moaning loudly into the kiss. Clenching around Akashi a few times, he silently moaned out as he finally came, still clenching around Akashi's member.

Akashi gasped and moaned himself when he felt Kuroko clenching around him so tightly, his body shuddering at the feeling. It wasn't enough for him to cum though so he continued to thrust into Kuroko, a bit harder than before.

Kuroko panted a bit, but whined a bit when he felt Akashi continue thrusting into him. He was a bit sensitive, but he tried clenching around Akashi again, to get him to cum.

Akashi felt it, another moan escaping his mouth but he refused to climax, not until Kuroko did again. He wanted Kuroko to feel how he felt and although he wasn't sure he had the energy for three times, he wanted to at least do it twice.

So he resumed stroking Kuroko's member while thrusting harder and harder into Kuroko. He made sure to hit his prostate every time as he began slamming into Kuroko, lust over taking him. He still kept an eye on Kuroko to make sure he wasn't in pain though.

Kuroko screamed out slightly in pleasure, tilting his head back. He let go of Akashi, his hands clenching the blankets under him. It felt so good. He didn't really feel any pain, and he wondered if this is what Akashi felt every time they did it.

"A-Akashi-kun.. So g-good.." He moaned out slightly, writhing a bit under him.

"This is how I feel every time I feel you thrusting into me." Akashi said with a loud moan. He began thrusting into Kuroko with all of his strength, slamming into Kuroko's prostate every time. He let himself lost control, knowing Kuroko was feeling the pleasure.

Kuroko kept moaning and screaming in pleasure, completely enjoying it. He kept yelling out Akashi's name, begging for more, needing more.

Akashi, after taking a moment to gather himself, pulled out of Kuroko. With quick fluid movements, he forced Kuroko to turn around, onto his hands and knees, and plunged right back in. He wrapped a hand around Kuroko's member, stroking it, as he began thrusting inside of the other male.

Kuroko looked at Akashi when he suddenly pulled out, but then gasped when he was turned over and re-entered. He then moaned loudly, starting to have saliva run down his chin from all the noises he was making.

He slowly brought a hand over Akashi's that was on his member, not wanting to cum again too soon.

Akashi did stop stroking Kuroko's member, but he continued to thrust into Kuroko vigorously, leaning down to nip at the nape of his neck.

"How does it feel?" Akashi asked smugly.

Kuroko arched his back, before his arms collapsed, his chest laying on the bed. His hands clenched at the blankets again, as he closed his eyes tightly. "I-it feels s-so good! I n-need more, Akashi-kun..!"

"I can give you more." Akashi said cockily, purring the words, right before he began thrusting into Kuroko as hard as he could, the sound of slapping skin filling the air. He gripped Kuroko's hips and began forcing them back into his own, forcing his thrusts even deeper.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi, screaming and begging in pleasure. He never expected it to feel this good. He reached down, since Akashi had his hands occupied with forcing his hips back, and he began stroking himself to raise the pleasure once again.

"Tell me how you're feeling!" Akashi demanded roughly. "Tell me how it's good!"

Kuroko tried replying, almost choking on his words from all the pleasure. He clenched his eyes shut, moaning out loud, trying to speak.

"I-I.. It's too good! It's sooo d-deep! I can't.. h-handle it..!" He screamed out through the pleasure, quickening his hand and squeezed his own member, causing a shout to leave his throat.

Akashi released a hand from Kuroko's hips and moved downwards, joining Kuroko's hand as he began thrusting rather violently into Kuroko, feeling himself close to cumming but refusing to do so before Kuroko.

"Cum." Akashi demanded.

Kuroko panted out, his throat hurting from screaming and yelling. He laid his head down slightly, before silently shouting out as he came on his and Akashi's hand. His body shuddered violently, as he clenched around Akashi tightly, wanting him to cum deep inside him.

Akashi let out a loud shout as he came into Kuroko, his body shuddering and his breathing coming in pants. He tried to get his breathing under control as he slowly, carefully, slid out of Kuroko. He laid the other male on his side, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he felt Akashi come inside him, and he still shook a bit. He winced when he pulled out, but it didn't feel too painful. Laying on his side, he panted, looking at Akashi. "Y-yes... I'm fine."

Akashi nodded as he pulled Kuroko into his arms, nuzzling his head against the other body. It was a new wondrous experience and although he preferred bottoming, it had been an experience he wouldn't trade for anything.

"How did you like it?" Akashi murmured.

Kuroko cuddled up to Akashi, sighing happily. "I loved it. Though topping is more fun, it was an amazing feeling and experience.."

"I'm glad." Akashi said with a small smirk as he massaged Kuroko's lower back in hopes it would help with the pain later. He looked around their room drowsily, a smile on his face. "We're now living together Tetsuya."

Kuroko closed his eyes, humming as he felt his back be massaged. He nodded, holding onto Akashi. "Yeah... I'll need to bring a few things over though."

"Bring as much as you need." Akashi said as his eyelids began to close even as he fought them. "I'm bring some of the things in the other room downstairs to make more room for us."

"Okay.. and I can help you with that." He said, yawning softly. He buried his head under Akashi's chin, sighing softly.

"Okay..." Akashi said sleepily, lazily kissing Kuroko's head.

Kuroko smiled a bit, looking up at Akashi. "Let's just get some rest..."

"Yeah." Akashi agreed as he cuddled into Kuroko. His breathing evened out rather quickly and his hands unconsciously clung to Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled at him, before snuggling closer. He hummed softly, falling asleep slowly into Akashi's arms, tired from their activities.

It was the beginning of them living together. Kuroko moved his things to Akashi's house and together they inhabited the little second floor. They got along well, scheduling their schedules around each other.

Akashi began to manage the tea house which was a huge pressure for him since he was unused to the job but he studied hard. Kuroko kept him going, encouraging and making sure he didn't overdo it.


	9. Chapter 9

Months passed by rather quickly but their relationship didn't dim, didn't turn any less passionate. They continued to love each other, finding little ways to show each other even if they didn't verbally say it a lot.

Soon enough, Kuroko got back into the game. It took a few weeks, and he treated it as a mini vacation. But soon Kuroko began his photography career again, loving it too much to give it up. Plus, Akashi kept helping him, and reassuring him.

It only made Kuroko be glad to have Akashi and love him even more. He was really helping him pick up his life again. Though upon getting hired by someone else once again, needing pictures of all kinds of animals and scenery that would be needed in a few weeks, they also hired someone else.

They would each have to take pictures of everything, but who ever had the better photos would be the one used for their project. It wouldn't be so bad, but it was someone he knew. Someone who he used to play basketball with when he was younger and in high school. And they didn't exactly help his career.

So as he went home that day, he wasn't in the best mood. Kuroko wasn't one to get angry or irritated, but this was insane. Hadn't he moved away a few years ago? Why did he move back? He walked into the tea house, just happy to be back and wanting to see Akashi.

Akashi was managing the place as usual. It was pretty busy, getting more and more customers over the months. When he could he attended to the customers as well.

He was doing just that when he noticed a table with an unattended customer. Akashi tilted his head a little before wondering over to the table, a smile on his face.

The man, a young man despite having short grey hair that matched his eyes, looked at him in surprise although Akashi wasn't sure why. It was the same as when he had met Kuroko making him feel nostalgic.

"How are you today?" Akashi asked and it was the start of a conversation. Akashi learned the man's name was Haizaki Shougo and like Kuroko, he was a photographer.

Kuroko sighed, standing out front the tea house, fixing his clothes a bit. He then adjusted the bag on his shoulder, before slowly walking inside the tea house. He had expected to find Akashi, give him a little greeting kiss, and then tell him about his new job.

Though when he entered the little tea restaurant, and easily spotted Akashi, he saw someone else. The same exact person who he saw earlier at his new job. And he and Akashi were talking. His Akashi.

He glared slightly, before shaking his head. Akashi probably didn't know him, so he didn't understand what happened. He just cleared his face of emotion, despite an annoyed feeling rising inside him, and he headed over.

Haizaki saw Kuroko and gave him a startled look, not expecting to see Kuroko in such a small tea house. Then he frowned, the wheels in his head spinning.

"You mentioned a boyfriend correct? What was his name?" Haizaki asked and Akashi smiled at him at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Kuroko." Akashi replied and Haizaki smiled back, knowing full well what it would look like to Kuroko who probably hadn't heard what they said.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, seeing Akashi actually smile at him. Customer or not, Akashi was to not smile at HIM of all people. He quickly walked over, but tried to seem like he was slowly walking.

"Akashi-kun.." He said slowly as he finally got beside him, not giving a second glance at Haizaki. "I'm home."

"Welcome back Tetsuya." Akashi said with a bit of surprise. Usually Kuroko waited for him to finish with a customer before greeting him.

"Hello Kuroko." Haizaki said with a smirk. "Akashi, I haven't mentioned but Kuroko and I go way back, don't we Kuroko?"

Kuroko hesitated, before sitting beside Akashi. He glanced at Haizaki, before slightly nodding. "Yeah... You could say that..." He said, before looking back at Akashi.

"How was your day Akashi-kun?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Practically ignoring the 'customer'.

"It was enjoyable." Akashi said a little hesitantly, sending a bit of tension in the air. He blinked and frowned when a hand suddenly touched his kimono and Akashi turned to Haizaki who was smiling at Kuroko.

"Akashi and I were getting to know each other Kuroko." Haizaki explained. "I quite like it here, I wouldn't mind coming here more often."

"That's... good..." He just hoped it wasn't enjoyable because of Haizaki. He then looked at Haizaki, narrowing his eyes slightly. "It's very nice here indeed, but I wouldn't imagine someone like you coming here." He said, hoping to get him to never come here again. He would go insane if Haizaki was here, where he lived upstairs, everyday.

"I very much like it here, including the people who work here." Haizaki said as he looked at Akashi. "I've never met someone quite like Akashi, I'm sure you can agree Kuroko. You're very lucky to have each other."

Kuroko frowned a bit, before clearing his face of emotion. He leaned his head on Akashi's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Akashi's one arm. "I know. I'm his, and he's mine." He said, making sure to slightly emphasize the 'He's mine' part.

Akashi leaned against Kuroko, a small soft look on his face as he looked at Kuroko. Haizaki's eyes narrowed as he studied Akashi carefully, not hiding it since the redhead was busy looking at Kuroko. Then his eyes moved to Kuroko, a challenge in his eyes.

"Akashi, you probably don't know this yet but Kuroko and I are rivals." Haizaki said and Akashi looked at him in surprise. "I have to say, I have always liked a challenge."

There was a double meaning in Haizaki's tone and he continued staring at Kuroko, wondering if he got it.

Kuroko growled under his breath, seeing the challenge in his eyes. Akashi could probably hear him, but he kept it quiet enough so Haizaki didn't hear. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, before he frowned angrily.

"Give it up. You won't win any more challenges, no matter what happened in the past. Even at a challenge like this." He said, before moving an arm around Akashi's waist. He was his. HIS. He wouldn't let anyone touch his Akashi.

Sirens were going off in Akashi's head and the manager in him knew he had to do damage control. He smiled at Haizaki amiably, collecting the tea instruments.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Haizaki, but unfortunately I'm only supposed to spend a certain amount of time with customers, I must be going." Akashi said apologetically. Haizaki smiled at him in response.

"Well, I'll definitely come back here again." Haizaki promised and Akashi didn't reply just grabbed Kuroko and walked off to the kitchen to deposit the tea instruments.

Kuroko glared at Haizaki, but didn't say anything. He then followed Akashi into the kitchen, not glancing back at Haizaki. As soon as he got into the kitchen, and the door closed, he let go of Akashi's hand.

He took off his bag, setting it on an empty counter that wasn't really used. "Dammit, why the hell is he here!?" He mumbled under his breath, before sighing slightly, regaining his composure.

"Is everything okay?" Akashi asked softly as he turned to Kuroko, waving off the curious looks he got. He walked over to Kuroko and wrapped his arms around him.

"No," Kuroko said, even though he would normally reassure Akashi that he was okay. "I'm not okay. Why is he here? Why is he back?" He asked, as if Akashi would know the answers.

"I do not understand." Akashi said softly, frowning in confusion.

"Like he said, we are rivals. Nothing more to it." Kuroko said, grumbling slightly afterwords.

"If you say so." Akashi said with a small conflicted look on his face. He couldn't afford to be rude or snub Haizaki it would be bad for business and if someone were to see, it could hurt the tea house's reputation of being friendly with customers.

Kuroko sighed again, turning to Akashi. "It's nothing. Just listen to me when I say don't get too close to him. He can ruin someone's life easily, even if that someone is you. And I don't want that."

"I'll be careful but you be careful too." Akashi said as he cupped Kuroko's face and kissed him on the lips.

"I will." He said, before lightly kissing Akashi back. He slowly pulled him closer, in a protective way.

Akashi smiled in the kiss, closing his eyes and looping his arms around Kuroko happily. He heard someone clear their throat and Akashi reluctantly pulled back, a small blush on his face.

"I need to perform." Akashi quietly informed Kuroko, looking nervous since Haizaki might still be there.

Kuroko enjoyed the kiss, but pouted as they pulled apart. It brightened his mood a bit at least. "I don't want you to stop performing, even if it's just for tonight. I'll go out there with you, and sit at a table with everyone else. If Haizaki lays any unnecessary looks upon you, I'll confront him."

He then leaned over a bit, his mouth right beside Akashi's ear. "Because no one, except me, can look at you like they own you." He said a bit seriously, but also seductively.

Akashi shivered, a small sigh escaping his lips before he pressed them against Kuroko's once more before he left the kitchen. He straightened his kimono out and grabbed his fans before he walked over to the stage, noticing Mayuzumi was still indeed there, his grey eyes looking at Akashi.

Akashi didn't acknowledge him, instead he walked on the stage and waited for the biwa player to begin. As she did he began dancing.

Kuroko watched Akashi, before following him out a bit after. He didn't find any empty tables, so he stood by the wall, where he could see the whole tea house. Also Akashi and where Haizaki's eyes would be.

He crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall, watching Akashi dance, glancing at Haizaki once in a while.

Haizaki stared at Akashi as he began to dance. The only word he could use to describe it was beautiful. Akashi looked so serene as he dance, skillfully using his fans in a way Haizaki had seen in movies.

His arms stroked the air in fluid movements and his feet glided across the wooden stage. His kimono flowed around him like a dress almost.

Now, Haizaki had been interested in him ever since he saw him but seeing him dance like this, another emotion overcame him. The need to own him, to capture him. He wanted Akashi.

That's another reason why he loved Akashi so much. His dancing, it was amazing, beautiful. Memorizing.

He glanced back over at Haizaki, and glared when he saw that he was watching Akashi almost the same way he always did. Without even realizing it, he was seated not across this time, but next to Haizaki.

"Don't look at him like that." He said once he sat down, whispering slightly. He didn't look at Haizaki, he just continued watching Akashi.

"Like what?" Haizaki asked in a cold voice, not looking away either.

"Just don't. Don't go near him either. You aren't taking this away from me." Kuroko said, glancing over at him a bit.

"He can't be too close to you if he can be so easily taken away from you. " Haizaki said with a smirk. "You seem so insecure, could it be you two aren't as close as you seem?"

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit in surprise, before they narrowed in anger. "We've been together for a long while now, he wouldn't leave me for someone he just met. Especially someone like you."

"I'm not suggesting he would. Just that you are acting awfully insecure." Haizaki said, his eyes widening in approval when Akashi performed a complex move with his fans. "The more you try to tell me to stay away from him the more desperate you seem."

"I don't care how desperate I seem." Kuroko said, his hand clenching into a fist slightly. "I don't want you to take away Akashi-kun. And reading between the lines of what you said, you really were trying to approach him like that, weren't you?"

"He has a lot to offer." Haizaki said. "I'm sure there's many who wouldn't mind approaching him. He's very kind, staying and talking with customers, it's not very hard."

"Just stay the hell away from him, and stay away from me." Kuroko growled out, looking back at Akashi before he got too angry.

"What can you do exactly?" Haizaki asked as he sipped his tea. "I'm going to gander a guess and say he can't just kick me out and if you do something, it would get him in trouble."

Kuroko blinked, before shrugging a bit. It's like his whole irritated aura disappeared. "Well, if I can't do anything, neither can you. This is a public place, getting popular. You won't be able to do anything yourself."

"No, but I wonder how good my convincing skills are. He might be persuaded." Haizaki said with a smirk. "You never could beat me."

"This is not basketball, nor photography. This is about Akashi-kun, and we aren't going to fight over him like an object." Kuroko said, looking over at him, just wanting to hit that smirk off his face.

"Oh no, I don't intend to fight for him like a mere object." Haizaki said as he eyed Akashi to toe, licking his lips appreciatively. The dance ended and everyone began clapping including Haizaki.

Kuroko frowned angrily again, glaring at him. "What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked slowly, this time not looking at Akashi.

"Just that you will be seeing a lot of me and there's nothing you can do about it. You or Akashi." Haizaki said as he through bills on the table and stood up. He walked away, meeting Akashi on his way to the door. "That was a very nice dance."

"Thank you." Akashi said politely, frowning at the hand Haizaki put on his shoulder. The man gave him a smile before walking out of the tea house.

Kuroko watched Haizaki, still frowning. Once his hand touched Akashi's shoulder, did he stand up. Irritated, and wanting to cool off, he went back to the kitchen. He practically stormed inside getting his bag from the counter before walking back out.

He didn't even glance at Akashi before he headed back upstairs with his bag, growling to himself.

Akashi sighed when he saw Kuroko rushed upstairs and he looked around, biting his lip. Thankfully Momoi, the person he hired to be a manager as well, came in.

He didn't know her very well and after Marie, he was suspicious but he needed help or he would never have free time. So they took shifts and thankfully he could be off. So he waved to her before he also went upstairs tepidly, a little nervous.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked hesitantly.

Kuroko placed his bag by the desk, careful of it even though he was a bit mad. His camera was in there, so he had to be careful.

He soon flopped down onto the bed, grumbling to himself. He almost didn't hear Akashi, but then looked over at him. "What?"

Akashi walked to the middle of the room before pausing. Of all the times he had known Kuroko he hadn't seen him this agitated before and it left him a bit nervous and a bit hesitant. He didn't know how to approach him and he didn't want to further irritate him. He bit his lip nervously as he walked closer and gently touched Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko watched Akashi, realizing he probably scared or worried him. He sighed, gently placing his hand over Akashi's.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun... I don't mean to be this irritated."

"It's fine." Akashi said as he moved so he was on Kuroko's lap and he kissed him gently, his hand placed on Kuroko's chest.

Kuroko sighed softly, laying back down and bringing Akashi with him so he didn't break the kiss. Though after a moment, he pulled away, looking up at him. "Don't ever let him, or anyone touch you but me. Understand?"

"I understand." Akashi said softly, looking into Kuroko's eyes. "I am yours Tetsuya."

Kuroko reached up, softly stroking Akashi's cheek with his thumb. "Good. Don't get to close... I don't want to lose you to him.."

"I'm yours Tetsuya, all yours and only yours." Akashi said as he leaned into the touch, his eyes softening as he looked into Kuroko's.

Kuroko let his arm drop, as he sighed, a bit relieved. "Okay.. Good." He didn't want to lose to Mayuzumi again. Especially if he lost Akashi. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Will you be alright?" Akashi asked softly, worriedly, moving so he was lying on top of Kuroko.

Kuroko hesitated, before nodding. He didn't want Akashi to worry. "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm just making sure."

"Alright Tetsuya." Akashi said, letting it go, trusting Kuroko to tell him if he needed to. He leaned up and kissed Kuroko gently, his hand sliding into Kuroko's entwining their fingers.

Kuroko nodded, squeezing Akashi's hand slightly. He leaned down to help Akashi, and returned the kiss, savoring it. Just in case.

Haizaki showed up nearly every other day, to the point it was nearly a schedule. Akashi couldn't avoid him, the man wouldn't accept anyone but him. Usually Kuroko was with him but sometimes, such as now, he was out but would be home soon hopefully.

"Why do you come here?" Akashi asked softly and Haizaki smiled at him, moving close to him, closer than Akashi was comfortable with but couldn't move without being rude.

"I'm interested in you, does my company bother you so?" Haizaki asked and Akashi shook his head, lying.

"I must be going." Akashi said as he stood up, only to be forced down by a hand on his wrist. He looked at Haizaki in surprise but the man just gave him an amiable smile.

"Please let me go." Akashi said and Haizaki surprisingly listened and Akashi hurried off, lightly rubbing his sore wrist.

Kuroko, being himself, had already began working on taking photos. It was only due in a few weeks, so he wanted to get finished soon so he didn't need to worry about it later. Plus, he could spend time with Akashi.

But soon he began heading home, after taking pictures in the park. It was really beautiful out that day, a nice breeze outside, so he was fairly happy.

When he walked inside, he saw Haizaki of course, but Akashi wasn't with him. Good. He headed off into the kitchen, looking around for Akashi.

Akashi rubbed his wrist, not liking the feeling of Haizaki's hand that lingered on his skin. He bit his lip as he walked over to the sink and began to vigorously wash his wrist with soap.

A couple of waiters who were in the kitchen asked if he was alright and he politely told them he was. They just exchanged looks and left the kitchen, muttering how something was wrong.

Kuroko saw the waiters, a bit worried, but went inside anyway. He saw Akashi by the sink, and slowly went up to him. He softly hugged him from behind, trying not to scare him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing him washing his wrist.

"...Yeah." Akashi said as he stiffened, pausing his actions before he turned off the tap. He couldn't tell Kuroko what had happened, he would just worry and there was nothing to be done. It wasn't anything to big anyway, his wrist didn't hurt or anything. "Yeah I'm fine."

Kuroko hummed, hugging him a bit tighter. "Are you sure? If your wrist hurts, then you can tell me." He said, softly nipping the back of his neck.

Akashi sighed and leaned into the touch before he turned around and pressed his wrist against Kuroko's lips.

"Why don't you kiss it better?" Akashi asked with a tilted head.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before smiling softly. "Alright~" He said, before kissing his wrist, licking it once just for a reaction.

Akashi let out a small sight of contentment, his eyes becoming slightly hooded as he watched Kuroko. A small smile lifted his lips as he walked closer to Kuroko, thankful that there wasn't anyone in the kitchen currently.

"Mm, if I was a vampire, I don't think I could ever resist you." Kuroko said playfully, slightly dragging his teeth over his wrist as if they were fangs.

"I can't resist you now and I'm not a vampire." Akashi said huskily as he leaned over and lightly bit Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko chuckled a bit, but titled his head for Akashi. "I can't resist you either. That's why you'll always be mine."

"Always yours." Akashi said softly before he walked backwards, bringing Kuroko with him, and sat up on the counters. He spread his legs and pulled Kuroko between them, wrapping the male with them, before he kissed him.

Kuroko watched him, licking his lips a bit. He willingly moved closer, bringing his hands up to tangle into Akashi's hair, before he began kissing back happily.

Akashi kissed him slowly, passionately, borderline desperately. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and his fingers dug into the other male's back, bringing him as close as he could.

Kuroko got as close as he could, mad that the counter wouldn't let him get any closer. He then licked at Akashi's lip, wanting access quickly.

Akashi opened his mouth eagerly, shifting right to the edge of the counter so Kuroko was practically carrying his weight. He needed this reassurance, needed to be with Kuroko.

Kuroko held onto Akashi's legs a bit, just to make sure he wouldn't fall off the counter. He then plunged his tongue inside his mouth eagerly, exploring excitedly.

Akashi moaned into the kiss, his legs wrapped around Kuroko's waist tighter. His tongue wrapped around Kuroko's, playing with it, then letting it go to allow it to explore.

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, to deepen the kiss. He managed to explore further, before bringing Akashi's tongue into his own mouth and lightly sucked on it teasingly.

Akashi moaned again, thoroughly exploring Kuroko's mouth. He whimpered a little, not finding it enough and all he could do was clutch onto Kuroko's shirt desperately.

Kuroko hummed a bit, before groaning slightly. He slowly trailed his hand down, starting to rub Akashi's clothed member a bit, hearing his whimper.

Akashi moaned into the kiss, his hips grinding into the hand that touched him through his kimono. He need more but they were still in the kitchen. He could hear people just outside the door.

"We need to move." Akashi said as he broke the kiss however much he didn't want to.

Kuroko brought in a breath once they parted, and tilted his head. "You want to continue still?" He asked softly, continuing to softly rub Akashi.

"Please, Tetsuya." Akashi whined softly, his eyes looking into Kuroko, cupping his face.

Kuroko nodded, slowly letting Akashi go. "Alright, I didn't say I wouldn't continue, I was just make sure~"

"I want you to continue." Akashi said softly as he slowly let go of Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, and gently got Akashi off the counter. "Then let's go upstairs. Though we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves okay?"

Akashi nodded as he kissed Kuroko again, his hands lightly gripping the bottom of Kuroko's shirt. "I understand."

Akashi made to pull Kuroko out of the kitchen when he froze when he saw, standing at the doorway with an indiscernible expression, Haizaki. Akashi slowly backed away, wondering just how much he had seen or heard.

Kuroko smiled at Akashi, staying beside him, but it dropped when he saw Haizaki. "Why are you standing there?" He asked with a bit of irritated curiosity. He shouldn't even be near the kitchen.

"Just wanted to see how Akashi was doing it but it would seem he's doing quite fine." Haizaki said with a smirk and Akashi looked away.

Kuroko frowned, standing in front of Akashi slightly. "Whether to check on him or not, you should not be anywhere near or inside the kitchen."

"Please just leave. Only staff are allowed in the kitchen." Akashi said as he finally looked at Haizaki. The grey haired man gave him another smirk before he left the kitchen.

Kuroko immediately turned to Akashi. "He's probably trying to enter the kitchen soon now, so please be careful."

Akashi didn't reply just covered his face with a hand. He couldn't believe he was seen like that, moaning and unguarded, seen by Haizaki of all people. How was he going to face the man now?

Kuroko kept looking at Akashi, before sighing slightly. "It's alright... Let's just hope he moves away after a while again. Hopefully after this job."

"Do you think he'll leave?" Akashi asked softly as he looked at Kuroko, his hands grabbing the end of Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko didn't answer at first, biting his lip. Honestly, after Haizaki laid eyes on his Akashi, he didn't think he would leave until he took him away. "..We'll have to see."

Akashi pulled Kuroko closer to him, hugging him loosely as he laid his head down on the other male's shoulder. "What are we going to do in the meantime?"

Kuroko gently hugged him back, holding him close. "I don't know. Just.. make sure he doesn't get too close. I don't trust him."

All Akashi could do was nod and look at the kitchen door with conflicted eyes, a bad feeling pooling in his stomach. Still, everything had to work out.

Kuroko shook his head, before leaning over and lightly kissing his cheek. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, I'll handle anything that happens. So if anything happens, tell me."

"Thank you." Akashi said softly with a small smile. He felt reassured by Kuroko and he slowly let out a small sigh of relief.

Kuroko hugged him close again, sighing softly. "Are you going to continue working now?"

"I don't really want to, Satsuki should be coming in soon anyway." Akashi said as his fingers clutched onto Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko nodded, looking at him with his head tilted. "Are you wanting to do anything?"

"Just be with you." Akashi said softly and then glanced at the kitchen. "And get out of here."

"Alright. We can do that." He said, gently taking Akashi's hand. "Want to go upstairs?"

Akashi nodded and began pulling Kuroko out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He opened the door he installed a couple of months ago and made sure to lock it before he sighed in relief, feeling marginally better.

Kuroko followed him, watching him lock the door he had installed a while ago. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah." Akashi said softly as he walked over to Kuroko and kissed him lightly, his arms going around the other male. "Especially because you're here with me."

Kuroko smiled into the little kiss, before he gently held Akashi again. "I'm glad, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable in your own home."

"Unfortunately I'll only feel uncomfortable every time I work." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko into the bedroom. He pulled them both onto the bed and cuddled up to Kuroko. "How was your day?"

"I'm sorry about that." He said, before following Akashi. He held him close, even on the bed. "It was fine, got some nice photos from the park."

"That's good." Akashi said. He then forced Kuroko's shirt off and forced him onto his stomach. Akashi got on top of Kuroko and began to massage his back, kneading away and knots or tension.

Kuroko blinked in slight surprise, but helped Akashi anyway. He then slightly groaned out in satisfaction, feeling relaxed when Akashi began massaging him. "...About the massaging, don't offer massages to anyone. Only me~"

"Oh, didn't you say a few months ago I should do it?" Akashi asked in amusement as he worked on a particular knot. "And here I was, considering it."

Kuroko hummed a bit, closing his eyes. He stretched slightly, before staying still for Akashi. "No, only give your amazing massages to me. Plus, I don't want you touching anyone."

"Oh? You don't like my fingers touching other people's body's?" Akashi asked as he finally got rid of the knot with a hard knead.

Kuroko winced slightly, but not from pain. He then nodded, looking back at him. "I don't want you touching anyone else, except maybe for defense."

"Of course. You're the only person I ever want to touch." Akashi murmured as he leaned down and kissed the nape of Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko laid his head down, nodding slowly. "Good, I just wanted to make sure. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing else should be in between that."

"Nothing or nobody will come between us." Akashi murmured darkly, eyes narrowed.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said, looking back at him slowly. "Are you alright?"

Akashi's eyes softened as he looked into Kuroko's and he slowly shook his head as he leaned down. He tilted his head and gently kissed Kuroko.

"No, everything is fine." Akashi whispered.

Kuroko looked at him, before he slowly turned over to be on his back. "If you say so. If something is wrong, tell me."

Akashi lifted his body up to let Kuroko turn around before he settled back onto Kuroko's body. He began to lightly massage Kuroko's chest before he looked into Kuroko's eyes.

"Just worried is all." Akashi said.

Kuroko looked into his eyes, before smiling softly. "Don't be worried. I'll deal with everything, I told you this."

"I know." Akashi whispered as he leaned down to kiss Kuroko again, his eyes closing. He was worried for Kuroko, not wanting to put too much on him, but he trusted him. Everything would be fine.

Kuroko nodded, glad that Akashi understood. He closed his eyes, humming slightly into the kiss. He would handle everything, and made sure nothing happened to Akashi.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough, two days later, Kuroko was told to be at the office to show their progress. The pictures would be due in a week and ahalf, so they wanted to check the photographers progress.

Kuroko had told Akashi about it, and with some encouragement from Akashi, he went over quickly. With his usual bag that he practically carried everywhere except in the tea house, he walked to the office where they needed to be meeting.

When he got there, he had to wait for about ten minutes as he was told, since the person was late. He got into a small room, carefully slung his bag over the chair, before tiredly sitting down.

Haizaki tiredly went into the office, complaints going unsaid in his head. He made his way to the office that they would all be meeting with slow steps, not wanting to go.

He wanted to be at the tea house watching his new obsession walk around in his little kimono. He already knew he would win the spot, everything else was pointless.

He entered the room and paused when he saw Kuroko in a chair, his back to him, and his back on the chair. With a small devious smirk, Haizaki sneaked up behind him and slowly, carefully opened his bag.

He searched through it before he found pictures, no doubt the ones Kuroko was going to present. Not precisely feeling proud of himself for doing it but wanting to take a hit at Kuroko, Haizaki took the pictures.

He closed the bag and walked out of the office before he reentered with heavy steps to alert Kuroko of his presence.

And Kuroko didn't notice anything. He was nearly falling off his chair, about to fall asleep. Thiug hearing a door open and footsteps, he straightened up slightly, trying to rid the sleep in his eyes.

Seeing that it was just Haizaki, he held back a sigh. He rested his chin in his hand, closing his eyes slightly as he waited for their 'boss'.

When she finally came in, he sat up again, ready to get this over with. It should be to show the photos, discuss progress, and then leave, if no questions were asked.

He was asked to show his photos first, so he moved his bag over to search through it. But after a minute, he didn't see them. He could of sworn he double checked, even having Akashi ask him if he had his photos the whole time before he left.

"I'll go second... I need to find my photos." He said, pausing from his searching to look at the woman apologetically.

Haizaki smirked before he produced his pictures to the lady, getting a nod of approval. He gave a smug smirk to Kuroko, leaning back into his chair, answering any questions she had for him.

"Will you be sticking to this topic?" She asked and he paused.

"I might but I was also thinking of trying to get someone I met to pose for me. He is an interesting person." Akashi said, tossing Kuroko a pointed look to make sure his point came across.

Kuroko only gave a glance at the photos, before continuing his search. He then stopped, narrowed his eyes, and looked back at the photos. His photos. When?..

He looked at Haizaki, frowning a bit angrily. And he knew who that certain person was. "...I'm sorry, I think I left my photos at home..." He said, not looking away from Haizaki. Not only was he trying to take Akashi away from him, but he was also taking his photos and hoping to get Akashi as his model.

He was trying to ruin his job, just like what happened a few years back.

Haizaki smirked at the look on the woman's face, obviously displeased. She sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, well I suppose you'll just have to present it to me on the day we will determine who gets the spot." She said and it was obvious she was not happy with Kuroko.

After a few mindless chatter about the competition, they were dismissed and Haizaki left the office feeling pretty good with himself.

"Yes. I'm very sorry." Kuroko said, holding back a sigh. He would need to go out and take more photos anyway, so he guessed those photos were useless anyway.

He quickly began heading home once they were dismissed, wanting to get home before Haizaki, if he was heading over. With his irritated state, he got home pretty quickly. If Akashi was around, serving the customers, he didn't even notice because he went straight upstairs.

If there wasn't so much chatter in the tea house, anyone would have heard the slightly loud curse that left Kuroko's mouth, in pure anger.

Akashi jumped when he heard a loud curse coming from his floor. He was currently making tofu soup, Momoi managing the downstairs. He carefully set the pot onto simmer and grabbed a knife just in case.

He quickly walked around quietly, and blinked when he saw that it was Kuroko. He hadn't suspected his boyfriend since he never cursed and never raised his voice like that.

He carefully set the knife down and slowly approached his boyfriend, coming up behind him and gently touching his arm.

Kuroko never got infuriated, but he was pretty damn close. It was just something about Haizaki, probably their past of rivalry.

When he felt a hand on his arm, he turned around quickly in surprise but also irritation, before seeing it was Akashi. Did he pass him?

"What is it Akashi-kun?" He asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Akashi flinched a little when Kuroko suddenly turned around. He could see rage behind his blue eyes and he bit his lip, wondering what to do. He gently took Kuroko's hand into his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko looked at him, wondering if he accidentally scared Akashi. He sighed, holding onto Akashi's hand tightly. "I.. I just don't know. It's too... frustrating."

"Is there any way I can help calm you down?" Akashi asked softly as he stepped closer to Kuroko, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Kuroko shook his head, he didn't want to bother Akashi from his work. Plus he said he would deal with it. "No, it's alright. It's just me. My boss had said that she wanted a bit more photos since the deadline is in a week or so, which means I have to go out and take more pictures."

"I can help you." Akashi offered as he brought Kuroko into a loose hug. "I can model for you again if that would help."

Kuroko stiffened a little, before slowly returning the hug. As much as he wanted Akashi to model for him again, if Haizaki stole his photos, he was practically doing the work for him.

Kuroko shook his head, looking at Akashi. "No, you just focus on your job. I was planning to keep my animals and scenery topic anyway."

"Alright." Akashi said as he began to massage Kuroko's back in an attempt to sooth him. His hands slipped under Kuroko's shirt and began to gently knead the tension from him. "I'm here for you."

Kuroko closed his eyes, humming a bit as he felt himself calm down, even though he wanted to still feel irritated at Haizaki.

"I'm here for you as well." He said, even though he was sure that Akashi already knew that.

"I know." Akashi murmured. He couldn't wait until the competition was over, hopefully things would calm down after that. "I have to go back to work but I have tofu soup cooking right now if you're hungry."

"Alright, I understand. But no thank you, I was planning to go out to get photos." Kuroko said, before he held onto Akashi a bit tighter. "Though about that modeling... If anyone asks you to model for them besides me, reject them immediately. I don't care if you have to do it cruelly, just don't model for anyone else."

"I don't like modeling for anyone but you." Akashi said softly. "Please don't stay out too late or if you will be please call me."

Kuroko nodded, slowly letting him go. "Yes, I know. I will, though I'll try not to stay out too long."

"Good. Good luck with your photos." Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko gently before he reluctantly left. He set the soup aside to cool and consume later before he went downstairs.

He sighed when he saw Haizaki, unattended, and he reluctantly collected his tea tools and walked over to him, greeting him with false politeness.

They started idly talking, Akashi more reserved, bordering on rude, especially when Haizaki got a little touchy. Not enough that he could comment on though. Just a hand on his shoulder or arm, a finger on his kimono. Akashi had customers like that and he found it was easier to ignore them that complain since it rarely progressed.

Kuroko thanked Akashi, before slowly leaving. He wasn't sure about leaving Akashi alone, with Haizaki probably going to the tea house soon, but he didn't want Akashi to deal with his anger. Or deal with his problems.

He said he would handle everything, and he was going to keep that promise. So he adjusted headed out to the park, waiting a while to get anything good, any animal or certain scene that he hadn't got yet. He just hoped Akashi was alright.

"I want you to model for me." Haizaki said and Akashi froze, Kuroko's words going through his head and his eyes narrowed.

"My apologies, I only model for my boyfriend." Akashi said and Haizaki grabbed his wrist painfully, his hand pressing on his joints.

"Won't you reconsider?" Haizaki asked with a smile and Akashi's eyes widened in pain.

"Let me go." Akashi said loudly and firmly, garnering attention.

"I always get what I want Akashi, I will get you too." Haizaki said even when people began whispering amongst themselves. Akashi began fighting, slamming the hand down on the table repeatedly.

"You won't get me." Akashi finally said as Haizaki was forced to let go. "I belong to Tetsuya and only Tetsuya. Get out or I'll call the police."

Haizaki gave him a dark look full of promise before he slowly got up. He body brushed against Akashi's as he made his way out and the redhead shivered, clutching his red wrist.

Kuroko stayed out longer than he intended, but it wasn't as late as he expected Akashi would scold him about. He just quickly headed home so Akashi didn't get mad if he stayed out longer.

When he walked inside the tea house, he saw the people were still talking, but it was a bit quiet at the same time, and a bit awkward. Confused, he looked around for Akashi, a bit worried.

Akashi was losing patience as another waiter was fussing about his wrist which was starting to bruise badly. She wanted to wrap it but that would draw attention and he wanted to hide it for a while.

He understood he could go to Kuroko about this but he was already stressed, he didn't need this on his plate either. Besides Haizaki probably wouldn't come again, not after Akashi had threatened to call the police.

"It's fine." Akashi said as he tried to yank his arm away from the woman.

Kuroko saw Akashi, but frowned as he saw that he was trying to pull his arm away from one of the women who worked there. Walking over, he gently took Akashi's arm, pulling him back a bit.

"I'll handle this." He said calmly, before he began leading Akashi away, towards the upstairs.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said quietly as he tried to pull his sleeve over his wrist so Kuroko couldn't discern the finger marks. "I just had an accident."

Kuroko kept walking, leading him upstairs and shutting that door that they had upstairs. Bedding let go of Akashi, instead he held up his arm, pulling down his sleeve carefully.

"What are these?" He asked, referring to the bruises. He doubted they were caused by an accident.

"Like I said, it was just an accident." Akashi said softly as he tried to tug his arm away from Kuroko, biting his lip anxiously.

Kuroko held his arm a bit tighter, but tried not to hurt him. "It doesn't look like it. Akashi-kun, please tell me."

"There was an altercation with a customer which I took care of." Akashi said flatly, giving up on trying to get free. He didn't look at Kuroko just looked away. He felt like he was lying by giving such a vague answer and he didn't like it himself.

Kuroko frowned a bit, staring at Akashi. "Who was it?" He asked, hoping it wasn't the man he thought it was.

Akashi didn't answer, refusing to lie outright. Instead he shook his head and walked closer to Kuroko pulling him into a one armed hug since Kuroko still held his other arm.

"It doesn't matter." Akashi murmured as he kissed Kuroko, trying to distract him.

Kuroko kept staring at Akashi, until he was kissed. He blinked in surprise, before sighing softly, returning the kiss. He was still a bit upset that Akashi wouldn't tell him, but he wouldn't force him if he wouldn't tell.

Akashi carefully slipped his arm from Kuroko's hold and he wrapped it around his boyfriend as well.

"How did your picture taking go?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko looked at him, before slightly holding him gently. "It's good for now, not much to get near sunset though besides... Well, the sunset. But, that's always beautiful."

"That's good. Will you be ready by the deadline?" Akashi asked as he began pulling Kuroko to the kitchen so they could eat dinner.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that hard." He said, following Akashi. "I should show you the pictures once it's developed. The sunset was very beautiful today. Breathtaking."

"That's good, I can't wait to see them developed." Akashi said as he began spooning out the soup, gesturing for Kuroko to sit down. As he poured the soup into two bowls he bit his lip. "Just...Just out of curiosity, would you say Haizaki is dangerous?"

Kuroko saw what he wanted, and soon sat down. He looked at him, before frowning. "He was the one who did it, wasn't it? Those bruises?"

Akashi nodded and bit his lip as he walked over to the table. He placed Kuroko's bowl in front of him as he curled up in his own seat with his own bowl.

"Is he dangerous Tetsuya? Will he hurt you if you win?" Akashi asked insistently.

Kuroko thanked him quietly for the food, but didn't start eating yet. He blinked in surprise at the question, before pausing. Would Haizaki hurt him if he won? He doubted it...

"I don't think so... He's dangerous, but I don't think he'd go as far as hurt me..." But on second thought, the bruises on Akashi's wrists said otherwise.

Akashi pulled his legs up on the chair, lightly hugging them to his chest as he played around with his soup. The touching, the bruises, how upset Kuroko was getting because of him...

"Be careful Tetsuya. I don't want him hurting you." Akashi said worriedly.

Kuroko watched Akashi worriedly, not wanting him to act like this. He said he would take care of everything, so he had to take care of this.

"I won't get hurt, I promise. Cheer up, we'll be okay, and this will soon be done with."

"I hope so." Akashi said as he continued to play with his soup. "He shouldn't come around anymore though, I threatened to call the police on him."

"Good. That's good that you did that. I doubt he'll be coming again." Kuroko said, before slightly smiling, trying to cheer Akashi up. "Come on, the soup will get cold."

"I hope so." Akashi said as he indulgently ate the soup, feeling soothed by his favorite meal. "I've been thinking of training someone to also dance with fans when I can't."

Kuroko continued smiling, and began eating the soup slowly. "I see..." He hesitated, before slowly standing up. "Wait here. Don't move, I'll be back in a minute or so." He said with a bright smile, obviously having an idea.

Akashi blinked as he watched Kuroko go, curiously tilting his head. He stayed in his seat obediently, sipping some more of his meal as he waited for Kuroko to come back.

Kuroko returned about a few minutes later, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

He wore a small black kimono that he had picked out with Sayu that day they went shopping for Akashi, and had little light blue fans to match his hair. He covered half his face with a fan, wanting to hide the blush but only looked seductive.

"I'm not dancing for you now, if that's what you're thinking... Just... Wanted to see what it would look like."

Akashi stared at him for a long moment before he slowly got out of his seat and brought Kuroko into this arms. He slowly pushed the hand that held the fan away so he could kiss Kuroko.

Kuroko watched Akashi, biting his lip a bit nervously. His eyes widened in surprise, before he softly kissed Akashi back, smiling a bit.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Akashi murmured before kissing Kuroko again.

Kuroko didn't reply, he just moved his arms around Akashi, still holding the fans since he didn't want to drop them. He returned the kiss again, closing his eyes slightly.

Akashi pushed Kuroko back into a wall, kissing him deeply, pressing his body against his. There was nothing more beautiful or erotic than Kuroko in a kimono, made more so because Kuroko so rarely wore one.

Kuroko gasped a bit, finally letting the fans drop. He held onto Akashi tightly, moaning slightly into the kiss.

Akashi touched Kuroko through the kimono, wanting more of him. He was just about to reached through the folds of the kimono to touch soft skin when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Akashi groaned as he paused and leaned his head on Kuroko's shoulders. He really didn't want to answer the door but it might be an emergency downstairs. Last thing he needed was for the place to burn down because he was too busy with Kuroko.

"Better be a damn emergency." Akashi said as he walked to the door. "Screaming, dying people, dead bodies."

Kuroko shuddered a bit in anticipation, but frowned when he noticed that Akashi pulled away. He then heard the knock just before it stopped, and he groaned slightly.

He still held onto Akashi, until he had began walking towards the door. He hesitated, before slowly followed Akashi, shaking his head. "Don't be so mean."

Akashi made a disgruntled noise as he reached the door and he opened it. Every muscle in his body froze for a second when he saw who it was and he slowly back away, his eyes growing cold and guarded.

"Otosan." Akashi greeted in a monotonous voice rivaling Kuroko as a man walked in. He was a tall man with a broad build. He had red eyes the glared and brown hair.

Kuroko stayed behind Akashi, but blinked in surprise before backing up as well so Akashi didn't fall on him. He then looked up at the man, who Akashi called 'Otosan'. Who was that?

"Akashi-kun... Who's this?.." He asked quietly, seeing that Akashi was a little tense.

"I'm his father. Who are you?" The man demanded before Akashi could reply.

Kuroko stared him, surprised that this was Akashi's father. Why was he coming so suddenly?

"...Kuroko Tetsuya." He said after a few moments.

"Are you a waiter?" Akashi's father asked as he looked Kuroko up and down, seeing his kimono. Akashi moved in front of Kuroko, hiding him from view.

"No, he's not." Akashi said softly, getting his father's attention.

Kuroko saw Akashi move in front of him, but didn't stop him. He just nodded, agreeing with Akashi. "I'm not a waiter, sorry for the confusion with the kimono."

"Then what are you doing here? You his friend?" The father wheedled, his eyes impatient and Akashi sighed.

"I'm sure okachan has informed you that I have a boyfriend. This is him." Akashi said and steadily met his father's eyes when his glad grew more prominent, his eyes gleaming with anger.

Kuroko nodded once again, moving his arms around Akashi and hugging him close. He continued staring at the father, wondering what he was doing here.

His father's eye grew even more angrier and Akashi gasped when his father suddenly grabbed Kuroko's arm and forced him away from Akashi. With a fluid movement Kuroko was slammed against the wall, broad hands pinning him to it.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise and also shock, feeling his arm grabbed. He then winced, gasping in slight pain at being pressed against the wall. He started up at Akashi's father, before quickly looking away, at Akashi.

Akashi immediately grabbed his father's arm, shouting at him to let Kuroko go, his eyes wide in fear and shock. He was thrown off though by his father's other arm and he hit the floor hard.

"You!" His father shouted as he slammed a fist right beside Kuroko's head. "Will no longer see my son. You will leave him."

"Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko said in surprise, seeing him be thrown to the floor. He then jumped a bit, looking up at the father a bit in fear. But it soon turned into irritation. Who was he to just barge in here, possibly hurt Akashi, and tell him he won't be able to see him? Father or not, he wouldn't accept this.

"I can't leave your son. We both love each other, so I don't see why you're so against it." Kuroko said, looking up at him, still slightly fearful.

"How dare you! I'm his father!" Akashi got back onto his feet and ran between his father and Kuroko, breathing heavily.

"Please, let him go." Akashi pleaded, putting his hands on his father's chest. "Please, don't hurt him Otosan."

"This is your mother's fault! I told her we should have gotten you an arranged marriage like we got. Now look at you wearing girly ass kimonos and fucking boys! Do you even top?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi, hoping he was okay. He then looked back at his father, never ceasing to be surprised. He then bit his lip nervously, before moving Akashi back, away from his father.

"It was his choice if he wanted to continue working here and manage the place and wear these kimonos, and his sexuality is his choice. It doesn't matter whether he tops or not, but you shouldn't just come in here and tell us the obvious and then demand for us to not be together.

You said you were his father, but fathers shouldn't act like this." Kuroko said, standing in front of Akashi slightly, not wanting him to get hurt.

Akashi saw his father move but he wasn't fast enough to move Kuroko away completely. He did manage to shove Kuroko away fast enough that the fist his father was aiming at his head missed though and instead hit Kuroko's shoulder.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi shouted. He tried to grab Kuroko and get him away but his father was suddenly grabbing his wrist, the one with the bruise, and he cried out. "O-otosan..Please..."

"You will stop this ridiculous affair. I will not put up with this. You are a disgrace to the Akashi line." His father said coldly. "Break up with him or else."

Stumbling a bit, Kuroko almost lost his footing but kept his balance. His shoulder hurt slightly, but he didn't let it bother him. He heard Akashi's cry of pain, and looked over to see Akashi's father holding his bruised wrist.

For a split second, Kuroko didn't move, as if debating on the consequences really quick. But, this was Akashi, and he was being hurt. And he promised to protect him. He quickly moved over, pushing at Akashi's father with all his might at one throw, before moving away, pulling Akashi with him.

"Are you okay Akashi-kun?" He asked worriedly, looking at Akashi but glancing at his father every few seconds.

Akashi didn't answer, his body was shaking, his eyes wide as he stared at his father. Then he shook himself out of it, turning to Kuroko and looking at him pleadingly.

"You need to leave now." Akashi said, trying to push Kuroko away. "You need to leave before he hurts you more. He's my father I can deal with him."

Kuroko stared at Akashi, before shaking his head. "No, I'm not going. Not now. I'm fine, but I don't want you hurt. And he isn't your father. Someone who acts like that can never be thought of as a father."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi flinched when he saw his father standing up and he did as well. "I'll call the police."

His father froze, his angry eyes staring at Akashi who stared back resolutely, trying to hide how his body was shaking. Akashi took a slow breath as he tried to straighten himself out.

"If you hurt him anymore I will call the police, even on you Otosan." Akashi said softly.

"On your own father? You really are good for nothing." His father snarled. "You will break up with this boy or else."

His father stomped out through the front door and Akashi collapsed on the ground. Apologies began pouring out of his mouth as he moved to touch Kuroko just to flinch back as if afraid of hurting him further.

Kuroko stayed beside Akashi, willing to protect him if his father came at them again. Honestly, he couldn't see this as Akashi's father. He was so... Cruel, too cocky, and demanding. He didn't even get to know their relationship before attacking them and demanding for a break up between them.

Once he walked out, he turned to Akashi quickly, seeing him on the ground again. He kneeled down, looking at Akashi worriedly. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault." He gently placed Akashi's hands around him in a sort of hug. "See, I'm fine... Are you okay?"

Akashi pushed Kuroko away gently before tearing Kuroko's kimono away to reveal his shoulder. A huge angry bruise marred the skin and Akashi couldn't even imagine how much it had hurt and was still hurting.

"Is it dislocated? What can I do?" Akashi asked desperately. "I'm sorry. If there's something I can do let me know."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before glancing at his shoulder. Of course it still hurt, but he was more worried about Akashi.

"It's alright, he didn't hit me so bad... I just want you to calm down and take deep breaths. I don't like seeing you like this." Kuroko said, frowning slightly at Akashi, slowly taking his hands.

"I didn't know he was coming." Akashi whispered and he used his legs to kick the door closed. "If I had known... I would have...I..."

Akashi didn't even know what he would have done. Would he have hidden Kuroko? His father would have found out eventually though. Akashi was surprised his father had acted that way as well.

What would he do now? What would happen if he didn't break up with Kuroko? What should he do?

Kuroko hesitated, before slowly taking Akashi's face in his hands. He forced him to look at him, into his eyes, wanting him to calm down. "Akashi-kun, calm down. It's alright... You didn't mean for this to happen, and it's alright as long as you're fine.

Don't worry about something that you couldn't avoid. I will make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, hoping he would get to Akashi.

Akashi trembled and he bit his lip harshly, trying to get himself under control. He needed to do damage control and he couldn't do it the way he was now. So he took a deep breath, clutching onto Kuroko's arms for support.

"C-can you go call my mother?" Akashi asked softly, needing just a few seconds alone.

Kuroko frowned, seeing that he couldn't convince Akashi. He sighed, nodding softly. "Alright... Be careful. I'll be back." He said, before slowly standing up. He was hesitant about leaving Akashi alone, but he actually did need to contact the mother.

Walking to their room quickly, he was glad Akashi almost always kept his phone on the nightstand. He picked it up, finding the contacts and finding the mother's number, before immediately dialing.

"Seijuro! I've been trying to call you!" Sayu's voice rang out without even a hello. "Is he there? Are you alright?"

Kuroko winced slightly, but didn't move the phone away. "It's not Akashi-kun. It's me... I'm guessing you have an idea of what happened, if you were trying to call him..."

"He wouldn't let me come!" Sayu said. "It's my fault, I've been trying to get him to see Seijuro and come to terms with him having a boyfriend. Then he just...agreed but he made me stay here. I tried warning you two! Are you both okay?"

Kuroko listened, before sighing softly. "I see. And I don't think so, I keep asking if Akashi-kun is alright, but he won't reply to my question... Will you be coming over soon? I can't get him to calm down and relax."

"I can't. I need to wait for my husband and try to convince him to let it go or else he'll just come back!" Sayu said and suddenly there was yelling in the background. "Look, I'll make sure he won't come back for as long as I can. He'll be busy with his company anyway."

Kuroko bit his lip, listening closely again, especially to the background. "Will you be okay? Is that him? Please be careful Sayu-san.."

"He won't hurt me." She said softly. "He's never hurt me before. Please, just take care of my son. I'll do something, I promise."

"Alright. I'll go make sure Akashi-kun is okay. Just, be careful. Just in case." Kuroko said, hoping she wouldn't get hurt as well.

"Thank you." She said before she hung up.

Akashi meanwhile had composed himself out in the hall. He had gone downstairs and cleared everyone out, telling them they had a night off. He politely ushered the customers out with apologies and promises of discounts.

He also asked Momoi to call the people who were to come in later that they had the night off. She agreed readily and Akashi nodded before he walked back up the stairs and closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it before he entered the room.

"What did she say?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see. He then sighed a bit, hanging up himself. Setting the phone down, he looked at Akashi as he walked in. "She said she was going to try to convince your father to let it go. But, more importantly, are you alright? And you better answer this time."

"I'm fine." Akashi said as he walked over and once again looked at Kuroko's shoulder, trying to discern how bad the damage was. He knew his father could punch hard and he didn't know if Kuroko should get medical help or not.

Kuroko let him look, before pulling away slightly. "Look, I'm fine Akashi-kun. It's not so bad, it's not even hurting any more.." It was still throbbing a bit, but he would heal.

"Alright." Akashi said quietly as he dropped his hands, his dull eyes looking around the room. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Next time I'll call the police."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you aren't hurt." Kuroko said, opening his arms slightly for a hug. "Let's just... please relax and let this calm down..."

Akashi slowly hugged Kuroko. At first it was just a lightly hug but then something burst inside him and he was clutching onto Kuroko. He pressed his head into Kuroko's shoulder and breathed in deeply.

Kuroko held him gently, not minding that he was clinging. He slowly laid them down on the bed, carefully of Akashi and his shoulder.

Akashi curled around Kuroko, his hands clutching onto Kuroko's clothes. He tried to keep himself together but all he saw was his father trying to hurt Kuroko.

"I've never seen him like that before." Akashi said shakily. "I've seen him mad, I've seen him throw a punch or two, but never this."

Kuroko slowly rubbed his back, just in case he had hurt that from the times he was thrown onto the floor. "It's alright, it's over for now, and hopefully from now on. I won't let him hurt you."

"At the expense of yourself." Akashi whispered softly as he shivered.

"I don't care what happens to me in the process, as long as you're safe." Kuroko said truthfully, holding Akashi closely, promising protection and safety.

Akashi tucked himself into Kuroko's body, accepting what Kuroko was offering even though he didn't want to. He didn't want Kuroko getting hurt because of him but Kuroko's words were too tantalizing.

Kuroko slowly reached up, brushing the back of his hair. "I don't want to lose you, Akashi-kun. That's why I'm willing to do anything.."

"I don't want to lose you either." Akashi whispered as he closed his eyes. "I don't want you hurt either."

"I know. I know, but I don't want you hurt either. Please just... Let me keep you safe whenever something happens.." Kuroko said, almost desperately, his turn to clutch onto Akashi.

"Alright." Akashi whispered as he finally dropped his guard, his walls falling as he fully accepted Kuroko's protection. They clutched onto each other, reassuring themselves that they were still together, that they would be okay.

Kuroko remained silent after that, breathing softly as he closed his eyes. He continued softly rubbing Akashi's back and brushing his hair, holding him close. He would protect Akashi, even with his life if need be.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of days passed. Akashi stayed close to Kuroko, feeling oddly vulnerable in his own home. The hole from his father's fist was still there, needing to be fixed.

The tea house was doing fine and he slowly began to relax again. The affection he demanded from Kuroko silently helped a lot of course. Still, a bit of fear lingered, the memory of Kuroko getting hit fresh in his mind, so he thought maybe they both needed a vacation.

Now it was only a week until the deadline was due, but oddly, Kuroko was calm. Maybe it was because he was trying to keep Akashi relaxed and not freak out again. To make sure nothing happened to where he got upset again.

So as they laid on the bed once again, Kuroko holding Akashi closely, he noticed the redhead was deep in thought. "You alright, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi rolled over so he was settled on top of Kuroko, his hands linked together across Kuroko's chest. He bit his lip in thought before he tilted his head.

"You know, I think we need a few days away from here." Akashi said slowly watching Kuroko's expression.

Kuroko looked up at him, before giving him a confused look. "...Where would we go?" He asked, not sure if they could go somewhere and be back before the deadline.

"My parents own a cabin. It'll take us a day or so to get there but we'll be in a forest. It's beautiful out there and you can take pictures there as well." Akashi said.

"It sounds very lovely." Kuroko said immediately, liking the idea of a vacation. Plus he could take pictures, and it would go well with his animal and scenery topic.

"The only thing is we need to get a car." Akashi murmured. "Maybe we can rent one?"

Kuroko hummed a bit, nodding. "I guess, I don't have one, but I can drive if you want. Though I'll need directions."

"Okay, well if I make a few calls I can have the car ready to pick up tomorrow and have the tea house shut for a few days. Maybe three or four?" Akashi said as he began reaching for his cellphone.

"That sounds fine, as long as we get back for the deadline." Kuroko said, smiling softly.

"Of course." Akashi said softly and for the next hour he began to make phone calls. He called everyone he needed to while staying on top of Kuroko, idly drawing patterns on his skin with his finger, an annoyed look on his face. When he was done he had a mild headache but he was happy. Tomorrow they would leave.

Kuroko stayed with Akashi, staying quiet knowing he had calls to make. When he finally finished, he sighed in relief. "Finally. Are we done?"

"Just need to pack and we're good. They even offered to drive the car over here so we don't need to pick it up." Akashi said. Of course he had threatened to kill them because he thought they were all idiots so that could be why.

"I see. And that's good, I can't wait." Kuroko said, lightly rubbing Akashi's back. "We are going to relax and have fun there, take pictures. It'll be great."

"Yeah that sounds like what we need." Akashi said with a smile as he leaned up and kissed Kuroko's lips. "A nice vacation."

The next day was slightly chaotic, the both of them just the tiniest bit grouchy as they packed up for the trip in the early morning. Akashi sighed as he slammed his suitcase down just for it not to fully close.

"Damnit." Akashi groused as he bit his lip irritably. He finally crawled on top of the damn thing and sighed when it finally closed enough for him to latch it closed. "I'm done, how about you?"

Kuroko didn't have much trouble himself, only packing a few things. Though he mostly had to make sure he brought his bag with his camera and such in it, as it was important. He was just a bit irritated since he wasn't much of a person to wake up early.

"I'm done as well. Let's just go before either of us throw our luggage out a window."

Akashi readily agreed and made his way downstairs after making sure the door was locked up behind them. They left the tea house, Akashi doing another check that everything was locked up and the note explaining that the restaurant would be closed was in place.

He went to the car that was parked outside, accepting the keys from the man who waited for them. He wished them a good day and left as Akashi tossed Kuroko the keys after opening the trunk.

"Can't wait to get there." Akashi said, perking up a bit.

Kuroko followed Akashi outside, waiting for him to lock up the place and make sure everything was okay. He thanked the man, before catching the keys Akashi tossed towards him. "Me neither. Though just make sure I don't take a nap while driving." He said, opening the door, then unlocking all the doors for when Akashi got in.

He then walked back over with him, taking his bag off his shoulder to put in the trunk.

Akashi chuckled a bit as he closed the trunk once everything was put in before he made his way into the car, pulling out a map out of his pocket. It had been years since he had been to the cabin and he would need it.

"I can always keep you too preoccupied to fall asleep." Akashi teased as he studied the map carefully.

Kuroko soon headed over and got into the car as well, sighing softly as he knew they would set off soon. He looked at the map, before at Akashi. "And how could you possibly do that?"

"I could think of a couple of things." Akashi said suggestively without even looking away from the map. "Just go up this road for about a mile, I'll tell you when to turn."

Kuroko nodded, looking at the road a bit, before back at Akashi. He slowly tilted his head using one finger, and made him look at him. "Can I have a kiss before we go?"

"Of course." Akashi said with a small smile, putting the map down and leaning to Kuroko. He kissed Kuroko's lips gently, an arm around Kuroko's neck to help him balance.

Kuroko smiled, returning the kiss happily. He soon pulled away, before looking at the map then Akashi. "Alright, I guess we can go now."

They drove for hours and hours to the point they were once more grouchy. They loved each other very much but it was another thing to be stuck in such an enclosed space for so long. They were already snipping at each other and Akashi had decided he would never go on a road trip. Ever.

"There it is." Akashi pointed out as they finally reach the border of a huge forest. "There's a trail we'll need to hike to get to the cabin. We'll leave the car here."

Kuroko tried keeping his calm the whole time, but cares always gave him headaches so that didn't help. He stopped the car slowly, before looking at the border of the forest. "Looks beautiful so far."

Akashi stumbled out of the car and just stretched, enjoying the feeling of ground under his feet. He didn't even want to think about when they had to drive back home.

"You've seen nothing yet." Akashi said with a smile as he got their luggage out. "Come on."

Kuroko slowly got out, nearly stumbling but regained his balance. He walked over, helping him with the luggage, before nodding. "Alright, lead the way."

Akashi nodded and led Kuroko to a nearly invisible trail that led deep into the forest. If someone didn't know what to look for, they wouldn't have been able to see it at all.

The walk nearly took an hour and at that time they were slightly tired but it was worth it when the cabin came into view.

It was a two story building and it had everything they would need, even electricity thanks to generators. His parents used to come here often so they made sure to spare no expense for comfort.

Akashi smiled as he walked in and flicked the lights on. There was a huge living room with nice furniture, three medium sized bedrooms upstairs, a complete kitchen down stairs and a bathroom on each floor.

Kuroko carefully followed Akashi, noticing the trail wasn't really even a trail in his opinion. But he didn't complain, and stared at the cabin once they arrived. The inside and out were absolutely beautiful.

"It's lovely here." He said, glad to finally be Able to rest since they got there.

"Yes." Akashi said softly as he placed the luggage by the door, too tired to unpack yet. He flopped down on the couch with a small smile. "You're not allowed to sleep yet no matter how tired you are."

Kuroko carefully set his bag down, before staring at Akashi. "Why not? I'm tired..."

"Because there's something I want to show you but we have to wait until later tonight." Akashi said with a smirk. "It will be worth it I promise. On another note, can you take pictures at night?"

Kuroko pouted at Akashi tiredly, stretching slightly. "Yes I can take pictures at night... Why can't I at least nap?"

"Alright, you can nap." Akashi said as he moved to the end of the cough and gestured for Kuroko to lie down.

Kuroko smiled, moving over quickly to lay down. "Thank you love~" He said, kissing Akashi's cheek softly.

"You're welcome." Akashi said softly as he laid Kuroko's head in his lap and began to run his hand through his hair.

Kuroko laid down slowly, softly sighing when he felt his hair be brushed with Akashi's hand. It didn't want long for him to fall asleep.

Akashi dozed off as well, his head resting on the back of the couch. They slept for a good couple of hours at least until Akashi woke up and looked around. He saw the time and gently picked Kuroko up without waking him.

He carefully carried him out of the cabin, making sure to bring Kuroko's camera with them, and into the forest to a spot he remembered going to during his childhood. He was a bit early but they would be here soon.

Just as he thought that, hundreds of fireflies appeared, making blinking glowing lights appear in the air. Akashi smiled as he shook Kuroko awake in his arms.

"Look who's here to greet us." Akashi said softly as he set Kuroko on his feet when he woke up.

Kuroko didn't even wake up at all, a bit tired from their little drive and waking up early. Though once he was shaken awake, he was a bit startled at being in Akashi's arms. Though he stood up when Akashi put him down, and looked around.

"..Fireflies?" He asked, looking amazed as he looked all around.

"Yeah." Akashi said with a smile as he lifted up a finger and watched as a firefly landed on it. "They always appear around this time of year."

Kuroko continued looking around, before at Akashi. "It's really beautiful." He said, obviously loving the sight of so many fireflies lighting up the night.

Akashi smiled at him as he settled down on the ground and looked up, seeing the hundreds of fireflies flying around, contrasting to the night sky.

Kuroko sat down as well, watching the fireflies. He then looked at Akashi, frowning a bit. "I don't have my camera.."

Akashi smirked as he handed Kuroko the camera he had brought, knowing Kuroko would want pictures. He then settled back down with his legs against his chest, finding it a bit cold.

Kuroko looked at the camera, before smiling slightly. "You know me too well." He said, before scooting closer to Akashi. He held him close, almost like a hug.

Akashi immediately leaned into the warmth Kuroko offered, smiling at him before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. All around them were sounds of the wild.

Owls hooted as they flew past, the sound of the winds brushing through trees the noises of bugs and other nocturnal animals echoing all around them. It was peaceful.

Kuroko kept him close, giving him the warmth so he didn't get cold during this night. Meanwhile he took pictures of all of the animals and beautiful landscape he could see from sitting in the grass.

The fireflies lighting up the dark sky, the trees swaying whenever a light breeze came by. He even got a picture of a Barn Owl sitting on a tree branch, before it flew away.

"This is why I love nature. Everything's beautiful." He said, smiling softly as he held onto Akashi a bit tighter.

"I do too. I remember how much I used to love coming here when I was a kid." Akashi said nostalgically, happy he could share this place with Kuroko.

"That long car drive, completely worth it." Kuroko said, shaking his head when he remembered their silly arguing, all because they were cramped in a car. Looks like they were road trip people.

Akashi chuckled as he lightly shook his head at the memory. It was easy to say now but during the car ride back was a whole different story. They would probably end up bickering once more.

"... I just realized I won't be able to develop these until we get back." Kuroko said, before sighing softly. "I guess that'll be fine, they don't need to be done instantly."

"Don't worry we'll be back with plenty of time for you to develop them." Akashi said as he idly played with Kuroko's shirt, his eyes fighting to stay open. He was also a bit tired from the ride here and from waking up early. He was still in the habit of sleeping in until noon, something he had been trying, and failing, to stop.

"Alright." He said, before looking down at Akashi. "We can go back if you want, I got enough pictures out here, and it was nice seeing it."

"I don't mind staying here if you want to continue watching them." Akashi said as he looked up at Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head. "Let's just go back. I'm tired as well anyway." Though the thought of sleeping outside wasn't too bad.

Akashi nodded before he slowly stood up and yawned. He linked his arm through Kuroko's, still leaning on him a little, as they began to make their way back to the cabin.

Kuroko smiled, his camera put around his neck carefully so he could help Akashi. He then headed back, relying on Akashi since he was asleep and carried when they passed through here.

They made it back into the cabin and Akashi led Kuroko up to his empty parent's room. They could have used his own but his parents had a double bed so they would be more comfortable there. It's not like his parents really came here anymore, he wasn't even sure if they remembered it.

With a yawn Akashi began stripping his clothes, too tired to go to his luggage for a change of clothes to wear to bed. He would just sleep in his boxers, he was sure Kuroko wouldn't care.

Kuroko instantly followed him, smirking a bit when he saw he was only sleeping in his boxers. "You are practically asking for it, Akashi-kun." He said, before sighing tiredly.

He soon removed some of his clothes too, keeping his pants on as well though, rather then just boxers. He soon flopped onto the bed, glad that it was a double bed.

"Asking for what?" Akashi asked with mocking innocence, shaking his butt from side to side, making it look like an accident.

Kuroko turned over, eyeing him a bit playfully. "You know what. Trying to put on that innocent act~"

"I have no clue what you're talking about Tetsuya." Akashi said as he slowly blinked, sauntering over to the other male.

"Hmm, all well. Maybe it's just because I'm tired." He said, watching Akashi as he headed over. "I miss seeing you in your kimono, always so beautiful."

"I did pack a light yukata in my suitcase." Akashi said as he sat on top of Kuroko, leaning down to kiss Kuroko on the lips chastely.

Kuroko smiled, nodding slightly. "I guess that's not so bad." He said, before slowly returning the kiss, still smiling.

Akashi languidly kissed Kuroko for long minutes, just enjoying the taste of Kuroko on his lips. He already felt so much better than he had for the last couple of days. Coming here really had been a good idea.

Soon after a while, Kuroko pulled away even though he wanted to continue. "We should get some rest, so we aren't too tired tomorrow."

Akashi hummed his agreement, settling down lower so he could tuck his head under Kuroko's chin. He nuzzled his head against Kuroko's chest and he slowly felt himself fall asleep.

Kuroko smiled, softly rubbing Akashi's bare back, humming softly. He then slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

It was a nice restful sleep. Akashi slept in for a long while even when the sun began beaming in the next day. He simply rolled over and buried his head in his pillow to avoid the bright light.

Kuroko woke up instantly when the sun hit his face. He frowned, holding a hand up so the sun didn't hurt his eyes. He felt Akashi roll off, and he soon sat up. With the sun's rude awakening, he didn't think he would get anymore sleep now.

So slowly, he got off the bed, pulling on new clothing. He didn't want to awake Akashi, seeing that he was tiredly lately, and usually didn't wake up for a while. So after getting changed, he got his camera, deciding to see if there were other forest creatures he could take pictures of.

Soon he was outside, not far from the cabins view, sitting in a big field of grass. The trees were all around, and the cabin could be spotted from where he sat, so he felt a bit safe even though he was alone.

Soon enough, he heard something that sounded like muffled footsteps, and he looked over. It was a small deer, but not a fawn. He smiled slightly, getting a beautiful picture of it, before it lifted its head from the grass.

Almost curiously, the deer slowly began walking over to Kuroko.

A couple of hours later Akashi reluctantly rolled out of bed and looked for Kuroko, frowning when he couldn't see or hear him. He walked around the cabin and still, Kuroko was nowhere to be found.

Biting his lip nervously, Akashi slipped on his black yukata and began to walk through the forest, hoping Kuroko wasn't lost. It was a huge forest and it was easy to lose your way.

To Kuroko's surprise, after a while, the deer laid down behind him. He slowly pet it, showing he wouldn't hurt it. It sniffed his hand, then licked it like a dog would. Smiling, he continued petting its head softly, slightly leaning against its body that was behind him.

Soon enough, to his surprise again, a small herd of deer showed up. Probably the little deer's family. A few came over after a few minutes, and laid around the other deer and Kuroko, who was carefully getting pictures. Though he stopped, not wanting to scare them, and let it fall around his neck.

Now that all the deer were laying down all around him, he didn't know if he would be able to escape, much less get up without scaring them. One deer soon began licking his cheek non stop, while the smaller one that arrived first began nibbling on his hair, but not hurting him or eating his blue locks.

That was the scene that Akashi walked in on, his eyes widening. The first, irrational, thought that went through his head was that, 'My boyfriend is being eaten by deer.'

"Tetsuya?" Akashi called nervously, not wanting to walk closer but wanting to know his boyfriend was okay.

Hearing his name, Kuroko slowly looked over. He gave an amused smile towards Akashi, trying not to move too much. "Good morning Akashi-kun."

"Are...Are you okay?" Akashi asked as he tried edging closer only to stop when a deer raised his head. Akashi swore that it glared at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kuroko said, shuddering a bit when he felt the deer lick the back of his neck. "It looks like the deer can't resist me either." He said playfully, smirking at Akashi.

Was it possible to be jealous of a deer? Obviously it was because he shot a small glare at the animal that licked his Kuroko and the deer bleated before walking off.

Kuroko continued looking at Akashi, continuing to pet the small deer that was getting his hair wet by nibbling on it. "I like the deer around here."

"I see." Akashi said slowly as he slowly sat down from where he sat. Kuroko was okay and he didn't want to chance going through all the deer.

"I got some good photos." Kuroko said, before humming slightly. "You should come get my camera and take a picture. They won't bite."

"..." Akashi stayed silent, giving Kuroko a look that described just how much he didn't want to get closer. Just because they weren't biting him didn't mean they wouldn't with him.

Kuroko didn't give up, pouting slightly. "Akashi-kun... It's a once in a lifetime opportunity..."

Akashi sighed, seeing the pout. So he slowly stood up and began to make his way to Kuroko, weaving through the deer. Surprisingly, they didn't pay him much mind, just let him go over to where Kuroko sat. He slowly sank onto the ground beside his boyfriend, still looking wary.

Kuroko smiled, and slowly removed his camera off his neck, and give it to Akashi. "There. Besides, wouldn't want it to get busted." He said, looking back at the small deer behind him. It gave him a lick on his forehead, and he smiled softly.

Akashi reluctantly took some pictures, making sure to get some of Kuroko and the deer as well. He began to slowly relax, seeing that the deer seemed to be content at the moment.

Kuroko saw him, and shook his head slightly. "Just don't worry, they won't hurt either of us. They would have did so earlier if they wanted to." He said, humming softly.

"Here, give me your hand."

Akashi blinked and gave Kuroko his hand, his head tilted to the side in curiosity, wondering what Kuroko was up to.

Kuroko slowly brought his hand over, to softly pet the deer. "See, they won't mind."

Akashi shifted uncomfortably, his hand twitching in Kuroko's but he began slowly petting the deer. Akashi shifted so he was pressed against Kuroko's side but he grew more sure of his movements.

"You should be happy, it's not every day you can sit in the middle of a herd of deer." Kuroko said, petting another deer that was laying close by.

"I suppose." Akashi said softly with a small smile. Then his stomach grumbled lightly and he stood up. "I'm going to go make breakfast for the both of us? Meet me later?"

Kuroko nodded softly. "Alright, that's okay. Take the camera with you, I'll probably go inside after I'm done sitting here."

Akashi nodded as he took the camera and carefully weaved through the deer before making his way into the cabin. He set down the camera carefully before looking at the kitchen in consideration.

He wanted to go boating with Kuroko and his yukata probably wasn't suitable for that. So Akashi carefully took it off, leaving him in only his boxers, before packing it away.

Next he took out some eggs that they had brought in a bag that retained the temperature of a fridge and made his way into the kitchen. Not wanting to get oil or anything else on him, Akashi put on a pink apron his mother owned.

He figured he had time to change before Kuroko got in so he wouldn't see Akashi wearing it.

Kuroko stayed outside, enjoying his time with the deer. It was so comfy and peaceful, quiet. It was a really beautiful moment.

Though soon one by one the deer had begun to stand, and soon walk off. All that was left was the small deer, who took the back of Kuroko's shirt with its teeth and forced him to stand. It nudged his back with its head, but Kuroko just petted it.

"If you want me to follow, I can't. Maybe one day." He said, smiling softly. The deer gave him a last lick on the cheek, before following its herd. After that, Kuroko immediately headed inside to see Akashi.

Akashi hummed to himself, back to the front door, as he cooked the eggs the way they both liked it. He began to also make a couple of side dishes, nothing too big or fancy. He didnt hear Kuroko enter the cabin at all.

Kuroko slowly walked in, and into the kitchen. He froze, blinking slowly, seeing Akashi. Seeing him in nothing but his boxers and apron. He licked his lips a bit, walking over.

He slowly wove his arms around Akashi, trying not to scare him. "Making some eggs huh?"

Akashi jumped a tiny bit but instantly relaxed in Kuroko's arms, turning his head to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." Akashi said as he leaned into Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head. "I don't mind." He said, slowly trailing his hands down so they touched the edge of the boxers.

"Especially since yours cooking in nothing but your boxers and an apron."

"I could cook with only an apron." Akashi said teasingly, not really meaning it, as he threw Kuroko a flirty smirk.

Kuroko smirked back, nibbling on his ear slightly. "It would be pointless, because soon that apron would come off anyway."

Akashi smirked before he threw a mocking pout to Kuroko, his eyes widening a little to make him look innocent.

"Don't you like my apron?" Akashi asked in a small voice.

Kuroko took in his pout, before shaking his head slightly. "I like it, but I like seeing your body more." He said, slowly trailing his hands down Akashi's legs, before back up towards his chest. "Beautiful."

Akashi arched his body into Kuroko's hands, his eyes becoming hooded, a lightly blush on his face. He distractedly grabbed the spatula and flipped the eggs a bit more before turning off the stove.

"One day you're going to get bored if it." Akashi said softly as he turned around and kissed Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko watched him, before blinking in surprise. He softly returned the kiss, humming a bit.

"I don't think I could ever get bored of anything that belongs to you." He said quickly, before kissing Akashi deeply again.

Akashi couldn't answer with Kuroko's lips on his own so he just wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck, pulling closer. He readily kissed back, his eyes closing as his own body tried to press as close to Kuroko's as he could.

Kuroko smiled, continuing to kiss Akashi as he held him closely. His hands softly rubbed his back, before he pulled away. "I don't think we should let the food get cold."

Akashi almost whined a little but he nodded, turning around to plate the food he cooked. With Kuroko's help, he began bringing the dishes to the table and they both settled down to eat.

"Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile, and helped him get the food to the table. "Thank you for cooking, Akashi-kun." He said, before he began eating slowly.

"You're welcome." Akashi said as he took off his apron, leaving him only in his boxers, before he began to eat as well.

Kuroko slowly eyed him, smiling softly. Though he continued eating, letting them get their fill of food before he even thought of doing anything.

"I was thinking of going to the lake later." Akashi said as he ate his eggs. "There's nice birds and fish there."

Kuroko looked back up at him, humming a bit. "I see. If I bring my camera then I'll have to be careful then."

"You should get a waterproof one someday." Akashi suggested as he finished his eggs and moved onto the small side dishes he had prepared.

"Yeah. That would be helpful." Kuroko said, continuing to eat the eggs. He then leaned over, stealing a bit of food from Akashi's plate just for fun.

Akashi pouted around his chopsticks before teasingly flicking a small piece of fish at Kuroko, hitting him on the face.

Kuroko blinked, before licking at the place the fish hit him. He used his hand to wipe whatever he couldn't lick. "Meanie. Don't turn it into a food fight~"

Akashi gave him a teasing smile before he continued to eat the food. Once they were both done eating, Akashi collected the dishes and put them all in the sink. He began washing them, being careful not to splatter water anywhere.

Kuroko decided to help Akashi, drying the dishes once Akashi had cleaned them. "Is this what it would be like, if we married?"

"Yeah I think so." Akashi said with a smile, liking the sound of that. Together they finished the dishes rather quickly and Akashi raised his arms over his head and stretched his muscles.

Kuroko smiled, and moved his arms around Akashi once he began stretching. "If we ever married, I would want our honeymoon to be here. Though we can still live in the tea house, and you can keep working there."

Akashi jumped a little but didn't waste his time in wrapping his arms around Kuroko, a small smile on his lips.

"So you want to get married someday?" Akashi asked softly, his eyes looking into Kuroko's.

Kuroko nodded without hesitation, smiling softly. "Yes." He said, gently pecking Akashi's lips.

"Though you better do it soon, I think those deer have their eyes on me~" Kuroko said playfully, smirking slyly.

"I think I can satisfy you more than those deer." Akashi said with a pout, playfully glaring at Kuroko.

"I don't know, they were pretty attractive if I do say so myself." He said, slowly taking one of Akashi's hands. "Though nothing can beat your beauty."

"You're mine." Akashi said possessively, his pouting deepening, hardly believing that he was getting jealous over deer.

"Yes yes. All yours." Kuroko said, before smirking slightly. "Why don't you prove it? Can you really please me better then those deer?"

Akashi blinked at him slowly before pressing himself against Kuroko his hands trailing over Kuroko's chest.

"My my, what do you have in mind?" Akashi asked teasingly.

Kuroko continued smirking slightly, humming a bit. "You should know me by now, Akashi-kun."

"Why don't you tell me anyway?" Akashi asked as he softly littered Kuroko's face with kisses, slowly moving down to his neck.

Kuroko gently held onto Akashi, humming softly. "Anything you want, I don't mind. Whether it be all the way, or just something small, whatever you want to do."

"Such a vague answer." Akashi said teasingly, looking at Kuroko with hooded eyes. "Well I've been wanting to thank you for being there for me, I think this might help."

Akashi slowly sank to the ground and began undoing Kuroko's pants, sliding them down slightly along with his boxers. He looked at Kuroko again, licking his lips suggestively before tentatively licking the exposed member.

Kuroko looked at him a bit confused, wondering what he wanted to do. He then watched him, eyes showing that he was slightly surprised. He shuddered a bit, feeling the first lick. "..S-Should I sit down?"

"No, just stay as you are." Akashi murmured, blowing air at the tip of the member, before he began lightly sucking on it.

Kuroko bit his lip, running a hand through Akashi's hair. "Just.. take your time. You don't need to rush anything." He said, just wanting to tell Akashi in advance.

"I won't." Akashi said reassuringly, giving him a smile before he resumed sucking on the member, experimentally taking more and more, trying to find his comfort zone.

Kuroko hummed softly, closing his eyes. He then shook his head, looking back down to watch Akashi. "You are too beautiful." He couldn't help but say it over and over.

On que, Akashi's face reddened at the compliment, always feeling embarrassed when Kuroko called him that. He continued to look at Kuroko though as he sank deep into the member, delighted when he found that he had no gag reflex.

Kuroko smiled, seeing his reddened face. He then groaned slightly, feeling him take in a bit more. "No matter how many times I see your eyes, both of them, I still think that they are beautiful. And match your hair just as beautifully.."

Akashi's blushed deepened even more and he moaned around Kuroko's member. His hands began rubbing Kuroko's legs and he shifted uncomfortably, feeling his own member stirring.

Kuroko noticed, and continued smiling. He brushed his hair again, loving how soft it felt. "I'll make sure to return this favor." He said, biting back a moan.

Akashi couldn't wait for that. He brought a hand down and moaned as he cupped himself. He began sucking the member in his mouth eagerly, bobbing his head along the entire length as he began rubbing himself. His eyes looked into Kuroko's, not hiding the lust in his eyes.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, watching him, before biting his lip again. He moaned out slightly, pausing from brushing his hair. "You're good at this.."

Akashi's response was to sink the entire member into his mouth, feeling it slide down his throat. He swallowed around it, contracting his throat around the hard member before he bobbed his head back to lick at the slit on the tip of it.

His hand sneaked under his boxers and he a muffled moan escaped his mouth as he began stroking himself.

Kuroko moaned out again, a bit louder. Akashi was really good at this. He slightly tugged at his hair, but tried not to hurt him. He also refrained from pushing him further against his member.

He didn't know if it was because of Akashi pleasing him, or Akashi pleasing himself, but he felt like he was getting a bit more hard. Maybe it was both.

Akashi's hand moved from Kuroko's leg to his butt and he tried pushing him deeper into his mouth, silently telling him that it was okay to thrust. His own hand was quickening on his member and he began moaning continuously, creating vibrations against the member in his mouth.

Kuroko released his own moans, but was trying to be more quiet. He kept his eyes closed and tried biting his lip from time to time, but failed to hide the noises. He didn't want to hurt Akashi, so he just shook his head.

Akashi lightly shrugged as he bobbed his head faster down Kuroko's member, timing his bobs to the hand stroking his member. He could taste bitter precum on his tongue, he still detested the taste, but it was worth it if it gave Kuroko pleasure.

Kuroko hummed slightly, trying to keep himself from making anymore noises. He already felt the pressure in his stomach rising. "I-I'm close.. Akashi-kun.."

Akashi sucked Kuroko hard, making lewd wet noises as he hummed and moaned around the member, his tongue firmly wrapping around it. He could feel himself close as well but he was going to make Kuroko come first. His eyes looked at Kuroko, wanting to drink in Kuroko's reactions.

Beginning to pant a little, Kuroko knew he was very close. Gripping Akashi's hair against slightly, he finally came, into his awaiting mouth. Still panting, he looked down, hoping he had cummed as well.

Akashi felt Kuroko's cum fill him mouth but there was so much that it leaked from the corner of his mouth, leaking down his chin. He moaned and he came as well, cum splattering up his body a little.

Akashi slowly slipped Kuroko's member from his mouth and audibly gulped down the cum in his mouth before panting a little.

Kuroko immediately dropped down onto the ground carefully, a hand lightly gripping Akashi's chin a bit. He licked the cum that slightly spilled out of his mouth, before forcing a gentle open mouth kiss upon Akashi.

Akashi eagerly kissed Kuroko back lazily, moving so he was almost on Kuroko's lap. His arms wrapped around Kuroko's neck, practically purring in satisfaction.

Kuroko sat back slightly, so Akashi could sit on his lap. He explored his mouth, mostly licking up all the cum he could taste, moaning a bit. His hands held Akashi closely, a bit tightly as well.

Akashi situated himself on Kuroko's lap comfortably, his eyes sliding closed as his hands rubbed Kuroko's chest. He pulled away from the kiss, an eyebrow quirking.

"Better than deer?: Akashi asked teasingly.

Kuroko immediately nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes, sadly. Though I doubt those deer will let me go easily~"

Akashi gave him a deadpanned look which melted into a pout, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well too bad." Akashi said childishly. "You're mine."

Kuroko chuckled a bit, nodding his head. "Yes, I'm yours. All yours and only yours." He said, kissing his cheek. "And you're all mine."

Satisfied, Akashi smiled as he kissed Kuroko's cheek as well, his arms wrapping around him to hug him tightly.

"Good." He said simply. He was about to kiss Kuroko on the lips when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes and jumped when he saw that it was a spider.

Kuroko smiled softly, but then gave Akashi a worried look when he saw him jump. "Akashi-kun, are you okay? What is it?"

"Nothing!" Akashi said with a forced smile, trying to hide it. He shifted uncomfortably though when he saw the spider being to crawl towards them.

Kuroko watched him, still a bit worried? "Really? You're shaking a bit, and you aren't really smiling." He could tell which smile was real or forced, since Akashi gave forced smiles a lot during his job.

"Yeah just-" The spider was almost right beside Kuroko and Akashi shifted uncomfortably again before he began moving backwards to get off Kuroko's lap. "I..We should get going shouldn't we?"

Looking behind him and seeing nothing, Kuroko looked back at Akashi. "Calm down before you trip... I guess we can get up now." He said, standing up carefully.

As he stood up, he saw the spider close to his feet, and tilted his head. He placed his hand on the floor, letting the spider crawl onto his hand. He was careful not to startle it, and would get rid of it when it looked ready to attack if scared.

Akashi flinched when he saw Kuroko pick it up and he paled a little before clearing his throat and quickly leaving the kitchen. He hated spiders.

Kuroko watched Akashi, blinking, before following him. "I found a spider Akashi-kun, come say hi~"

"No." Akashi said as he hurried a little more. "Just get rid of it Tetsuya."

Kuroko quickly followed him, feeling the spider move around on his hand slightly. "Come on Akashi-kun~"

"Tetsuya this isn't funny." Akashi said as he swerved in their room, realizing before it was too late that he was trapping himself.

Kuroko smirked, seeing him go into the room. He went inside too, closing the door. "Akashi-kun, it's not nice to run from people."

Akashi looked at the door with an alarmed look, slowly backing away as far as he could until his back hit a wall.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi growled.

Kuroko smiled brightly, walking closer despite the sound of Akashi's voice. "Look, I got a new friend~" He said, holding up the spider in his hand.

"That's very nice. Now why don't you take your new friend outside?" Akashi said as his eyes narrowed. If he had animal ears they would be flat against his skull.

Kuroko frowned, watching the spider start to crawl up his arm. "That's mean. You don't kick guests out."

Akashi shuddered when he saw the spider crawl up Kuroko's arm and he began inching down the wall, hoping to make a run out the closed door.

"Well you can play with your friend and I'm going to go." Akashi said.

"But I was Akashi-kun to bond with him too." Kuroko said, pouting slightly. He leaned down, and soon made Akashi sit on the floor by the wall, and sat on his lap.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi squeaked as he began wiggling, trying to get away when the spider was close to him. "Get it away from me now!"

Kuroko smirked a bit, feeling the spider return to his hand, as if trying to get closer to Akashi. Nature really loved him like he loved it. "See, he likes you. He wants to play."

"Tetsuya." Akashi said with a strangled voice his eyes looking into Kuroko's pleadingly. "I will do anything, anything, if you get that away from me and out of this cabin."

Kuroko frowned, shaking his head. He softly touched the spiders legs, as if petting it. He watched as the spider moved its legs right after he touched them. "You're hurting his feelings."

"Tetsuya please." Akashi said softly before he began to gnaw on his bottom lip habitually.

Kuroko looked at him, humming a bit. "Stay still, and don't you care move your arms, head, legs. Nothing."

"No, please don't." Akashi said even when he listened to Kuroko. His eyes begged Kuroko not to do what he knew Kuroko was going to do. "Tetsuya..."

"Then he won't ever leave. I'll keep him as a pet, and let him run around the house as much as he pleases." Kuroko said, smiling softly.

Akashi sulked but no more protests came out of his mouth. He just looked away, clearing sulking.

"Will you be still now?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Just get it over with." Akashi said with a growl, his eyes narrowed.

"Good." Kuroko said happily. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Akashi looked at Kuroko and pondered just how much he trusted him. Akashi shifted uncomfortably, trying one last time to get away, before he sighed and closed his eyes. He reluctantly held out his hand.

Kuroko smiled softly. "Good boy." He said, before slowly picking the spider up by one of its legs. It was sort of clawing the air slowly, trying to find a place to stand on. So, Kuroko paused, before smirking. Slowly, he placed the spider on Akashi's cheek.

Akashi flipped out. He wasn't proud of what happened in the next few minutes but it had to do with him chucking the spider god knows where and a lot of sulking, and dark glares. Then ignoring Kuroko but that was after he told him that he was sleeping on the couch that night.

And there was Kuroko, on the floor, muffling his laughs. It was a bit hard, but he managed. He then approached Akashi, still amused. "Akashi-kun, I'm sorry. I was trying to get you to be not scared of him."

Akashi sulked, muttering under his breath as he stalked out of the room, yelling at Kuroko to get rid of the spider somehow or else he would be sleeping on the couch for a week.

Kuroko still smiled, even though he was yelled at. He sighed, before sitting down on the floor. The spider had to come out of hiding sooner or later, if Akashi didn't kill it, which he doubted.

When it finally crawled out of its hiding place, Kuroko picked it up again, and gently let it out a window.

Akashi walked over to his duffle bag and began slipping on clothes, still muttering under his breath about brats and spiders. He wasn't truly upset, just miffed. Never had he wished for his mother's talent for making fans appear to hit people more than he did right now.

Kuroko soon headed over to Akashi, smiling a bit. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun... You're not mad right?"

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Akashi said but there was a playful spark in his eyes to show he was joking for the most part.

Kuroko gently hugged him, pulling him close. "Love you, and give you affection, and never let you go."

"...How can I stay mad if you say that." Akashi said with a small weary smile as he hugged Kuroko back. "If you promise to get rid of any spiders I find, you're forgiven."

"Of course. As long as you don't stay mad." Kuroko said, smiling softly.

Akashi shook his head as he pulled out of the hug. "Go get your swimming trunks that I made you pack and then we'll go to the lake."

Kuroko tilted his head, but nodded. "Alright. I'll go now then." He said, letting Akashi go and going to his bag that he packed.

Akashi changed into his swimming trunk right there by his bag, his sense of modesty around Kuroko non existent since they've been living together for months now.

He got a small bag and packed in a small meal for them to eat for lunch and towels. Once that was done he waited for Kuroko by the doorway.

Kuroko went to his bag, finding his swimming trunks and got them on quickly. He decided against bringing his camera, and leave it here, so he went to find Akashi.

He found him by the doorway, and told him he was ready.

Akashi nodded and began leading him to the lake. It was a bit faraway but neither were in any particular rush, just taking their time. Akashi had linked his arm with Kuroko's and was slightly leaning against him as they walked, smiling at him every so often as they chatted about meaningless stuff.

Soon they made it to the lake with nice blue water and birds of different kind swimming and flying about. Under the water was an assortment of fish that Akashi knew had no qualms with humans. Off to one side was a small canoe like boat tied to the shore.

Kuroko walked along side Akashi, enjoying their walk to the lake. He wondered how beautiful it would be. Once they arrived, he looked around, seeing the nice water and birds. "It's lovely here, just like the cabin and that firefly place."

"I'm glad you like it." Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko on the cheek, a smile on his face. He was glad the place he found most beautiful was also beautiful in the eyes of his most loved one. "Come let's get on the boat."

"Yeah, it's very beautiful." Kuroko said, before nodding slowly. "Okay." He said, before he began following Akashi towards the boat.

Together they untied the boat and got into it. They didn't even need to paddle, the boat just automatically began to float to the middle of the lake. Akashi smiled as he leaned over the side, his fingers treading water. The fish underneath the surface came up and tried to suck on his fingers making him chuckle.

Kuroko looked over at the water as well, making sure the boat didn't tip. He looked at the fish, before slowly putting his hand in the water. The fish just swam all around, grazing his hand and nibbling at it.

Akashi, decided it was a good time to get Kuroko back for the water incident and as they were both only wearing their swimming trunks, gently pushed Kuroko into the water.

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, before he made a splash as he fell in the water. He soon surfaced, surprised to find the lake was actually deeper then he thought. Thank god he could swim. "Rude. It's cold." He said, shivering slightly at the sudden temperature.

"It's not that bad." Akashi said with a smug smirk as he watched Kuroko, his hand still in the water.

Kuroko pouted, reaching over and grasping his hand. He pulled him into the water, using all the strength he could.

Akashi went flying into the water, resurfacing with a small gasp, shaking his head making water fly everywhere. Of course he suffered for it since his hair started sticking in odd directions. He just chuckled as he swam over to Kuroko, sticking his tongue out.

Kuroko smirked, seeing his hair and his reaction. "Not so nice now, is it?" He asked, sticking his tongue out as well.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow before he leaned forward and sucked on the tongue sticking out of Kuroko's mouth. He lightly bit it, not enough to hurt, before he pulled back with a smug smirk.

"Not so bad." Akashi said as he dove back underwater and swam away.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before he huffed a bit. "I'm coming for you." He said, before he slowly began swimming towards Akashi, wanting to get him back.

"What are you going to do once you get me?" Akashi asked teasingly as he continued to swim away, kicking his feet hard to splash Kuroko.

Kuroko covered his eyes so no water get in, before he pouted. "I'll... Do something." He said, not sure what he'd do.

"So threatening." Akashi said with a laugh as just before he dove under the water, gliding through it elegantly.

Kuroko hesitated, before diving as well. He slowly opening his eyes, getting used to the water stinging a bit, before staring at all the fish that swam underwater. He really wished he had a waterproof camera.

Akashi smiled as he swam though the water smoothly, watching as the fish swirled around him. It was beautiful.

Kuroko stayed still in the water, just watching the fish. One came up, and softly nipped at his arm, and it tickled a bit. He chuckled a bit, but it scared the fish so it swam off.

Akashi also resurfaced, panting a little before he began floating on his back, lazily kicking his legs to move.

"This is nice." Akashi said softly as he stared at the clear sunny sky.

Kuroko watched Akashi, before slowly swimming over. "Yeah, it is." He said, before looking around. He made sure the boat wasn't too far away, before turning his attention to Akashi.

Akashi lazily kept swimming about, his eyes either on the sky or under him where the fish were nibbling him, tickling his sensitive skin. His eyes were unguarded, completely at peace.

Kuroko hummed a bit, before diving under water again. He lightly poked a fish's side, scaring it. He then slowly moved under Akashi, picking him up before he had a chance to swim away.

Akashi gasped a little, his arms immediately wrapping around Kuroko for support, his eyes widening a little.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi said in surprise.

Kuroko smiled softly, holding onto him. "It's alright, I won't drop you... Maybe." He said, smiling innocently.

"What are you planning?" Akashi asked with a small frown, loosening his arms from where they had grabbed Kuroko, trusting him.

"Nothing much." He said, leaning down and pecking his lips softly. "I was planning to throw you, but on second thought, I don't want you to get hurt."

Akashi chucked as he leaned down to kiss Kuroko back on the lips, shifting a little so he was more comfortable in his arms.

"Such a caring boyfriend." Akashi said softly, his eyes still unguarded and the feelings he had for Kuroko shining through.

"But of course." Kuroko said, hugging Akashi a bit while he held him in his arms, before straightening out. "Actually, I'm sure you'll be alright." He said, before tossing Akashi into a deep part of the lake, to make sure he didn't hit his head on the ground if he sank too far.

Akashi was pouting even before he hit the water but he agilely recovered and swam in the water. He surfaced with a bit of a cough and splashed Kuroko before he swam away.

"See if I ever let you pick me up again." Akashi said with a playful huff.

Kuroko pouted a bit this time. "I won't throw you again if I pick you up. I promise."

"Nope not trusting you." Akashi said stubbornly, his arms against his chest as his legs kicked under him to keep him afloat.

"Akashi-kun, I promise." Kuroko said, still pouting playfully. "I won't, I promise."

"Still not trusting you." Akashi said with a quirked eyebrow swimming closer to Kuroko but just out of reach.

Kuroko frowned, reaching out for him like a hug. "Please? Trust me?"

Akashi paused, a mockingly thoughtful look on his face as he studied Kuroko, before he gave in with a chuckle. He swam up to Kuroko and hugged him loosely, his lips brushing the other male's cheek.

Kuroko smiled, hugging him close and humming softly. "Maybe we should get out the water soon, before our skin wrinkles too much."

"Alright." Akashi said as he began swimming back to the boat, carefully climbing in before turning to help Kuroko up as well.

Kuroko slowly followed Akashi, and with his help, got back into the boat. "This had been fun. Today, yesterday, I can't wait to see what the rest of this vacation will be like." He said, sighing happily.

Akashi smiled as he sat beside Kuroko, practically sitting on his lap and he linked their hands together.

"I'm glad we did this. I'm glad I'm here with you." Akashi said softly as he looked around.

Kuroko smiled happily at him, nodding slightly. "I'm glad we are together and did this as well." He said, before tilting his head. "Something the matter?"

Akashi paused before he did crawl onto Kuroko's lap and he cupped his face, making sure he had his entire focus. His thumbs stroked Kuroko's cheek and his eyes looked into Kuroko's seriously.

"I'm glad I met you, even if it was by chance." Akashi said softly. "I love you Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked in confusion, looking at Akashi completely. Did he want to say something? He leaned into his touch, smiling softly. "I'm glad as well. I love you too, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi smiled softly as he kissed Kuroko on the lips then rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder, loosely wrapping his arms around Kuroko. He wondered where he would be without him. Probably the same he had been before, overworking and hid away in the tea house.

Kuroko gently held Akashi close, humming softly. "We should get dry soon, because it's getting pretty cold since he just came out the water."

Akashi nodded and they both began to paddle to the shore. Once there they tied the boat to the shore once more before Akashi began to wipe himself off with the towel, taking extra care of his hair.

Kuroko helped Akashi out and even helped tying it back up. He then walked over, getting his own towel and began drying off carefully.

Akashi finished drying up before he flopped onto the ground and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

Kuroko moved to lay down beside Akashi, resting his head on his chest. "I can't imagine going back the tea house. What will it be like? Plus, that car ride won't be something to look forward to."

"Same as usual I suppose." Akashi said as he just continued to stare up at the sky.

"But by the time we get back, I'll probably have the competition the next day, so I'll have to develop the photos I got from here as soon as I get home." Kuroko said, sighing softly. "But it'll be worth it."

"I'm sure it will be." Akashi said reassuringly.

"Yeah, hopefully." He said, before closing his eyes. "Let's just enjoy our vacation."

"I agree." Akashi said with a small nod, keeping his eyes on the clouds, trying to discern their shapes.

Kuroko sighed softly, moving his head slightly to look at Akashi. "I love you, Akashi-kun." He said suddenly, his eyes serious.

"I love you too." Akashi said moving his head to look at Kuroko curiously, wondering what had brought that on.

"Thank you for taking me out here and showing me this place. There is so much to do out here, and it's very fun. A near experience." Kuroko explained, not taking his eyes off of Akashi.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you came with me. Like I said, I haven't been here for years." Akashi said with a small smile.

"It must be good to be back." Kuroko said, returning the smile. He would enjoy this, until they had to go home.

"Yeah it is." Akashi said, looking back at the sky.

For the next few days, Kuroko and Akashi had really enjoyed their stay at the cabin in the forest. Kuroko got plenty of pictures for his topic, and Akashi had a relaxing time, so it was all comfortable. Kuroko even saw the deer herd again, before he left the next day.

The ride home wasn't any better then the drive there. But it could have gone worse. When they finally got home, around the evening, they both got their luggage and headed into the tea shop and gone upstairs.

They had unpacked, and gotten everything put away. But Kuroko realized his deadline is tomorrow, so he should begin to develop all the photos he got from his vacation. "Akashi-kun, I'll be in the dark room."

"Alright." Akashi replied as he went about calling everyone, getting a few things done for the tea house. He needed to do inventory for the month, get everyone's shifts scheduled and all the things he had to do as a manager.

Kuroko nodded, then headed into the dark room with his bag. He soon got out everything he needed, and whatever he didn't need was kept in the bag, which was set to the side.

He began the process of developing the photos, seeing that it would take a long time.

They did their respective jobs for a few hours, Akashi getting drowsy from all the work and the numbers he had to go through. He made a few phone calls as well, dealing with idiot people who didn't know what the hell they were doing.

Akashi sighed as he adjusted the glasses he had taken to wear whenever he had to focus on reading for a long while, his head resting on a hand as he continued to deal with the work he had pushed back for the vacation.

Kuroko kept working, not stopping until he got every picture developed. He knew if he stopped and tried to do some in the morning, he wouldn't get anything done. As expected, the pictures came out beautifully, as always.

Sighing, he headed out of the darkroom, and into their room. He saw Akashi, and instantly headed over. "Relax Akashi-kun." He said, trying to massage his shoulders to relieve the tension.

Akashi jumped a little not hearing Kuroko enter the room. Up on feeling Kuroko massage his shoulders he smiled a little and took off his glasses.

"I'm fine Tetsuya, just doing some work that I've neglected." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded, but didn't stop massaging his shoulders. "You should deal with the rest tomorrow? You don't have to start work right away. Give it a day?"

Akashi moaned a little as Kuroko's hands rubbed the tension away from his shoulders, his head leaning back a little to rest on the back of his chair.

"I should though." Akashi said but he looked conflicted on the matter.

Kuroko smiled, leaning down and lightly kissing his neck. "One more day shouldn't be so bad. You shouldn't work tomorrow, just one day."

Akashi bit his lip, not liking the idea of taking another day off especially if there wasn't a particular reason for it. What would he do all day? Kuroko had his competition to worry about and he didn't want to distract him from that...

Kuroko frowned, seeing him look a bit hesitant on the decision. He sighed, before lightly pecking his lips. "When I come back from work, I'll let you dress me up in any kimono you want. I'll even try to dance for you.." He said, not even sure if he could do it. You know he was desperate if he added wearing a kimono into the deal.

Akashi sighed reluctantly and nodded, his eyes going back to his work. It wasn't that the idea was enticing, he just felt stressed because he felt there was a lot to do.

"Alright Tetsuya." Akashi said with a small sigh.

Kuroko smiled, nodding his head. "Good. That's a good boy." He said, before lightly kissing Akashi.

Akashi kissed him back before sitting forward and packing up the paperwork slowly, sometimes getting sidetracked by a statistic or informative piece. He would have to talk to his parents about a few things as well sometime.

Kuroko watched him, before sighing. "You better not be up all night." He said, before moving to their bed. He slowly laid down, stretching a bit before settling down.

Akashi nodded as he merely glanced at Kuroko before sighing and putting everything away. He stood up and turned off the lamp he had on before he walked over to the bed as well. He laid down beside Kuroko and closed his eyes.

Kuroko smiled, seeing Akashi soon get into bed. He immediately pulled him closer carefully, snuggling close. "Good night, Akashi-kun."

"Night." Akashi replied with a small sigh, shifting about to get more comfortable. He fell asleep rather quickly, not waking up until it was late the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroko was a bit worried for Akashi, but didn't question it. Maybe he just needed sleep. Slowly he fell asleep, to get enough rest for tomorrow.

And when tomorrow finally came, he was ready. He would have to leave in a few minutes, and Akashi was still asleep. He was already dressed and had his bag, all he had to do was wake up Akashi.

"Akashi-kun... I'm going now..."

Akashi woke up slowly and blearily nodded, wishing him luck and a good day. He sat up and gave Kuroko a chaste kiss on the cheek and a small smile.

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head slightly. "If you are still tired, you can go back to bed."

Akashi nodded but his eyes glanced over to the corner where he knew the paperwork was. His eyes went back to Kuroko and he smiled a bit more.

"Good luck with your day. Be safe." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded, standing up straight. "Alright. You be safe too. And don't stress yourself over anything he said." Turning to leave, but glanced back at Akashi.

Akashi waved him goodbye, the smile still firmly on his lips as he dangled his legs a little from where they hung off the bed. He already knew what he was going to do all day he just didn't want to get berated by Kuroko for doing work.

Kuroko eyed him, before sighing and walking off. He had to get to work anyway, so he couldn't stop Akashi even though he wants to.

It took a bit, but he wasn't late luckily. Just on time, so he didn't have to wait, really. He sat in the same room that he, Haizaki, and the woman sat in when they gave their progress. It would start in a minute or so, where they showed their pictures, and Kuroko made sure his weren't stolen this time.

Haizaki entered the office, glaring at Kuroko before he sat down in a chair. He twiddled around with his pictures, knowing that they would be chosen. Just another win against Kuroko, and he knew it would feel so good.

Kuroko looked at him, not even one bit irritated or worried. Most of these pictures were the deer, the fireflies, the nocturnal animals, everything near the cabin during his and Akashi's vacation.

The woman walked in, her high heels clacking, here eyes inquisitive. She wasted no time, she just asked for the pictures and examined them with only a remark that she was happy that Kuroko managed to bring his this time.

She studied them all carefully, not a single thought showing on her face. Her red fingernails tapped the table as she considered them and Haizaki sighed in impatience.

Kuroko saw her come in, and instantly start things off. He gave his without hesitation, and just watched her look through them. He glanced at Haizaki, hoping that he wouldn't be rude the whole time, but doubted that he wouldn't change that anyway. He just sat quietly and waited patiently.

"I'm not going to prolong the wait." She finally said as she set down the pictures. "You both have talent but there's only one who actually showed me true beauty an image this company strives for and that was...Kuroko."

Haizaki froze, hardly believing his ears. He wanted to shout and yell because this had to be a mistake but her cold black eyes didn't relent. She just stood up and congratulated Kuroko.

Haizaki snarled and stomped out of the office. Anger filled him and he knew that he couldn't let Kuroko get away with it.

Kuroko blinked for a second. He actually beat Haizaki for once, and it was with something he loved doing. He smiled softly, thanking the woman politely. He actually had high hopes that he would win, because Akashi kept reassuring him that his pictures were beautiful, but he was still surprised.

He left the photos there for the woman, since they were for the job anyway, but she let him keep a few since he had multiples of one thing. He placed those in his bag, before he headed out the office, planning to go home and tell Akashi the news.

Haizaki waited in the alleyway, refusing to let it go just like that. He wanted Kuroko to suffer for stealing from him, for getting the job he coveted. The man would pay.

As soon as Kuroko passed him he grabbed him and threw him against the wall, feeling satisfied with the sound that arose.

Kuroko was a bit surprised and startled at being pulled into a random alley, but it turned into worry When he was thrown against a wall. It didn't hurt much, since his bag softened the hit, but his camera was in there and he hoped it was alright.

Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw Haizaki. What was he planning? Well, he could kind of guess by the situation, but he still had hopes. "...What are you doing..?"

Haizaki didn't reply, he just began pummeling Kuroko, fury filling his eyes. Punch and kicks rained down on Kuroko without mercy, rage guiding his every movement and giving him strength. He wouldn't kill Kuroko but he would make sure he would regret this day.

And Kuroko was trying his best to defend himself. It didn't help that Haizaki had the upper hand with strength and height, plus he was back up into the wall. Though every time he felt like crying out in pain, he bit his lip, forcing himself not to. He moved just trying to dodge Haizaki then run away, only to be pulled back.

It went on for a solid hour until almost every area of Kuroko's body was covered in a bruise. Until he was sure Kuroko wouldn't be able to get up. Until he wasn't even sure he was conscious.

It still wasn't enough. He needed something to get back at Kuroko, something he wouldn't ever be able to forget. Bruises would fade but Kuroko was so mentally strong that he would get over it. So what...

Haizaki saw some keys lying on the ground and he knew what he needed to do. With a dark smirk he slowly picked up the keys, jangling it.

"I told you I would steal him from you didn't I?" Haizaki said before he walked off, whistling.

Kuroko didn't really feel anything, except the stinging pain after getting jumped. He just wanted to curl up and die, but all he could achieve was curling up into a ball. But it hurt, so he just laid on his stomach, his eyes opening and closing every so often.

Hearing the jangling sound, he slowly looked him, his eyes widening a bit as he saw the keys. His keys, that would get Haizaki into any door of the tea house. Haizaki couldn't get to Akashi, he just couldn't.

After he walked away, he gathered up all the strength he could, trying to push himself off the ground. His whole body hurt, he felt so weak and sore. But, he didn't want Akashi to have to deal with Haizaki. He fell multiple times trying to get up, but with support from the wall, he finally stood on his feet. Now to get to Akashi, somehow.

Akashi was sleeping on his desk, worn out from the paperwork. He regretted not listening to Kuroko about taking the day off, honestly he should have listened.

Kuroko had been gone for a couple of hours when he heard the door opening through his unconsciousness. He slowly roused, his eyes blinking opened. He softly groaned as he sat up.

"Welcome back Tetsuya." Akashi called as he began putting away his stuff, hearing footsteps coming up behind him, although he thought they sounded a little heavier than usual. "Just let me clean up and then we can do what you said you would do okay?"

Kuroko struggled to just make it out of the alleyway, abandoning his bag knowing he wouldn't be able to carry it in his state. He slowly wiped some liquid that he felt on his lip, and realized it was his blood. Not only did he have rough bruises, but Haizaki also have him a nose bleed.

But Akashi would have it worse if he just stood around. His first few steps without the support of the wall, he nearly fell. He went slow and steady at first, just trying to walk without falling. It was painful, but the thought of Haizaki doing things to his Akashi angered him. It was the only thing forcing him to keep going.

Hands, too large for them to be Kuroko's, suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt and suddenly he was airborn. Akashi grunted as he landed on the floor painfully but before he could get up, a body kept his body down.

His eyes widened when his hands were taken and pinned down with a large hand and Akashi stared at the face above his.

"Haizaki..." Akashi whispered and he began to struggle, small cries leaving his mouth when he found the man overpowering him with ease. "Let me go!"

A hand began wondering across his body and Akashi squirmed, trying his hardest to get away. Soft sobs left his mouth and all he could do was wish Kuroko was here, protecting him.

The hand slipping under his clothes, touching his skin with rough hands and Akashi's cries began to grow louder and louder. Then the hand began to trail further down and reached his pants.

Akashi completely froze, his eyes impossibly wide, tears beginning to form. The hand wondered down his pants, further and further until...

Akashi screamed.

If it weren't for the people around him, Kuroko probably would have been going so slow like that all day. But for once the people on the sidewalks notice him, seeing his beat up state. They tried stopping him, questioning him, but that only made him irritated.

The usually calm Kuroko, had snapped at everyone who came close. And thanks to those people, did he begin running. It was even more painful, and his lungs already hurt, but he just couldn't stop now. He would be there soon, if he kept running.

Things got numb. He knew Haizaki was still touching him but all Akashi could do was just stare at the ceiling, unmoving, unfeeling, completely shutting down. He couldn't think, he couldn't comprehend what was happening to him.

All he felt was the tears that were streaming down his face. The only single thing that was going through his head was Kuroko. What would Kuroko think of him? With all the promises of being only Kuroko's...

Kuroko could see it in the distance. He could see it. He could SEE it. The tea house. He was almost there.

Even as he tripped once, wincing badly in pain, he still got up after a minute. He didn't want those people stopping him, he was too close. He was feeling so much relief yet anger as he made it to the front door of the tea house. Pushing against it with bloody hands from his nose, he found out that Haizaki didn't lock it.

Relieved for his stupidity, he began stumbling up the steps, so close to Akashi.

Akashi numbly turned his head when he saw Haizaki's face above his own, looking at the doorway and he saw blue. At first he thought he was hallucinating, after all, why would he see the color of sky at his doorway?

The hand touching him froze and suddenly Haizaki was off of him but Akashi still didn't move.

Once Kuroko had gotten up there, all hell broke loose. He didn't care for his injuries anymore, it all was forgotten once he saw Haizaki over HIS Akashi, touching him as if he owned the redhead. He had immediately ran over, knocking Haizaki off with power he had no idea where it came from.

He then sat on Haizaki, showing no mercy as he brutally punched his face over and over. On the occasional, he would 'miss' and get a hit at his throat a few times. He was completely fired up, with anger that was almost impossible for Kuroko, until Haizaki got him mad.

Marie had hurt his Akashi. His own father had hurt Akashi. And now Haizaki had hurt him and tried stealing him away. He wasn't going to be taken to lightly.

Akashi numbly looked at the two with dull eyes that leaked tears. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh met his ears and soon the sound was accompanied by a wet sound. The body under Kuroko stopped moving but the sounds didn't disappear.

Akashi slowly sat up, his head tilting as he tried to figure out what was going on but it was like his brain was short circuiting, he couldn't form any thoughts. He looked down at himself, at his disheveled clothing and he could still feel the hand touching him.

He shook his his head, his eyes wide. He began shaking horribly, he couldn't stop it. Noises were coming out of his mouth and then he screamed loudly.

The scream broke Kuroko out of his trance, and he blinked in shock and surprise to see Haizaki under him, practically looking dead, besides his heavy breathing. He then looked over at Akashi, seeing him shaking and still making indescribable noises.

Biting his lip to ignore the pain, he quickly got up, going over to him. "A-Akashi-kun, it's okay.. Calm down!.."

Akashi shook his head, covering his ears and hunching down. He couldn't breath properly, he was getting light headed. Sobs and other noises were leaving his mouth without his permission.

Kuroko followed him, moving down as well to be at the same level with him. He hesitated, before slowly pulling him closer, wanting to comfort him. "Akashi-kun, it's alright.. Please listen.."

Akashi heard Kuroko's words, his voice managing to penetrate his clogged mind, but it was so much worse. Apologizes fell from his lips. Sorry for breaking his promise. Sorry for letting Haizaki touch him when he said he wouldn't. Sorry for not only being Kuroko's. He fought Kuroko's hold, not wanting to contaminate Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned a bit when he noticed Akashi was apologizing. It wasn't Akashi's fault, but his instead. He said he would be there for Akashi and protect him, but he didn't, and now he was panicking in the worse way possible.

He kept holding onto Akashi tightly, but not hurting him. "Akashi-kun! Don't be sorry, just calm down... It's alright now."

A sort of false calm came over Akashi, cloaking his emotions and feelings. He slumped down onto Kuroko bonelessly, completely shutting down everything, not being able to handle it. He just sat there, his eyes staring ahead vacantly.

Kuroko looked at Akashi worriedly, not even worrying about how much his body hurt when he held Akashi. He just held him a bit tighter, trying not to hurt him or himself. "It's alright Akashi-kun.."

Akashi didn't reply, didn't even hear Kuroko's words. He didn't have the strength to move, all he could really register in his mind was that he liked the warmth surrounding him. That was it.

Kuroko continued holding Akashi close, just idly whispering that everything was okay, that he was here, that everything was going to be alright. Though soon enough he began slumping on Akashi a bit, feeling a little light headed. "Akashi-kun.." He tried getting his attention one last time.

Akashi blinked when he heard his name and he looked at Kuroko with dead eyes, his head tilting a little when he saw the face he loved marred by odd colors.

"Akashi-kun... can you hear me?" Kuroko asked quietly, not really feeling much energy or adrenaline rush anymore. He was pretty damn tired, but he wouldn't leave Akashi alone like this.

Akashi didn't answer, just kept looking at the marks marring Kuroko's face. His wide eyes traveled down Kuroko's body, finding more and more of the same marks. He was hurt. Bruises meant he was hurt.

"Akashi-kun.. Please answer.." Kuroko said, his eyes watering a bit. He wanted to help Akashi so badly, to get him away from this mess. But he needed to know he was okay. He needed to tell him that he was okay.

Akashi didn't answer he just looked over Kuroko's shoulder, his head tilting. He thought he was hallucinating again, because honestly, his father shouldn't be there. Why would he be here, now of all times?

Akashi watched with dull eyes as his father looked at the unconscious body on the floor then at him and Kuroko, his eyes wide in confusion as their eyes met.

Kuroko saw that Akashi was staring at something, so he slightly turned to look. He saw Akashi's father, and was a bit surprised to see him there. Of all times, he had to be there now?

He growled angrily, staying close to Akashi. "Are you happy now?" Kuroko suddenly asked Akashi's father. "Are you happy now that your son is traumatized?!" He shouted a bit louder, even though it hurt. He was just too angry now.

"What happened? What do I have to do with all this?" Akashi's father demanded as he continued to look into his son's eyes. They weren't the eyes he was used to though, they were completely dead. He wasn't even sure if he was still alive.

"For hurting him! For rejecting him!" Kuroko yelled, holding onto Akashi. "You made no hesitation to throw your son aside when you came at me that one day, and you have no consideration of his feelings or how he felt about his relationships, and yet you rejected his sexuality!"

He didn't even know what he was going on about any more. He was just so angry and broken, and he just wanted Akashi back. "I just want Akashi-kun back.. It's like he's not even here.." He said, looking at Akashi sadly.

Akashi's father paused and looked at his son who just continued to look at him like he was a stranger, something not even worthy of his interest. He took a step towards him but Akashi flinched back.

"I...I'm going to call the police and the ambulance." Akashi's father said shortly, backing away a little.

Kuroko didn't even reply, just bringing Akashi closer. He slowly brushed his hair, finally letting a few tears escape his eyes. He hadn't been there in time, and now look at Akashi. It was like he wasn't real, he wasn't alive. He was just... Nothing.

The next couple of hours were a haze and Akashi remembered nothing about it. He did know that Kuroko was forced away from him, men looking over his injuries.

People asked him questions but he just numbly stared at them with a tilted head. The unconscious body was removed and Akashi looked back at Kuroko was also being questioned as he was looked over.

Then the men were urging Kuroko away, the word hospital sinking into Akashi's mind. Were they taking Kuroko away from him?

Akashi slowly stood up and stumbled to Kuroko, latching onto his sleeve. He didn't know if he deserved it but he wanted to be with Kuroko still.

At first when they came, he didn't want to be separated from Akashi. And he still didn't, but he didn't put up much of a fight for a while. They were just questions, so he tried answering as best as he could.

Though when they were trying to get him to go again, even further from Akashi, did he fight again. But the hand on his sleeve stopped him, and he looked at Akashi. He looked at him, before slowly and gently pulling him close again, hoping he was alright now.

Akashi flinched a little when other people came near him but he didn't when Kuroko pulled him close. He accepted it and he just followed Kuroko as he was gently urged to go into the ambulance.

Akashi was allowed to ride with him to the hospital where Kuroko was ushered into a room of his own. Idly Akashi heard nurses say it was because of Akashi's father who had paid them to let Kuroko have his own room.

More nurses came and went, checking on Kuroko, wrapping his wounds up and giving him painkillers. Akashi just waited for them to leave before he numbly slipped onto the bed beside Kuroko.

Kuroko kept Akashi close no matter what, until he was forced into his room. Even while he was getting treated, he just watched Akashi, wishing he was normal again. The old Akashi.

Once Akashi moved into his bed, he laid down, then pulled Akashi close again carefully. It was relaxing to finally be able to lay down, but it hurt a bit.

Akashi closed his eyes, tucking his head under Kuroko's chin and breathed deeply. He opened them to see the white curtains around them, almost shielding them from the outside world. It made him feel safer.

He reached out a little, opening the curtain a little and was glad to see the door to their room closed as well. He let the curtain fall back into place and he placed his arm lightly on Kuroko's chest, his hand absentmindedly running down white bandages.

Kuroko watched Akashi, wondering if he was looking for something when he opened the curtain. He then flinched a little, but stayed still so Akashi could touch the bandages.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes. He was so extremely tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep while Akashi was still awake.

Akashi closed his eyes as well. His hand blindly reached out and he traced Kuroko's body, down his arm, until he was able to lightly hold Kuroko's hand. With that, he finally fell asleep, wanting to escape the hellish day.

Kuroko slightly opened his eyes, before gently squeezing Akashi's hand. He let out a soft breath, falling asleep instantly from exhaustion and pain. He just wanted everything to end, and for him and Akashi to be happy.

Akashi didn't even have nightmares that night, he slept the entire time even when the sun shone through the curtains. He didn't want to wake up, unconsciously knowing what awaited him and wanting to avoid it at all costs. He didn't want to leave the realm of unconsciousness where he was safe.

Kuroko just held onto Akashi closely, tightly holding on his hand. He softly buried his head in Akashi's hair, taking in his scent for no reason during his sleep.

Though he woke up not long after, yawning slightly as he looked at Akashi.

Akashi awoke not long after Kuroko, his eyes slowly opening, however reluctant he was to do so. His surroundings and senses weren't muted like they were before, he perceived everything with perfect clarity that had been absent last night.

Kuroko watched Akashi, before laying his head down again. "...Are you alright now, Akashi-kun?" He asked, slowly squeezing Akashi's hand which he was still holding.

Akashi didn't know how to reply. Was he alright? No, no he wasn't really alright. Not right now. Not so soon after what had happened.

Akashi took a long slow breath and squeezed Kuroko's hand back. He then slowly sat up to access the damage Kuroko had to deal with. Every inch of his body was covered in bandages, making it impossible for him to know how bad it was, just that he was in pain.

"It's not too bad." Kuroko said immediately, when he saw Akashi looking at his bandages. "I'm just fine. All it is was a few brusies." Kuroko said, sighing softly.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko but there was no way to discern if Kuroko was just covering it up so he had to believe Kuroko. He just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around him at the curtains that surrounded them. It was like they were in their own little world.

Kuroko sighed a little. "You're Alright, right Akashi-kun?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Akashi shook his head, squeezing Kuroko's hand reassuringly. He settled back down but he created a small distance between them, not wanting to aggravate any of Kuroko's wounds.

Kuroko frowned at the distance he made, and only pulled Akashi closer again. "Just stay as close as you can to me... for now, please."

Akashi didn't argue he just shifted a bit, trying to find a position that he thought Kuroko would be most comfortable in, before he settled down.

Kuroko watched him, still frowning slightly. "Akashi-kun... Please talk. Please speak to me."

Akashi opened his mouth to say something, wanting to do anything for Kuroko, but he didn't know what to say. What was there to say? No, there was plenty to say, he just didn't know what to say first. It felt like if he spoke, it would be like a damn broke and everything would come out in a overpowering wave.

Kuroko never took his eyes off of Akashi, before he sighed slightly. "I don't care what you say... Just, anything is fine..."

Akashi shifted around a bit, his hand squeezing the one he held reflexively, refusing to let it go.

"What happened?" Akashi asked softly, gesturing to Kuroko wounds.

Kuroko kept holding onto his hand, before slowly looking at his bandaged wounds. "...He jumped me... in an alleyway near work. He was probably mad that I got the job and he didn't... my bag is still in the alley."

Akashi nodded in understanding, already expecting the answer. He would ask someone later to retrieve the bag before it was stolen. He would do it himself but he didn't want to leave Kuroko's side. No, he couldn't leave Kuroko's side.

"Where exactly did he touch you?" Kuroko suddenly asked. He didn't want to remind Akashi, but he couldn't stand the thought that Akashi almost dealt with a situation like that.

Akashi fell silent, refusing to answer. His eyes narrowed resolutely, his jaw clenching. A shudder ran down his spine but he managed to control his body enough that it stopped at that.

Kuroko held him a bit closer, rubbing his back a bit. "Please tell me, Akashi-kun. I want to help."

"Can..Can we just forget about it?" Akashi whispered softly. "J-Just pretend it didn't happen?"

Maybe if they feigned normalcy, everything would go back to the way it was. He would just forget about the incident, it would be like it didn't happen. That's all he wanted right now.

Normally Kuroko would give in to Akashi's wish, and let it go. But this wasn't something to be taken too kindly. Frowning angrily, he shook his head. "He touched you. And it left you in a daze, you wouldn't speak or nothing. How am I supposed to pretend that never happened!"

"And what will knowing every detail do?" Akashi asked blandly. Truthfully he didn't remember much from last night. Everything was a bit of a haze and all details were erased from memory.

Kuroko just stared at Akashi, wondering what would be best. For him to forget, or to get the information. He just pulled Akashi closely, ignoring his own wounds, and held onto him tightly. "I wasn't there in time.. I'm sorry. I said I would always protect you, but I couldn't."

"It's not your fault." Akashi said softly. "None of this was your fault. You helped me before it was too late that's all that counts."

"It was my fault. I made a promise, and I couldn't keep it. I said that no matter how injured I become, I would always protect you." Kuroko said, but he lost the fight in his voice.

"Yeah and I said I would only be yours." Akashi said with self loathing. Emotions threatened to break free from the mental cage he had put them in and he forced himself to calm down. "It was Haizaki's fault, he's the one who did this. It's not your fault."

"You are only mine. He may have touched you, but that doesn't make you his. You're mine, and always mine. And I'm always yours." Kuroko said almost instinctively, before sighing a bit. "I know but... Somehow, I could have prevented this..."

At Kuroko's words Akashi covered his mouth, trapping the sound that threatened to escape. Kuroko had no idea how much he needed to hear those words, those reassurances. His body quaked with the effort it took to try to stifle the emotions wanting to rush through him, the utter relief almost overwhelming.

He was still Kuroko's. The person he cherished still accepted him, was willing to keep him. It was more than anything he thought he could wish for.

Kuroko saw Akashi, and tilted his head. He didn't say anything, only removing Akashi's hand from his mouth, and then placing a soft kiss on his lips, as if to prove his words were true.

Akashi moved up and kissed Kuroko almost desperately, a tear falling from eye and falling onto Kuroko's face. It slide down Kuroko's face, disappearing in his hair.

Kuroko felt the tear, and slowly opened his eyes. He watched Akashi's reactions, but never stopped kissing him, wanting him to feel reassured.

Akashi broke the kiss and slowly laid down, hugging Kuroko, trying to do it lightly as he could but needing to be in his arms. He closed his eyes and took deep breath, intoxicating himself with Kuroko's scent.

Kuroko brought him closer and made him hug him tighter anyway. It couldn't hurt more then when he ran all the way to the tea house from work. "I love you so very much.."

"I love you too." Akashi said, a tremor in his voice. He fell silent once more, just getting over the fact that Kuroko was still okay with him, that their feelings hadn't changed for each other.

"Nothing will change that. No one will change that. I'll always love you." Kuroko continued, hoping it was helping Akashi in any way.

Akashi nodded, lightly taking Kuroko's arm and hugging it tightly to his chest, using it as physical comfort. He heard the room door open from behind the curtains and Akashi flinched a bit, moving away.

A nurse pulled the curtains open and Akashi silently watched as she began checking Kuroko over. He half expected to be asked to leave, or at least get off the bed, but she just smiled at him and continued her check up.

She did ask him a few questions but he ignored them, just playing with one of Kuroko's hands distractedly. He wasn't ready to be around other people quite yet, nevermind interact with them.

Kuroko looked up, hearing the door open. Once he saw the nurse, he made no movements, until she began checking on him. Though he kept a hand beside Akashi's, letting him do as he wished with it.

He didn't really say much, just being quiet the whole time the nurse had checked on him. He just glanced at Akashi once in a while, making sure he was okay.

The nurse seemed finished with her check up, giving Kuroko some painkillers to numb any pain he felt before he paused. With an almost apologetic look she informed Kuroko that the police would need to question him as to what happened later on in the day. With that piece of news, she left, making sure to close the curtains and the door.

Kuroko sighed, but nodded towards her to show he understood. Once he left, he moved closer to Akashi again, closing his eyes. "You won't have to answer anything if they ask, okay? If you're not ready to talk, that's fine."

"I don't want them to know. I don't want anybody to know." Akashi said seriously, eyes a little wide.

"...I'll tell them he was trying to hurt you then. No one has to know what really happened." Kuroko suggested, softly brushing Akashi's hair out of his face.

Akashi nodded but something was nagging at his mind, a small memory he felt like he was forgetting through the haze of yesterday's events. Something red. Something...Eyes...Red eyes. He had looked into red eyes at one point hadn't he? But who...

"Tetsuya." Akashi whispered. "Was my father there?"

Kuroko watched him, tilting his head a bit. "Yes... He arrived a little bit after what happened, though I don't know why."

"Does he know?" Akashi whispered softly, his entire body freezing, suddenly dropping Kuroko's hand from his own. "Does he know what happened?"

"...I don't think so. He arrived only when I was holding you. He didn't see anything before that, so he probably doesn't know." Kuroko said, slowly taking Akashi's hand that slipped out of his.

What if his father came in though, he would know that Akashi was with Kuroko then right? He was there through the ambulance and police...wasn't he? Akashi couldn't remember. Still, it was a possibility that he was here right?

So what if he came in and tried to hurt Kuroko again? He was already so injured...No, no he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Kuroko. Akashi slipped his hand out of Kuroko's.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Akashi said slowly.

"..Are you sure? Will you be okay?" Kuroko asked, wanting to have Akashi's hand in his own again. He wasn't so sure about letting Akashi go walk about after what happened, but he did need space. He was just unsure.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." Akashi said as he slid off the bed before he could be stopped and left the enclosed space. He made his way out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

He didn't have his phone with him, so he began wondering the hospital, looking for a pay phone he could use. However, his efforts were a waste because he ended up running into the man he was going to call.

"Otosan." Akashi said flatly.

Kuroko saw him leave, and sighed softly. He just hoped Akashi would be alright. He slowly laid down, getting comfortable even though it was painful with his bruises.

He quickly reached over, taking those painkillers the nurse gave him, before settling down again. Slowly, he closed his eyes, feeling tired.

There was a stare off between son and Father, listless eyes looking into unnaturally cautious ones. Akashi glanced down the hall where Kuroko's room was before he looked back at his father.

"If you're here to hurt him then leave. He's been hurt enough." Akashi said bluntly and his father seemed to flinch, making Akashi narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"What about you?" His father asked. "Haizaki confessed to the police, he told them what had happened."

Akashi froze, his eyes widening impossibly wide and he took a step back. His father took a step forward, his hand outreached, but Akashi flinched back violently.

"Leave." Akashi said quietly. "Leave now."

"Seijuro..."

"I said leave!" Akashi snarled angrily, defensively, garnering the attention of many nurses.

"We will need to talk eventually." His father said, hesitating. "I heard he protected you. I was wrong to doubt him, for doing what I did. I'm sorry."

"Just leave." Akashi said and his father listened this time.

Kuroko thought he heard yelling from outside, and slightly lifted his head. When he heard nothing else, he laid his head back down again, sighing softly. He finally fell asleep, but he wasn't any bit relaxed.

Akashi stayed frozen in his spot, shaking, his arms wrapped around himself in a mocking hug. He swallowed hard before he slowly walked over to a nurse, the nurse that he had seen earlier in fact.

With a rough voice, he asked if he could use the hospital showers. She hesitated, but let him go, pointing him where to go. He thanked her numbly before taking small measured steps to the area.

The showers were in stalls and Akashi slowly stripped his clothes before he slipped into one. He turned on the water, turning it to the hottest setting he could and he began to washing himself.

Kuroko frowned slightly, his dreams no better then what had happened before. It was the same thing that happened. He got jumped by Haizaki, but it seems like the pain was intensified extremely.

He still got to the tea house, but once he got there he was forced to the ground by Haizaki. And he was forced to watch Haizaki continue touching his Akashi. He shuddered violently in his sleep, curling up slightly.

Luckily the nurse returned to do a check on him to make sure he had taken his pills. She let out a startle cry when she saw Kuroko thrashing on the bed and she quickly tried to wake him up.

Kuroko sat up immediately to any touch, wincing visibly. He then looked around, seeing that he was back at the hospital. "Where is Akashi-kun?"

"The redhead? He was confronted by a man who looked similar to him and then he went to take a shower." The nurse frowned, looking at her watch. "He should have been back by now, that was an hour ago. Perhaps he went home?"

A man who looked like him? His father? What was he doing there? Kuroko shook his head. Looking at the nurse. "An hour? He wouldn't leave... Can someone possibly see if he's alright?" Kuroko asked, a bit worried for Akashi.

The nurse nodded her affirmative, leaving the room quickly. She walked to the showers, but there was no sound of running water. Still she called out, asking if anyone was there.

"I'm here. Just changing." Akashi said gruffly, hiding behind the stall wall. "I'm about to come out."

"I think you worried your friend." The nurse said.

"I will be returning to him now." Akashi said and the nurse hesitated before walking off. Akashi looked at his red, hot skin, biting his bottom lip nervously before he walked out.

He slowly made his way back to the room and he paused in front of the door for a long while before he slowly opened it.

Kuroko watched her walk out, and he waited a bit impatiently. Mostly because he was worried about Akashi. Was he okay? Did his father do something during his shower? He was a bit scared.

Though once the door opened, he looked at Akashi in relief. "Are you alright, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi nodded, standing a little off, not quite wanting to get close to Kuroko lest he see his slightly burned skin or the tiny scratches on his body from scrubbing so hard. He hadn't even realized he had done any of this until he had finally turned off the water and by then it was too late.

Instead he shuffled over to the chair by Kuroko's bed that was a respectable distance away from the bed. He curled up onto it, bringing up his legs to block most of Kuroko's view.

"...Are you sure?" Kuroko asked, seeing that Akashi was sitting on the bed. He wanted him close, to hug him tightly and to make sure none of that nightmare was actually real.

"Haizaki confessed to the police. He will probably be going to jail." Akashi said flatly, knowing it should bring Kuroko some peace of mind.

Kuroko frowned a bit, but nodded. "But are you alright? Do you feel better now?"

Akashi wanted to lie, wanted to say yes he was, to be stronger for Kuroko but he couldn't. He was barely keeping it together as is. He slowly shook his head, pressing his legs tighter against him.

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, before he began slowly moving. It was a painful effort to make it to the edge of the bed, so he just sat there on the edge. "Akashi-kun... is something the matter?.."

"Tetsuya, lie down." Akashi said with wide eyes, reaching out for Kuroko without thinking, trying to get him to lie back down. "You need to rest!"

Kuroko shook his head, still sitting on the edge. "No. I'm not going to rest or relax until you tell me the truth. I can see that your skin is a bit redder. Were you in the shower too long?"

"Maybe." Akashi said as he moved his sleeves to cover more of his arms. "Tetsuya, just please lie down."

"No. Dammit, listen to me. I said I would not lay down yet. Are you alright, do you want anything?" Kuroko asked, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"You're the one injured." Akashi said softly as he finally stood up and walked over to Kuroko, looking at him imploringly, lightly touching his arm. "I'm fine, I was just shocked."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, before sighing softly. He slowly moved his arm away from his touch, but took his hand instead, wanting to hold him in any way he could.

"Please.. If anything hurts or if you need anything, please tell me."

"I just need you to rest." Akashi said softly, his other hand gently pressing his shoulder, wanting him to lie down.

"Not unless you lay with me." Kuroko said, holding onto his hand tightly.

"Alright." Akashi said softly. He would do anything if it meant Kuroko would just rest. He didn't know how bad his wounds were so he wasn't sure if the simple action of sitting up was hurting him.

Kuroko slowly pulled Akashi closer, to get him to lay on the bed. He slowly laid down, closing his eyes tightly to hide his pain. He then laid down, and looked at Akashi.

Akashi stayed still, trying to move back a little since he didn't want to hurt Kuroko more. He did gingerly slip his hand into Kuroko's though.

"You should sleep." Akashi said.

Kuroko frowned seeing him backed away on the bed. He slowly pulled him closer, encouraging him to lay close. He needed him to be close. "As long as you get rest too."

"Okay, just close your eyes and sleep." Akashi said soothingly, having no intention of sleeping but wanting Kuroko too.

Kuroko didn't even relax until he had gotten Akashi to lay beside him. He held him close, before he closed his eyes. He sighed softly, taking in Akashi's scent.

Akashi stayed still for a long time, watching Kuroko carefully before assuming he was asleep. He bit his lip a little as he slowly shifted on the bed, taking Kuroko's hand.

Not even knowing what he was doing, or why he was doing it, Akashi manipulated the hand to wrap around his wrist. A small bubble of panic rose in him but he squashed it down. It was different, Kuroko's hand so soft and Haizaki's so rough. It was okay.

Kuroko didn't even shift around when his hand was grabbed, just staying asleep. It was like he didn't even notice that Akashi was touching his hand and moving it around.

Akashi took a small breath. He had to prove to himself he could do this, he couldn't be scared of Kuroko, he knew that it was a possibility. Akashi straddled Kuroko's waist, taking off his shirt. His stomach had a few claw marks from his nails but they were just light scratches.

With a shuddering breath Akashi placed Kuroko's hand on his stomach and bit his lip.

Kuroko only winced slightly in his sleep when he felt Akashi straddle him, but then settled down, getting used to the new weight. He turned his head, laying it on top of his free arm.

Akashi froze when Kuroko shifted, waiting for him to settle back down. Once he was sure Kuroko was back asleep Akashi moved the hand against his body, feeling the soft skin rub his own and he shuddered hard.

Memories danced in his mind, threatening to take over and he shook his head hard. He couldn't let Haizaki win, he could do this. He took deep shaky breathes, forcing himself to do this. He had to be okay.

Frowning slightly, Kuroko slightly pulled against his arm that Akashi was currently holding. The heavily breathing was bothering his sleep, and he wondered who was doing it, but he felt too tired to open his eyes.

Akashi felt Kuroko pull his arm and he let it go. He couldn't do this.

Akashi got off of Kuroko and the bed, hurriedly walked past the curtains and to the window in the room. He took quiet deep breaths as his fingers clutched the sill, trying to get himself under control. Anger filled him, wondering why he was acting this way.

It wasn't even that bad was it? Haizaki...He hadn't gone too far right? No, Kuroko had stopped him. So he had to...He just had to stop this. Stop acting weak, get stronger for Kuroko.

"I have to." Akashi whispered as he stared out the window, gazing at the ground stories down.

The weight lifted off of him made Kuroko open his eyes slightly. Where was Akashi? That was the first thing that ran through his mind. He couldn't take this.

Where was Akashi going each time? Was he even in the room? Why wasn't he staying close like he needed him to. Kuroko slowly moved to the edge of the bed again, panting slightly from the effort.

Akashi heard shifting from behind him but he assumed that Kuroko was just moving in his sleep. He continued to stare out the open window, his fingers flexing on the cell, knuckles white from the pressure he was holding on it.

He tried piecing himself together, trying to squash the feelings of...Anything away. He took deep breathes that came out a little shaky but manageable. He was okay, Kuroko was going to be okay.

Hesitating, Kuroko bit his lip. Could he walk? He did before, he even ran like this. He should be able to walk. With that reassurance, he slowly stood up, using the bed to help. Once he stood up, he took a minute to get his legs stretched, before he began walking.

He looked around the room slowly, seeing Akashi by the window. Immediately he walked, no limped, and slowly hugged Akashi from behind.

Akashi flinched violently, not expecting arms to suddenly touch him. His mind leaped to yesterday and he spun around in the arms, his own raising to attack, just for him to freeze when he saw that it was Kuroko. He had just almost attacked Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." Akashi whispered with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. You just startled med."

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit as well, mostly in surprise. He felt a little hurt at that, but shook the thought away. Akashi was dealing with things himself, he couldn't expect him to be okay instantly.

"... It's okay..." He replied, not sure what to say to him. He couldn't think of any more ways to comfort him, and it frustrated him.

"What are you doing out of bed? Weren't you asleep?" Akashi asked softly, his hands lightly brushing Kuroko's arms.

"I was, but I noticed you were gone... I thought you left again, while I was asleep." Kuroko said, frowning slightly.

"No, sorry I was just..." Akashi trailed off before shaking his head. His hands slowly trailed up Kuroko's arms and slid to his chest. Slowly Akashi moved forward and kissed Kuroko, his eyes open to make sure it was okay.

Kuroko watched him, not saying anything at all. But he did slowly move his hands down to Akashi's hips, holding him gently. He didn't hesitate to softly return the kiss.

Akashi's hands twitched but other than that he continued to kiss Kuroko, keeping his eyes open. He deepened the kiss a little, his hands moving up to loosely wrap around Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko wasn't bothered by the hands around his neck, glad that no bruises were formed there. He softly rubbed his hips, closing his eyes, as he continued kissing Akashi.

It felt good and Akashi found himself relaxing in Kuroko's arms. Though, he still needed Kuroko to get into bed so he broke the kiss and began leading him back to bed.

"Please lie down." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko slightly opened his eyes feeling Akashi break the kiss, and slowly followed him to the bed, being careful not to fall. He just nodded, deciding not to reply.

Akashi forced Kuroko to lie down, not giving him the option to argue. He slowly bent down and kissed him once more, hovering over him.

Kuroko felt just a slight pain at being forced to lay down, but ignored it since it was faint. He just returned the kiss, closing his eyes again.

Akashi pulled back, realizing Kuroko was probably sleepy. He murmured a soft apology before telling Kuroko to go to sleep, that he needed rest.

Kuroko frowned slightly, shaking his head. He didn't want to go to sleep and then have Akashi leave the bed again. He just brought Akashi's face down gently, slowly kissing him again.

Akashi tentatively kissed Kuroko back, his hands firmly planted on either side of Kuroko's head for balance. He still kept his eyes open, carefully studying every contour of Kuroko's face.

Kuroko slowly moved his arms around Akashi's neck, continuing to kiss him. He hesitated, wondering if it would make Akashi uncomfortable, but then licked his bottom lip a bit. He just needed this right now.

Akashi opened his mouth, finding he needed this as well. It felt normal, them being like this. It was easy to forget everything when they kissed, all thoughts flitting away.

Kuroko slowly slid his tongue inside, exploring a bit quickly. He then tried encouraging Akashi to kiss back, his grip slightly tightening.

A soft sigh of contentment left Akashi's mouth as he kissed back, taking his time, exploring ever crevice Kuroko had. He took completely advantage of the kiss, small noises leaving his mouth, more of relief than anything else.

Kuroko let Akashi explore, groaning slightly. He moved one hand, slowly taking one of Akashi's hands in his own, seeing if it was alright.

Akashi shifted his weight to one arm, squeezing Kuroko's hand a little as he broke the kiss in order to breath, a light blush coloring his cheeks, panting a little.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, panting slightly himself. He then paused, before slowly moving Akashi's hand down, to rest on his chest. A silent way to show him he won't be really hurt if he touched him.

Akashi bit his lip but nodded, understanding what Kuroko was saying. He carefully shifted his weight on top of Kuroko, putting weight on his legs planted on each side of Kuroko's waist so none actually one Kuroko. He leaned down, kissing Kuroko again, while he slowly touched Kuroko with both hands.

Kuroko slightly arched his back, trying to encourage Akashi a bit. He would tell him if it hurt, though even if he didn't, he was sure his facial expressions would give it away. Though it didn't hurt, so he decided to enjoy it. He kissed Akashi back again, closing his eyes.

Akashi also slid his eyes closed after a moment, relaxing completely and absolutely. He dropped his guard for the first time since the night, and his hands grew more sure. He still ensured that he didn't hurt Kuroko but he explored his body.

Kuroko moved his hands into Akashi's hair, slowly brushing it as he continued the kiss. He arched his back once more into Akashi's hands, continuing to encourage him.

Akashi just continued to kiss Kuroko slowly, his hands continuing to explore every inch of Kuroko's torso. He purred into the kiss when hands petted his hair, soft sighs leaving his mouth.

Kuroko slowly broke the kiss, looking up at Akashi. He slowly moved his hands, running them down Akashi's chest. He then glanced back up at him, wondering if he wanted to continue. They probably couldn't go all the way, but he wanted to please Akashi at least. Make him remember that he was his, and that Haizaki had nothing to do with them.

Akashi bit on Kuroko's lip a little, nibbling it. His muscles flexed a little but other than that he didn't move. Not an inch.

Kuroko smiled at him slightly, the first time he smiled in a long while. "Akashi-kun... Let me be on top for a minute. We probably can't go all the way, but.."

Akashi stiffened a bit, his eyes searching Kuroko's before he slowly got off of him and laid down. He didn't take his eyes off of Kuroko though, his hands touching Kuroko.

Kuroko watched him, before slowly sitting up and moving. It still took effort, but he was slowly getting used to it. He gently placed his hands on Akashi's chest, watching him for a reaction.

Akashi placed his hands on Kuroko's, not moving them, not discouraging, just lightly touched them. He nodded to Kuroko, his eyes a little wide but unwavering.

Kuroko watched him, before slowly moving his hands, being gentle. "I love you, Akashi-kun." He said, trying to reassure Akashi.

"I love you too." Akashi said, his eyes shining in trust although marred by trepidation.

Kuroko smiled at him softly, before he moved his hands a bit lower. He stopped them at Akashi's stomach, looking at him to see if he was still comfortable.

Akashi breath quickened a little as he felt the hands on his stomach, his hands slightly gripping Kuroko's. He could still feel the subtle sting of when he scratched it with his nails and that was what anchored him. Reminded him that he was here, with Kuroko. That those were Kuroko's hands.

Kuroko saw his breath quicken and he seemed a bit scared, so he removed his hands. He placed them on either side of Akashi, staring down at him. If he was uncomfortable, they didn't have to continue.

"No, sorry, I'm fine." Akashi said as he cupped Kuroko's face and kissed him deeply. He could do this, he knew he could.

Kuroko leaned down, kissing him back since he couldn't reply. He returned his hands to his stomach, lightly ghosting over so he didn't hurt Akashi.

Akashi distracted himself by kissing Kuroko, running his hand through Kuroko's hair, then gently running up and down his arms.

Kuroko kept returning the kiss, and moving his hands further. He stopped at the pants, and hummed a bit, wanting Akashi's response.

Akashi pulled away from the kiss, his hands cupping Kuroko's head to keep it still, needing to keep looking at the blue eyes that kept him grounded. He slowly nodded his consent, swallowing a little.

Kuroko studied Akashi, looking into his eyes for a moment, before smiling softly. "It's alright," He said as he began to slowly undo his pants. "You know I love you."

Akashi nodded, still hesitant, feeling Kuroko began to undo his pants. He left go of Kuroko's face slowly but he continued to look at him.

Kuroko continued looking at him reassuringly, as he carefully slid down his pants, but not all the way in case a nurse or someone suddenly came in. He then slowly began working on his boxers.

Akashi slowly breathed as he reached up and began threading a hand through Kuroko's hair. He always loved his lover's hair, the softness of it, the eccentric shade of the sky and how it framed his face.

"You're beautiful too, you know that?" Akashi murmured, unsure if he had ever told his boyfriend that.

Kuroko looked at him, pausing for a moment. Did Akashi really say that? It was usually him telling Akashi that he was beautiful, not the other way around.

He slowly leaned down, giving him a soft peck on the lips as he slid his boxers down. "Thank you. But you are still the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Akashi didn't reply, just leaned up so he could peck Kuroko on the lips as well. He could feel himself completely exposed but he distracted himself with thoughts of why he loved his boyfriend. There were so many reasons that it completely filled his mind.

Kuroko smiled brightly at him, glad that they were still together. The sudden thought had entered his mind, and when he actually thought about it, he couldn't be any happier. He moved down slightly, even though it hurt his wounds a bit, and softly kissed Akashi's neck.

Akashi sighed softly as he tilted his head, his hands running up and down Kuroko's back. He wished his touch could relieve Kuroko's pain like they had in the past whenever Kuroko had sore muscles but now his touch would only bring him pain.

Kuroko continued moving down slowly, so it didn't hurt so much. He moved down to Akashi's stomach, lifting the shirt slightly and placing soft kisses on his stomach.

Akashi sighed softly again, his eyelids fluttering a little but remaining open so he could continue to watch Kuroko. His stomach flexed a little at the ticklish sensation and a small smile lifted his lips.

Kuroko moved down just a bit more, before looking at Akashi to make sure this was alright. He didn't want Akashi to be uncomfortable if he continued on.

Akashi just kept looking at Kuroko resolutely, knowing with confidence he hadn't had before that he could do this. He trusted nor loved nobody else than the man on top of him.

Kuroko watched him for another moment, before looking down. He gently took hold of Akashi's member, giving it a small lick before turning his attention to Akashi again.

Akashi's body shivered, not wholly from pleasure, his eyes a little wide. His hands flexed and he swallowed a little. Then he forced himself to calm. He could do this.

He propped himself up on his elbows and reached out with one hand for Kuroko's free on, clasping onto it tightly.

Kuroko squeezed his hand reassuringly, never taking his eyes off Akashi. He then gave his member a few more licks, wanting Akashi to get used to it. He wanted him to know he was doing this because he truly loved him.

A soft moan left Akashi's mouth as his eyes began hooded, his hand loosening around Kuroko's as he felt pleasure sparking through his veins, abating away the memories that had been on the edges of his mind.

Kuroko heard his moan, and felt his hand loosen, so he took it as a sign to go further. He slowly took in the tip, licking and sucking softly, still being cautious.

Another moan left his lips, a shudder going through his body. Reassurances fell from his lips as well as words of love. He was okay.

Glad that he was okay, Kuroko slowly took in more and more, still licking and sucking a bit. Once he took in all he could, to where Akashi's member hit the back of his throat, he began sucking a bit harder then. He wanted to please Akashi.

Akashi moaned a bit loudly just for him to stifle the end of the sound with an arm against his mouth. His body shuddered, his eyes closing at the consuming sensation.

Normally he would want to hear Akashi, but a nurse might hear and then walk in to check on them. He just settled for lightly gripping Akashi's legs, softly rubbing his thighs as he continued sucking.

Soft muffled noises left Akashi's mouth as he tried to get himself in control. He slowly lowered his arm, able to keep the noises at bay despite the pleasure dancing throughout his body. A hand wondered to Kuroko's head, threading his hair.

Kuroko closed his eyes, humming softly as he felt his hair be brushed. He continued, trying to take in a bit more every so often, trying to widen his throat a bit to take in more.

"I love you." Akashi murmured and he repeated the phrase in soft mumbles broken by errant moans. The pleasure was coming in waves now, consuming, overwhelming.

Kuroko smiled a bit around Akashi, even though he tried forcing it down. He was just completely happy hearing that as he pleased his boyfriend. His lover. He sucked a bit harder, encouraging Akashi to let it go.

Akashi opened his mouth but no noises left as he arched his back. Pleasure filled him completely, it was all he could feel. He felt himself cumming into Kuroko's mouth without any warning and he hoped Kuroko was okay.

Kuroko took in most of it, not wanting to make a mess on the hospital bed. He audibly swallowed it, clearing his throat slightly to prevent himself from coughing.

Akashi fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily, his eyes a little unfocused. His eyes sought out Kuroko's, his hand squeezing Kuroko's.

Kuroko slowly leaned up, squeezing his hand back. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing for a second, before looking at Akashi.

Akashi sat up and kissed Kuroko deeply, tasting his own cum on Kuroko's lips but he didn't mind. He gently laid Kuroko on the bed, his hands wondering down to return the favor, to return the pleasure Kuroko had given him.

Kuroko was glad for his gentleness, and sighed softly into the kiss. Though he slightly pulled away, slowly stopping Akashi's hands. "You don't have to.."

Akashi kissed Kuroko's lips, gently pulling out of Kuroko's grasp and continuing to make its way down. It didn't feel right to just leave Kuroko like that, especially after all he had done for him.

Kuroko sighed softly once again, letting Akashi do as he wished. He closed his eyes slightly, feeling him get closer, lower.

Akashi gently grasped Kuroko's member, slowly moving his hand up and down it. His face hovered over Kuroko's, wanting to see his every reaction.

He slightly squeezed his eyes shut tighter, before looking up at Akashi. He saw him watching his face, and he became a bit flustered.

With his hand quickening, Akashi softly kissed Kuroko, his eyes continuing to be open, watching him carefully.

Kuroko closed his eyes again, moaning softly into the kiss. He slowly pulled Akashi closer, groaning softly.

Akashi continued to stroke Kuroko, his hand gliding smoothly, his lips moving from Kuroko's to litter soft skin with small kisses. He nipped at Kuroko's sensitive spots on his neck, memorized over the months they had been together.

Kuroko tilted his head back so Akashi had more access, moaning a bit louder before biting his lip. He groaned slightly, trying to hold back the noises that wanted to escape.

Slowly Akashi began making his way downwards, pressing gently little kisses in the bandages that were wrapped around Kuroko's body. He came up on Kuroko's member and began sucking the tip while his hand continued to stroke it.

Kuroko soon covered his mouth with his arm, trying to muffle the noises. He felt the pressure in his stomach build, but it wasn't close enough to make him release. "A-Akashi-kun.."

Akashi stopped stroking Kuroko and he sank down onto the entire member, once again thankful for his lack of gag reflex. He swallowed around the organ, sucking around it, cajoling Kuroko to climax.

Kuroko couldn't muffle a loud moan, but quickly covered his mouth again. He clenched his eyes closed tightly, shaking a bit. "A-Akashi-kun... I'm close.."

Akashi moaned around Kuroko's member, sucking a little harder, his hands rubbing Kuroko's inner thighs. He bobbed his head, making sure to continue sinking all the way down his lover's member.

Kuroko tilted his head back, finally releasing into Akashi's mouth with a loud groan. He panted heavily, and looked down at Akashi, hoping he was alright.

Akashi suckled Kuroko's member, swallowing the bitter cum easily with just barest of a grimace at the taste. One Kuroko was done, he sat up, licking lips before gently smiling at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at him, before returning the smile softly. "I love you so much, Akashi-kun.." He said, before pausing. "No.. Seijuro.. I love you, Seijuro.."

Akashi blinked in surprise at hearing his first name from Kuroko's lips, a small jolt going through him. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko's lips before pulling back.

"I love you too Tetsuya." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko slowly raised his hand, softly cupping one of Akashi's cheeks. His thumb slowly rubbed the cheek, as he smiled softly. "Together. We'll get better together, won't we?"

"Yeah, yeah we will." Akashi said softly, his eyes unguarded as they looked into Kuroko's. "We will."


End file.
